Peacetale Book 1: Path to Freedom (Sadly on Hiatus)
by AngelMaster16
Summary: Peace is always a struggle to find. Rebellions, corrupt monarchs, flowers and gods. All of these are things on their path to peace. Asriel, Chara, the fallen humans and monsters strive to be freed. But Flowey, Frisk and Asgore will prevent their path from being reached. Will monsters ever be freed and find peace on the surface? First they have to deal with Genocide and war.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A long time ago, humans and monsters ruled the surface in peace. Everyone got along and there was no fighting. Until the Human Monster War. No one knows why the war started, the Human government won't tell, but rumors were spread that a monster absorbed a human's soul and turned into a beast, one who was not human nor monster. Anyways, the Human Monster War raged on for around a year. Before the war the monsters had over a million monsters who lived in America. During the war, the monsters could never defeat one human while humans killed over 99% of monsters, whether fighters or innocent bystanders. Eventually the monster king was killed and the crown prince, Prince Asgore Who was recently made king, was forced to surrender to the humans. The remaining monsters, around 5,000 monsters, were forced underground behind a magical barrier created by the best group of mages at the time. Many still say that the monsters will one day break free from their prison and enact another war on humans. Whether that is true or not, rumor has it that a few monsters were able to escape imprisonment, many of them have been executed or possibly put into another magical prison as rumors say, but there still might be monsters lurking around around the surface today.

(Frisk POV)

My teacher just finished reading to us about the Human Monster War. As if we hadn't learned anything new about it since kindergarten and now I was in eighth grade.

"Do you think there are any monsters around this area?" A boy in black asked hoping to drag on the conversation until the period was over.

"Actually, lately some have been saying that they have seen a small yellow scaly monster in Ebott Forest. So it is possible, and if you do see anything that might be a monster please report it right away. And that does not mean to dress up John like a monster again and try to get him in trouble." Mrs Vinciana warned looking at the group of boys in the back who did that and they just looked away. I had a look of worry flash over my face and Mark looked at me with a suspicious glance. I always hated Mark as he always tried to bully me and one time he tried to stab me, but I couldn't prove it and my family didn't care. And it was during gym class, for fuck's sake! I just hope that he didn't try the same thing with the monster.

" _If they find him kill them." A voice and my head tried to tell me but I ignored it. I always ignored it as it always tried to make me hurt others. That just wasn't me._

The bell then rung and we all ran out the door to get out of school. Nowadays everyone called me insane for going out into the woods everyday after school but I knew I was safe. How you ask, would I be safe, when there might be a monster? Because that monster is M.K. and he's my best friend. I was on my way to his hideout deep in the woods and I heard screaming. The voice sounded familiar so I went to check it out. I followed the screaming to the top of the mountain and saw M.K. in ropes held in place by the boys in my grade and saw he was gagged. they were getting near a hole in a cave near the summit. For some reason the boys were wearing hoods but I didn't care for the reason.

"Leave him alone." I yelled in anger as the boys looked at me.

"Oh look, Little Miss Shy is yelling at us. I feel honored." One boy smirked not even flinching and one boy went to hold me back. I struggled to break free but I couldn't.

"Oh, this is the reason you're always in the woods. You, little miss imperfect, found a monster. You would have been given a medal had you not been friends with this thing." Another boy spat and hit M.K.

"What did he do wrong? He's only a kid." I cried out desperately still struggling as M.K. struggles in the ropes

"He's a monster what other reason do we need?" The Leader said, who I recognized as Mark, "Throw him down."

I watched in terror as the boys pushed M.K. down a deep hole in the mountain and laughed at him.

"M.K!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and broke free but couldn't reach him in time and started crying as my best friend was probably dead.

"Now listen hear Frisk, you won't tell anyone about this or else we'll tell everyone that you were hiding a monster. Got it?" To which I numbly nodded as I was still in shock at M.K. dying. I felt tears flow down my face for a few minutes before I decided on something. Or instead something decided it for me and I listened.

" _They'll pay. Humans and Monsters. If they hadn't fought then M.K. wouldn't have died. They'll all die by your hands." The voice tells me playing on my grief and this time I agree. Humanity would die. Monsterkind would die. I thought this while I remembered the first time I met M.K._

 _(Frisk Flashback)_

 _One day when I was on a picnic with my family I decided to go explore the woods near our mansion. I thought it was a good idea and I would prove my siblings wrong and be brave by going alone. I happily skipped through the woods humming happily as I went along. They always told me "No don't go there, Frisk there's scary monsters that will eat you," and then the other would scare me. Now I was going to show them wrong and monsters wouldn't eat me. It was all fine until I heard a branch snap._

" _Who's there?" I whimpered out in terror and realized that my siblings were right and that I was weak. I saw a bright yellow tail flash in the bushes and it seemed to be shaking in fear._

" _It's okay I don't want to hurt you." I told it while slowly approaching._

" _P-promise?" It asked in fear and I nodded trying to seem brave._

" _Yeah. I don't want to hurt anyone." I smiled and noticed the tail stopped shaking and slowly I saw a creature come out of the bushes. It looked like a small lizard like yellow creature with a scaly tail. He looked to be my size as well._

" _You won't hurt me r-right?" He stuttered out in terror._

" _I just said that silly." I smiled before giving him a hug. That was when our friendship began._

Every week I would sneak out to the woods to meet with him and play until the day we were found out. The only time I wouldn't go out to play with him was the week of my birthday, but that was because our family always took a vacation that seven years but my friend was gone. Now all I could think of was ways of making everyone pay the price for hurting my best friend.

(M.K.'s POV)

I hit the bottom of the hole rather quickly. I could feel my soul cracking. I knew that soon I would turn into dust, that's how every monster died, or so my parents told me before they died. The last thing I heard before my soul shattered was a voice scream in terror, "where did this kid come from? The Surface? oh god he's at 0 HP!" And then I felt myself fade into dust as I heard cries that tried to comfort me as I faded.


	2. A Sense for Justice

**AN: I don't know if I'll have ANs anymore as whenever I add them after copy and pasting it to the Doc Manager it always messes up. Next chapter I'll try to remember to write the ANs before copy pasting.**

Chapter One: A Sense for Justice

5 years before Prologue

(Clover POV)

I ran. I didn't want to stop running. Not now not ever again. No one wanted me. That's why I was running up this mountain. To find the perfect place to die. I want to die in a beautiful scenery, even if others will say I'll just ugly it up. Especially my Mum. I scoff at the memory of her as I enter a cave in the side of the mountain. I had heard stories that those who came here never returned. Perfect I thought as I saw an opening in the ground in the cave and smiled. I knew it was time for me to leave this planet and jumped. I felt shock as I hit the bottom but very little pain as I lay on the floor and saw myself surrounded by flowers and closed my eyes hoping for the sweet release of death.

"Hey are you alright? You fell down didn't you?" I hear a voice say and I spelt open my eyes to see a humanoid looking goat that looked older than me next to a girl that looked to be 15.

"Who are you?" I whisper out in terror of the unknown person and goat person.

"I'm Chara. And the goofball is Azzy." The girl introduces and I'm surprised at her calmness.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a monster, not a murderer. Also my actual name is Asriel not Azzy." The goat like being now known as Asriel reassured me.

"Why can't I just die?" I whisper out but they hear me.

"Why do you want to die? The world is fine, except the fact that now that you are here you are trapped." Asriel asks innocently, way too innocently for his age **(AN: And that's why he's adorable)**

"Azzy don't push. Don't worry kiddo. Do you want to come live with us and our family?" Chara asked and I was surprised. People actually wanted me in their lives. I felt anxiety and doubt over this and froze. I realized that I was having a panic attack. This was the worst possible time for this, like ever. I couldn't move due to my panic attack.

"Oh no. The human looks to be frozen. Don't worry, Mom will warm you up." Asriel said before lifting me up and carrying me. As Asriel carried me I noticed purple walls and vines around us and at one point heard someone say zzzzzzzzzzz until Asriel asked for him to move. When I could feel myself again I was laying in a bed inside a bedroom with purple walls and two beds. I looked across the room and saw Asriel and Chara laying in the other bed and saw a large goat monster sitting in a chair near the door and didn't notice I was awake. The goat looked female and wore a purple robe with a strange symbol on it. Slowly I got up and the goat monster noticed me.

"Ah good morning child. No need to worry I am Toriel, Queen of Monsters. My son and daughter brought you here to our home after you froze up. It had seemed like you had a panic attack and soon you fell asleep. Do you need anything?" Toriel greeted kindly in a fashion I didn't know.

"Why are you treating me so kindly?" I ask quietly curiously looking at her and she looks at me in shock bringing her hands to her mouth in her shock.

"Have you never been treated kindly?" She asks worryingly and I nod and cry.

"Please don't tell anyone." I ask her not wanting others to worry and she hugs me and she lets a tear slide and says of course. I hug her back and let a smile on my face come out.

"What is your name young one? My two children didn't tell me your name." Toriel asked during the hug and I pull away.

"M-my name is Clover." I stitter and she smiles to me and brought me out to the kitchen for dinner.

I had asked her to not tell anyone about what I had and she didn't tell anyone else. That was the first time anyone had ever listened to a thing I said and I smiled at the thought.

I somehow fit in well with the Royal Family and Monsters. I was now called Clover Dreemur by others but people close to me called me Cloe. I got along with everyone (except Jerry but no one likes him) and I was never left out. Sometimes I thought this was all a dream and I would wake up any second. It never happened. I never woke up to see sun. I never left my family who cared for me.

Lately I have been seeing Chara take an interest in science and has been following WD Gaster everywhere and learning from him. She has taught me some stuff that I understand, like how magic works and has demonstrated for me before. She said she used Red Magic, which would permanently lower one's HoPe (HP). She showed me that she could use some cool red knives and lasers that shot out different colors. She explained how the Orange Lasers only hurt when standing still and the Light Blue Lasers was the opposite. Asriel has also been learning about the Royal Guard from Dad. He taught me how to dodge magic attacks, which is pretty hard. **(AN: Not that I would know since I haven't played the game. I don't have a computer or PS4 to play it with).**

Usually I just stay home with Mom or play with monsters my age. I have made some friends, some ghosts named Napstablook and Mettablook and a bird like monster named Snowdrake. I never had thought of myself as patient, or brave or even too kind. But what I did have was a sense of justice and a want to do the right thing. I learned earlier this month when helping my friend Snowdrake.

 _(Clover Flashback)_

 _I was on my way from Snowdin to Home when I noticed Snowdrake being pushed around by some Bearlike Monsters. I saw that he tried to get away but then they started punching and kicking him, so I decided to intervene._

 _"Hey leave Snowdrake alone." I yelled at them coming into their viewto distract them ._

 _"Aw if it isn't the human who wears weird clothes and never fights." The biggest bear said pushing Snowdrake down and him and his two goons surrounded me, "So what are you gonna do about us beating up Snowflake."_

 _"This." I said before punching his face and he stumbled back in surprise._

 _"You'll pay for that!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head, "What are you waiting for?! Get her!"_

 _Then the two other bears started trying to hit me with their ice magic by making icicle claws but they were slow and I easily dodged it. I saw Snowdrake run away, possibly to get help._

 _"I SAID GET HER!" He yelled as he got up and all three of the claws were filled with ice magic and clawed me and I couldn't dodge as they surrounded me. I felt my HP lower each second. 20/20 19/20 18/20 17/20 16/20 15/20 14/20 13/20 12/20 11/20 10/20 9/20 8/20 7/20 6/20 5/20 4/20 3/20. When my health hit three I felt something flow through me that felt like it was new but wasn't at the same time. I snapped my eyes open and saw myself surrounded by electricity and my HP stopped lowering at 2/20 HP._

 _"What?!" The Leader yelped as he sprung back to get away from me._

 _"Uh boss. She looks like she's mad and looks ready to hurt us. Let's run for it." One of the others stated scared and they tried to leave the way I wasn't blocking but I saw Snowdrake there alongside his mother. And boy did she look pissed and Snowdrake smirked at the other boys._

 _"Children. Ted take your friends and go home. I'll be by later to tell her what happened here." She told them with a calm voice that was eerie because of here expression and they left with heads held low. A moment later I heard someone announce the King and Queen were passing by._

 _"I'll go get the King and Queen for ya Cloe. That's the least I can do for you after you helped me." Snowdrake said before running off._

 _"Are you okay child?" Snowdrake's mom asked me dropping her mad face and I shook my head. I felt the electricity leave my body and fell to the ground. Snowdrake's mom gasped and grabbed me before I fell._

 _"There you are. Let's wait for Snowdrake and your family." She told me trying to calm me but my mind was elsewhere. Not the magic but thinking about how glad I was that I was able to help someone who was being hurt unjustifiably. I thought about the fact that I didn't back down from that. Now it wasn't bravery because I don't believe that not being scared is a sign of bravery, bravery is when you are scared but still do the right thing. What I did was what I believed in and wasn't scared in doing. I fought for what I thought was right and did so to help others. I did what I felt justified to do. We waited a minutes before Snowdrake brought Mom and Dad._

 _"My child are you okay? Here eat this it will heal you?" Toriel asked while giving me a Chocolate Bar that read 'Full Heal Chocolate' on the wrapping. I nodded and hugged her as I opened it and ate it. 20/20 HP._

 _"Thank you for getting us young mister Snowdrake and once again thank you for getting your mother first when we weren't available." Asgore thanked Snowdrake politely and then hugged me and Snowdrake had the biggest smile from Asgore's praise._

 _After that I was brought home and stayed inside the rest of the day but that night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was delivering justice to wrongdoers and how that felt and then I felt my soul show itself to me. Mom and Dad had us all take lessons on Soul Traits. In terms of rarity it goes Purple for Perseverance, Orange for Bravery, Dark Blue for Integrity, Light Blue for Patience, Green for Kindness (because humanity has very little)(AN: Feels like it in real life), mine was Yellow for Justice and then the rarest was Red for Determination. Apparently only one in a billion people who had magic had Determination as a trait. The rarity of souls also depended on the amount of Determination, people with Perseverance is more stubbornness shown than Determination and it takes a lot of Determination to show Kindness or actually have a sense of Justice. What I have heard from Chara is that people with Justice Souls have more justice in their actions than any police officer, at least if a murderer is caught by a Justice Soul they will do what is justified, after all do unto others what you would do to yourself. And that's the motto all Justice Souls live by and now that included me. There are very few humans with traits anymore, after all one must be subjected to magic to have their trait shown and most people end up with Perseverance anyway. I guess I really was special. And I smiled at this realization._

 _(Clover Flashback End)_

The next day I told my family and they were glad that I had a helpful soul. After that Mom and Dad started teaching me how to control my magic. I was able to produce electricity from my body, which came out of my hands during a fight, and the magic stored inside of it and used my hands to let it be unleashed. Also I was able to let my magic flow and create magic bullets for my toy gun. My electricity did 7 damage per hit and my bullets did 14 damage per hit. After I started learning magic Chara and Asriel started training for being the Royal Scientist and a Royal Guardsmen respectively. I didn't care what I was gonna do in the future because first, I was ten, and second I was too interested in my magic to be into anything else right now. But I didn't let that hurt my friendships. Two of my best friends, Napstablook and Mettablook, lived in Wayerfall, Snowdrake lives in Snowdin. (Dad isn't that good with names). Napstablook liked to make music and Mettablook liked listening to his music and I danced to his music. After doing all that we would always lay down and "feel like trash" as Blooky would say. Little did I know that I couldn't feel like trash all the time. The fate had a different idea than that.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this. Anyways, let's talk about some stuff. One guest said they were confused as to Frisk's mind and hating both sentient races, but be patient, it will be explained. Just know that I have an idea for that. Actually let me tell you how I'll do that. I am planning on doing some backstory chapters to give some more background on characters such as the fallen humans. There are 3 Arcs in this book and I am planning on having 2 backstory chapters per Arc. So questions you have about characters might be answered in these chapters. But just know that some characters won't have a backstory arc until the second or third books (which you'll have to wait a while for). Just know that I will try to answer any questions you have for characters (and just know the Clover.**

 **QOTD: What is your favorite video game of all time? Mine is Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.**

 **Anyways, have a good day/night/evening/whenever you read this.**


	3. Fallen Down

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter. Sorry I was a bit late with this one but the more I got into this chapter the more difficult it was for me to think of how to write it. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but just know that the rest of the first arc will probably have a lot longer chapters. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two: Fallen Down

(Clover POV)

(Four Months later)

"Come on Chara. Let's play!" I yell trying to get Chara to get her head out of a book in her room. When a minute passes I look at Azzy with puppy dog eyes and he shakes his head. We both knew not to disturb Chara when she was reading. I then start conducting electricity through my hand and pointing it at Azzy. He then gulped and sighed. For him it was either face Chara's rage or my magic and most the time he chooses rage. He goes into the room with an exhausted expression. Three, two, one.

"ASRIEL! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Chara swore and I saw Azzy run out past me outside clutching the book he stole. Chara glared at me before grabbing me by my wrist and making me go with her.

"MOM! DAD! ME AND CLOVER ARE GOING TO CHASE DOWN ASRIEL!" Chara yelled to the kitchen and Toriel came out to see Chara with a mad face and me with a scared one.

"What happened? Did he steal your book again?" Toriel asked with a resigned tone. She was used to this. This happened once a week since they started their training. Chara took her training seriously and most of the time it seemed like she never did anything apart from reading and work. Well to be fair, Gaster was very wanting and very impatient so Chara had to work really hard to stay in his good graces, or so she says.

"YES AND I KNOW THAT CLOVER TOLD HIM TO SO I'M BRINGING HER WITH ME!" Chara said before dragging me out of the door. Chara dragged me through Home chasing after Asriel. She made me do all the puzzles. We made it all the way to the one of the furthest areas in Home. Near where I fell down to the Underground.

"ASRIEL!" Chara screamed at Asriel who was looking at a flower and panting. He looked at us and sighed.

"Hey Chara." Asriel frowned knowing full well that he was gonna get it.

"Give. Me. My. Book. NOW!" Chara screamed before jumping at Asriel who barely moved out of the way but dropped the book. Chara quickly snatched the book up and growled at us.

"You're lucky that I am too busy right now to beat you up even more." Chara said before starting to walk away. I help Asriel get up after Chara is gone.

"Well at least we got Chara outside for a little bit." I laughed and Asriel growled and then leapt at me and I fell laughing and then we rolled around for a while playing. Although Asriel was older than me by 5 years he still would play around with me whenever I would ask. We both stood up smiling and were about to Head back when we heard a loud thud from the next room. We looked at each other and Asriel ran to the house and I ran to the other room. Asriel was getting Mom and Dad while I checked what happened.

I enter the room and head to the one ray of sunlight still shining Underground. When I see it I see two kids, younger than me, laying side by side holding hands. They seemed unconscious and I didn't know what to do. Mom informed me that I ever saw someone hurt that I should check for a pulse. I grab the girl's wrist first and can feel the pulse slowly beating. I sigh in relief as I move to check the boy's pulse and his is the same beat as the girl's. I decide to stay and keep an eye on them until Asriel returned. I sat there for around thirty minutes until I heard footsteps and saw Asgore and Toriel running with Asriel, Chara and Gaster close behind. Oh yeah he and Asgore were having a meeting when we left.

"Are they alive?" Toriel gasped holding her hands to her mouth and I nod.

"I checked their pulses. Just like you taught me to." I said looking proud and Toriel rushes to grab them while Asriel messed up my hair. When I stopped glaring at him for that I saw Dad holding the boy and Mom holding the girl. Gaster looked at them in curiousity, or I think it was. I dunno.

"Come on my children." Toriel told us before leading us back to our home.

"HELLO FATHER. HELLO KING AND QUEEN AND CHILDREN. HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" I see Papyrus waved and yelled excitedly as we pass near a room where Mom left candy for the children. Usually he was in Snowden with Sand but Gaster brought them here.

"hey Gaster. who are those two in Tori and Fluffy Bun's arms?" Sans asked seemingly calculating the new children.

"They fell down! Just like me. We're taking them home to heal them." I tell him and he nods thanks for the information.

"Clover stay here with Sans and Papyrus. We'll take care of these two." Asgore tells me and I nod knowing better than to nod. They adults and Chara and Asriel then leave the area and I stay here with the Skelebros as I call them.

"NYEH NYEH NYEH. TIME TO TASTE MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus tells in excitement as he pulled out some spaghetti from his pockets.

" _How did that fit in there?" I thought looking at the spaghetti, "There was too much to fit in a small pocket. What, did he have a multidimensional storage in his pocket or something?"_

"Thanks Papyrus." I thank him after my thoughts and Sans does the same. I bite into the spaghetti and reflex. What was in this, wood or dirt? I look at Sans and he has already finished and didn't look disgusted but gave me a look that said, if you say anything bad I will hurt you. So I kept my mouth shut and gave Papyrus a thumbs up.

"NYEH NYEH HEH!" Papyrus smiled and I smiled back. He might not be the best cook, but he had a good heart. Sans ended up leaving, saying he was gonna talk to his dad. Me and Papyrus decided to play in some leaf piles.

(Chara POV)

Mom laid the two kids down on mine and Azzy's beds. She immediately started with her healing magic.

Gaster took me aside to a separate room from the room Mom was taking care of the two kids in.

" _ **Chara. Do you know why these children were not awake when they fell down? As you have told me you were awake when you had fallen down. Also wasn't Clover awake as well?"**_ Gaster asked me.

"Why ask me? I don't know." I asked not understanding why he was asking me.

" _ **Well it seems strange to me that these two were unconscious when they hit the ground but on the way back here I used some of my diagnostic magic to scan them and it seems that they had been unconscious for at least an hour before they fell down."**_ Gaster explained. I knew he had used his diagnostic magic when we were on the way here and his eyes flashed purple for a second. I knew he had performed diagnostic magic as he was teaching me and Sans how to perform it. Only us three have the ability of diagnostic magic. I discovered my ability some day before Clover fell down. Soon after Gaster started teaching me science and magic.

"How did they fall down then? Sleepwalking?" I asked still a bit lost.

" _ **Possibly. It is a possibility. But it could also be that someone knocked them out and made them fall down."**_ Gaster replied.

"Well we'll know when they wake up and if they tell us."

After a minute of silence Gaster abruptly leaves the room leaving me by myself. I sit on the floor and think about the children. As I think more about them the more they seem stranger to me. Besides the being unconscious part, on the way here their bodies had an interesting marking on them. It was located just above their ears it seemed. It was the shape of a soul but had an X through it. Besides that it seemed that they had some other appearance curiosities. Such as the scars on the boy's left eye and the girl's left cheek. The boy had orange hair and the girl's was a light blue. Ugh. Not knowing something annoyed me to no ends. I don't know if anyone else noticed except me. Azzy has said before that I notice things no one else noticed. Like once when Asriel tripped no one noticed anything wrong except me who pointed out that Asriel had the smallest scratch on his knee.

"They're awake!" I hear Mom yell out to everyone in the house. I rush to the other room to see the two sitting in the beds looking confused.

Mom tries to keep everyone calm. I don't really talk to the others. But I do notice Sans is also here.

No what I am doing is doing my diagnostic magic on the two. It takes me a lot of concentration to do so. I am able to see their statistics after a minute of pushing my magic out.

Name: Adam Daro

Soul Trait: Bravery (Color: Orange)

Currently has amnesia

Name: Artemis Daro

Soul Trait: Patience (Color: Light Blue)

Currently has amnesia

" _Amnesia?" I think pulling myself out of their statistics. I couldn't see anything like their LOVE, which is usually the one other thing I usually see._

Up to this point I was ignoring their conversation but then I hear Asriel ask them, "So what was your life like on the surface?" in his innocent tone. I internally groan knowing the next words that will come out of their mouths.

"I don't know?" They both say in unison. Everyone looks surprised. Apparently they already asked their names but that is the only things they seem to remember. Even Gaster was surprised.

" _How hadn't he picked up on the amnesia when he did his diagnostic magic?" I wonder._

" _I am usually the one that has more trouble picking that kind of stuff up. How hadn't Gaster, who was more advanced than me in that magic, picked it up?"_

I decide to leave the room when Mom, Dad and Azzy try to calm Adam and Artemis down. Sans was just watching my family try to calm them down and Gaster seemed to be contacting some of his lab assistants on his phone.

I sit down next to the tree outside of our house. My mind is still trying to process all that went on in the last hour or two. I don't know what was going on but I knew one thing. Someone caused these two to fall down and something caused them to lose their memories. I don't know why they had that weird symbol, but I knew that someone probably marked it on their skin. And I thought humans were horrible before I fell down. Now this.

" _Whoever did that to them, I will not show them MERCY." I vowed in my thoughts. No one who did that to those children deserve MERCY._

 **AN: And whoever that is nobody knows (except me). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one up by the end of the week (not 100% but soon enough).**

 **QOTD: What game announced at E3 do you want to get the most? For me it is either Super Smash Brothers Ultimate or Kingdom Hearts 3, but Pokémon Let's Go Eevee is a close third.**


	4. An Unusual Day

**AN: Yep it's here. And it only took me over a month to get off my butt and write this. Honestly wrote a majority of this today, except the first paragraph which was done yesterday. Hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter Three: An Unusual Day

(Clover POV)

Me and Papyrus played together for an hour before heading back home. We met up with some Froggit and tried to copy them in catching flies with our tongues. Papyrus didn't realize he didn't have a tongue until I told him and then he went to wiggle on the floor with some Moldsmal while I tried and failed to catch flies. I decided to give up after one attempt where my cowgirl hat fell in the water. I jumped in after it and came out soaked. After that I called for Papyrus saying I wanted to go back and he said goodbye to the Moldsmal while I said goodbye to the Froggits. We did pick up some Monster Candy on our way back and ate it as soon as we got it and felt re-energized. After that we raced back through Home to the big tree in front of my home. I know that Home is a bad name but try telling that to Dad. Anyways, I of course won.

Papyrus was complaining about losing when Mom came out.

"BUT I WAS CLOSE CLOVER." Papyrus whined to me while panting, which I don't understand as he doesn't have lungs.

"Nu uh. I beat you by a minute because I didn't fall into the cracked holes traps five times. Only once." I stuck my tongue out at him in a joking way when I saw Mom come out the door.

"Mom." I yell before giving her a hug, "Are those two kids okay?"

"They're just resting right now. They woke up a little while ago. But Clover before you go bugging them to play with you," Mom says and I send a playful glare knowing she is joking, "They don't remember anything. Be patient with them while they adjust also. I know you didn't take long to adjust but these two don't remember anything but their names so be patient okay." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES MRS QUEEN DREEMURR?" Papyrus asks tilting his head.

"Papyrus you know you can call me Toriel. Surely you don't need a Tu-Toriel on calling me by my name." Mom giggled at her pun and I put my hands to my face to stop a laugh.

"NOOOOOOOO. MRS QUEEN TORIEL MY BROTHER IS RUBBING HIS PUNS OFF ON YOU. WHY MUST HE MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE WITH PUNS! Papyrus complained and I patted his back like I agreed but I found enjoyment in a medium amount of puns. Sans truly did have too many to use.

"Anyways. They told us their names were Adam and Artemis. The boy is Adam and the girl is Artemis. Oh yes I almost forgot. Papyrus your father is waiting for you in the living room to go home. I'll go tell him you are here." Mom said before going to get Gaster.

It took thirty seconds but they came back out. Sans was glaring at Gaster, not in the playful way I did to Mom earlier. Like Gaster did something for Sans to hate him. I saw Chara come out behind them and looking at Gaster and Sans like she was trying to figure out the same thing I was. I don't think Papyrus or Mom notice the glare because Papyrus said his goodbyes and went holding Gaster's hand and smiling and Sans was still glaring at him even when saying goodbye. Once they left I went into the living room and laid down on the carpet next to the fire while Mom went to the kitchen and Chara went back to her room. Before Mom went to cook she said Dad was keeping an eye on Adam and Artemis and Asriel went out a little bit ago to train.

I just laid there for an hour or two reading more about human souls. The topic had always intrigued me from when I first learned about them. I had the rarity memorized, Perseverance to Bravery to Integrity to Patience to Kindness to Justice to Determination. I usually only looked at books about the souls that Chara and I have, being Justice for me and Determination for Chara. The books on them explained what Magics are more likely to manifest for each soul. For Justice electrokinesis is common while manifesting weapons, in my case, my magic bullets, have very few recorded cases for Justice Souls, actually appearing more often for Determination Souls even with less data for Determination than any other souls. I didn't read much about the other souls but I decided to because Adam and Artemis will probably have different souls than me and Chara.

I continued reading for around an hour until I saw Dad lead Adam and Artemis to the recliners.

"Hey Dad." I greeted him and he smiled at me to acknowledge me before turning his attention back to Adam and Artemis.

"Are you two comfortable? Just ask if you need anything from us." Asgore told them kindly as they sat in the recliners. They both smiled kindly at him before seeing me and looked confused.

"Hello who are you?" Asked Artemis tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm Clover. Nice to meet you." I said from my spot on the carpet putting my book down.

"Do you live here too?" Adam asked.

"Yep. I've lived here for, I think four months or so." I told them and they nodded still taking in stuff. I knew I would try and figure out everything after having amnesia. Dad sat don in the third recliner. There were four recliners as Mom hadn't got any new ones since I fell down, but Mom said she would try and find the person who sold them again. Apparently he traveled a lot and was hard to find. I wondered if he used his magic to carry his stuff because I think it would be too much work to carry around that much stuff with only your arms.

"I already explained some stuff about the Underground to them before I brought them out Clover, but maybe you can explain some other stuff they have questions about. Is that fine?" Dad asked and I nodded. Dad then left the room and I think he went out because I heard the door open and close. He probably went out to tell other monsters about the new humans. Most the time when there was news he would go throughout Home first and then head out to Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland. To do so he had to go through the exit connected to our house in our basement or have Gaster teleport him there. Gaster's main lab was in Hotland, but had a side lab at his house in Home.

"Ask away." I tell them sitting up now.

"What is the difference between us and monsters?" Adam asked.

"Why Dad didn't tell you that before coming out I don't know. But for your question monsters are made up of pure magic and HoPe. Humans are made of flesh and bones, but sometimes humans have a magical soul, which is based on their main personality traits." I tell them a bit slower than I usually would so they could keep up. Usually I would talk so fast even Chara couldn't understand me sometimes. The two nodded in understanding.

We spent the next hour talking about different stuff in the Underground, like different types of monsters. I spent a while on that topic. I talked about Boss Monsters, Ghosts, regular Monsters and Skeletons. I had to stop myself from going longer than thirty minutes. Then the last thing they asked about why we didn't leave the Underground.

"We haven't left because we are trapped down here. Do you want to hear the story about why?" I respond sighing at the question. They eagerly nod their heads wanting to gain knowledge. I know anyone would want to know stuff after forgetting everything that made them themselves.

"Well long ago humans and Monsters lived on the Surface in harmony. Many years went by and war eventually broke out between the two races. Humanity won the war and sealed Monsters here below. They sealed Monsters with a magical barrier that only humans could break with seven human souls." I tell them and Artemis looked confused.

"But you said only some humans had magic souls before, why were they able to make a magic barrier if only some people had magic souls." Artemis asked twirling her long cyan hair.

"I asked the same exact question when I was told it and Dad said that back in those times magic was practiced by many people and nowadays they didn't use it much. I lived up there for ten years and never saw magic being used and when I told Dad he said that magic must have been forgotten over time and very few use it anymore. Dad says that back in the time of the war it was rare that a human wouldn't have magic." I tell them and the nod in understanding. They look ready to ask more but Mom comes out of the kitchen with turkey and then goes back and brings out a salad and Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie, the best food ever.

"Clover can you go get Chara and tell her to call Asgore and Asriel for dinner. Adam and Artemis you can come sit at the table." Toriel told us and I nodded before running down the hallway to the last room on the right. I knock politely before entering.

I see Chara at her desk mumbling something like "Stupid humanity" among stuff I can't hear. But I think I also hear something about "Stupid Gaster", which confuses me as she has never said that about her mentor. Her head is in a book too so that makes it harder.

"Chara?" I say worried about what was going on in her mind. She ignored me until I tried again but yelled and then she fell out of her seat. Her room is very organized with her bed in the closest corner to the room, her desk in the furthest corner, all of her books on a bookshelf that runs from the door to the wall opposite from her bed and that was not a small amount of books either. Chara got any book she could and read it front to back at least three times.

"I hope you aren't grouping me with other humans with that comment." I say taking a jab at her muttering. I know from before that whenever she said stupid humanity, she was referring to people on the surface.

'"You know I'm not, Chloe." Chara says with the nickname only she and Azzy get to use. Just like only me and Chara can call Asriel, Azzy. Chara doesn't have a nickname because me and Azzy haven't figured on out.

"I know that. I'm just joking about that. Anyways Mom wants you to call Azzy and Dad to tell them that dinner is done. But she didn't tell me to tell you that dinner is done only to tell those two." I tell her joking at the end and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll call them. I'll be out in a minute Chloe." Chara tells me and I run back out to the kitchen to sit at the table. Mom seemed to be teaching Artemis and Adam table manners, like asking for stuff too far to reach for. I sat down quietly watching Mom teach them manners waiting patiently for the others to get here.

(Chara POV)

I sigh as I see Chloe run down the hallway to the kitchen. I had been spending the time between Gaster leaving and Clover come to my room to tell me to call Azzy and Dad for dinner by at first trying to look in my books for an answer to the soul with an X, trying to figure out what it meant. No book I looked through had an answer. The closest thing I can think off is a cracked soul, but those aren't a clean X but instead are multiple cracks running through in a disorderly fashion.

I shake my head of those thoughts and decide to call Dad first as he always picks up his phone, even during important meetings.

"Howdy Chara." Dad said picking up the phone.

"Hey Dad. Mom has finished dinner and wanted me to tell you." I tell him.

"Okay. I'll be home after I finish up in Hotland. Dr. Gaster used his teleportation to help me spread the news and will bring me home in around ten minutes. I'll see you then. Love you." Dad said before hanging up the phone. I smile at the short conversation as whenever I called Azzy he took forever to pick up then he talked forever and that is without Red, an elven monster in a red cloak and a royal guard trainee outfit underneath it and also Azzy's girlfriend, interrupting and then talking to Azzy for longer about training and where they will go on a date next.

I call Azzy and then start reading the book I was looking through when Chloe came in. It was called The Clans of Humans and Monsters in the Human-Monster War by Gerson. Of course it was by Gerson as he was probably one of the strongest monsters in the Human-Monster War. Very few human soldiers were killed in the war, but the ones who were able to kill them were Gerson who was the old Captain of the Royal Guard, Gaster who wasn't the Royal Scientist, and Dad, who was made king soon after the war started when his father was killed in battle. This solidified them as some of the strongest monsters. But even then the humans won. I was about to flip a page when I heard Azzy' voice. I put the book back on the bookshelf.

"Howdy Chara." Azzy said in his usual innocent tone. He was sixteen but still sometimes acted like a kid.

"Hey Azzy. Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is done. And we aren't drawing out this phone call any longer because we always drag it out. See you at dinner." I say before hanging up not wanting to waste a lot of time on the phone with Azzy before dinner. Oh it has happened before and Mom got mad at us because Azzy took longer than usual to get home for dinner because of the phone call before dinner. I head out of my room and head out to the dinner table to wait for Azzy and Dad to get here so we could start eating.

Azzy actually got here before Dad and barely by that. I think Mom might have taught Adam and Artemis table manners as they didn't do anything that wasn't allowed at our table. I know that the first time Chloe ate with us she didn't use many table manners and afterwards told us she was never taught any table manners. I know that I didn't know a lot when I fell down ten years ago and Azzy had barely learned any either so I learned with him. Dinner wasn't eventful as we all felt to leave Artemis and Adam without any questions for them as we all knew they had amnesia. We ate in silence, which was rare for us. After dinner Mom and Dad led Adam and Artemis to the room they slept in after they fell down. It used to be mine and Azzy's room, but it was too small as we grew up and we got our own separate rooms, mine at the end of the right side of the hallway and Azzy's at the end of the halway. Chloe sat down on the carpet and continued to read her book on souls. Azzy went to his room and I went into mine. I was about to grab the book I was reading earlier when I got a call. I picked it to hear Sans.

"hey Chara. i need you to come over to the hotland lab as soon as possible tomorrow. gaster has something to show us." Sans tells me in a hurried voice, like he had little time to do so.

"What does he want us to see? We have been working on stuff together and there isn't anything I don't think I need shown." I responded confused this request.

"well i don't think so. earlier after he left you alone he was speaking to me about how he was planning to power the CORE he's making." Sans responded

"He said has had it planned since the beginning. So what's he using." I asked wondering about the power source.

"he told me how he was planning on using the soul of the human he killed in the war," Sans told me and I was more confused. Of course he would use that, why wouldn't he. It was war and it is known that human souls can be used as power sources. I was told that on the surface before the war that humanity was more advanced than we believe because both monsters and humans used people's souls as power sources. It wasn't immoral, so why did Sans think so.

"So? What's wrong with that? It will be very beneficial to power the Underground." I asked

"he plans on not only using the power of the human soul, but plans on after hooking that up to the CORE to get a monster soul to power it further. he says he will get the soul by night tomorrow after starting the usage of the CORE tomorrow around breakfast." Sans responded in a shaky voice. Now I knew why he was worried. Monster souls don't stick around after death, except two type of monsters, Skeletons and Boss Monsters. If he got it contained soon after death then he could use it. There were only three Boss Monsters that I knew of and they were currently in this house.

"You don't mean he plans to…" I start and stop worried if I finished the question.

"yep he actually plans to kill Asriel while showing him around the CORE. that's why i was glaring at him earlier. he threatened to use Papyrus's soul if i told Asgore, Tori or Asriel. but he never said anything for you that's why i'm calling you. i have to go soon so he doesn't think i'm calling your family. you'll help me stop him tomorrow, right? if so, i'll pick you up as usual but this time we'll head to the CORE." Sans told me and I fell on my bed wondering if I should go help Sans or tell Mom and Dad. I decided

"Sans. I'll go with you. Question though. Will we have to k-kill him?" I asked my voice cracking at the idea of killing Gaster, my mentor, the one who taught me all about science.

"i hope not, but if he decides he'll still go after Asriel after we try to talk him down, well you know the rules of the Underground after ten years. if a monster tries to or plans kill another monster then the monster that plans to kill them will either be placed in the Royal Prison or if he resists arrest then he can be battled and killed to stop the murder of another." Sans tells me and I remember from a while ago that a fox monster tried to kill Asriel at the announcement of Chloe out of jealousy for her not being in the Royal Family and she tried to resist arrest so Dad had to battle her and eventually she grew tired and Dad had dusted her. Me and Chloe were considered honorary monsters so this applied if anyone tried to attack us.

"Should we bring someone with us?" I ask right as my door opens and I see Red in casual clothes, probably here to make out with Azzy, in my doorway looking at me in a questioning way.

"Bring someone where, Chara?" Red asks me. I consider my options of telling her and her helping us or telling her off like I usually do when she comes into my room.

"Close the door and I'll tell you." I decide and she does and stands by the door.

"So?" She asks impatiently

"Okay. Someone is planning to kill Azzy tomorrow to get his soul. I just heard from someone and I agreed to help them stop it. Will you help us?" I tell her and she looks mad at the idea of someone wanting to kill Azzy.

"Tell me who they are and I'll go inform the Captain of the Guard right now." Red said snarling.

"They won't believe you about who it is." I tell her shaking my head

"Try me and I'll say if they'll believe you?" She snarls at me and I shrug.

"Dr. Gaster." I tell her and she looks madder.

"Who informed you of this?" She asks glaring at me. I hold up my phone and show her that Sans was currently on the phone. Red and Sans didn't get along the best. His puns made her mad and the fact that he could dodge all of her attacks didn't help.

"Not who I was expecting. If he would tell that to me personally that I would laugh and throw off his warning most likely. Let me talk to him to make sure this isn't a prank." Red tells me and I shrug and toss my phone to her. Not before turning on speaker so I can still hear.

"Sans! I swear if this is a prank I'll hunt you down, got it?" Red snarls and I hear Sans gulp.

"not a prank. didn't even knew you were there right now. swear on my soul." Sans said and Red's eyes went big in shock. A swear one's soul couldn't be falsified or if it is their soul will break before turning to dust instead of after and is the most agonizing death one can face. Red seemed to acknowledge this as her glare at the phone disappeared.

"And why don't you warn the King and Queen?" Red asked calmer than before twirling her hair.

"king Fluffy Buns trusts gaster with his life. and do you know how many fake calls there are about murderous monsters?" Sans says before gulping, "look, red, if you want to help us tomorrow then meet me and Chara at my house after you eat breakfast. it would be much better if you went with us to show gaster that we mean business by going with a Royal Guard trainee." Sans says before hanging up.

Red takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll meet you there. I still don't know if I believe this information from Sans, but if Gaster is actually planning to go after Asriel then I'll personally kill him myself," Red says before taking in another deep breath, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to hang out with Asriel." Red then left my room and headed to Azzy's. Today has been a lot for me today, first with Adam and Artemis and now this problem with Gaster. It is like fate is forcing all these events to happen all at once. He was acting strange earlier with leaving abruptly during our conversation and then not picking up Adam and Artemis having amnesia. I know that some monsters have problems with their magic before a big turning point in their lives. Sometimes it also happens shortly before their death. Maybe planning to kill Azzy will leave him with a major change in his life, maybe he'll be killed also. Either way, if he is planning to kill Azzy he won't receive MERCY from me.

(? POV)

It seems that some people are catching onto my plan. Stupid doctor, he was told specifically not to tell anyone about my plan to kill Asriel Dreemurr. He must have broken from my control for a brief time. Most of the time I made him act normally but now those three will ruin my plan. He will have to die tomorrow so he doesn't tell anyone else my plans. Maybe I'll make him disappear across reality and have everyone forget him. I will have to kill Asriel Dreemurr before I can win this game of mine. He will pose too much of a problem. At least the other three biggest problems in my side will soon be incapacitated. Well one already is and will be for a long time, until after I win. And the other two will be my newest puppets, who will make this world MINE!

 **AN: A few things before the question of the day. Firstly Red is based off of the Undertale fangame, Undertale Red. I decided she was an elven Monster while looking at her design and some fan arts and thought she looked more human than other monsters and decided that elves look similar to humans enough for her to work as one. Don't worry she does have pointy ears, they are just covered must of the time but her red cloak.**

 **Next up don't expect much from the POV at the very end as they will have a paragraph a chapter probably in I think ten chapters this book and will appear more in the next two books. Don't expect a lot from them soon except in the next chapter and perhaps the two backstory chapters of this arc. The first of which will not be after the next chapter but the one after that.**

 **Lastly, if anyone has found any errors in my writing please tell me.**

 **Okay so QOTD: Who is your favorite Undertale Character? Number one is Undyne for many different reasons that will take hours to list off. Actually she is my favorite character in any game, just above N from Pokémon Black and White and Grovyle from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer's of Sky. My next two favorites are Asgore and Chara.**

 **Anyways have a great day to everyone and hopefully I'll see you next Sunday if I decide to not be lazy like I have been this last month.**


	5. CORE

**AN: Okay welcome back and blah blah blah. I just tried to update this and the thing happened again where it had random code appear so I'm a bit annoyed and not redoing the AN at the end of the chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm just a small bit mad about the code glitch thing. But don't let that get you down. Please enjoy.**

Chapter Four: The CORE

(Chara POV)

The next day I felt very nervous for what was to come. But I didn't try to show it on the outside. I didn't want to worry them. This had to be kept a secret. When I headed out of my room to eat breakfast I kept stealing glances towards Asriel. I don't know if anyone picked up on my nervousness, but I was very worried for Asriel and how what would happen would affect others. I ate my breakfast of pancakes and jelly toast relatively fast, something I usually do but this time I had a bit less than normal and faster than normal. Everyone else ate a lot slower than me, especially Adam and Artemis who were picking at their food a lot before eating, which I could understand as this is only their second meal they can remember. I don't know if anyone noticed because I usually eat really fast.

I stand up at the table, "Mom, Dad, I have to head out now." I say quickly and before anyone has time to react I bolt out of the kitchen. As soon as I did I know I made a mistake because usually I wait until everyone is done eating to eat. I go back to my room to grab my heart locket off my dresser and put it on and turn back to run out to see Dad standing in the doorway worried.

"Hey Dad. What's up?" I say rubbing the back of my neck in worry.

"Chara, sit down for a minute. Please." Dad tells me and I sit down on my bed after Dad closes the door and sit down next to me.

"Yeah Dad? What's up?" I say biting my lip in worry that he has picked up on my nervousness this morning.

"You know that I'm the king right? And that includes helping people with their problems. Please tell me what is the matter. Tell me if you need help with anything." Dad tells me and I can tell that he picked up on my nervousness at breakfast.

I try to hide that fact by saying "Nothing is wrong, just have a lot to do today with helping Gaster and I promised him I would be there early to help out."

Dad sighs and says "Your eyes and words tell a different story. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to help."

I bite my tongue in frustration as I didn't want to hurt him, "Dad it's just, I promised someone I wouldn't tell."

Dad gives me a small smile, "That's fine. You never want to break someone's trust. Just be careful with your friend's secret," Dad then sighs and combs his beard with his hands as he continues, "Chara. I know this stuff from experience from when I was your age. I broke my best friend's trust when I told him I could try and save his sister and failed to do so. He grew distant from me and his other friend until we made up years later. I don't want you to go through the same things I went through as a teenager. Enjoy your hobbies and work and friendships and don't make the same mistakes I did."

This got me curious as Dad never told me anything from before he was king, which he says he was made king when he was 30.

"What mistakes did you make?" I ask him and he smiles at me.

"You know how I said I was made king at my 30th birthday? Don't tell anyone else this but I was made king at age 18, two years before we were sealed down here. I made lots of mistakes at the time, but most were between my 15th birthday and us being sealed down here. But those are stories for another time." Dad tells me.

My eyes grow wide, "Who was that friend that you broke their trust?"

Dad smiles sadly at this and sighs, "You know him. It was Gaster. I couldn't save his sister, Cambria. It is still my biggest mistake I have ever made. I had to choose to save her or someone else important to me and I choose her over Cambria. Never mind that, didn't you say you have to head out." To which I nod and Dad gives me a hug.

"Chara, have a good day. And that information stays between us." Dad told me quietly while unwrapping his arms from his hug around me and I nod to him and run out to Sans' house mentally trying to prepare myself for what is to come.

(Asgore's POV)

I smile at my oldest daughter as she ran out of the house. I go head back to the kitchen where I told the others to wait while I went back to talk to Chara. They had finished eating when I came back with Tori cleaning up their plates and Asriel was polishing his armor while Adam and Artemis were looking through the bookshelf to try and read. I sat down at my armchair and relaxed.

"Chara reminds me so much of Diana, with her helpful nature and secretive character. But Diana is probably long dead though. Never mind. I wonder who her friend was. I probably should have asked. Maybe… ASGORE!" I hear breaking me out of my thoughts. I blink and see Tori standing over me looking at me annoyed and I gulp.

"Did you hear what I said? What is so important that in your mind you ignored me?" Tori asked crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways what was your question?" I tell her and she sighs as Artemis and Adam sit down next to my chair.

"I asked how was Chara? Is she fine? Where is she also?" Tori said to me sitting in her armchair next to Asriel who was putting his armor in his bag to head out.

"Chara is fine, Tori. She was just going a bit fast today because she went out to help a friend and was a bit nervous about it. And before you ask, Tori, no I don't know who the friend is. She didn't tell me. Now, I'll be heading out to check on New Home, I'll be back by dinner. Have a good day children." I say heading back to mine and Tori's room to grab my crown. I then go back to the living room to hug and say goodbye to the children before I head out to New Home by way of walking today, to try and clear my thoughts before I needed to do my kingly duties.

(Chara's POV)

By the time I get to Sans' house I see him out front with Red and they both have weapons out, Sans had a sharp bone and Red had her sword gripped in her paw. I decide against pulling one of my red knives out of my magic reserves, keeping it for a surprise attack if necessary. Red knives took the most out of my reserves and tired me out quicker than my other attacks.

"heya. ready to head out Chara?" Sans says combing his head. Red turns to look at me and has a grim expression on her face and now that I see so does Sans. I guess we can't really have a smile on our faces when going to face Gaster. Not that I had one currently.

"Yeah, I think so. But Sans what is our plan when we get there?" I ask him and Red gives him a questioning glance, so I can tell she wasn't told either.

"ok. so i have been able to access the blueprints last night after dad went down to the lab in our basement. so i am thinking that me and Chara will go to the main control room near the center of the CORE. Red i going to bring you to hold off Dad's assistants from coming in the control room. They should be in a room in the corridor south of the control room according to the blueprints having the second console room there." Sans tells us and I nod. It seemed sound. Red should be the one to hold off more people since she is the only of us training to join the Royal Guard and would be better at holding them off.

"Sounds good enough to me, but if both you and Gaster are gone who is watching your younger brother, Papyrus was it?" Red questioned him and now that I thought about who was going to watch Papyrus.

"paps went over to your house, i had asked a froggit to make sure he didn't get lost on the way, so Tori will watch him until we get back." Sans said and that made me feel better than having Papyrus home alone. He would probably burn the house down trying to make spaghetti.

"Let's go then. No time to waste." Red said pulling up her hood and put on her mask. I still don't get why she wears a mask, she has never told anyone, even Azzy. Sans then grabbed both of our hands and before I could blink we were in the CORE. Even if I had seen it in construction before it still looked amazing. And before I could blink again Sans left with Red and came back alone. Before he could say any jokes or puns about him being so fast an alarm went off.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED! INTRUDERS DETECTED! TWO IN SECONDARY CONSOLE ROOM AND TWO IN ENTRANCE AREA OMEGA!" The alarm system blared multiple times before Sans grabbed my hand and we were transported elsewhere.

"had to wait a few extra second before the security drones could change course to where we are." Sans said before starting to type into a keypad on the wall.

"Chara what do you think the password to the main console room would be? dad never told me anything important from his past for this." Sans said and I started thinking. He never told anything either. While I was thinking I heard the whirring of gears getting closer. If I had to guess those were the security drones.

"Chara, hold them off. i'll keep trying the password." Sans told me turning back to the keypad. I let my magic flow through my hands as the drones get closer. I feel it form into electrical energy and form it into cyan or orange lasers in my separate palms. I step out into the middle of the corridor. Just as the drones enter the corridor I let a a cyan laser out of my palm and I see 20 drones be destroyed before lowering the laser. I see even more pour into the corridor.

"Sans! Do you know how many there are?!" I yelled to him deciding to switch rapidly between the orange and cyan lasers. They drones were responding better now.

"ugh!" Sans grunts and summons a barrage of bones towards the seemingly endless amount of drones and destroyed them all. I fall against the wall in exhaustion. I had enough power for a few regular magic knives or one red knife.

"Sans, just destroy the door. I don't care if this place is a great piece of science or not, I just want out of this corridor now!" I pant out in between breaths as I see more drones coming down the corridor. Sans quickly backed up from the door and summoned a draconic head. My eyes widened as I saw this before on Gaster's blueprints for an artificially made magic weapon. How did Sans summon it? Never mind I back up to the other wall as the door is blasted open. I am about to congratulate Sans when I feel robotic arms grab my arms and legs. I saw the drone's body that grabbed me open into a cannon looking thing.

"Sans!" I yell to the skeleton and he lets a flurry of cyan bones towards us and the drones are destroyed because they were trying to stop my struggling. I did take ten damage from his attacks, so now my HoPe was 10/20.

I try to pull myself together after the damage. Those drones seemed to adapt to anything we did. As I finish panting on the floor I look up and see Gaster with a blank expression with two of his magic hands holding a struggling Sans. There were no more drones in the area.

I see him give a sadistic smile at my pain.

"You should not have come here, Chara Dreemurr, or is it Caroline?... No matter, it won't matter after your death. I was hoping to kill the young prince here later, but the princess will have to suffice for my plans." Gaster smiles at me and I growl before two more of his magic hands grab me. I struggle as does Sans as the hands drag us into the control room. Gaster has more of his magic hands floating and working on the console typing in seemingly random locations. After half a minute the room starts to change from a secluded control center room to a console on a platform surrounded by only two bridges and as I looked down I could see nothing else down beneath the bridges. I shudder at the thought of if this was how Gaster was gonna kill Asriel. Then I replay Gaster's words to me. He was going to kill me. My eyes widen as much as possible as Gaster gets rid of the console, bringing it back into the CORE. He uses the two hands on Sans to erect a force field and use cyan ropes to keep him in place. Now he couldn't even struggle without taking damage, and he only had 1 HoPe total, so he couldn't struggle unless he wanted death. He releases me from the hands and has five floating over him now in a star formation.

"You are out of magic and out of time, and now Chara, you will never breathe another breath." Gaster said charging his magic hands with red magic and he was surrounded by a red and glitchy aura. When suddenly the glitching became worse and the hands flickered in and out of existence.

"No leave, I can't, them, they'll ruin it, in peace." Gaster's voice glitched from dark and deep to a more sophisticated and kinder tone. The hands completely disappeared as he stopped focusing on me, this included the hands using cyan magic to hold Sans in place but he is still in a forcefield. Gaster's eyes kept flickering from blue and orange to deep black, like he had before and he still held a red and glitchy aura. I then hear an indecipherable shout and turned to look at the bridge with the blasted entrance and see Red run in chased by the Assistants and outruns them and proceeds to tackle Gaster. She then summons her sword and presses it to Gaster's neck. Gaster's eyes still flicker and he still glitches but he remains unmoving. I look over at Sans and see him carefully time walking out of the forcefield and manages it within the five second of me watching. Sans then summons the blaster and aims it at the 3 assistants. They then stop on the bridge they are on in an instant.

"So I leave you two alone for what, five minutes and you have the door to the room blown open, got captured by the monster we are trying to stop, and now said monster is now glitching. Wow this scenario makes no sense at all." Red says sarcastically to us, but still pinning Gaster and paying a close watch on him, who was still on the ground and glitching

"And you have that monster's most devoted assistants chasing you across a bridge inside a machine and who know what else happened before that. And now you are pinning said glitching monster on the ground." I quip back and she shrugs at me. She would need to tell me later what happened.

"now what do we do with them? especially gaster?" Sans asks glaring at the assistants who glated back at Sans.

"I, don't kno…" I start to say before I hear small gear sounds across the room. That is what the drones sounded like. But what for, if not to set up… explosives! That's why the assistants aren't fighting back

"It's a trap! They meant to lure us in here as soon as the alarm went off. We need to get out of this room. Now!" I yell at the two and they glare at their prisoners one last time before getting rid of their weapons and running across the bridge. I am about to follow when Gaster grabs my foot. I wince and try and pull away and Sans and Red turn to run back but the assistants pulled their weapons on them aiming from the other bridge.

"I… barely… have… enough… time." Gaster seemed to struggle to get out in a sophisticated voice when his voice corrected itself out. "Please listen, I am not the threat. I have not been in control of my body completely for centuries. There is a bigger problem, there is a person who plans to… he's trying to take back control. Now please LEAVE! I will stay here to atone for my sins."

He let go of my leg and imprisoned the assistants with cyan beams coming from the CORE itself. He dragged himself up to the console and isolated himself in the cyan beams.

"Chara run!" Red yelled to me and I nod, but before I can move the room shakes and I fall down and see the bridge the assistants on collapse and they all fall into the seemingly endless pit.

The cyan beams start flickering as Gaster starts flickering too. I am too worried about him escaping so I sprint over to him and summon a red knife and stab his neck. I feel his HoPe lower by twenty.

I hear him gasping for breath, but I ignore it and push him towards the endless pit. I see his eyes turn back to orange and cyan before he fades into the darkness.

"I couldn't let him escape, I couldn't." I repeat on loop in my head as I run out of the room just as the center collapses and we barely make it out. I collapse on the floor as Sans stares at me into my soul. Red starts clutching her arm in pain. I guess she was ignoring the pain. For a minute we remain in silence with me on the floor, Red leaning against the wall clutching her left arm and Sans just looked down on me. Sans was the one who broke the silence.

"Chara, your Level of Violence increased to 3." Sans tells me and my eyes widen. Then that means that Gaster truly was dead. I shudder as my mind tries to comprehend that I killed him.

"We need to get somewhere safer. Who knows what else Gaster armed this place with." Red winces as she tells this but gets herself off the wall. I stand up and grab her allowing for her arm to rest on me. Sans signals for us to follow him, I guess his magic was a bit exhausted or he was just regularly tired.

"What happened to your arm Red?" I ask as we follow Sans down through the CORE.

"I was hit by one of the assistants' attacks. It did a lot of damage for one hit. I just need some food and some rest and then I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself about me." Red told me with a neutral expression still in pain. We walked to the end of the corridor to find a Madjick walking around. Sans waved him over to us.

"Ah hello Sans. How have you and your brother been?" Madjick asked.

"Fine. Do you know the way to the exit for New Home?" Sans asked hurriedly.

"Sure, but don't you. I mean you helped Chara there design this place. Anyhow just go left and then go straight and you'll find the elevator leading to New Home." Madjick said before continuing floating straight. We started heading down the way he told us and were at the elevator to New Home and got aboard. Halfway up the elevator I replayed what he said in my head and I heard something I didn't noticed.

"Wait, did Madjick tell us that me and Sans made the CORE?" I ask them and they turn to look at me from the walls they are resting on with looks of confusion from Red and fear from Sans.

"What? Gaster made that place. Why did he say you two made it?" Red asked her hurt arm laying limp to her side.

"we need to confirm this with other people. once we get to New Home let's talk around and ask. if everyone says the same thing, then i fear that Gaster was erased from our reality." Sans told us with hollow eye sockets. That thought scared me, what if I was erased from Mom, Dad and Azzy's memories? That made me throw up in my mouth a little. We were silent the rest of the way up, thinking about what Sans said. I yawn from exhaustion and start to think.

"Well besides the getting erased from reality, why do we remember him if others probably don't? And why did he seem like he had two different personalities fighting each other before? Wait one second, he was planning to kill Azzy, is that how he wanted to do it, erase my brother from reality. Even after killing him I am glad that Azzy is safe." Then it hits me again. I killed someone. Even if they were terrible for trying to kill Azzy. I start feeling woozy and my eyes start seeing dark,

"Chara are you fine? You look ready to pass out." Red asks with concern as the elevator reaches the entrance to New Home and the door opens to a monochrome corridor.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted and …" I start to say before passing out from magical, physical and mental exhaustion.

"Chara!" I hear from Red before I slip into unconsciousness and only see darkness.


	6. Capital and Darkness

**AN: And welcome back darlings... TO TODAY'S CHAPTER! Horrible Mettaton impression aside, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Five: Capital and Darkness

(Red POV)

Right as the elevator opened Chara passed out. I quickly caught her and felt her pulse. She was alive. That made me sigh in relief

"her magic reserves are low and she is exhausted. i think King Fluffybuns is here in New Home today, so we get her to him to take care of her. she is, after all, the princess." Sans said behind me with his glowing blue eye. I always get creeped out when he does that and it makes my already pointy ears become straighter and sends goosebumps down my back. And I know that he knows that I hate it. We have never gotten along, even as kids. He always did everything I hated. He would always ignore people in need and only look out for his little brother and whenever there was a group project he would never help anyone and would just sleep whenever he was asked to help. We were polar opposites.

"Stop with that stupid eye and help me carry her then. I don't think that he'll be too far." I snap at him and he shrugs and holds his right hand out uses Blue Magic to make Chara hover in the air and I fall back in surprise. Wasn't expecting that, but he always has to surprise me for no reason. Sans starts walking ahead with Chara in front of me and not saying a word. I quickly walk up to them and walk next to Chara. The walk wasn't too far. Just 5 minutes of silence down an empty corridor. When we get outside the first house and the entrance to the castle I see a sign that says, "Howdy. Anyone can come inside. The door is unlocked from midday to nighttime. You can come with complaints, just to talk, or to ask questions." Which wasn't unusual as Asgore was the king and was very open towards us. He was probably the best king to have when trapped down here and he has been king for around a thousand years. No other recorded Monster Monarch has ruled for that long before. But as I am thinking this Sans coughs at me and points to the door with his other hand he isn't using. I guess I should open the door instead of my mind wandering.

I open the door and keep it open for Sans to come in. As Sans comes in, the king comes up the stairs and sees Chara passed out. Along with him is Gerson, Captain of the Royal Guard. Asgore takes Chara from Sans' Blue Magic and carries her back the hallway.

"Red, can you tell me why Chara is passed out and why your arm looks limp?" Captain Gerson asks in a calm voice.

"A rogue monster attacked Chara in the CORE and she used a lot of her magical reserves fighting and passed out as we got out of the elevator heading to New Home. As for my arm, I got hit by a stray attack when trying to help Chara." I tell him without breaking eye contact. I felt nervous about not saying it was Gaster, but I heard his stories before about how the two were both War Veterans and held deep respect for each other.

"And what happened to the Monster that attacked?" Gerson said without hesitation.

"fell into the CORE and some dust flew up after the CORE converted their body into energy. i guess that railings need to be added. also before you ask if one of us gained a Level of Violence from it, Chara did. she was only trying to keep us two safe when we were caught off guard. i think she gained 66 EXP, so is now LV 3. not enough to start distancing herself and going crazy with power. sir." Sans says with his eyes now with no pupils and speaking with respect in his voice.

Gerson seemed to accept this answer, "Thank you Sans and Red. I guess I should start training you in defending against sneak attacks instead of only fighting head on." And I nod to that and remain quiet as he heads back the hallway to where Asgore brought Chara.

After making sure he can't hear us I sigh.

"Do you think they remember Gaster? Didn't you say something about space time and scattering across it?" I ask Sans.

"yes, but they probably don't remember." Sans tells me.

"Then why do we remember? Shouldn't we have forgotten?" I asked him not understanding.

"maybe because we were in the room with him and were the reason for his death. 'tis just a guess." Sans says nonchalantly while drinking ketchup. Which I find disgusting.

"You seem a bit laid back for your dad dying." I tell him bluntly scratching my knuckles in a nervous habit.

" **HE NEVER ACTED LIKE ONE."** Sans says with his pupils going missing.

"Ok. I'll drop it, but I'm going out to find out if anyone else remembers him. You can join me or go home. I am tired of being around you for so long today." I tell him before heading out the door and to the courtyard to the rest of New Home. It was laid out so that if you don't need to go to the castle you just walk by the King's House and go into New Home. I hear a snap and feel Sans' magic leave the area, so I guess he went home. I can't help but feel bad for him, even if we disliked each other.

I shake my head of those thoughts and reach the Guardpost at the entrance of New Home. I see that Doggo, one of my best friends and fellow Royal Guard Trainee, is sleeping on the job.

"Doggo!" I yell at him and start shaking him.

"Huh? Who's there? Red?" Doggo asks groggily not able to see me that well. Oh yeah he can only see moving things, but at least he has great hearing. So I start walking back and forth in front of him.

"Yes, it's me Doggo. Do you want me to tell Gerson, who is at the King's House, that you were sleeping on the job?" I ask him tugging at my hood.

"Huh?! No! Anyways what do you want Red, besides waking me up?" Doggo quickly perks up and starts looking through the area. Not like many people are coming to New Home today. Tomorrow is supposed to be when the population can finally move in, but a few people live here already, a select number of Royal Guards and their families. Not even the King has moved his family in yet.

"I have a question for you. Do you know of a monster named Gaster?" I ask him. I hope that he remembers as Gaster made the magical contacts that gave Doggo the ability to see moving things. Without them he was completely blind.

"Nope. Can't say I've ever heard of a monster by that name. For what reason?" Doggo answered and I sighed.

"No reason. Just asking for a friend." I shake my head and wave goodbye. Doggo only really behaved when either me or Greater Dog or Gerson were around and even then he only talked respectfully to me and Greater Dog. He feared Gerson, which is justified as the old Royal Guard Captain was one of, I think three monsters, to have killed a human in the Human-Monster War. But no one knows the other two who did, so Gerson is feared and respected by a large number of monsters.

I say goodbye to Doggo and head back out to the King's house. I can see through the window and see the King and Gerson talking while Chara lays in a bed. I just hope she gets better soon. I then quickly head off back to my humble abode to rest and fix up my arm.

(Chara POV)

My eyes open to find myself in a black ocean of nothingness. I can't see anything at all.

" _Did I die?" I wonder looking around again and seeing nothing_

"Fallen so far, haven't you?" A voice asks me in the darkness.

"Who's there?!" I shout out trying to summon a knife but failing.

"Your magic doesn't work here. And you are not dead, not yet First." The voice laughs at me and it echoes through the area.

"Who are you and where am I?" I call out into the darkness.

"You are in my realm, but only by your spirit. Your body is still alive back in your, heh, New Home." The voice laughs and I snort at the horrible pun. Dad is bad with names.

"You may call me, hmm… Leya." The voice tells me and now sounds more feminine.

"Why am I here?" I ask trying to summon at least a small bit of magic for my lasers, at least for light.

"You know the more you try to use magic, the more time your body needs to replenish it." Leya says and after a few seconds of silence I see a young girl materialize out of the darkness. She looks like an elf, like Red, but her body is barely connected by a cyan cape looking thing. And her hair is constantly flickering between dark blue and purple. She looks smaller than Adam and Artemis.

"So, First, what do you think of this form? I love it. Never mind. I just brought you here to have a discussion." Leya told me curling her hair in her fingers.

"What for?" I ask not buying her reason.

"Well, more to tell you something. Something that you would have never figured out without my help." Leya said eyes going to behind me

"Well, can you just tell me so I can go back home?" I ask calmly. Wait I just realized she was calling me First. What in the world?

"The Barrier that holds Monsters Underground. It can be broken only by one method. The equivalence of Seven Human Souls. That is the only way." Leya says eyes closed.

" _Does that mean me and the others need to be sacrificed for monsterkind's freedom?" I wonder and am about to cry at the thought of leaving my family._

"The equivalence. That doesn't necessarily mean there is a need for your death. Find a way to replicate soul energy and you'll free them all." Leya says with her cape enclosing her body, "Goodbye Chara the First. We'll meet again." And that is the last thing I hear before I feel myself return to unconsciousness for a few seconds and waking up back in the Underground. I yawn and see Dad and Gerson sitting by the door talking and Dad immediately came over to me when I woke up.

"Chara, are you alright my daughter?" Dad said kneeling at my bedside.

"Just peachy." I say sarcastically with a dry cough and try to get up by my legs collapse and fall face first on the floor.

"Chara. According to Red and Sans, you used up a lot of magic fighting a monster who confronted you in the CORE. They said that you also accidentally killed the monster and I believe your body is still adjusting to the magic reserves refilling and the LV gained." Gerson said leaning on his Hammer.

"How long was I out?" I ask with Dad helping me back up to the bed.

"18 hours. Gerson just rejoined me to talk about the opening of New Home today." Dad told me when I was back laying down.

"You know everyone is just gonna call it the Capital, not New Home. Fluffybuns, you are bad with names and every monster knows that." Gerson laughed at Dad and I snort. It's true.

"When will it be and will I be able to watch?" I ask in curiosity probably already knowing I can't watch it.

"In thirty minutes. And it will out front of this house as monsters have to go around the house to enter New Home. I'll have the other children come keep you company during it as I have heard that some Monsters might try to attack you for your souls. I've only heard this recently that this might occur and well. Better safe than sorry. I'll have Red, Asriel, and Doggo keep an eye on you four." Dad says and that makes sense. Whenever Dad held an event someone tried to either attack him, Asriel or me. Never went for Mom however and Dad just says that most everyone knows she is gets stronger when mad or hurt. I doubt that's the reason, but I don't say anything about it.

"Now just relax and I'll send your siblings in when I can." Asgore says giving me a hug before he and Gerson leave me alone in the room to my thoughts. And I had a lot on my mind

" _Did that conversation with Leya really happen or was it my imagination? Was the tip Dad got about Gaster? Was he planning to attack today instead of when Sans told me? How do I find out a way out of here that humans don't die? What did Leya mean by First? The first fallen, or something else? And how do I deal with being the Royal Scientist instead of just an assistant?" All these questions quickly go through my head and I don't have an answer for any one of them._

My thoughts are broken when I hear footsteps outside my door.

"Come in!" I shout with a raspy voice. I should probably ask for water. The door opens and Clover, Adam and Artemis pile into the room with Azzy staying by the door.

"Do you need water, Chara?" Azzy asks as the other three start coloring on the floor with some paper and crayons. At least someone noticed the rasp in my voice. I know Dad was a bit busy with planning, but still he must have had a lot on his mind.

"Yes please. Thanks Azzy." I tell him nodding my head. He heads off back down the hallway leaving Red and Doggo behind.

"Hey Chara. You feeling okay after yesterday?" Red asks with Doggo leaning against the wall chewing on Dog Biscuits.

"Fine enough. So you and Doggo are keeping an eye on us. Must be a rookie assignment." I rasp out. Red snorts at the accidental pun and Doggo glares at me. He doesn't like me calling him a rookie or joking about his sight. Azzy got back with a cup of water and but it on the nightstand by the bed.

"Here you go Chara. I hope you feel better." Azzy says giving me a hug and I hug back. This goofball is the best brother ever.

"Thanks. I guess you should probably get to your duty of protecting us Azzy." I tell him as he pulls away from the hug.

Asriel closes the door and goes back into the hallway with Doggo and Red.

It seemed like Clover was trying to teach Adam and Artemis how to color, as they had more than likely forgotten. I drink my water and I drift back to sleep right as I hear more monsters arrive outside the house for the event.

(Third Person POV)

Leya watches as Chara falls back to sleep. She has had a hard time lately.

"Leya." A new voice calls out in the Void of nothingness Leya was watching from.

Leya turned around to see her "brother".

"Hello brother." Leya snarls at him.

"So you are watching the newest killer. I knew she would start killing eventually. So are you ever gonna take over their body now that they are a MURDERER." The unknown figure laughs at her and she slaps him.

"At least her kill was to SAVE someone instead of your games of killing. You possessed Gaster and now only three people remember him ever existing." Leya snarled back. She was a pacifist, but could pack quite a punch.

"All part of my plan. And it's so sad too. You won't get to witness my master plan unfold into reality." The figure said before the void started glitching.

"I won't go down to you!" Leya yelled before she launched herself at her "brother". And then the void faded again into nothingness leaving the two siblings to fight unbeknownst to the universe. And as soon as it all started the void transitioned into white leaving only the "brother" and smoke.

"Damn her. She ran away. She needs to die for my plans to proceed. Ugh, now that I can't access her powers over Chara and Monsters, then I need to… Perfect. Her future pacifists will now become my puppets of death. Look out Monsters. You will all know the meaning of the world soon. After all, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Then the figure faded into the white void leaving the Void empty thinking his plans would go unaffected by Leya running away. After all, who can oppose the meaning of the world and try and change it?

 **AN: Hmm I wonder where that meaning of the world came from? Hmm... Anyways, half of this chapter was unplanned and was supposed to contain the whole rest of the day of the Capital opening and what not, but I wanted to put that as its own separate chapter. And Leya just came out of nowhere and I had no plans for those two when writing. It's like...**

 **Leya: Like you don't control the story anymore.**

 **Angel (Me): How did you get here? I didn't want to break the fourth wall in this AN.**

 **"** **Brother": This is just filler and doesn't matter because if it wasn't then Leya would be dead.**

 **Leya: Shut up Ateno!**

 **Angel: Can you two please stop?! Leya I didn't want his name revealed yet!**

 **Leya: Sorry**

 **Ateno: Why'd you tell everyone my name?! I'll kill you! (Ateno proceeds to chase down Leya across the Void that the story is written in)**

 **Angel: (Snaps fingers and both freeze in place) Now would you two kindly stop?**

 **Both: Never!**

 **Angel: Well, guess I have to deal with this now. Was not expecting this. Well Question of the Day...**

 **Leya: Am I better than Ateno?**

 **Angel and Ateno: Hey!**

 **Angel: Don't cut me off. The question is if any Undertale character was added to Smash Brothers Ultimate who would it be, besides Sans.**

 **Leya: I think that Chara or Frisk could work well.**

 **Ateno: Undyne.**

 **Angel: Now, if you can excuse me I have to figure out how to make these two get along. Oh boy I'm in for the long haul.**

 **(As the screen fades to black shouting can be heard from the siblings fighting and Angel trying to stop them).**

 **(P.S: I won't be changing the title so I will take the poll down on my bio and will replace it with another one about Leya and Ateno).**


	7. Changes and an Experiment

**AN: Hello, um I don't know how to introduce chapters anymore**

 **Leya: Why not let us do it?**

 **Angel: Because you two are way too over the top for this stuff.**

 **Ateno: You just don't want to write us saying the stuff.**

 **Angel: Possibly. But anyways onto the chapter.**

Chapter Six: Changes and an Experiment

(Third Person POV)

As monsters started showing up the noise got louder. After people stopped arriving the Royal Guard, along with Trainees, surrounded the exits and kept a close eye on the crowd for suspicious behavior. After a few minutes of talking between the crowd, Asgore and Toriel got up to the stage. Everyone immediately quieted themselves to listen to the king.

"Howdy! Good day everyone. Today construction on New Home has finished." Asgore announced into the microphone. The crowd started cheering and clapping at the news.

"After so long, we have decided to move the capital out of Home. Whenever you must enter New Home, you must enter the town through a sentry post area, run by the Royal Guard. This area is behind this area we are currently at." Asgore proclaimed and the crowd once again clapped loudly.

"There have been more homes built here than any other populated areas in the Underground. I hope to see all the houses filled with all you wonderful monsters. Also let me remind you, if you ever need to vent or tell me something, there is an entrance to the castle through my house behind me. You are welcome most times of the day, so please come and talk." Asgore explained and everyone had a smile on their face at their king's normal hospitality.

"Just don't come in during meal times and in the middle of the night unless it is VERY important." Toriel emphasized after grabbing the mike and everyone nodded.

"Ha. Just know that you can come talk. Anyways, you may now make your way back to the sentry post and you'll be able to sign up for a house, as long as you can pay for it completely or for 100 gold a month. Today, Toriel will be helping anyone with paperwork, as long as they ask nicely, and I'll be staying around here to talk with all of you and answer any questions. I hope you all have a good day. And if you wish to go home, there are multiple elevators near the entrance of New Home to go back to the CORE and back to Hotland. Ha, but you all already knew that since that's how you got here." Asgore laughed and everyone clapped before dispersing to either ask questions or register for a house.

In the darkest corner of the room there was a shadow of a monster. It watched Asgore closely and kept staring at the house behind Asgore. The Dog came out of the shadows and blended into the crowd with no one noticing them. Just like it planned.

(Chara POV)

I see memories as I sleep. But they aren't mine? I don't know if they are or not. I see myself in the lab talking about the CORE and its design. I don't think that was a conversation I ever had. I also see myself talking to construction workers about the building of the CORE. I know for sure that didn't happen. Then I see Dad congratulating for the creation of the CORE and Asriel joking that he lost in being the first to get his Royal job. Wait, is this what happened due to Gaster's erasure? So, I am the Royal Scientist now? I need to talk to Sans.

I yawn as I open my eyes to see everyone gone from my room. How long was I asleep and how wasn't I woken up by anything? After a minute Azzy pops his head in. I see him in his Delta Rune pajamas he always wore to bed.

"Hey Chara. Took you awhile to wake up. You woke up right as it's lights off time." Azzy explained to me and I nod. I get up and stretch, still in my normal green and yellow sweater and brown shorts.

"Yeah. I feel better, so I guess most of my reserves are back. Hey, are Mom and Dad still awake?" I ask wanting to ask them a question.

"Yep, they're in the living room reading Adam and Artemis a story before bed. Chloe is already asleep. I'm headed to bed, but I guess you aren't?" Azzy answered and I nod and he smiles and heads out of my room. I make sure I have my heart locket on and head out to the living room. When I get to the living room Dad has an asleep Adam and Artemis in his arms about to carry them to their beds and Mom is sitting in her chair reading a book.

"Howdy Chara. Do you need anything?" Dad asks in a whisper and I nod.

"Yeah, I need to go do something and I wanted to make sure its okay if I leave to go do so." I ask making sure not to wake the twins.

"Chara, you do know you don't need to ask if it's for your job." Mom answers and I stare blankly.

"Yeah," I laugh nervously, "I guess I forgot that after all that happened today."

"It's all right Chara. Just don't stay out too long." Mom says and I nod before heading out the door. I sigh as I head out into the quiet and quickly get to the elevator to the CORE.

I pull out my phone and decide to call Sans. It rings for a couple of seconds before he picks up.

"heya. how are ya doing after earlier? whatcha calling me for? it's very late." Sans wonders and I sigh.

"Come to the lab Sans. We'll talk there." I inform him before hanging up not waiting for a response. I shake my head of thoughts as I step off the elevator and head through the end of the CORE. The layout seemed different than earlier, I guess it changed again. I walk through the CORE a bit before arriving at the control room. I notice that it looked like nothing had ever happened in there. I step into an elevator that leads directly into the lab near the edge of Hotland and Waterfall. When I step out of the elevator I see Sans waiting there with Papyrus. Why did he bring his little brother?

"heya. i brought Papyrus along, didn't want him home alone." Sans tells me anticipating the question. I sigh.

"Well we need to talk in private. Let him sleep a little bit in the room upstairs." I respond exasperated. Sans nods and leads his little brother upstairs and a few minutes later comes back down.

"okay, he's settled. What did ya want to talk about?" Sans asks leaning against the wall.

"Earlier today, when resting I had these memories. Not ones that I remember, but that just appeared. I think because of your dad's erasure." I explain to him and his eyes close.

"no memories for me that are new. but apparently mine and Pap's house is now in Waterfall." Sans informs me.

"So Gaster's erasure affected more than just memories. I need to just… My mind is still trying to process this. I shouldn't have called you this late. I'm gonna go to the lower levels of the lab and work my mind off." I tell him before heading down the elevator and not letting Sans respond. Instead of heading to the CORE via beneath the lava I head down beneath the lab, which is still under the lava and earth.

As I start turning on the lights in the main room I remember Leya.

"Equivalent of seven human souls. Hmm, can I use the dust of fallen monsters to find the equivalent?" I wonder out loud and stand on the counter and start looking through cupboards looking for collected dust from rogue monsters who have attacked others and were executed for doing so. I find several jars of dust and one sticks out. I recognize the name. Kyra, the fox monster who was the first rogue monster to try and kill me. I shake my head a grab the jar of her dust and head to the Determination Extractor that Gaster made and hoped it was still there.

It was and I dump the dust into where it was designed to put souls into. I head to the control panel and start it up. I hope this worked.

(Third Person POV)

"So she's attempting to use dust to find how to replicate the power of human souls? Well, well, well. We can't have the barrier break so soon, can we? Little First, you may be my favorite human ever, but you can't be allowed to free them so soon." Ateno says watching from the void he had fought his sister in before.

"First. Meet explosion." Ateno laughs as he clenches his hands and releases them letting his power flow into the Determination Extractor.

(Chara POV)

A minute after running the system start showing system failure.

"No! What's going on? It should work as well with monster dust as with souls. I was here when it was tested! Why's it failing?!" I shout out trying to look through the system trying to figure out the problem and all I can find is the system showing pictures of a smirk, like someone hacked it! But why?

I start hearing alarms blaring warning me of an explosion of the machine. I hear someone knock on the door.

"Sans! Get out of here! It's about to explode! The doors can't open now because it will contain the explosion to in here!" I yell out to him looking for the best place to find cover.

"Chara, i can't teleport in. if you can't get out you'll die!" Sans yells in worry and I laugh.

"You know me, I won't die. I hope." I tell him but whisper the last part to myself. I hope I didn't die. That's the last thing I think before I duck behind the control panel and the machine explodes.

(Third Person POV)

As soon as he is able to Sans bursts into the room. He sees the machine now in thousands of pieces.

"CHARA!" Sans yelled out for his friend. He immediately followed down to the lab after the elevator came back because he was worried for her friend.

Sans looks around the room for Chara until he hears moans and immediately finds Chara. He uses blue magic to toss the rubble on top of her away and sees her all bloodied and half unconscious. He helps her to his feet and brings her out of the now destroyed room. He lays her on one of the beds usually used for patients that came for medical help from his dad. Sans realizes that he doesn't have healing magic and teleports upstairs to get his brother.

"hey bro. i need your help." Sans tells his brother and he yawns and lays up from where he had been sleeping at a makeshift bed in the upper part of the lab.

"YES SANS." Papyrus asks very tired as it was way past his bedtime.

"Chara was hurt in the lab and needs your healing magic to help her." Sans explains to his brother, not mentioning the explosion.

"OF COURSE I, THE WONDROUS PAPYRUS, WILL HELP THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!" Papyrus answers and Sans grabs his hand and teleports them to the lower lab.

"SANS! YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR SHORTCUTS!" Papyrus tells his brother in anger.

"sorry bro. come on." Sans answers and leads his brother to where Chara is laying.

Papyrus nearly throws up at all the blood before starting to use his healing magic and immediately Chara relaxes from relief from lessened pain.

Sans leans against the nearest wall while his little brother healed Chara. Within a few minutes Chara stopped bleeding and her breathing seemed normal.

"SANS! HER HP IS MAXIMUM BUT IS HER BODY SUPPOSED TO BE TURNING LIGHTER?!" Papyrus asked and Sans immediately rushed over. He used his Diagnostic Magic to check her soul. What he saw immediately made him stop looking. Her soul. Sans wondered what she was doing when the machine exploded because now her usually red soul now enveloped a small white monster soul. Sans decides to ask her later.

"somehow bro, whatever she was doing when injured made her absorb the monster dust used in experiments down here. her body is changing due to this." Sans explains the best he can to his brother.

"OKAY?" Papyrus responds not completely understanding.

"don't worry about it bro. i'll need to keep an eye on her for the night so just find a bed to lay in. i'm not leaving you alone either." Sans tells his brother and Papyrus lays in the bed in the exact middle of the room and falls to sleep rather quickly due to his exhaustion and use of magic.

(Third Person POV)

"This is because of my brother isn't it? He couldn't let it happen sooner rather than later." Leya sighs in the dark of the void as she watched the explosion unfold with Gaster. Gaster didn't have any look of emotion in his eyes, just emptiness. And this event didn't make him feel any better, as it was his machine that caused Chara to be hurt.

"Don't worry Dr. G. I'm sure she'll be fine. And it's not your fault. It's my brother's. He's always had a vendetta against humans, even if he based his appearance off of a human." Leya tries to give comfort to the half melted skeleton with a cracked skull. Gaster just stares as he watches his children help Chara. He knew that even if they were a bit young, they both held better hearts than most monsters.  
"It is my fault because I let my heart be corrupted when my sister died in the war. I was grief stricken and I let my heart be corrupted by your brother. Yes it is his fault, but it is also mine and the fault of the war. Now leave me. I wish to be in peace." Gaster tells Leya and she bows her head and teleports away. His followers, gone just like him. His sons, one remembering him and the other with youthful innocence of the situation. His friends, both with no memories of their times together before and during the war. His sister, dead for hundreds of years. Diana, only survived only by her children. He knows that all people he has known have suffered because of him.

As Gaster stood thinking about his past, Leya stood a bit away thinking about something else.

"Hmm. How did Chara survive that explosion? That would have killed anyone else. She didn't even absorb the dust until after being majorly hurt," Leya thought to herself, wondering how anyone could have survived that explosion, "Well, if Ateno was trying to kill her then he failed. I bet he's very mad at the moment. At least that's a plus."

(Chara POV)

As I woke up I felt a bit strange, but I couldn't place what was wrong. As I open my eyes I see Sans sleeping against the wall.

"Sans!" I yawn out and his eyes immediately open.

"tibia honest, you've been unconscious in the last day longer than i ever have. you feel fine?" Sans responds and I groan at his pun. He never stops them, except this last day he's said almost none.

"I feel a bit strange. Did the explosion leave any side effects?" I ask him and he grabs a mirror from one of the cabinets in the room. He hands it to me and I take a look at myself and drop the mirror in surprise.

"Sans, how did this happen to me?" I ask with fear in my eyes at the answer. I think I already knew.

"when the explosion happened, you absorbed monster dust and well, you see that your skin is more pale and now you have auburn hair. and it looks like you've got some sharp nails. why were you using monster dust in the Determination Extractor?" Sans asks with his pupils gone and I sigh.

"I was trying to figure out if the magic remaining in the dust of a monster could replicate the power of a human soul. I thought if I could do that, then I could use that power to break the barrier." I explain to him.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING! NOTHING WILL BREAK THE BARRIER." Sans growls at me before turning away from me. Why didn't he believe me? I told the truth. Wait, no one but me knows that human souls can break the barrier. When I try to explain to him he has already disappeared and now I'm all alone to deal with my new transformation.

I decide to call Mom and Dad, not knowing if they have been worrying about me or not.

It rings for half a second before they answer.

"Chara? Where are you and why didn't you come home at all last night? We were all worried sick that something happened to you!" Mom quickly responds and cries to me.

"Well," I bite my tongue while answering, a bit nervous to tell her, "Something did happen during an experiment. Can you and Dad come to the lab and I'll tell you."

"Are you hurt? Of course, we'll hurry down there." Mom replies to me before hanging up the phone.

While still grasping the phone I head to the upper lab. I sat at the main desk just watching the cameras placed throughout the underground while waiting for my parents. After what feels like forever, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I whisper to them and the door opens. I crouch under my desk in fear because I am a freak.

"Chara!" Dad yells out when they don't see me. I gulp in fear and decide to show myself.

"H-hey Dad." I wave at him and he take a step back in shock while Mom holds her hands to her mouth.

"What happened? Why's your skin so pale, and why's your hair now auburn?" Mom asks in concern.

"Umm… I was doing an experiment with monster dust last night, it went wrong and I accidentally absorbed it and now… I'm this." I tell them while shaking.

"Chara, I can tell you're afraid. I don't need you to tell me that. It's all right." Dad says before coming to me and giving me a hug. I start crying into him when Mom joins the hug. After I calm down they let me go.

"Th-thanks. That helped a ton." I tell them smiling and they give a small smile back.

"Chara, just don't worry us like that again. We don't care what you are or if you are different than before. You are our child and we'll never hate you." Mom tells me and I smile back.

"We won't force you to come back home with us now, but today you need to come home and explain to your siblings what has happened." Dad tells me and I nod. Don't want to worry Azzy for long.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I just need some time alone." I tell them and they nod and then give me a farewell hug before leaving back to New Home.

I sigh in the silence. I've been through a lot in the last few days, between the situation with Gaster, Leya bringing me to her dimension in my dreams, new memories and now me turning into a half fox monster, half human. Will I ever get even a day of rest?

 **AN: Yep, Chara is now half human-half fox monster. I love foxes, so I mixed one of my favorite characters with my favorite animal (that is a dead monster in this story) and that's how we get Fox Chara. Comparing her with her previous self, she now has auburn hair and not brown, her skin is much more pale, her red eyes are now lighter in color, nearly pink, she has sharp nails that are like claws.**

 **Leya: Will she get a fox tail? I think she will.**

 **Angel: Stop trying to give stuff away, you've already told Ateno's name before it was supposed to be revealed and now this. Ateno, I'm letting you attack our sister only until this AN is over.**

 **Ateno: Great (Ateno starts attacking Leya in the background of the room)**

 **Angel: Now that those two are out of the way, QOTD. What did you guys think of Deltarune? I think it's a cool follow up to Undertale and the characters are amazing (Susie is great, Ralsei is adorable and Lancer is a really great comic relief), of course the music is top notch. Even if I haven't played it, I love it.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you all have a great day and remember to stay determined. Now I've got to break up their fighting before they break anything important.**


	8. Undying Duo

**AN: And welcome back. Sorry that I've not updated either of my stories lately, I've just been trying to figure out ideas for both (and playing the new Pokémon game). I hope to updated my other story by the latest of Monday, but that depends on how motivated I am and if my homework over break will take up too much time. Anyways onto the story.**

Chapter Seven: Undying Duo

(Third Person POV)

"Come on!" A voice yelled in the darkness. Another person could be heard panting.

"I've never run this much before." The other person responds.

The other voice sighs, "Yeah I should have known not to push you so much. We'll rest as soon as I can check to make sure they haven't caught up yet." The first voice responds and they keep running through the darkness until they reach a small secluded cave off of the main path. The room was lighter than the main path which made their eyes hurt for a second before they were used to it. In the light the two figures were now identified as a fish like monster with blue scales and a red ponytail and a yellow scaled reptilian monster with glasses.

"Stay here and I'll check for the monsters chasing us. We'll be fine by the end Alphys." The fish monsters told the other monster and they nodded.

"Just be careful Undyne." Alphys told the fish monster and Undyne headed out of the room and stood in complete darkness before summoning a spear and seeing a couple of cloaked figures.

"There the sea wraith is. Time to bring her back. We'll get paid handsomely for this." One figure said pointing a sword at Undyne.

"You clowns think that you can capture me or be scary? I knew she was an idiot but this is just weird that she thinks I still cower in fear of the cloaked goons she commands?" Undyne laughed at the two and the two cloaked figures threw their weapons at Undyne but she turned them green and tossed them against the wall.

"Ngah. You think you two clowns can defeat me THAT easily!" Undyne shouts at them before sending multiple volleys of spears at them that easily damage them and she knocks them out.

"I did teach you well, daughter."A voice resounds in the dark. Undyne snarls back.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Undyne yells sending a volley of spears into the darkness. She feels them all get dodged and braces for an attack to the chest and instead gets hit by a mace to her left eye, leaving it bloodied.

"Perhaps too well, I shouldn't have let you grow attached to anything, your Determination exceeds mine now, even after all the Determination I stole from the Dreemurr's Kingdom and used for myself. That stupid lizard corrupted your mind, Alphys was it? Perhaps as my next experiment, I'll stop using that one prisoner who keeps preventing me from use of the others and instead use her?" She mocks Undyne who brings cyan spears out of the ground in front of the room Alphys is in.

"So she's in there. I'll deal with her after I BEAT THE DETERMINATION OUT OF YOU! THEN I"LL MAKE MY MOVE ON THAT STUPID KING WHO COST US THE WAR!" She yelled at her daughter.

"Didn't you say you, the so proclaimed all great Queen Naia, had five prisoners? Well you should have considered me your sixth and now we're all free." Undyne mocked her and her mother's eyes shot open.

"What do you mean they're free?! You freed them, didn't you? You'll pay for your insolence, with your head!" Naia screeched before flinging her mace at her daughter, who dodged it and summoned spears to send back and flew into her arms and turned cyan so she couldn't take them out without hurting herself.

Naia then started summoning steam from the ground, which made Undyne start panting as she was never good at dealing with heat. Undyne then turned Naia's soul green, surprising her mother and made the steam stop.

"What the, I never taught you this?" Naia said in confusion as Undyne sent spears from four directions and Naia tried to move but was held in place and was stabbed in the chest four times.

"You may have caught me off guard this time, but when I heal up, I'll hunt you down until I can smear your dust into the ground." Naia said laying on the floor exhausted by the short battle.

"I don't understand how a punk like you could be queen over so many monsters? You are a horrible beast that should have died in the war. Goodbye mother and when next we meet I will strike you down." Undyne spat at her mother before walking into the room with Alphys leaving her mother on the floor.

"Un...Undyne are you alright? Your eye is bleeding." Alphys started panicking at what had happened until Undyne started laughing.

"It's nothing. Literally nothing as I can't see out of it. But we need to keep moving. I slowed them down, but you know the queen." Undyne said before grabbing her bag from Alphys and they headed out of the room. Alphys saw Naia barely conscious, but didn't say anything. The two continued on in silence until they reached another room filled with light, except this one wasn't filled with light crystals, but beneath the edges of the room lay lava. They were nearing the Dreemurr's kingdom.

(Asriel POV)

It's been a year since Chara was turned into a half human, half fox monster. Nowadays she is better with her changes, but she is more secluded than before the incident. She rarely takes appointments as the scientist and works alone. Only really me and Clover talk toher much outside of work problems. Adam and Artemis still don't remember anything, but perhaps it is for a reason. I have almost finished my Royal Guard training, as a matter of fact I am taking my final test by testing my strength against Gerson.

"Come one young prince. Give it your all." Gerson encouraged me and I nodded. All I had to do was get him to surrender.

I started unleashing a barrage of fireballs that would leave little room for escape with its circle formation, whilst I started infusing my sword with fire. Gerson dodged through the small opening in my attack and he unleashed a wave of water at me which I jumped over. He did teach me to dodge, which very little monsters decide to do in an actual battle. Actually the only monsters I know who have are me, Red and Gerson.

Anyways, I start filling the room with multitudes of fireballs of cyan, orange and regular white variants. Gerson got hit twice, but was able to block most the attacks with his hammer or shell. Gerson then went into his shell and propelled himself at me while inside. I jump on top of his shell and when he hits the wall, I jump off and stop the shell and put my now fire tipped sword to the front of the shell. Gerson laughed from inside.

"I hope you got more than that. I'm not surrendering yet." Gerson informed me and I jumped back as he summoned a pillar of water. That was close. If I got hit more than five times, than I lost and failed the assessment.

I shoot flames from my sword and also create a wall of fire surrounding the outside of the room, so he couldn't ricochet off the walls. Gerson deflected the flames with his hammer and then swung at me with it, sending a few waves of cyan and orange attacks.

The order was orange, cyan, cyan, orange, cyan, orange, cyan. I am about to avoid the attacks, until I feel myself surrounded in a cyan light. He turned my soul cyan. I didn't have time to react as the waves hit me and I try to move through the orange one, forgetting that cyan souls make orange attacks seem like cyan and vice versa. I am hit for the first time and try to hold my ground for the cyan, but I am hit by another wave and I am flung back from the wave's force into my own flames and get hit another time. I feel my fur singed and feel a burn on my back, but I get back up.

"Young prince, you can give up at any time. Don't try to get severely hurt." Gerson told me and I laughed.

"Captain, you know that I NEVER give up!" I tell him before jumping into the air and raining down flames which he is barely able to dodge and gets hit by four fireballs. Gerson looks a little out of it as I launch down from the sky and jump onto Gerson and pin him to the ground. I hold my sword to his neck.

"Surrender?" I ask him as I heat up the sword more and make him sweat quite a bit.

"I've never had someone complete their tests on their first attempts. You are quite the prince. Yes I surrender. You did well. Now can you get rid of all these flames, it's not really good for an aquatic monster like me." Gerson told me and I got up and sat on the floor in exhaustion. Gerson summoned some water and drank it like he has never drank before. He then handed me a cup of water. I drink it and started rubbing my singed fur. I then remember that burn I got on my back. I'll have Chara take care of that later.

"Good job Asriel. I'll let you have the rest of the day off, but tomorrow I want you to patrol Hotland's borders." Gerson told me and I gulped. Every Royal Guard had to do that patrol at least once and no one liked it as there was a fear of lava geysers, falling rocks, crumbling paths and most of all, what was referred to as the Outsiders. Outsiders were from the regions beyond what Dad controlled and no one had ever seen one and lived, but Dad had always said that he knew they were out there.

I bade goodbye to the Captain and headed from near the center of Waterfall to Chara's Lab. As I entered Hotland I felt the burn on my back feel worse. I need to have Chara take care of that. I entered the lab and saw Chara testing some chemicals at her desk. Since her failed experiment turned her into a half human she rarely experiments with dust or even close to it.

"Heya Chara. How are you?" I greet her and she gives me a small smile. She was in a good mood today.

"Good enough. Why were you wincing when you entered?" Chara says getting straight to the point while scratching her sharp nails on her desk. I swear she's gonna cut all the way through one day.

"I burned myself in my final assessment against Gerson." I tell her and she sighs. He knew that this day was coming and didn't want to see me get hurt. She's expressed this concern many times. But I know I'll be fine as long as my family is.

"Let me grab the burn ointment from upstairs and then I'll call Mom in case it gets worse." chara told me before walking upstairs and coming down a minute later.

"Where is it?" Chara asked whilst retracting her sharp nails. I point to my back and she goes behind me to take a look.

"Which of your attacks caused this?" Chara asked whilst starting to rub the ointment in. I wince at it for a second.

"My firewall attack. I needed to stop Gerson from ricocheting off the walls and he hit me hard and sent me into my own attack." I inform her and she sighs after putting the ointment down and heads to the sink.

"Just put the ointment on every day for a week and it'll heal. Your fur will grow back a week after the burn is healed. Now, don't you have to do that assessment again since everyone fails him at least once?" Chara asks while drying her hands off.

"Chara, my dearest sister, you assume that I lost?" I hold my hand to my chest in exaggeration.

"You won? Dad told me no one has beat him on his first try before." Chara questioned and I nodded.

"Well no one has been me before." I tell her and she chuckles before hugging me. My eyes widen in shock before hugging her back. The last hug she gave me was a year ago after she turned into a hybrid.

"Well, the downside is I have to patrol the Hotland Borders tomorrow." I tell her and her eyes grow wide.

"Do you think I can go with you, I have been meaning to set up some cameras out there and I haven't been able to get Dad to let me." Chara asks me and I nod. Dad and Mom have told us to have some bonding time recently and this would be our chance.

"Come to New Home with me and we'll ask Dad. Let's just not tell Adam and Artemis as they'll want to explore too, even Clover." I tell her and she nods. She grabs my hand and we are transported in front of our house.

"Since when can you do that?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Since your horns finally grew in two months ago." Chara tells me. I open the door and see Adam and Artemis chase Clover down the hallway. I chuckle at how a couple of years ago that was me and Chara. We head into the living room to find Mom reading a book and Dad on the phone.

"Ah hello children." Mom greets us and i go and give her a hug while Chara stays by the door.

"Hey Mom. Guess what? I passed my final assessment." I say pulling back from the hug and Mom gasps in surprise.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Mom congratulates me. I decide not to tell her about the burn, as if I did she wouldn't let me leave her sight for a week.

"I actually came to ask if Chara could join me tomorrow on my patrol of the Hotland Borders." I ask and Mom gets a worried face and turns to Dad who had just gotten off the phone.

"Hmm. Why do you want to go Chara?" Dad asked while scratching his neck.

""Put up cameras. I don't have any out there and I want to see the differences between here and out there. AlsomaybetopossiblyseeifOutsidersdoexist." Chara says the last part quickly but Dad catches it.

"I wish I never told you those tales, even though true. Outsiders betrayed us and are traitors and follow a crazed maniac. The only ones who have been in contact with them was before the war and it was me, Toriel, Gerson and I believe one other person." Dad told us.

"What happened to make them betray you?" Chara asks and my parents start glancing at each other before answering.

"You may go with your brother. If you meet an Outsider, get away and come back here immediately." Dad told us and Chara smiled.

"Gotcha. We'll leave in the morning." Chara told Dad before he sat down in his chair and Chara left the room. I decided to head to my room as well. I pick up my phone and call Red.

"Howdy." I greet her.

"Hey Azzy. How was your assessment?" Red asked me and I sigh as I have answered this question twice already.

"I passed." I told her and she remains quiet for a minute.

"Red? Are you there?" I ask making sure she is alright.

"Just trying to process that you beat Gerson, the Hammer of Justice, on your first attempt. I have my second attempt next week. You better not brag about this. Anyways, are you gonna celebrate? If so I have an idea on where to go." Red asked me and I sigh.

"Not tonight. Gerson assigned me to Hotlands Borders. I don't want to waste all my energy tonight." I inform her.

"That sucks. I'll inform Doggo that you won't be over until two days from now." Red tells me

"I'll see you later. I need to go to bed." I tell her.

"Okay. Later." Red bids goodbye before hanging up. I get changed into pajamas before turning off my lights and going to bed.

(The next morning)

As soon as I was finished with breakfast I said goodbye for the day and called Gerson to inform him that I was heading out. He wished me luck and I headed to the lab to get see if Chara was ready. I knock on the door and she opens it with a bag filled with camera, along with food and water. Oh yeah, I should have brought my own supplies. Chara gives me a look that tells me that she knew I forgot supplies.

"You can share my supplies. I guessed that you might have forgotten.." Chara tells me and I laugh before she ushers me out and locks the door.

"Chara can you teleport us there?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Can only go places I know from memory. We'll have to walk." She informed me and I sighed as we started walking through Hotland until we reached an empty area before the CORE.

"Gerson told me that we had to reach here and then continue east for a while until we reached a series of small volcanoes." I told Chara and she nodded and we headed down the path eastward until we reached a guardpost. A dragonlike monster in Royal Guard attire was sleeping when we got there.

"Uh hello." I say to him before he bolts awake.

"Wah? I wasn't asleep. Oh hello young prince, why are you headed this way?" The guard asked.

"I finished my assessments and was told to patrol the Borders today." I informed him and he nodded.

"And why is the princess here?" He asks

""Two things, to set up cameras to monitor the Borders and two, I hate being called princess." Chara growls at him and he flinches back before writing our names on a piece of paper.

"Okay, you can head out there now. If you don't return within a week you'll be considered dead." The guard told us and I nodded before we kept walking. We continued down the path until we found a couple of volcanoes. I guess this is where Gerson told us to head east towards, but where do we go from here? We walked for three hours to reach here and we didn't know where to go from here.

"Azzy, grab me a camera. I'll set one up here." Chara tells me and I toss her one and she taps a button on its side and it shrinks to the size of her nail and she plants it on top of a large rock formation that we were resting near.

"Come on." Chara calls to me and I nodded before starting to walk in front of her.

"Did you put on the ointment?" Chara asks and I nod. I wouldn't forget what Chara told me.

For the next couple of hours we wandered around the area, setting up cameras and keeping an eye out for Outsiders. I didn't see anyone else, but Chara almost fell into a lava pit and I saved her. After a while I got bored and started throwing rocks ahead of us. Even though us Royal Guards are trained to protect others, we still got bored on patrols and assignments. But when I throw another rock ahead of us I notice a small cave opening to a room that I couldn't see into. Chara didn't notice but I did.

"Chara, do you see that cave opening?" I call to her as she stops walking and looks to where I point.

"Azzy, we'll check that out after I set up a camera facing it." Chara informs me before placing a camera in a small hole in a piece of obsidian.

As I wait for Chara to finish up I notice two figures emerge from the darkness. One looked like a reptilian monster and the other a fishlike monster whose left eye was in shreds.

"Uh Chara. Do you think those are Outsiders?" I call to her and she quickly turns to see the two monsters.

"They don't look like monsters I've seen before. Perhaps that cave opening leads to the Outsiders' lands." Chara tells me and I watch the two monsters sit on the edge of the cliff. I notice the fish monster fall on their back and the other monster started panicking. We needed to help them. Without saying a word I run over the rock bridge to the two monsters and ask them if they needed help.

"Yikes." The reptilian monster squealed before backing away from me. I ignore it and feel for the fish monster's pulse. They're alive, but I think their eye and the heat got to them. Chara pants as she kneels next to me and the reptilian monster backs away more.

"What happened to their eye?" Chara questions pulling out some water and poured it on the fish monster.

"Sh-she fought the Queen a-and got th-that." The reptilian monster answered stuttering. I back away from the fish monster to allow Chara to examine them more closely.

"What're your names?" I ask them.

"I-I'm Alphys an-and that's Undyne." They answer me and I nod. I didn't want to bring harm to them as they looked terrified of us.

"Undyne? Okay then, Undyne will be fine as long as she gets that eye looked at. Now Azzy, Dad told us to leave Outsiders alone and go back home if we saw any." Chara informs me and I scoff.

"These two don't seem bad and they haven't tried anything against us." I argue her point and she summons her knives and brings one to Alphys' throat.

"What are your people like?" She questions and I glare at my sister.

"Th-they hate the Dreemurr K-kingdom and w-will do anything the Queen tells them for that c-cause. I di-disagreed and so did Undyne so we ran away." Alphys said and started sweating at the knife to her throat.

"LET HER GO!" I hear from behind me and see Undyne stand up and summon a spear and send at Chara, who dodges quickly.

"Everyone, we can settle this calmly." I tell them but Undyne and Chara ignore me and launch magic weapons at each other and Alphys backs up behind a stone.

"STOP!" I yell summoning lightning between the two and it obliterates their weapons.

"Chara you didn't need to threaten Alphys and Undyne was in the right to behave that way when waking up to see her friend being threatened. This is the first time our two peoples have met in a long time, so yes tensions are high. Now we can settle this peacefully." I tell them and Chara drops her weapons and Undyne clenches hers, but seems less likely to throw it at us.

"Why were you two threatening Alphys? And who the hell are you?" Undyne glares at us and I sigh. Chara was not a people person and when encountering the unknown she got scared.

"First off, that was just my sister trying to understand the unknown. She's not that good at communicating well." I tell and Chara looks like she's about to refute the fact but then gets a contemplative look on her face and resigns to the fact.  
"Secondly, I am Asriel Dreemurr, son of Asgore and prince of our kingdom. That is my adopted sister, Chara, and she is half human, half fox monster. Now tell us about you." I inform them and Alphys comes out from behind the stone and gets a look on her face that's similar to Chara's when they are trying to figure out facts.

"How did you become a half monster? When did you become a hybrid? How did you fall down here?" Alphys started asking all the question quickly and to my surprise Chara answers.

"An incident at the lab, a year and one day ago, through a hole at the top of the mountain. Now answer our question." Chara lists off quickly.

"I am Alphys, I'm a bit of a nobody from our home, but I'm always looking to create things to help others, even if they don't appreciate it. That's Undyne, as I said before, and, um Undyne do you want to talk about yourself?" Alphys answered before turning to her friend.

"All you need to know about me is that I hate our people and we escaped to look for a better life in your kingdom." Undyne responds whilst digging into the rock with her spear.

"Well, I think we should bring you to talk with Dad about that." I respond and Chara glares at me and I ignore her.

"The king? He probably hates us." Alphys says hanging her head down.

"I don't know. That's why we'll ask him and if he says no, then I'll find you somewhere to live anyways." I inform them and their eyes fill with hope. Chara just stares at me.

"How do you plan on that? It's not like there's anywhere Dad wouldn't find them. No, you know what, if that's the outcome then I'll let you deal with the consequences." Chara told me and I nodded. I had a place in mind that I discovered with Red in Snowdin.

"So are we just gonna walk to your kingdom?" Undyne asked.

"No. You won't make it and we are low on water. We're gonna teleport to my lab." Chara says before grabbing my hand and Undyne and Undyne grabbed Alphys and within a second we were all in Chara's lab on the top floor. Alphys fell to her knees and threw up. I guess she has a weak stomach.

"Ugh. Azzy go grab the mop from the main level." Chara tells me and I run downstairs and grab the mop and bucket and head back upstairs. I hand it to her and she cleans up the throw up and goes to get rid of it.

"So Undyne, what hit you in the eye?" I ask her and she sighs.

"A mace. We were running away and got ambushed by the Queen's henchmen. Then after I floored them, the Queen attacked me and hit me in the eye." Undyne told me before starting to scratch the area before stopping. Chara came back up and had Undyne lay on an operating table. I decide to leave the room as I hated watching Chara work on patients but Alphys stays there for her friend.

I sit down at Chara's desk and wait for her to be finished looking at Undyne's eye. I decide to call Gerson to tell him that I finished my patrol.  
"Howdy." I greet the old turtle

"Hello young prince. Are you still at the Borders or did you finish up?" Gerson asked me.

"I finished up and Chara teleported us home. Oh yeah, Chara came with me out there." I tell him and expect him to yell at me for taking my sister but he just laughs.

"Of course she would. Her curiosity is greater than mine. And I already knew because old Fluffybuns told me that. So anything interesting happen?" Gerson asks me.

"Not really. Just some close encounters with lava pits." I lie to him and he doesn't pick up on it.

"Yeah, that happens to most everyone that goes out there. Anyhow, I have to finish grading your friend Doggo's written assessment. Don't worry, I let him have a helper to read him the questions and possible answers who would then write the answers for Doggo. Even though he is mostly blind, I think if he works well and loses that horrible attitude he'll make a fine Royal Guard. Anyways, I'll go before I ramble more." Gerson then hangs up the phone and I put my phone back into my pocket and wait in silence for ten minutes before Alphys comes down the stairs followed by Chara and Undyne. Undyne now had an eyepatch over her left eye.

"Azzy, Undyne will be fine injury didn't make her lose her eye, but she is now blind in that eye and will need to adjust to new depth perception. If she is allowed to stay, then you and Alphys will help with her exercises to adjust to it. If not, it'll just be Alphys." Chara informs me and I nod at the information.

"I guess I'll take these two to talk with Dad now." I tell Chara and she waves us goodbye as we head out back into Hotland. I remember real quick that Undyne will struggle in Hotland and rush back into the lab.  
"Undyne will be fine Azzy. I gave her a prototype pill that I've been working on to let aquatic people to survive better in Hotland." Chara tells me anticipating my question and I nod before heading back out to bring the Outsiders to the castle to talk to Dad. I just hope he'll accept them as they didn't seem bad.

 **AN: Undyne is my favorite character from Undertale and I want her to be a great character here too. (Also I've managed to prevent Leya and Ateno from interrupting today). Anyways onto other stuff.**

 **Delta Rune: I'm pretty sure I haven't updated on here since before that came out. Toby Fox made another great game (even if I haven't played it). I'm thinking of incorporating some stuff from that into this, but I want to ask you guys if you think it will feel forced in or not? I'm leaning on the fence of it (this may be hinted at in this chapter that this might happen). If you guys don't want it I'll get rid of that hint towards Delta Rune and just continue on the story. (Oh I just looked and saw that I did an update after Delta Rune came out but I'll just leave this in).**

 **Now QOTD: What is your favorite song between UNDERTALE AND DELTARUNE? My favorite song is Battle Against a True Hero but I also love ASGORE and The World Revolving (Jevil's Theme).**

 **Anyways have a good day today and great Thanksgiving tomorrow.**


	9. Darkness Ascending

**AN: Hello and it's time for another chapter. This has no time jumps like the last chapter did. I hope you enjoy**

Chapter Eight: Darkness Ascending

(Third Person POV)

Three human children ran throughout New Home. Clover was just doing her homework when her amnesiac siblings took her cowgirl hat and ran out of the house with it. They ran through the city with Clover chasing them until she cornered them close to the elevators.

'"Give it back." Clover growled at them surrounding herself in electricity. The twins dropped the hat and Clover quickly snatched it and put it back on her head.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to finish my homework for school." Clover said leaving her siblings behind her.

"That was fun. Let's do it again." Adam laughed and Artemis flicked his ear and he flinched back.

"How about if we do it again we need to have a better plan. All we did this time was take it and run. Actually I was gonna wait until she didn't notice, but you just had to run into her room when she was in there." Artemis told her brother who looked upset.

"I-I'm sorry that I'm not patient enough for you." Adam barked back at his sister.

"Sorry. I know we're twins, but we are still different." Artemis apologized and Adam didn't say anything. Artemis was about to walk away when she heard the elevator open and she turned around to see Asriel alongside two strange monster she had never seen before.

"Hey Asriel. Who's your friends?" Adam asked tilting his head at the two strange monsters.

"Hey Adam, Artemis. What are you two up to?" Asriel asked avoiding the question.

"We took Clover's hat and she got it back and we were about to go home." Artemis answered glaring at her brother. Asriel caught onto their hostility.

"Don't argue. Even if it's small, it's not worth an argument." Asriel advises the twins who nod and run off back home after bidding goodbye to Asriel and forgetting Undyne and Alphys.

"Sorry about that. They argue sometimes." Asriel informs them and Undyne just stares.

"So, there are more humans than just Chara. How did they get here?" Undyne questioned Asriel.

"Yep, those two were Adam and Artemis, then there's Chara and then there's Clover. They all fell down the mountain we are under." Asriel answers and the two Outsiders nod. Then the three head to Asriel's house. He calls in the house and doesn't hear anyone except the yelling of Clover at her two siblings as they try to get her attention. Asriel decides to bring the two down through the passageway to the castle Undyne and Alphys stay quiet in anticipation. Asriel leads them through the Judgement Hall and the hallways of the castle to the throne room. In the throne room he sees his parents talking to Gerson. He had assumed Gerson was training other recruits and didn't expect him here.

"Stay here. I'll call you in." Asriel tells the Outsiders and they nod in understanding and Asriel enters the throne room.

"Ah, howdy son. How was your patrol?" Asgore asks Asriel who doesn't quite look him in the eye.

"It was fine. Chara set up a lot of cameras and nothing exciting really happened." Asriel told his father who nodded, but Gerson picked up on the nervousness in Asriel's voice and didn't comment.

"Is Chara fine?" Toriel asked and Asriel nodded.

"She just went back to the lab. She's fine." Asriel responds and Toriel sighed in relief.

"That's good. Now I thought you would have wanted to rest, what do you want to talk to us about?" Toriel asked Asriel who just looked down.

"It's about the patrol isn't it young prince." Gerson stated and Asriel looked at him in shock.

"Something like that. Come in!" Asriel shouted to out of the roo and in entered Alphys and Undyne. Asgore immediately pulled out his trident whilst Gerson pulled out his hammer.

"Son, why did you bring Outsiders here?!" Asgore yelled his question at his son and Asriel stood in front of the Outsiders and pulled out his sword.

"Why did you immediately pull out your weapon when you saw them? Do you immediately assume them all horrid?" Asriel questioned back and glared at his father.

"How about I can talk for us!" Undyne yelled at the two boss monsters who stared at her and Asriel put down his weapon but still glared at his father.

"Now, King Dreemurr, I know that our people have wronged you, but do you not want peace at all? And we bring no threat to you, hell we were being chased by the Queen out of that place." Undyne stated and Asgore looked like he didn't believe her. Gerson put his hand on his chin and started thinking of why these two would be chased away.

"Who is your queen?" Toriel questioned, now feeling uneasy as well.

"Take a wild guess. She's a horrible, foul sea wraith that's also my mother." Undyne spat at them and Asgore recoiled in shock.

"Naia? I had hoped her exile would have changed her." Asgore lamented and Asriel looked surprised.

"You know Outsiders?" Asriel asked his father and Asgore sighed.

"From before being sealed below the mountain. So, you are Naia's daughter? You look very similar to her, besides the craziness in her eyes." Asgore told Undyne and she nodded.

"Yes, I hate that I look like her. But I don't want to talk about my past now, i just want a new life for me and Alphys. Will you allow us to live in your kingdom?" Undyne asked and Asgore sat on his throne taking a deep breath.

"I will allow you to live here, but on a couple of conditions. First, do not tell anyone you are Outsiders. I don't want panic to arise out of your origin. Second, at least one of you must take a job that is sponsored by the Royal family. I'll let Asriel tell you those later. And lastly, don't draw too much attention upon yourself if possible. I know if you can't prevent others from drawing attention to you, but don't do it unto yourself. I'll let you go now, Asriel I want you to help them find a home since you brought them here." Asgore informs them all and Undyne and Alphys nod in understanding.

Asriel follows the Outsiders out of the room as Toriel, Gerson and Asgore start talking again.

"Are you sure about this Asgore? You know what Naia did. How can we trust her daughter the same as we did with Naia before?" Gerson questions Asgore who just stares at the ceiling in memory.

"Naia was always a bit crazy, even before she was abducted by the DAMC. After that she went insane and kept turning people against King Aodh and later Asgore." Toriel lamented

"Naia used to be a good person. I know she is now crazy, but if I can turn her daughter away from that path, then I feel that I'll have done something right for her. I could never blame her for hating me because I never got along with her." Asgore said with tears in his eyes for his past mistakes.

"Besides those two, the prince is really acting like you did as a teenager. Refusing to back down and always trying to help others he doesn't know. Even making friends with those he just met. That was forever ago when you acted like that." Gerson tells Asgore, who nods in agreement.

"I never would have raised him spoiled or like my father did me. I knew that if I could fix the mistakes my ancestors did unto their sons when raising them, then my father would be proved wrong about his choices. No matter what Asriel chooses for his future, I know it'll be the right decision." Asgore tells his oldest friend who nods in understanding before bidding farewell to his friends and rulers. The day had been unexpected for Gerson more than the others, as he had hoped he would never had seen an Outsider again.

(Asriel POV)

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes after leaving the throne room. I was still reeling from the fact that Dad had kept a big secret from me, did he not trust me enough to know? I decide to not think about it for now and instead focus on the present.

"So where could we live Asriel?" Alphys asked me.

"There are five main areas to live in. There is Home, near the end of the cavern but very few monsters live there now. There's Snowdin, which is always filled with snow and cold. I don't know if you would like it there. Then there's Waterfall, that place is very humid and filled with a lot of water. Then Hotland, which you probably don't want to live in based on Undyne's trouble with heat. And then there is here, New Home." I inform the duo who stay quiet for a minute before responding.

"Not Hotland. Hmm… Not New Home or Home. Waterfall or Snowdin probably." Undyne tells me and I nod.

"Let's check in to the Housing Office. They have a list of houses that are available in any habitable area in the kingdom."I told them leading them down into the city where the office was. We walk around for around ten minutes before finding the office. When I enter I see a large slime monster at the reception desk.

"Hello, I would like to see the list of houses for Waterfall and Snowdin please." I say to the receptionist who nods and presses a button behind their desk. Suddenly two smaller slime creatures come out with two folders. They hand them to me and wave goodbye. I wave goodbye as well.

I give the folders to Undyne and Alphys to look at and they sit down on some chairs and start looking at them.

"I will pay for the house they choose to buy. Not rent, but the full price." I tell the receptionist who nods and gives me a form to sign out for me to pay for the house in full.

After ten minutes I finish filling out the form and give it to the receptionist. They looks at the paper and sees my name.

"Ah, Prince Asriel. Well since these two are your friends, you don't have to pay for it. It'll be for free. Consider it as a favor to the queen for her help in setting up this office. And I will not allow you to give me the money for it." The slime monster told me and I sighed. I guess that I forgot people always give special treatment to the Royal Family. I hated it.

As I was about to start arguing Undyne and Alphys come up and point to a house they like in Snowdin. Two stories with a basement as well. Near the edge of Snowdin and close to Waterfall. Seemed good.

"Asriel, we decided on this one." Alphys told me and I'm about to respond when the slime monster does.

"No need for you two to fill out an application. Consider on the house as a favor for the Dreemurrs. I just need your names and I'll take the house off of the available list." The slime asks and they tell the slime their names. The slime then takes the folders back to the back and comes back with a pair of keys for the house. Undyne grabs them and then we leave. I remain in silence as I follow them to the elevators to Hotland. As we are about to step into an elevator I notice Chara step out of one.

"Hey Chara." I call to her and she comes over.

"So did Dad agree?" She asks me

"Yep." I nod and she smiles at me.

"Good job. Now I'm going to talk to dad about something. I'll see you later." Chara says to me and I wave goodbye and enter the elevator with Undyne and Alphys and we arrive down at the entrance of the CORE, the furthest the elevators would reach from New Home. I guide the two back through Hotland the same way we had come before. After around an hour of walking we get back to Chara's lab and stop for a drink of water.

(Chara POV)

As I enter New Home I feel a sense of dread about my future. I know that I want to do something that Mom and Dad might not agree upon. I know my curiosity might get the better of me. I see Asriel and he calls me over and he tells me that Dad let the Outsiders stay here. That's good for them. I tell him I am going to ask Dad something and head off to the castle. I see Clover playing with Adam and Artemis in the front yard and quietly teleport pass them into the house and head down the stairs to the castle. I could have easily teleported to the throne room, but wanted more time to think about my idea. I was prepared to ask. When I enter the throne room I only see Dad in there, half asleep and Mom isn't there. Where could she have gone? Oh yeah, she usually cooks dinner around this time. I guess I'll just ask Dad.

"Dad." I say his name and he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Howdy Chara." Dad yawned out.

"Heya. Dad I need to ask you something." I tell him and he motions me to talk.

"Well, I was thinking about exploring the Outsider's land." I tell him and he immediately glares at me.

"Never." Dad told me firmly.

I am about to back down, until I decide that my choices matter and this was one I had to make.

"Never? Why? Because you're scared? Of what? Whoever rules them?" I question back and he just stares at me.

"You don't understand what is there. I am ordering you to drop this!" Dad yelled at me and I turned away. He never said he ordered us around. Sure he was king, but we were family. I was never ordered around since… the surface. I'm leaving.

"No." I say quietly and tears fall from my eyes, "I don't take orders. I was asking for you blessing to go, I was gonna go anyways to satiate my curiosity about that area. I don't know when I'll return. Have fun finding a new Royal Scientist." I sniffle before teleporting back to the place we found Undyne and Alphys. I sat down on a rock and started crying. I just wanted to discover new things, what was Dad hiding from me in the area my back is turned to. I am naturally curious and that probably hurt Dad. But I won't apologize as he tried to force me to obey him.

I wipe my tears from my face and walk into the dark cavern, not knowing what was going to happen. To me or at all.

(Asgore POV)

I made a mistake. I shouldn't have said that to Chara. I never tried to order her around. But I didn't want her to go there. I need to assume that she headed off to where she said she would. But I can not go. I have a kingdom to rule over. Who should I send after her? Suddenly I think of two people. People who Chara should trust. People who I believe in as well. Between the two of them, I believe I should send Red instead of Sans. Sans has his younger brother to look after, whereas Red… doesn't have anyone. I think I should send her. I'll send her after Chara tomorrow. Now I'll have to tell Tori and Asriel what occurred. Oh boy, I'm not looking forward to their reactions.

(Ateno POV)

I knew that my sister was somewhere in the void. I couldn't find her however, because the void had no end and went on forever. But I have plans. I need to get rid of Red and Chara, as they are a hindrance to my plans. But the Outsiders would take care of them for me. But all the pieces had to be in place for me. I whispered in Asgore's ear to send Red. And soon I'll have taken care of that idiotic queen who believes herself on my side and those prisoners she let escape. But I can't find those prisoners due to some strange magic preventing it. But my plans will soon come to fruition and no one will be able to stop me.

(? POV)

We all ran as fast as we could. We had never figured out how we got here but we knew we needed to escape. Ten years of imprisonment. Ten years with only four people to talk to. Ten years of being experimented on by some monster. I couldn't see as we ran through the darkness. I kept a hand on the closest person near me to help guide me. Soon enough the others in front of me stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" I ask them and I feel their eyes look back at me.

"Kris, can you see me?" I hear Susie ask me and I feel panic rise inside of me. I can't see. I am blind

"No." I tell her with fear in my voice

"Two possibilities are that the darkness horribly affected her eyesight or whatever that sea wraith did blinded her." Noelle says putting her hand on my shoulder. I allow her to guide me to sit down as I process this. How long have I been blind? I have not been able to see well in the darkness, but was it this bad?

"Kris, which one do you think it was?" Ralsei asks me.

"The experiments barely ever touched my eyes. I think the pure darkness, which I don't understand because we have traversed the literal Dark World." I answer and I feel Lancer give me a hug and I hug him back, though I can't see him.

"Hmm… Perhaps it was the fact that the darkness in our world was natural and came from the hearts of the Darkners. Yes, at times the darkness was worse due to some beings, but barely before the Dark Fountains arose. But the darkness around here feels… I don't know how to say it, unnatural and coming from harmful magic and not people's hearts." Ralsei explains to me.

"Fuck! So you are saying that someone is using a spell on this place and it's hurting Kris' eyesight and possibly more. But why isn't the darkness in this part of the cavern?" Susie says.

"Maybe the crystals here are too bright?" Lancer suggests and I hear Susie punch a wall.

"Susie, why'd you punch the wall?" Noelle questions Susie's action.

"Because we have been prisoners for ten FUCKING years and we need to escape and find a way home and deal with magic and figure out everything else? We don't even know how we got kidnapped and brought here! I am just letting out my emotions the way I know best, punching something and right now it's this wall." Susie answered and sighs and sits down next to me along with Ralsei taking a seat next to Noelle, while Lancer is still next to me.

"Tell me what this room looks like." I ask them and Lancer goes on about how the room was a large cavern of crystals of varieties of colors. Noelle added in that the top of the room is probably the size of a house.

"Well, what're we gonna do for food?" Susie asks. True, we didn't know the area and all the food we did receive was as prisoners. Speaking of being prisoners, I hate the clothes we are in. They are so itchy and annoying.

"I think I have an idea." I hear Noelle whisper.

"What is it Noelle?" Susie asks the reindeer monster.

"Maybe we do, like searching parties for food. To see what we can find. It should always be a group of at least two people. Maybe not Kris though." Noelle explains and I am about to refute that I am able until Susie puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Kris, until you get your sight back you need to stay where you know someone is. I know you'll say you are capable and I know that you want to help, but you can do that in other ways. I don't know what, but I'm sure Ralsei will come up with something for you to do." Susie tries to comfort me in her own way and I smile and know that I'll always have good friends by my side. Even when I try to do stuff they don't want me to.

"Okay then, I'm going to sleep then." I tell them and lay on Lancer's lap as I fade into subconsciousness.

(? POV)

"Where are my toys?" I yell at the broken form of a monster in the void. My playthings had been taken away when I was destroying a timeline and I somehow didn't notice or feel their presence leave, until I tried to possess Kris.

"They have been… taken. By a being stronger than you or I." The monster glared at me.

"Who is stronger than the creator of a world?! Who is stronger than I, Chara Dreemurr, creator of Deltarune and destroyer of timelines." I yell at him.

"Another world's megalomaniac. Except he is a god of his world. Not the multiverse like others, but was apparently one of the two first living creators in that dimension." He tells me and I stare at him. I've fought Reaper Sans before and barely won, this idiot who stole my toys would be no harder.

"I can kill him as easily as I can kill you, Gaster. What is the name of the world?" I growl at him and he sighs in defeat. He never could keep stuff from me and I would always beat it out of him. That started when he corrupted my perfect world of Deltarune and kept stuff I hated, like that stupid fish and stupid lazybones.

"The world is called Peacetale. I believe that currently Frisk has yet to have fallen down in that world. So you have no host." Gaster tells me and I think for a second. And then I figure it out, even if Frisk isn't there yet, why can't I take control of whatever human is there now?

"Then I'll take over whatever human is currently Underground. I DON'T CARE! I NEED THEM BACK!" I yell at him and he shrugs and pushes me through a portal into that world. I look around where I had been put. I was in New Home. Keep the memories away, I don't need them.

Now I look at the people asleep in the room I arrived in. A boy and girl, that looked nearly identical to Patience and Bravery from my world. I look at a picture hanging above the girl's wall. I nearly faint in shock. It was a picture of my family, with three of the fallen humans, Azzy looked older, and I didn't even see me at all. Well if I didn't fall down here, then I eventually will. I'll need to use them instead.

I start exploring the house and look into the room I used to live in, before I… No, I don't need the memories! I see science equipment and a bunch of books. I see a journal and decide to open it. Let's see who this is.

 **Owner: Chara Dreemurr**

 **If you open this, I will hunt you down and kill you.**

 **Azzy if you open this, I'll ruin your chances of joining the Royal Guard. That's how much my privacy means and you should know that.**

 **If you are still reading, FUCK OFF. You can't read the rest without my magic signature.**

So, I did exist here. I guess I was that weird half monster thing. I don't want to know what happened in this world that caused that. Well, my other self wasn't here so I'll just take over that girl beneath that picture. I won't kill anyone, yet. I need to know more about this world before I start causing chaos. I go back into the other room and go into that girl's mindscape to take her over. Her brain didn't even try to prevent me from entering and I took a look at all of her memories. Which only started when she fell Underground. Great, I took over an amnesiac. Note the sarcasm.

All I could find that was important was her name was Artemis Daro, her twin was that boy, who was named Adam, and that she was not afraid of fighting and would try to solve things as peacefully as possible, unless someone attacked her, then she would unleash her fury. Perfect, this is exactly what I had hoped for in a host that I needed to pretend to be. Someone that I can actually act like. Slowly I force the soul out of the body and insert my own. I can't have anyone finding the soul so I absorb it. I am not a human after all, so a demon like myself can absorb other's souls. Though sometimes they try to argue against me, but then I just threaten to erase them from existence. But just in case, I take away most of the energy that the absorbed soul would need to talk back. Now to just bide my time to go and find my Deltarune toys. And then after they are returned, then this world will be eradicated. It is kill or be killed, after all, even after how long it's been since I originally heard that on my first route. Ah my first genocide, before knowing Sans was a piece of garbage and refused to die or forget everything.

 **AN: Don't panic. This story isn't becoming an amalgamation of multiverse stories. Chara from Undertale/Deltarune is the only character from another universe in this story (except that small appearance by Gaster and the Deltarune characters).**

 **Leya: Yay, Deltarune stuff. Noelle is so adorable.**

 **Ateno: I liked Susie, at least she started off as a cool character, but then she had to go and make friends.**

 **Angel: Of course you are back. And I will honestly say that I ship Noelle and Susie. May be a better ship than Undyne x Alphys.**

 **Leya: I'll ship it too!**

 **Angel: Anyways, I decided to make the Deltarune characters a part of the story. I love all five of the characters I put in and can't wait unti Deltarune is finished and I can love the characters even more.**

 **Ateno: Yeah, in five years probably.**

 **Angel: I know that. Anyways let me say a few things for the story. I believe this is safe to say, this is the end of Arc 1. Originally I hadn't even planned on this happening, honestly I just had this idea this week to bring it this way. A majority of the end of the chapter (from Asgore onwards) was writen today alone. But the reason I am ending Arc 1, Arc 1 is what I consider the introduction to the world and most of the characters. Now we are onto Arc 2, which I'll call the Darkness Arc. Yes very original name there. This Arc will take a while, but after this and a few more filler chapters, we get to stuff that happened in Undertale. Think of this as the first of the three major Arcs of the story (not counting introduction). Now for the Question of the day.**

 **QOTD: What made you the most excited this week? For me that has to be between Avengers: Endgame trailer and Smash Bros Ultimate being released (I'll probably get it for Christmas). I can't wait for five months from now when all I'll be thinking about is Avengers (and this story).**

 **Now I wish everyone a good night and Happy Holidays (I don't know if people have started celebrating holidays yet, but better safe than sorry).**


	10. Into the Dark

**AN: Welcome to Arc 1. It has sunshine, kindness and happiness. Oh wait, we're entering the Darkness. And that is the opposite of what I said before. Enjoy. (Before this chapter there was no Arc).**

Chapter Nine: Into The Dark

(Chara POV)

I could barely see as I walked through the dark caverns. I could barely see outlines of the walls of the cavern and used my knives as light. They barely provided extra light, but it would have to do for now. But I have never felt as afraid of the dark as I do now. But I need to carry on. I refuse to go back.

Suddenly I hear footsteps in front of me and see a robed figure. What was that symbol on their robes? I could barely process what it was before they saw me.

"Halt! No one is allowed at the edges of the kingdom, on decree of Great Queen Naia. Go home and I'll let you off easily." The robed figure informed me and I roll my eyes. Did he think I would listen to him.

"Why aren't 'we' allowed in the outer edges?" I question, pretending to be a confused civilian.

"The five prisoners have escaped and we need to prevent them from fleeing to the Dreemurr Kingdom. Why do you not know this, every monster was informed of this yesterday? Unless… You don't look like a monster from our kingdom. You must have come from the Dreemurr Kingdom. Prepare to die scum." The figure told me yanking off his robe to reveal a humanoid lion monster with a scar on his left eye.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just a scientist who was curious about this area." I try to convince him not to fight me but he looks unconvinced.

"No one cares for your excuses. Now prepare to die to my swords." The lion pulls out two swords and launches himself at me and I barely dodge. He is at an advantage, he knows how to navigate the dark and I don't. Fuck.

I deflect his attacks with my knife and feel his attacks start to increase in speed. How the fuck is this guy so fast? I jump away from him and shoot orange and blue lasers at him and he dodges them easily. I start varying the colors more and throw some knives at the same time. He still dodges it easily. Then he lunges at me and slams me into the rock wall. Fuck, that hurt.

"Scum. You think you can take down me, captain of the Queen's Knights, Hearth." He taunts me and I take deep breaths.

"Sure I can, Scar." I tell him, purposely messing up his name and his face grows made with rage.

"That is not my name!" He yells at me and I laugh. So gullible.

"Sure it isn't, Scar. Just like the claws in your stomach aren't yours either." I tell him as I use my claws and stab him in his stomach. He lets go of me and grabs his wound instead. Yep, that did a lot of damage. Now I grab him and slam him into the wall with my claws on his neck. He gasps in pain.

"Now that you are at my mercy, you will go to your so called queen and tell her that the Dreemurr Kingdom is off limits. So says their Royal Scientist and Princess." I tell him, with disgust at the word princess. I always hated that word to describe me as I was not born royalty. I put him down and he crawls away, still clutching his wound.

Hah, captain of their knights. That was a joke. He had more speed and attack than he did defensive capabilities and health. He must run by the idea that the best defense is the best offense.

I continue walking into the dark down a different path than the 'captain' did. I hope I get out of the edge of the kingdom soon so I'll have less pressure from the knights on me.

(Clover POV)

I sigh as I hear Azzy and Mom yell at Dad. Apparently he made Chara very upset that she ran away to a place that Dad hated. I sat outside near Adam, who was practice fighting a dummy. Apparently all the noise didn't wake Artemis up. Adam woke up to it, but not her. We haven't even ate breakfast yet. I was texting Snowdrake about hanging out later after school. He said his mom was okay with it, so I would head over later. Suddenly the yelling stops and Mom comes outside.

"Come inside children. I'm sorry you had to hear that." Mom told us and I followed her inside with Adam behind me.

"Oh is Artemis still asleep? How she managed that with all the yelling that happened I won't understand. Adam can you go wake your sister up for breakfast?" Mom asks Adam who nods before heading back the hallway to their room, while me and Mom go into the dining room for breakfast. Azzy is sitting across from Dad and is glaring at him. Azzy must be really upset. Mom heads into the kitchen as a mad looking Artemis comes in followed by a sheepish Adam. Artemis looked soaked, so I am guessing that Adam threw a water balloon at her to wake her up. He knew she hated that, but still did it all the time.

Artemis sits down and glares at her brother. Apparently everyone is glaring at each other today. Mom comes back with bacon and eggs and sees Artemis soaked and sets the food down and dries her off with her fire magic. Nonlethal fire, of course. I get a plate and start eating breakfast. As I am eating I notice Dad on the phone and Artemis is darting her eyes at everyone. That water balloon must have interrupted a good dream of hers. After breakfast Dad and Azzy head out fairly quickly whilst Mom ushers us to get ready for school. It's just another day at our house.

(Asriel POV)

Right now I was really mad at Dad. He said he tried to order her to stay away. He should know that Chara hates direct orders. Ugh! He also had the brilliant idea to send Red after Chara instead of me. Nothing against my girlfriend, but I would rather myself find my sibling and best friend. Dad called her during breakfast and I was to only lead her to the cavern. Yeah, like I'll listen to that. I'll go after Chara, no matter what Dad says.

I waited outside where Red was staying. She always moved around the Underground and could never find a place she could stick with. Dad said he didn't want me to try to convince Red against the mission.. If he had just kept his mouth fucking shut, then Chara wouldn't have run off.

Wait, I just had an idea. If I could get Undyne and Alphys to make me a map of their region so I could use it to navigate to find Chara. But before that. I write down a quick note before running off.

It reads:

Sorry Dad. Had to run off to do some things. Oh by the way. I'm moving out. Chara moved out to her Lab and now it's my turn. Don't expect to see me everyday now. Chara running off was what made me decide to move out. See you later.

Signed, Asriel Dreemurr

I sighed as I exited the Housing Office. I purchased a house near Napstablook in Waterfall. It apparently changed shape to reflect to owner. The example they gave was say a Froggit lived there, then the house would become the shape of a Froggit's head. I ducked behind a corner as I saw Dad enter the office with Red beside him. He was probably looking for me. So I quickly fled. I did not want to deal with him right now. I get on an elevator and click the button to go down to the CORE as Red jumps in right as the door closes without Dad.

"You know you aren't sneaky at all. Except with your Dad. He did not see you hide behind a building and he just told me where to go and headed home. So… you're moving out." Red stated and I nod. She was stating it as a matter of fact and not a question.

"In Waterfall. Next to Napstablook." I tell her and she laughs and snorts at the same time at that.

"Of course you move in near one of your friends. Well, I guess you know I'm headed after Chara. I wish you could come as well, but King's orders. Sorry Az." Red tells me and I shrug. I already knew that Dad wouldn't let me come and Red wouldn't either as she always listened to Dad's orders.

"I already knew. Wait, you said Dad knew where to send you? A cavern that you can't see into on the outskirts of Hotland, correct?" I ask her and she nods. Dad knew exactly where the Outsiders were. Why didn't he just seal them off to prevent them from attacking then? I know that they were once his people, but if he wanted to keep his people safe and was scared of Outsiders, then why not seal them away? Well, if that was the case then Undyne and Alphys wouldn't have escaped. Oh well.

"Well, I hope you find Chara soon." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"I'll do my best." Red says and kisses my cheek as the elevator reaches the bottom and she gets out and heads off the same direction that I had before. If she wasn't back within a week, I was heading after her. I sigh as I head off to my new house. I planned on calling Mom to have her help me move my stuff out of New Home when Dad would be out of the house. I won't abandon hope that Red will bring my best friend home, but I don't know if the same hold of hope will apply to Dad.

(Chara POV)

I sigh as I sit down on a rock in the darkness. I was walking around for a while and couldn't find anything of interest. I should have brought supplies with me as I was thirsty and hungry. I should have listened and stayed away from here. But now I didn't know where I was and I didn't know my way back. But I won't head back yet. That will just prove Dad right.

Suddenly I hear a branch snap and I jump up with knife in hand.

"Who's there?!" I shout into the darkness and suddenly I see a hyena looking monster on two feet with a scar under his left eye. Even in the almost complete dark besides the light from my knife, I still somehow noticed small details that others could overlook.

"Don't attack." The monster quickly says and puts his hands in the air.

"Who are you and why should I trust you?" I question him not even wanting to put my weapon away.

"I am Saff. And I am a member of the RAQ. Rebellion against the Queen." He tells me and bows in greeting and I stare him down.

"And how do I know that's an actual thing and not just a fake thing to catch those against the Queen?" I question him considering all the worst case scenarios of believing him.

"You aren't from the Cavern aren't you? I always see wanted posters for our group. They are everywhere, so how haven't you seen them?" He questions me.

"So you call this place the Cavern? A bit generic of a name, but it's not my place to rename it. Also I haven't seen them as, one I was too worried about being attacked by the Knights again, and two I can barely see in the dark without my knives." I inform him.

"So, are you from the Dreemurr Kingdom?" Saff asks me but I hear heavy footsteps approaching and he pulls me behind a large boulder. He puts his claw to his lip to tell me to stay silent. We stay silent for around ten or twenty minutes before the footsteps are all gone. I sigh in relief as I relax on the wall.

"That was nearly half of all the Knights. Why are they all together in a formation like that?" He wonders.

"How did you know they were Knights when they hadn't got here yet?" I ask him.

"I could see them as they turned the corner. And I have been hearing those foots stepsteps for years. I am able to distinguish different people's footsteps. The Knights have very heavy footsteps. The RAQ has mainly light and fast footsteps. The Queen has slow and menacing footsteps…" Saff starts on about footsteps and I drown him out as I look to the direction the Knights were headed. Saff was right for one thing. Why was there a huge group of them heading this way?

"Anyways, I'll bring you to the RAQ headquarters now." Saff finishes talking and I spare a glance to him before walking off after the Knights to find out what they were up to. He quickly tackles me to the ground.

"What are you doing? They'll kill you. The Queen and her Knights hate anyone from the Dreemurr Kingdom." Saff informs me and I unsheath my claws.

"I'm a curious person and are trying to find out what they are doing. Now get the fuck off." I warn him but he doesn't budge. Oh well, I'll just brute force through him. As I try to slash him in his chest I feel a prick in my neck. I push him off and feel my neck and find a dart. I look at it as I feel sleepy. A sleep da… I fall to the ground without finishing my thought.

(Saff POV)

As I am pushed to the ground I notice the dart in the girl's neck. She never told me her name before she fell on the ground unconscious.

"Hello Saff. Was this girl threatening you?" I hear my best friend's voice come up behind me. I turn to see Espa, an anthropomorphic tiger monster.

"I was trying to prevent her from chasing after a large group of Knights." I tell Espa who shakes her head.

"So she's suicidal or idiotic? What kind of monster is she even?" Espa asks me and I glance at the girl's unconscious body. She had unnatural amber hair, sharp claws and a fox tail, but besides that she looked human.

"Maybe…" I wonder aloud and Espa glares at me.

"You are still hung up over that? There is no heroes coming to save us and this girl looks too weak to be a hero. Just help me bring her to base to interrogate her." Espa tells me and I sigh in defeat. I knew that the Prophecy of Heroes might be false, but I would rather have some hope than none.

I pick up the girl's legs and Espa picks up her arms as we start heading back to our base. It was an hour's walk from where we were, but we don't run across anyone as we keep away from the usual Knight paths. I let Espa hold the girl when we get to the small shack that disguised the entrance to our base.

"Password?" Nya, the guard at the moment, asks me.

"Regina Placeam." I tell the password and the door opens to let me and Nya in.

Nya, a grey bat monster that refused to ever touch the ground, and the guard at the door, pulled out a shuriken and put it at the girl's neck.

"Who is this?" Espa asks while holding the shuriken with her teeth.

"A prisoner. We'll be taking her down to the cells." Espa responds and Nya nods and lets us pass before slamming the door shut and locking it as we were the last two out. Only we had even left the base today. Everyone else was trying to find where the Queen's daughter and our Leader's daughter ran off to and how we could get the Queen's daughter on our side. But I didn't know anything that was happening beyond that. This new girl might be a key to understanding the chaos that was arising in the Cavern lately. And she might also be the key to stop it.

(Red POV)

I was almost out of breath as I reached the cavern that the King told me about. I had food and water for around a week as long as I ration it sufficiently. I bid goodbye to near complete light with the lava of Hotland and false stars of Waterfall when I enter the darkness and can barely see back out where I had came from.

In and out. Get Chara and leave. Don't succumb to fear. Don't let yourself get lost. I… I… Fuck! I can't see and I hate the dark!

I hear footsteps approach and I pull out my twin swords and am confronted by a fish lady monster with a crown. I guess this is who Asgore told me to avoid by all means necessary. Naia, I believe. Of course I run into her right away.

"Ah. Another from the Dreemurr Kingdom has entered my kingdom. And I was looking for the princess. Knights! Capture her and bring her to the Royal Prison!" She ordered and a bunch of armored and hooded monsters run at me. Some stay back and fire magic attacks at me, which makes it easier for me to see.

I take a deep breath and move at sonic speeds. I dodge every attack and get behind a bunch of troops, one at a time and knock them out. Some attacks barely manage to scrape me but I brush them off and keep dodging and knocking people out when I can. And after ten minutes of dodging I manage to knock out almost everyone. I gasp for air as I am very low on energy. The rest of my magical reserves lied in my swords and my one bomb I had summoned.

I notice Naia clap her hands and kicks aside the unconscious monsters. She doesn't care for them! She doesn't deserve to be a queen.

"Hahaha. Magnificent. Now after I bring you to your cell, I'll dispose of these weaklings and replace them. I have my other half of my army left still. And you. You're an elven monster. Those are extinct, except for you apparently. I should know. I killed the last ones with my bare hands. But I'll have uses for you." Naia laughed and I felt anger rise within me. The last elven monsters were my parents, who were killed when I was three. I was told they were traitors and were pushed into the lava of Hotland.

I let my anger control my actions and launch myself at her, which she seems to expect. Naia quickly jumps back and my swords crack the ground. A crack that extends back to her. Which is to say I created a 3 yard crack. She looks at me curiously as I glare up at her and throw my bomb at her. She deflects it and is blinded by the light of the explosion as I jump up and grab the roof of the cave. I look down and can barely make out Naia and some remaining troops.

"Idiots! Why did no one attack her while she was distracted by me?! Light up the room. She's still in here, we have all the exits surrounded." Naia commands her knights, who proceed to light up the room and Naia stares straight up at me.

"There you are!" She says before I am hit with a mace connected to a chain. I feel myself fall on the floor and get picked up and am forced to stare Naia in the face. I spit at her and she slaps me for it. She deserved it.

"Idiotic elf. Hearth, put her to sleep. I don't want her to try and memorize a way to escape." Naia tells the monster holding me who proceeds to stab me with a dagger in the stomach and I fall to sleep almost instantly.

(Leya POV)

The start of a journey for every in the Cavern, as they call it. I wish I could interfere, but my brother's hold over this place is much too strong. The only power I have there is a cave of gemstones that fill any room with light.

"So, Leya. Will you return those five to their universe? Along with the parasite in young Artemis." Gaster asks appearing next to me. I groan in anger at his question.

"I can't do anything to them. The five are in a place that my brother watches very closely and the 'parasite' is too powerful for me to remove without severely harming the host. I can not interfere at this moment in time." I explain to the skeleton who stares at me in disbelief. I wasn't lying. Although I have been around since the beginnings of our universe, I was not omnipotent. I may have held the powers of a god, but I wasn't all powerful. I don't think Gaster knew that and thought me omnipotent.

"Then I will take my leave. And if you are lying and putting the world that my sons live in in danger, well. YOU'RE GONNA BE IN FOR ONE HELL OF A TIME!" Gaster threatens me before melting into the void. I was scared. Gaster was now powered by the void and out of all the non-godlike beings that existed, he was probably the most powerful of them. I knew that I couldn't do anything to him or his sons.

Right now, I just watched the events unfold in the Cavern. I am praying for Red and Chara and I spend a little bit of time with an eye on Asriel as well. Red and Chara were both unconscious in unknown territory. I couldn't help those two, but perhaps Asriel. I could help him before he walks into the unknown. Before the Second was lost to the Cavern. I couldn't save the First or Red. But him, I could. I make up my mind and decide to help Asriel bring back his sibling and girlfriend. I hope he will listen to me.

(? POV)

I was shaking as I climbed the mountain. I don't know if I am still being followed. I run up the mountain as fast as possible. My life was not like this two years ago. I didn't have abusive parents or siblings, I wasn't sold to the DAMC, I had people I could trust. Now I didn't know what was happening.

Soon enough I reach a cave near the top of the mountain. I think the coast is clear to keep climbing, but I hear voices get closer and closer. I hid in the cave near a hole in the ground.

"If I fell down that, I'd probably die." I think to myself. And then again that fate might be better than the DAMC.

"Her locator is showing she's around this area. I don't care if the rumors are true and none of us return. We need to find her." I hear a voice shout and hear some responses like "Yes sir" and such. After I stand in silence for a few moments a group of DAMC cultists enter the cave I am in.

"There you are!" One shouts and lunges at me and I dance out of the way. I was so glad I took ballerina classes as they really helped me dodge attacks.

More and more cultists enter the room and lunge for me. Somehow no one falls into the hole in the center of the room. I am pushed near the hole and am only holding on because a cultist wouldn't let me fall.

"Young Penny. You should have known you can't escape. What is this the fourth time?" The cultist holding me mocks me. I look up and see one of the cultist leaders on the other side of the hole just staring at me.

"Ms. Penny. Four strikes means you will be forced to obey the DAMC." The leader tells me and fear fills me. I knew that they put a chip in me to force me to listen, so I decide death is better than submission. I kick the cultist between the legs and he lets go of my already torn shirt and I fall down the hole. I laugh as the leader looks down with the button held down on the remote that could control me.

I feel myself hit the ground and pass out as the chip takes over my body. My last thought was wondering why I didn't die. Then I lose consciousness and feel my thoughts get replaced with the mantra of the DAMC. "Monsters destroyed. Sic Fata Dignetur."

As I am asleep all that fills my dreams is that mantra and I start believing it. I would destroy the horrid creatures sealed below the earth. I love that thought.

(Third Person POV)

The cultist leader smiled as he saw that the chip was active and that the host wasn't destroyed. And if legends had served correctly, the leader knew that this was were monsters were sealed.

"Leader, what should I do with the failure that let the girl fall?" One cultist member asked the smiling leader, who had a mask on so no one saw his face of glee.

"Mr. Valentine, I believe you should let your son and daughter get rid of his first victim when we return. You and your wife can carry him back to the base." The leader told the member who nodded and him and another cultist grabbed the man, who was crying due to him knowing his fate.

"Oh and Mr. Valentine." The leader calls after the cultist who proceeds to stop and let his wife hold the man still while he looked at his leader.

"If you keep listening to orders correctly you'll soon be promoted. But one other thing needs to happen before that." The leader starts and the man tilts his head in confusion.

"Yes sir?" Mr. Valentine asks his leader.

"Within a year and a half, have your last child be converted. What was her name again? Frisk was it?" The leader asks the man who shakes his head.

"Freya, but she always uses that dumb nickname of Frisk. I will try my best." Mr. Valentine said before continuing to help his wife drag the man down the mountain.

Meanwhile, at the Valentine Manor at the edge of town lay a 12 year old girl asleep in bed. She knew not of the happenings at the top of the mountain or below it. All she was worried about was school and the situation her best friend was in. And she was filled with determination to do her best in school and to do her best to help her friend.

 **AN: So... I think some stuff needs explaining for this chapter, but that won't happen in this AN. You'll just have to wait for the next chaper to explain some things.**

 **Leya: I thought you were gonna end the chapter at my part.**

 **Angel: Nope. I was gonna end it at several different parts. Because I had nothing planned besides Red entering the Cavern, Chara stuff and Artemis acting a slight bit differently. Also please excuse me if the two latin phrases I used were inaccurate. I don't study Latin so I am not 100% that those are accurate. Anyways let's move on to other stuff.**

 **Ateno: So Penny is the Integrity Soul? Because of that ballerina comment.**

 **Angel: Fuck off Ateno! I hate that you two spoil stuff I was gonna do for the next chapter. But you know what, I am going to have her soul revealed in the next chapter anyways. And now.**

 **I snap my fingers and a cage appears around Ateno and Leya. It is made to shut them up so you can't hear Ateno's profanities right now.**

 **QOTD: Who thinks that Undertale would make a good anime? I think it would and the idea just makes me want it more. I would also be fine with an Undertale movie as long as it doesn't look like the Sonic the Hedgehog movie looks like.**

 **Anyways I am going to do some reading and then start writibg the next chapter of this. Have a great day.**


	11. A New World

**AN: Heya. So uh quick thing. I haven't updated my other story in a little bit. I plan on trying to write for it this week, but I might just work on this instead. Anyways, that's future me's problem to figure out. For now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter Ten: A New World

(Asriel POV)

I was able to manage to move all my stuff out of New Home with Mom's help when Dad was meeting with Gerson after dinner. Mom was able to help me move it all to my house, but I had to unpack it all by myself. Mom said she wouldn't let Dad know that I had been by to get my stuff, but that he would probably presume as much anyways. I took the entire night to unpack and put things away. By the end of it I was wishing I had Sans' blue soul magic to move stuff around. I take a nap after the exhaustion.

"Asriel!" I hear a voice in my head as I open my eyes and see myself not on my couch like I was and instead in a blank room filled with nothing.

"Where am I!" I yell out not expecting anything.

"You are still asleep. I am just visiting your dreams. I am Leya." I hear as bright light fills the room and when I reopen my eyes I see an elven monster similar to Red.

"How do you have the power to do that?" I ask her.

"Not all gods look menacing." She tells me and I stare at her in disbelief.

"You're a god?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yep. Leya, goddess of light, nature and monsters." She tells me and I realize something. I knew that name from a story Dad once told me as a kid. Two beings born from the birth of the universe. One encompassed light and the other darkness. Dad said that he had met one of them before, but as a kid I thought he was joking. Now I knew it was a possibility.

"So why am I here?" I question her, putting my paw on my sword in case she tried something.

"So I can tell you what to expect from the place Chara is." Leya tells me.

"And what do you need to tell me?" I question as I start shaking in nervousness. If she was giving me knowledge of that place, than that must mean Chara is in danger.

"A few things. First off, when you head off to the Cavern, when did you say you were leaving, next week right? Well, the first thing you need to do is find a group of five. They were prisoners of Naia for ten years. Without them you won't have the chance to save your sibling or girlfriend." Leya informs me.

"What do they look like?" I ask her and she gives a small smile.

"You always ask things you need to. The group consists of a reindeer monster, a purple lizardish monster, a monster with a head in the shape of a spade, a young boss monster…" She starts.

"Wait a boss monster?! But only my family are boss monsters. And as far as I know I have no siblings that went to the Outsider's cave out in Hotland." I question her and she ignores me.

"And a human." She ends off and at that point I pull out my sword and press it to her neck.

"Why are you lying to me? The only human to have fallen ten years ago was Chara. Now. Tell the truth!" I shout in her face and she just snaps her fingers and I fall on my back. Leya stares down at me.

"Why would I lie? Before you wake, if you truly need to know where the human and boss monster came from ask Naia's daughter." Leya tells me before the room is covered in darkness and I blink and see myself back in my room.

"Why the fuck is this all happening?" I wondered.

I guess I'll head to Undyne's tomorrow to talk to her. For today I was planning on getting acquainted with the monsters of the area. First off, to eat lunch with Napstablook and Mettablook.

(Third Person POV)

Sans and Papyrus were walking through Old Home around lunchtime. Sans decided he needed to talk to his brother about something.

"SO, WHAT DID YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT BROTHER!" Papyrus speaks very loudly as they sat on the cliff overlooking the main part of the nearly abandoned city.

"do you ever remember living here?" Sans asks his brother who shakes his head in confusion.

"I'VE TOLD YOU SANS. WE HAVE ALWAYS LIVED IN WATERFALL. WE NEVER LIVED HERE." Papyrus responded putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Sans stands up suddenly. "i'm going home. i'll see you later bro." Sans says before teleporting away.

Papyrus sighed. He knew his brother had been acting weird lately, but he never left Papyrus alone unless very stressed or exhausted. Papyrus contemplated what was wrong with his brother for a few minutes before he heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him to see a scared Froggit.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER FROGGIT?" Papyrus asks the frog-like monster.

"I.. I saw a h.h.h.h...human kill my family." The Froggit cries and hops into Papyrus' arms for comfort. Papyrus was shocked to hear this. A human killing others? All the humans he had met were kind and welcoming.

"DON'T WORRY YOUNG FROGGIT. I HAVE PRINCE ASRIEL'S NUMBER ON MY PHONE. CALL HIM WHILE I GO TO HALT THE HUMAN." Papyrus told the Froggit before kneeling down and giving him his phone and saying in a hushed tone, "Just call for help when you need it. I'll do my best to be there for you." Papyrus gave the Froggit a small hug before running off into Old Home.

"I...I've got this." Froggit said before opening the contacts on Papyrus' phone. He quickly found a contact labelled Asriel. He clicked on it and called the number.

(Asriel POV)

I had just finished lunch with the Blook family and was heading to Snowdin for a patrol of the forest. I had sat down for a minute next to the last Echo Flower before Snowdin when my phone started ringing. I checked it and it showed that Papyru was calling me.

I pick it up and hear sniffling that doesn't sound like Papyrus. "Howdy." I greet.

"Pr...prince you picked up. Th...there's an at...attack in Old Home." The caller tells me and I can distinctly tell that it is a Froggit. The small croak at the end of the sentence gave it away. This Froggit knew surprisingly good English.

"What do you mean by there's an attack?" I ask as I get up and start sprinting to Old Home in a hurry. He sounded too scared for this to be a prank.

"A...a human is k...killing monsters. It killed m...m...my family." The Froggit said and I nearly dropped my phone. A human?! I needed to hurry there before it would hurt any others. If it killed many monsters, it would get stronger and wouldn't be stopped.

"And where's Papyrus?" I ask dreading the answer.

"He went to stop the human." The Froggit responded a little more calmly.

I stop running for a second next to Grillby's to catch my breath.

"Ok. Stay away from the to warn others what is going on and help hide them. I am coming quickly and will bring other Guards to help. Just… stay safe alright. I'm gonna hang up now. Stay brave." I tell the Froggit before pocketing my phone and quickly opening the door to Grillby's and see Doggo, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogaressa and Dogamy. I needed their help. They were either Guards, or a trainee in Doggo's case.

"Dogs! I need you to come with me!" I call to them and they quickly come over to see what the matter was.

"What's up Asriel?" Doggo asks while I close the door to Grillby's and have them come outside.

"Doggo, I need you and Lesser Dog to call Gerson and tell him there is a murderous human in Old Home. Get him and other Guards to go there. Everyone else is coming with me." I tell the dogs and they stare at me for a moment and suddenly realize I was speaking the truth. Doggo runs off while pulling out his phone and pulls Lesser Dog with him. I hope he didn't run into anything.

I start running out of Snowdin with the other dogs following behind me. Within ten minutes we reach the entrance to Old Home. Currently it could only be entered by going under the door, as a ghost, teleporting or being a Royal. I am glad I was the last one of those. It could be exited by anyone however.

I push my magic into the door and it opens inward. I signal the dogs to follow behind me and enter the place I lived for most of my life. Now I couldn't stay to reminisce. Monster lives were on the line at the moment and I had to prevent them from being lost

(Third Person POV)

Papyrus ran to the cracked floor room and quickly went through the puzzle. He didn't know why but he had been able to do it first try. When he entered the next room, he spotted a young girl struggling to push a rock onto a switch. He realized this must have been the human. He didn't know what to do as she was able to roll the heavy rock onto the switch and noticed him.

"HALT! YOU NEED TO STOP!" Papyrus yelled at the human, who covered her ears due to the loud noise but quickly stood completely still and Papyrus thought for a split second she was stopping. But then she summoned a knife from nowhere and threw it at him.

"MAGIC? I HAVE THAT TOO." Papyrus said after dodging the knife and it reappeared in the human's hands. Papyrus quickly sent out a wave of bones and as she was about to jump over them, he turned her soul blue and forced her to the floor. She wasn't expecting that and all the bones hit her. She screamed a horrific cry that would have scorched Papyrus' ears, if he had any.

Suddenly her eyes grow pitch black and lunges at the skeleton. Papyrus tries to dodge, but she cuts into his right arm. The girl with a big grin cuts the arm off and leaves Papyrus in immense pain. Pain that he had never felt before. He falls to the floor on his knees and looks straight into the eyes of the girl as she cuts off several parts of his body. His left leg. His left hand. She cuts off a good chunk of his left half of his torso and finally stabs him through the left eye and cuts off half of his head. Papyrus knew he was about to fade and passed out. The girl left the room, expecting the body to dust as soon as she left. But little did she or the skeleton expect, Papyrus didn't fade when she left. Papyrus used all of his strength to hold on.

(Asriel POV)

I had gotten to the room just past the colored switches and found the human. She didn't seem to notice them as she cut down a fleeing Whimsun. The dogs growled in anger and I put my hand up to prevent their attack as I looked around and saw no other monsters in the room. The human had yet to notice them.

"Monsters destroyed. Sic Fata Dignetur." I heard the human say and I wonder what the last part meant. I had never studied Latin, that was Chara's hobby. One of her many hobbies involving learning. But only an idiot couldn't understand what the first part meant. She wanted to destroy them.

The human finally looked at us and threw a knife at the Guards. They all jump to the side and dodge. The dogs get on all four and charge the human. The human laughs and dodges and giggles each time she dodges. I watch her patterns carefully. At first they seem erratic, but I slowly see that she is dodging and forcing the dogs into the corner. I predict where she was gonna dodge and summon a pillar of flames, which burns her and she falls in pain. Within a second of being on the ground she unleashes a horrific scream, worse than I had ever heard. Suddenly she gets up and looks like nothing happened and lunges at me with her knife and is met with my sword. They clash and the knife vanishes after holding the sword's strength for a couple of seconds. But the girl summons another knife and launches back at me. This time he summons a pillar of flames, which she stops right before. She almost jumps away but Greater Dog jumps on her and Dogamy catches the knife as it is thrown.

"Greater Dog. Move!" I say as I start summoning a cage of fire and quickly Greater Dog jumps off and not a half second later a cage of fire erupts and it captures the girl.

I sigh in relief that the human was captured. She wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else..

"Dogamy, Dogaressa. Go look for piles of dust. I want to know how many monsters were killed, so I can approximate her amount of LV." I ordered and the wedded dogs nod and head to other parts of Old Home.

"Greater Dog. Go back to the door of Old Home and see if any other Guards have arrived. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." I told the large dog who yips and heads off the way they came.

I now kneel in front of the cage of fire and see the child shaking and looking down and twitching as well.

"Please tell me why you did this." I say very calmly, although I am a bit angrier on the inside.

"Monsters destroyed. Sic Fata Dignetur." She replies and keeps saying it to herself. I found this weird as this was the only thing she would say.

"Why do you believe that?" I questioned, not necessarily speaking to her but she looks up anyways. I stared into her eyes and her eyes change to a deep blue and keep flickering between that and black. For two seconds the blue eyes remain completely.

"DAMC. They control...Monsters destroyed. Sic Fata Dignetur." She starts before her eyes turn back to black and keep flickering and once again stop on blue for a little longer.

"Me. Help. Me! Monsters destroyed. Sic Fata Dignetur." She once agains reverts back to chanting and this time her blue eyes stay dormant.

I was trying to process what was happening when I heard Leya's voice in my head.

"She was not supposed to be like this. That stupid cult! She needs two things, Asriel. First her soul needs purified. Secondly, the chip in the back of her neck needs removed." Leya told me in my head and I understood a littler better.

Her soul was corrupted by dark magic and a possible source of this was something unnatural in his body. The corrupted soul obeys whatever corrupts it. I knew that. Monsters knew what could cause that and avoided them. Cursed objects, the Southern River, mind control. But a chip in the body? I had to assume it was mind control, as it could be no other thing. Maybe it was something the humans had invented when they had been sealed away?

As I was thinking this Dogamy and Dogaressa yell out for my help as he sees them enter the room with a broken Papyrus. I make sure that the cage will hold as I help to bring Papyrus near the archway and we set him down gently. I keep glancing back at the cage and it still holds the human.

"He should be dead! This is abnormal for a monster to be so destroyed, yet alive." Dogamy states loudly while pacing around the human's cage.

I sit down on a rock and stares at the scene in front of me. I had never expected to be in Old Home with two married dog monsters with a human imprisoned in fire and a skeleton barely holding together. Never in a million years would I dream this.

After a minute I hear barking and sees Greater Dog run into the room, followed by Gerson, Doggo, Lesser Dog and… Dad. Greater Dog comes over to me as I stand up and look at Gerson and Dad.

"Howdy." I greet tiredly not wanting to deal with Dad.

"What happened here?" Dad questioned us.

"Not right now. Papyrus needs help." I tell him and he looks at Papyrus and kneels next to the skeleton.

"Hmm. Chara is gone at the moment, so she can't deal with this. Asriel, I will escort the skeleton to the lab soon. Now about the human…" Dad states and I glance at the young girl and stare at him.

"She's not in the right mindset." I try to explain to him.

"SHE HAS KILLED OUR PEOPLE! AND YOU TRY TO TELL ME SHE WASN'T IN THE RIGHT MINDSET! SHE DESERVES DEATH!" Dad yells at me with extreme anger in his loudest voice and everyone besides me takes a step back.

"Look at her. She's a child! She probably didn't want to do this. She looks younger than Clover! And you try to say this was of her own doing. She probably fell down the mountain for the same reason as Chara!" I yell back at Dad and my magic starts flaring. Dad stares at me for a minute before he walks over to the girl and bends down to her level and takes a look at her head and neck. I look closely at where he is and notice a symbol engraved into her. A soul crossed out with an X. Is that what Dad was looking for?

"Gerson," Dad calmly signals over his old friend to the cage and points at the symbol, "They're still around. Asriel was correct. She was forced into this."

"What?!" I yell at Dad questioning what he was saying. He knew who did this to him. The dogs also tilt their heads in confusion at the situation.

"Young Prince. I will explain to you as Fluffy Buns and the Dog Guards take Papyrus to a safe place." Gerson said leaning on his hammer and signalled the dogs to grab Papyrus and leave. Dad stood there for a few extra seconds looking at the girl with sadness before leaving.

"Asriel. I have told you stories as a child before, correct? Well the story about how me and your father killed a human…" Gerson paused and stared at the ceiling, "We never told the whole truth, and it has to do with the symbol on her neck."

"What is it from?" I ask him not even looking at him and staring at, now thinking about it we didn't even know her name. I wonder what it was.

"A cult of humans. The had been around since before the war and wanted to kill every monster. DAMC. Destroy All Monsters Cult. They even recognize they are a cult." Gerson sighed in resignation.

"That explains the girl. But what about the story of how you killed a human? How does that relate?" I ask him.

"The humans me and your father had killed. They were important figures of the DAMC. We never killed a human on the field of battle. We had killed them in a sneak attack. Now, young prince, I wish to talk about something other than the DAMC. I am thinking of retiring." Gerson tells me and I flinch back in surprise at that information.

"But… you're the Hammer of Justice! You… I'm sorry. It's your decision and you are a bit…" I start saying but bite my tongue. I didn't want to insult him.

"I am old, young prince. I accept that fact. And I brought this up to you before telling the public because I wish for you to become the new Captain." Gerson laid a bombshell on me.

"Me? I am too inexperienced compared to other Royal Guards. Isn't there someone else?" I ask in shock and he shakes his head.

"Asriel. A younger person needs to be the new Captain. Needs to introduce new ideas and spread them. Younger people do that better than older monsters. And when I became Captain I swore to only resign my position to someone who could defeat me one on one on their first real attempt. You did that. Asriel, you don't have to accept this position. You won't be able to always be Captain. You are destined for the throne. But a Warrior King. One who has both been a part of the military, not just leading them in battle. A King leads battles, but doesn't truly know the hardships of a warrior. Your father was pretty close to one, but he wouldn't be considered one. There has only ever been two Warrior Kings of Monsters. Byradur and Hestia. One was a female and thus not truly a king, but I don't think that matters. But I think that whenever you take the throne that it will be a key period of time for monsters. Anyways, let's get this young girl to a safe place to keep her." Gerson told me and I nodded trying to process all he said as I turned to the girl and got rid of the cage as Gerson knocked her out with his hammer. Didn't swing for damage, but to knock her unconscious. Gerson carries the girl as I follow behind and try to comprehend the events of today.

(Chara POV)

"Wake…" I hear as I can see nothing. I ignore the voice and try to figure out where I am.

"Wake Up!" I hear the voice call out again and I open my eyes to see the pitch black. But I can make out the signs of a cell. Outlines of bars and blank walls.

"Where am I?!" I yell out in the darkness. I then see an apple like monster that looked like a distant relative of the Vegetoids.

"Follow." The apple monster tells me and I see a small opening in the bars. I exit out and follow close behind the monster for a couple of minutes until we enter a large room that seems important.

Suddenly candles light up on the back wall of the room. I look around and see a lizard monster similar to Alphys alongside Saff and some other tiger monster.

"I hate this light, but I wish for you to see me. Hello young human." The lizard monster greets me and I glance around the room. It was barren of any decoration besides a banner behind a large table.

"Call me Ch…." I start saying before deciding against telling my name to these monsters. They captured me, so why tell them my name?

"Ch?" Saff questions me and I stare straight in his eyes.

"Call me C. I mispronounced it because I woke up barely ten minutes ago." I inform them and Saff and the tiger nod but the lizard scoffs at me.

"I am least worried about names. I but wish to ask two questions. And then you'll be free to go back to whence you came." The lizard monster tells me and I shrug.

"Shoot." I tell him.

"Have you met my daughter, Alphys?" He asks me and I nod, not seeing any point in lying

"Where is she currently?" He asks me and this time I stay quiet. Why was he asking me these questions?

"I don't know. I had but one interaction with her." I say after a minute of silence and he puts his head down in resignation.

"Then I am no closer to getting her back. Or her 'girlfriend' to come here either." The lizard monster says and I stay quiet.

"Saff, escort her out of here and don't let her convince you to do anything against our rules. Leave her twenty caves away from where we are." The lizard monster says and Saff nods before he walks over to me and unlocks my handcuffs, that I'd barely noticed.

Saff then puts a blindfold on me before pushing me around and soon he took the blindfold off and I see myself in an empty room with nothing but the sound of flowing water nearby.

"Goodbye C. Perhaps we'll meet again. But me and the others. We have a job to do. And you are not useful at this time." Saff says before he walks off and I sit down on a rock.

"What am I getting myself into?" I wonder to myself and just listen to the flowing water to try and relax. Soon I would need to figure out what I needed to do here. I may have followed my curiosity, but I knew fate had plans. I was here for something and I needed to figure it out soon. Before I do something wrong.

(Saff POV)

I had left the girl C behind in that room but I was curious about her. Jedra told me to forget about her when I left her but I couldn't. The Prophecy of Heroes. I knew it like the back of my hand and knew she had to do with it. I know that to be true as much as I know Naia is a horrible queen.

"You're still thinking of the girl." I hear Espa walk up behind me. I didn't even know she had followed me.

"Three heroes. Warrior King, Vulpecula, and Mage. You know the prophecy. Those three will save monsters from some kind of disaster. And Vulpecula is the fox constellation, as we had learned in school. C must be one of the heroes." I say to her an she rolls her eyes.

"Out of everyone we work with in the RAQ you are the only one to still believe that prophecy. Stop being a child Saff and grow up. The world is beyond the time of prophecies. I know that the one to make the prophecy was your mother but if you can't keep the past in the past, then how can you move on?" Espa told me and I summon my staff and point it at her in anger.

"Don't disrespect my mother! She's the only reason we're alive right now. And you want to throw away what she has seen!" I yell in anger and she looks at me with a saddened look.

"I'm not trying to disrespect her. Everyone has made mistakes, even her. Maybe the prophecy was one of those?" Espa tries to reason with me and I sigh.

"Espa. Whose word would you trust more, my mother or Jedra? I'm only in the RAQ because it was my mother's wish to fight back against Naia. Jedra is selfish. I am not dumb to his plans. He wants his daughter back for family, but the queen's daughter as a bargaining chip. To get him power. Once Naia is defeated and hsay he would assume kingship, what then? Would he even recognize those who helped him there? I'm need to leave the RAQ for a bit. I am not quitting. I just need my head cleared from the revolution." I tell my best friend who stares at me in silence for a bit of time before sighing and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Well… I'll join you, I guess. I can't have you getting caught, can I?" Espa responds and I nod before walking out of the room the opposite way that I had left C. Espa followed behind and we set off to wander the Cavern. Fate has deemed this our path for now. Will I become something important? What is my path? And what shall Espa's be?

 **AN: And yep that's how this chapter ends. Next chapter I believe will focus around the Deltarune characters (maybe or maybe not).**

 **Leya: Finally. I cab see what those heroes are up to. I hope they are fine.**

 **Ateno: Nobody cares what you think, Leya. And I hope they are hurt and in danger.**

 **Leya: And nobody cares what you think. Anyways Angel, can I leave to get away from my brother? I don't like being around people who don't value my opinions. _She leaves anyways without waitibg for an answer._**

 **Angel: I guess I'll just ask the Question of the day. Which is, what game or game series have you not played but really want to get in to? For me that would be Kingdom Hearts. I am but a 16 year old who grew up off of Pokemon and Halo and didn't know about Kingdom Hearts until I got on the internet. I really want to get KH3 coming out next month. And yes this Question of the day was just for me to talk about Kingdom Hearts. I have been listening to Don't Think Twice so often recently.**

 **Angel: Anyways, since Leya's gone and Ateno barely talks after QOTD, I guess this chapter is at a close. I hope you all have a good day/night/Winter Bream/Rest of 2018 and beyond.**


	12. Justified Fears

**AN: So how was everyone's Christmas (or other holidays that are celebrated by other religions)? I got a computer that I am currently using to write this author's note. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than more recent chapters, but I think it's okay. Before we start the chapter I need to ask one question. Do I shift the point of views (POVs) too often? Should I just have a chapter with only one POV? I think the often shifts in POV help make the story seem not centered around one character, but that is just my thoughts. Anyways onto the chapter.**

Chapter Eleven: Justified Fears

(Kris POV)

Once again I had stayed behind at the crystal cave while Noelle, Susie and Ralsei went to find food. Lancer stayed behind with me. It hadn't even been that long that we'd been free. But we still had to wear the prison garments, as they were all the clothes we had.

Lancer was the one who still held the most optimism. He still believed that we would get home, that we'd get back to our family. He was the only one who was able to make me smile, even if I couldn't even see myself smile.

Susie and Noelle keep each other's hopes up by staying together and Ralsei is comforted by the familiar darkness. I was the only one to be on the brink of giving up. I couldn't see what we were doing. I couldn't see everyone's comforting faces. I was experimented on for so long. I felt like I couldn't go on further.

"So, Kris, what do you want to play?" Lancer asked me with a cheery tone. I don't understand how he could still act like he did ten years ago.

"I'm tired Lancer. Just... leave me alone for a bit." I tell him and I lay down on the floor and fall asleep.

In my dreams I see my old life. One I hadn't seen for ten years. I see Mom, Dad, Asriel, Monster Kid, Susie…

Seeing my old life was too much and I broke down in tears in my dreams. I feared I would never see my family again. Never see again.

I wake up sweating and open my eyes to darkness. I feel Ralsei put her hand to my head. I guess they got back while I was sleeping.

"Kris, you have a high fever. Don't try to get up for a bit. We'll try and make a better place for you to lie down on." Ralsei tells to me and I sigh in understanding. Of course I was sick. I had the worst luck and my friends kept having to look after me. I wanted to help them but I couldn't do a thing. We had to figure stuff out still and I was being a liability.

I feel some cold ice be placed on my head and I guess it was from Noelle's ice powers. It made me feel a bit better, but just only a little bit.

"I guess I'll stay where I am for the rest of the day!" I yell in frustration at my predicament and sit up.

"Kris," Susie says before putting a hand on my shoulder, "I hate that you can't help either. But we can't control what is happening." Susie tried to comfort me but I turn my head away from her voice.

Control? Since when did I ever have that? My adventure. Forced upon us by a prophecy! That crazy girl Chara took control of my body and forced me to attack my town! I never had control, even before being taken as a prisoner.

I stand up and start walking away from where I was sitting and sense my friends stand in front of me.

"Move. I'm not staying where I'm useless." I tell them and I can tell that by the lack of noise, they are still standing in front of me.

"I. Said! Move!" I yell at them before summoning my sword from within my soul. I know they are my friends, but I need to leave them. I was useless to them. And I needed to forge my own path.

"Kris. You aren't leaving. We're in this together." Susie tells me with a harsh tone.

"No we aren't. I'm alone in this. I don't have any comfort. No hope. Susie, you have Noelle to get you through this situation. Ralsei is comforted by darkness and Lancer is very optimistic. I've no comfort. I am alone and thus I don't want to be a burden. So one last chance, before my sword will slice someone. Move out of my way!" I say clenching my hands in frustration.

"Kris. We are in this together. You aren't a burden." Noelle tries to comfort me. It fails to do so.

"Yes I am." I say before I launch at them with sword clenched and I can tell they all dodge by the sound of them hitting the ground. I keep walking forward and ignore their attempts to use magic to keep me back. Ralsei tried to trap me in fire. I walked through the hot flames. Noelle froze me solid. I broke it easily. Susie tried to fight me with her axe. I dodged all the attacks. Though I couldn't see, I could sense stuff much easier than ever before. When I don't feel any attacks oncoming I slash my sword towards the sky and therefore ceiling of the room and hear rocks start falling and hear my friends yelling for me.

"Kris! You trapped us in here. Let us help you." Susie screamed in both frustration and a helping tone.

I ignore their yells for me and keep walking. Sometimes I bump into a wall, but that only happens every ten minutes. Soon I hear the rush of flowing water and approach the water. I hear it's roar and keep walking to find it. Until I realise I did find it. And fell in.

I struggle to stay afloat in the water and try to swim towards a side, but my hearing is overflowed with the sound of water and stopping me from sensing the sides. Soon I feel myself get pulled out of the water and I keep coughing. Coughing up water and soon enough I feel blood leave my mouth.

"Are you okay?" I hear a female voice ask me.

"Okay enough. Sorry to bother you. I'll leave now." I try to say and try to stand but fall to my knees.

"Kiddo, I'm helping you get better. Name's Chara. Better rest. I'll keep an eye on you." The voice says and I jump up in fear at the name. No. No. Nonononono. No way Chara was here.

"What did you say your name was?" I question trying to make sure I heard correctly.

"Chara Dreemurr. Princess and adopted daughter of Asgore." She tells me and I back up away. I shouldn't have left. I wouldn't have had to deal with one of my worst fears. I summon my sword and hold in front of me for defense.

"Ch...Chara. You've taken enough from me! You'll pay!" I yell at her before launching myself at her with blind rage. I swung my sword wildly as I pushed Chara closer to the river. She would die.

(Chara POV)

I saved this human from the river and they start attacking me. What did I did? What did she mean by I've taken from her? Taken what, her death? I saved her life!

She swings her sword wildly and I let her think that she is winning. Soon she nearly has me at the river I just pulled her out of and I stop backing up and grab her sword and grab her in a chokehold with it. I hold her over the water while holding her neck.

"Are you done? Because if not I'll drop you back in." I tell the girl and she gasps for breath.

"Y...yes." She struggled to get out and I back away from the river and drop her on the ground.

"Now. Why'd you attack me?" I point her own sword at her neck. She stares in front of her not even at me.

"Why do you not understand? You ruined my whole life before I was taken prisoner by that crazy queen. You shouldn't even be here. I. Killed. You!" The girl slams her fist on the rock solid ground and I stare in confusion.

"I am not who you think I am. I never met you before now." I try to explain to her and she looks straight at me.

"So you aren't her. But your name. Your voice. Exactly the same as her," The kid says in confusion, "You probably look the same as her. Green and yellow striped sweater, around my size, brown hair."

"Are you blind? I have auburn hair, I'm probably a foot taller than you and I stopped wearing those kinds of sweaters years ago." I say tilting my head in confusion.

"Yes I am blind!" She screeches at me and my eyes widen. She was blind. That's probably why she fell into the river.

"Sorry," I say in shame but then I hear loud footsteps nearby, "Quiet. Grab my hand and keep quiet." She grabs my hand and I yank her behind a rock with me and I hear the footsteps get closer and hear them feet away from us. I keep a hand over mine and the kid's mouth. After the footsteps stop I hear them start talking.

"There's no one here sir. Perhaps they moved on." A gruff voice tells someone and I start listening closely.

"We would have seen them. They are here. Their screeching was loud enough for us to find its origin." I hear Hearth say. So he recovered from our battle. Huh. I put a hand on the girl as I summon a knife and jump from behind the rock at Hearth, who blocks my attack and I jump back in front of the rock. I finally look and see that there are around thirty monsters either in robes or armor.

"Well, what have we here. The Dreemurr Princess. Our queen has been searching for you since you defeated me before. Knights, capture her." Hearth commands the troops and they start shooting magic attacks at me. I make sure none are able to hit behind the rock where that girl is.

"Come on. Are you all as horrible as your captain?" I mock them and their attacks start becoming faster and they start trying to jump on me to capture me. I am cornered at the river and some of the knights still jump at me and get swept away by the river. Hearth raises a fist to stop them.

"Now. Would you rather be captured and alive or fall into the Southern River and have your soul be washed into oblivion?" Hearth questions me and I don't show it but I am surprised. We had learned where the Southern River was on the Surface at school due to history books, but no one ever said it reached the Underground.

"How about neither." I state before jumping high into the air and shooting orange and cyan lasers at the group, changing them quickly so they couldn't predict my patterns.

Soon enough they start dodging and taking less and less damage from my laser barrage. I decide to change to knives and unleash volleys of those, but they are all dodged.

"How are you dodging when you couldn't before?" I questioned trying to catch my breath and Hearth takes this to his advantage and runs and slams me to the ground. I feel my head start bleeding and I start blinking in and out of consciousness.

"Leave her alone!" I hear the girl scream at the knights and I look up and see the girl brandishing her sword and pointing it at the knights.

"Prisoner 001-RD. So the Experiment came across this girl. Now we have two valuable prisoners. Get her!" Hearth screams out and I watch as the blind girl gracefully dodges every attack and cracks her neck afterwards.

"My turn!" The girl says before the knights running at her are frozen and she sends out a slash with her sword that pushes every knight into a wall and knocks them out, including Hearth.

"You okay?" The girl says bending down to me and I shake my head.

"Not really. But we have to get out of here." I say gasping for breath and I am helped up by the girl and we start walking away from the river and back into the Cavern. We needed to find a place to recover from what just happened.

(Red POV)

I shoot up gasping for air and look around and can't see anything. Oh yeah, I was in a place I couldn't see, the Outsider's cavern. I was captured. I had been here for five minutes and got captured. I was a failure of a trained Guard.

"Finally awake." I hear a voice say from right in front of men and I can barely make out Naia.

"What, were you hoping for me to have died?" I spit at her and she scoffs.

"Of course not. I can't have a perfectly good test subject go to waste." Naia tells me and I glare at her. Test subject? I refused to be experimented on.

"Like you will be able to experiment on me." I say before trying to summon my sword but failing and try to summon my bombs but also fail.

Naia starts laughing crazily, "You can't use magic. You were injected with a magic inhibitor. You are my guinea pig."

I growl in anger as she laughs at me. "Elven monsters always are the hardest to keep under control. Always thinking they can disobey. Be ready darling, because tomorrow I will make you my most obedient tool."

"So you see your subjects as tools. No wonder King Asgore banished you. You are no monster, you are an abomination." I start twitching in anger and she laughs.

"Asgore is a menace! His father was greater and was right in exiling him. I'm no abomination. Those who follow that human loving goat is. And you won't think that tomorrow. This time tomorrow, you will agree. At least if you survive the process. You are the first to test it." Naia screams at me before walking away leaving me alone with my thoughts.

For the first time in years I was scared, no terrified. Terrified to lose my free thoughts. I only remember one thing about my parents. The one thing I ever heard them say.

"Red, you have a free mind and no one can take that from you. You are your own person and will make us proud as long you choose to do so. Your mother and I might not make it back and if we want to be remembered it will be through your memories."

Memories. My memories are the most precious thing to me. They allow me to remember my parents and brought me to meet Asriel. Asriel. I won't let them turn me against him.

"I REFUSE!" I yell as I feel my magic flaring. I heard footsteps approach as my magic flare got greater.

I close my eyes and open them and am able to perfectly see. I guess all my magic wasn't prevented.

'Darker yet darker. All you bitches will know is eternal darkness." I yell as I focus my magic flare at the cell bars and see her knights get blasted through the wall and I step out.

"Get that elf." I hear some guards say as they run at me and I just look at them and the magic around me goes after them and cuts their heads off and they all turn to dust, leaving behind only their clothing.

As I storm through their, castle probably, I kill off every knight or robed figure I run across until I reach the outside. I look around and see a red colored city with towering buildings. I shake my head and run from where I was not looking back. I needed to get out of this place. As I exited the city I felt my magic flare fade away except for the power allowing me to see in this place. I keep running as fast as possible. I needed to get somewhere safe.

(Gaster POV)

Leya may not be able to see in the Cavern, but I was able to see. See that Red was in danger. I may have not been there when her parents had died due to Ateno's control, but I needed to help now. She couldn't use her powers so I decided to give her my magic. I helped keep it under control as she fled and it would have remained had Leya not had found me siphoning my powers out of me. Immediately I took off my magic from her, but allowed her to keep her magic eyesight. Not only would it let her see in the Cavern, but let her see corrupted souls.

"Mind explaining why you were siphoning off power into the Cavern." Leya said tapping her foot impatiently.

" _Not to the Cavern. To someone in the cavern in grave danger. I don't need to explain myself to you."_ I tell Leya who glares at me.

"There are rules Gaster. The dead are not allowed to interfere in worldly affairs. And don't try and refute that you were but scattered across space and time. You are considered dead bby the universe." Leya explains to me and I roll my eyes and melt into the Void to avoid the conversation.

(Susie POV)

I tried to punch my way through the rocks that blocked us from following Kris for hours. It would have been easier with my axe, but that was taken by that psychotic queen. I don't know how Kris got her sword back, but if she could gethers back, then so could I. I keep up punching until I feel Noelle put her hand on my shoulder.

"Susie stop. Your hands are bleeding." Noelle says and I ignore her until I process the last word she said. Noelle also realizes what she said and stares at my hands.

"Bleeding? Monsters don't bleed." I say and put my hands near my face and they are bleeding. How?

"What the fuck?! Monsters don't bleed! Ralsei can you explain this?" I yell out to the goat who was currently looking at the gems on the walls.

"I… don't know. Should we see if we all bleed?" Ralsei asks innocently and I shake my head immediately.

"No! Of course not, why is that even a question? Just, let's leave the topic for now. Any ideas on how to leave?" I ask as I lean on a gem embedded into the wall which clicks and I fall backwards onto the ground. The wall had disappeared.

"Cliche way, but fine by me." Noelle says as she helps me up and Lancer comes over to see what was inside.

"I see. Something in there. Looks like a light blue color." Lancer says as he starts trying to walk into the room and I put a hand on him and stop him.

"Let's be careful. We don't know where this leads. For all we know it could lead us back to the prison. I don't think that this is a good idea. I say we should try digging ourselves out before trusting a strange corridor." I say as I step away from the room, but before the others can follow the wall reappears leaving me all alone, trapped in the gemstone cavern.

"Guys! Can you hear me?!" I shout at the wall.

"Susie! We can't get out." Lancer yells back as I see rocks come off the wall, so I guess he is trying to punch his way back.

"And now Lancer is bleeding. Same reason as you Susie." Ralsei states bluntly and I roll my eyes.

"So are you guys gonna leave down that corridor?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Sorry Suse. There's no food and we need to find where it leads." Noelle answers back and I sigh in frustration.

"Noelle. Keep those two safe. You guys are my best friends and if you get hurt. Well if you get hurt I'll heal you then beat you up for getting hurt. Got it?" I say jokingly and Noelle responds with a whispered yes as I hear the footsteps head away from me.

All alone. No food. No friends. No home. It seems that some of my fears have come to surface. I growl in frustration at the scenario. My first and best friend, ran off thinking she was useless. My other friends, trapped in a corridor that I don't know they can leave.

Once I got out of this Gemstone prison, I would reunite our group and we would all go home. I swore to Ms. Dreemurr in the past that I would always help and protect Kris, no matter what, and I always tried to apply that to all my friends. I would get out of here and help them get home. I swear that on my life.

 **AN: And Susie is all alone. Just like before Deltarune! I am horrible at jokes I know, I'll just take my complimentary bow now.**

 **Leya: And ignoring Angel's bad taste in jokes, he is sorry that his other story wasn't updated in a month.**

 **Angel: I was gonna say that in a second. And how do you know about that story? It isn't connected to this one.**

 **Ateno: We've read it while waiting for this story to update. And you need more than just three chapters for a story you know.**

 **Leya: And you need more Grovyle. He is the best character.**

 **Angel: Shut up! This is an Undertale story, not a Pokemon one. And Leya it's only been (I think) three chapters. There will be more Grovyle. Now if you interrupt me again in this AN...**

 **Ateno: This is an Undertale story? It's more like a piece of trash.**

 **Angel: Ateno! _I run after the idiot who flees into the void as I chase him with an eraser screaming that I was going to erase him from this story if he didn't apologize._**

 **Leya: I guess I'm doing the AN then? Never done this by myself before so here goes. So uh... how's the weather? Is that a good question of the day? Probably not. Uhm... give me a second to think of something. _Leya proceeds to pull out Nintendo Switch and starts playing a game while Angel and Ateno are still running around the Void._ I guess I'll ask about this game I'm playing. Both me and the author only played this game called Celeste recently and both think it is amazing and I want to ask what you guys thought of the game. I think that should do for the question. Now time to stop Angel from erasing Ateno and ruining the story by erasing him. Who would be the main villain without him? Uh goodnight I guess.**


	13. Patience Worn Thin

**AN: Happy New Year my lovely readers. I wish you a great new year. I hope to have more consistency with updates this year compared to last year. Anyways it's time for a crazy chapter and just know if you are questioning stuff that happens, good I want you to be a bit confused. Enjoy**

Chapter Twelve: Patience Worn Thin

(Asriel POV)

I can't wait for six more days. I need to find Chara. She is my best friend and needs help. I know she is capable, but I can't help but worry. Currently I was sitting outside the operation room in Chara's Lab. I had contacted Undyne and Alphys about what had happened and why I looked panicked when going by their house. Alphys then commented that she had some scientific background and might possibly figure out what had happened with the girl. Of course, Dad overheard the comment and took my phone and told her to come to the lab. Undyne looked pissed when they arrived, probably mad at being told what to do by Dad. She was waiting next to me, but she was asleep. We have been waiting for around ten hours for them to exit the room and it was currently midnight.

Ten minutes later, Alphys comes out looking entirely exhausted. She sits next to Undyne and gives me a small smile.

"I think the girl is fine. Ugh, that took forever. I'll tell you more when I wake up. The King is currently talking to her, so you might want to go in now." Alphys tells me before laying her head on Undyne and passing out from exhaustion. I stand up and go in. I took a nap for five hours and wasn't tired and had the energy to deal with the situation in the room.

"Howdy." I say as I enter and close the door behind me. Dad gives a small smile to me and the girl tilts her head in confusion.

"You look familiar. Who are you?" The girl asks me twirling her hair.

"Asriel Dreemurr, Prince of the Underground and soon to be Captain of the Royal Guard. And who might you be?" I respond and Dad looks at me in confusion at the Captain part.

"Gerson said he was going to give me the title. I'm not sure when it goes into effect." I tell him before he can ask the question I knew he was about to ask.

"I am Penny. No title to be given, unless you want to include former puppet of DAMC." The girl tells us and looks at her hands with terror in her eyes. She must barely remember what happened earlier the previous day. Wait, where was Papyrus?

"Where's Papyrus?" I say worriedly to Dad and he points to a curtain at the other half of the room.

"Alphys spent more time helping stabilize him then removing the corruption in Penny's soul. And no one has been able to contact Sans for some reason. And Alphys said the only way to make sure he didn't Fall Down was to replace his destroyed bones with robotics." Dad told me and I looked down in sorrow. I knew he was going to probably live, but at what cost? Half of his entire body.

"That was my fault, wasn't it?" Penny says getting up from the operating chair she was on and started to head to Papyrus, "I need to at least apologize."

She opened the curtain and immediately behind her. I guess she wanted to apologize in private. Me and Dad both wait in silence for around a minute before Penny comes back out in tears.

"Why did this have to happen?" She cried and I bend down to her and give her a hug for comfort.

"It's not your fault. No one can control their destiny. I know. I have tried." Dad told her looking down. This room was filled with negative emotions and it is very tangible.

"What is your name, sir? If Asriel is the prince, are you the King of Monsters?" Penny asked wiping her face of tears and Dad nodded.

"King Asgore Dreemurr. Sorry I didn't introduce myself as soon as you awakened." Dad answered and Penny looked at him in shock.

"Asgore Dreemurr? I think I remember that name when I learned about the Human-Monster War." Penny said sitting back down on the operation chair.

"Really? I thought humans would have tried to get rid of the evidence that we existed. If I may ask, what did they teach you?" Asgore asked kindly and Penny nodded before starting to explain and I tuned out a little bit and thought about how CHara was doing. But my attention was brought back with one thing she said.

"Diana Daro died four years ago. Everyone was surprised as she had somehow lived over a millenia, but when she died her two children disappeared. I believe their names were Adam and Artemis." Penny told Dad and I look at her with surprise in my eyes.

"If I may interject. I wasn't listening the whole time, but Adam and Artemis you said their names were?" I say and Penny nods and Dad looks at me with the same surprise I had when I realized.

"Clover's been here for around three years. Well, Adam and Artemis have been here for four months less than her." I say and Penny tilts her head in confusion.

"The Daro Twins? Are here? Are you sure they are the Daro twins?" Penny asks rapidly.

"I am sure that they are the children of my best friend." Dad answers and I don't know what to say after that response. Dad's best friend was a human and not Gerson? I didn't know what to make of that. He did hide much from before monsters were imprisoned.

"Ok." Penny says probably not expecting the best friend comment either.

"Penny, since there is no way for you to return home would you like to stay with me and my wife?" Dad asks and I scoff at that. I may not have seen it before, but Dad is trying to adopt every human that has fallen down. Like he has something to repent for with humans and would do so by taking care of the young.

"I… uh. I'm not sure. I don't really want to be adopted. I was kidnapped in front of my family's eyes and to stay with another family that seems that they adopt others, no thanks. Is there anywhere else for me to stay?" Penny responds and Dad is about to retort before I speak up.

"I'll help you find a place to stay if staying with my Mom and Dad is uncomfortable for you. Before that, may I have a word with my Dad in private? You can wait out in the hall. Just don't wake up the two sleeping monsters out there." I tell Penny and she nods and leaves the room as I turn to face Dad.

"You have some nerve! She is not an amnesiac, like Adam and Artemis, or looked like she was abused, like Clover and Chara. You didn't care that she had different thoughts and experiences to my 'adopted' siblings. And you were about to argue back her point. Not everyone wants to live with a king. Why do you think I fucking moved out!?" I yell at Dad and he glares at me.

"It is to keep the humans safe. You don't know what monsters would happily try to kill a human to take their soul for power." Dad calmly answered back without batting an eye.

"Distrust for your own people? And don't you trust the Royal Guard to keep an eye on her and for the monsters who take her in to defend her?! You may have been King of Monsters for a millenia, but you haven't interacted with a human for many years before Chara fell. You don't know everything and you aren't correct in every situation. I am going to take Penny to find a caring home for until we break the barrier. After all, I've read Chara's diary and know that seven human souls are needed to break the barrier. She wrote down that she confirmed it with you. So if you think I'm going to let you 'adopt' seven humans and then use them to break the barrier, I won't let you. I remember you saying when I was young that all life was precious, even human life. So why are you trying to use souls for your own benefit?!" I basically screech at my Dad, without giving him a chance to counteract any of my points.

"It's for the benefit of monsterkind. I promised the day that we were sealed here that I would do anything to ensure our freedom. I know that it is wrong, but Toriel and Gerson both agreed to help me with ensuring our freedom. We are over halfway to our freedom, Asriel! I will regret killing the children, especially Adam and Artemis, but a ruler must make sacrifices." Dad, no Asgore, told me. He no longer deserved the title of father.

"Now I am going to convince Penny that she needs to stay with us." Asgore says reaching for the door but I put up a flame wall in the room trapping us in. I make sure Papyrus is outside of the area so he can recover.

"Asriel! It's for the good of our people!" Dad shouted at me with rage in his eyes.

"Why are you acting like this? Does Chara's life mean nothing?! Is this why you sent Red after Chara, to make sure you had her soul available to use? I've never seen you act like this, but if you continue like this, I will no longer consider you my father." I say as I pull out my usual sword, but also my magic creates a flaming hammer above me which I grab with my left hand and my sword is in my right hand. Asgore summons his Crimson Trident and launches himself at me. I use my hammer to block his strike and try to strike with my sword, but he jumps back.

Then Asgore sends waves of flames at me that I absorb with my flaming hammer and send back at him and he is able to dodge everything. I know I won't be able to hit him as he has been fighting for more than I have been around. I just need to buy time for Undyne and Alphys to take Penny to safety. I put magic into my voice so it will reach the three outside.

"Undyne and Alphys. I need you to take Penny and run. Asgore wants to kill her for her soul to eventually break the barrier. I'll hold him off, just go somewhere that he won't follow." I shout out before getting hit with a fireball to the back and fall down. The same spot where I was injured in my fight with Gerson. Still not healed fully.

"She won't leave. And if those two harbor her, they may not live in my kingdom any longer." Dad said looking down at me and I scoff.

"Who would want to live in a kingdom you run? You don't care for human life. Wasn't your best friend a human? Diana Daro, right?" I taunt him as I stand back up and I see a storm cloud form above Asgore and he is hit with lightning and falls to his knees.

"What was that?" He questions as he stares up at me. I shake my head and see as Papyrus steps through the wall of flames. When did he wake up?

"Sorry King Fluffybuns. But I couldn't help but overhear. Asriel, leave. I'll hold him off while you go catch up to your friends. And tell Penny that I forgive her." Papyrus says and I nod as I run off after Undyne, Alphys and Penny. I just hope that Papyrus doesn't get hurt.

(Papyrus POV)

I had woken up when I heard Asriel start talking to Penny and the King. I pretended to sleep and heard Penny's heartfelt apology. I knew that it wasn't her fault and forgave her in my soul. Then hearing Asriel and Asgore talk in private. I knew I would have to do something. I may have been a bit younger than Asriel, but it's not like I couldn't fight. I knew as soon as Asriel got hurt that I needed to do something. I tried summoning a bone sword, but instead a storm cloud appeared above the king and lightning struck the boss monster.

I had Asriel leave. I didn't agree with killing, but I knew Asriel needed to protect Penny.

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted at my king who glared at me.

"This is for all of you! I promised her that humans would never win. The war is not over." Asgore says before throwing his trident at me and I barely dodge it and it is lodged into the wall.

"I should have never told Chara about the requirement to break the barrier. She suspected but I confirmed it. If I didn't tell her than no one would have fought back." Asgore says not even looking at me.

"You are not acting like the king that monsters love. No monster wants anymore war. I don't. Sans doesn't. And everyone else too. And don't you love Clover? Or Chara? Or the twins?" I say with a lot of anger held inside of me.

"Of course I love them. That's what makes it hard. I don't want to do it, but I can't go back on my word. I have to. The Goddess of Monsters commanded it of me. And I promised that I would. Free monsters and reclaim the surface." Asgore says before surrounding me with a circle of fire. I try to use my magic and suddenly lightning comes from nowhere, getting rid of the fire.

My magic is severely acting up. This isn't my bone magic. Is an important part of my life coming soon? Is it right now?

"You're acting crazy, my king. No one has seen the Goddess of Monsters since the time of Queen Hestia." I say trying to talk some reason into him.

"I don't need to tell you when I met her. Now, it's time for you to shutdown." Asgore said before a fireball hit me in my back and I instantly lost consciousness. My last thought before going to sleep was that I now knew where my power source was and it was hit by the fireball.

(Asriel POV)

I quickly caught up with the three I told to run as they were hiding behind an empty sentry station in the middle of Hotland.

"Howdy." I greet the three as Penny eats a Hotdog that was left there and looks at me with happiness.

"What happened with Asgore?" Undyne asks glaring at me, probably for waking her up.

"Papyrus decided to hold him off, so I could catch up with you. By the way, I saw you guys duck behind this station and only Undyne acted sneaky about it." I told them and Alphys snorted.

"I'm not that stealthy. And did Asgore tell anyone to find us yet?" Alphys asked as I hear the loudspeakers spread throughout Hotland turn on.

"Attention all monsters! Prince Asriel Dreemurr has been exiled and if he is seen anywhere in our Kingdom than permission is given to capture him. Alive or Dead. This statement comes directly from our King. Along with the prince are three accomplices. A female human child, a Sea Wraith and a Yellow Dinosaur monster. And for more fuel to find them, the broadcasting station has been told that the two monster accomplices are Outsiders. Do not try to apprehend the subjects as the Sea Wraith and Prince are extremely strong. If you spot them, contact the Royal Guard or someone daring enough to go after them. This ends our broadcast." The broadcast stated before going offline.

"There's your answer. Where did you think to go?" Penny asks me and I scratch my right horn in frustration. I didn't know Dad would take it this far. He told me how he was exiled as a teenager and how he promised never to do it to me. Liar.

"We can't remain in the Dreemurr Kingdom. And the Outsider's Kingdom has a crazy queen in my mother." Undyne says before looking to see if the coast was clear in the area.

"The Outsider's realm. We need to find Chara to keep her safe and find Red. We can't stay here and we'll also be in danger there. But I know at least in the Outsider's Kingdom, we at least have a chance of overthrowing Queen Naia." I explain and Alphys and Penny nods as Undyne bends back down.

"Two things. First, the coast is clear. Secondly, what do you mean by my mother will be easier to overthrow? She is a fucking menace with most of the people doing anything she asks. How do you think we can overthrow her and not Asgore? At least the people around here don't obey his every whim." Undyne questioned me as she crushed a ketchup bottle. Wait ketchup bottle? This was Sans' station. He took the sentry position around the same time that Chara turned into a hybrid. I needed to give him a call before we left.

"We're heading there Undyne. Unless you want the king to capture us? And before we head out, I need to make a phone call to Papyrus' brother." I tell them and Undyne sighs in resignation before she grabs Alphys up and they stand outside our sentry station to stand guard. Penny stays next to me and looks downtrodden about me calling Papyrus' brother. Can't blame her, she was forced to attack Papyrus.

"Come on. Pick up Sans. No one has reached you all day, but I need you to answer." I say as the phone rings and in a minute it stops and I am about to put it away until I hear Sans' voice.

"heya." I hear the skeleton's voice say as he picks up.

"Sans. Where are you?" I ask worriedly and he sighs.

"how many voicemails have I got asking the same thing? but I did just hear that broadcast on the Undernet and i don't feel like capturing you. i'm at Old Home. now let me ask you something, what happened to Papyrus after i ran off? i hear that as soon as i left a human nearly killed him. is that human with you?" Sans asked and I sighed.

"Long story short. She was not in control of her actions as her soul was corrupted. And Papyrus is now basically a half cyborg, but when he saved me from Asgore he looked fine." I told him as fast as I could as I heard Undyne start summoning spears and heard electricity crackle as well. We were out of time.

"Sans I need you to promise me something. I need you to lock the doors to allow people outside in. I, as Prince Dreemurr, give Sans the Skeleton the permission to close of the doors of Old Home to everyone outside of it, including the two monarchs and excluding Prince Dreemurr, so that only Prince Dreemurr and Sans the Skeleton will be able to open the door to Old Home. That will give you permission to close it off. I need you to promise to look after any human that falls into the Ruins. Can you do that?" I say over the phone.

I knew the exact words needed to give people permission to do stuff only the royals could. I also found out through Red that as a prince that I could limit things the monarchs could do with their power. Apparently she said I could only limit it three times, but it would work. And I looked it up in the Snowdin Librarby, they misspelled the sign, and in a book from Queen Hestia's time, author unknown, it confirmed this and also said that an exiled prince or princess could limit the powers only once.

"will Papyrus be fine with me closing off Old Home to him as well? i'm fine with doing the door closing and I'll look after human children. those are fine with me and i promise to do those. but Papyrus is very important to me." Sans says and I am about to respond when I hear the broadcast come on again and I hear an all too familiar voice that I hate.

"Ladies and Gentlemonsters. I am Baron, the school rival of the now exiled prince and up and coming scientist. The king has hired me to replace the old royal scientist and my first project was building a half monster half robot. I call him PYTN-5000. Or the Papyton 5000. It is a half skeleton, half robot. And it is now being used to hunt down the exiles. Don't get in it's way. That's all the news that Baron Raven, the Royal Scientist, has for you. Goodbye my loving people." I hear the ear destroying voice say. I hated that kid and he always had a thing out for Chara and always hated her. Now he had her job. And that cyborg sounded like…

"that Baron person just said he created the cyborg version of Papyrus. i doubt Papy would willingly help him, but if my science knowledge is even close to good, he reprogrammed Papyrus. how much of Papyrus was robot?" Sans asks me and I try to remember.

"Over half, at least." I tell him as I summon my sword, preparing to fight as soon as I'm done with Sans.

"his robotic programming must have been overwritten. if over half of him is robot, and including part of the container of his soul, then he has to obey his programming. how long ago did you see Papyrus?" Sans asks me and I think it was around twenty minutes ago and tell him that.

"that Baron Raven guy at least needed ten minutes to reprogram it. i doubt he was there when you left, but how did he get there so fast?" Sans informs me and just as I am about to answer, a stray fire attack hits the station and I pull Penny away from it and see a Pyrope, Vulkin, Tsunderplane and Temmie fighting Undyne and Alphys.

"He always goes to the lab to try and convince Chara to quit around midnight and an hour later, and ten other times throughout the day. He's been doing so for months. And he must have convinced Asgore to let him change Papyrus. Sans I need to go now. Keep your promises and lock that door as soon as possible. I'll see you eventually." I say before putting my phone in my pocket and fireballing all the monsters who attacked us, knocking them down. Undyne decides to put them in a cage of spears.

"Stay." Undyne says pointing a spear at them before picking up Alphys and Penny and running. I am able to keep up with her. We are able to run to the guard station that protects the route to the Hotland Borders. No one is there at the time. I guess they wanted to find us for the king and recognition and didn't know we were headed this way. As we ran I prayed that the chaos of my home kingdom would soon die down. I would come back one day and challenge Asgore for the throne.

(Clover POV)

I growled as a Royal Guard had woken me and my siblings up around midnight and was now escorting us through the city. Soon we arrived at the prison with Mom at the entrance. She looked guilty about something. I just couldn't figure out what.

"Mom, what's the matter?" I ask her as she looks at me with guilt in her eyes. But for what though?

"Queen, I brought them here like you said. Which cell do you want them in?" The Guard says and panic fills my eyes. What was going on here? I don't have time to react as a Guard grabs my shoulder, but I feel surges of electricity surge through me and blasts him away and I glare at Mom.

"Explain!" I shout with extreme anger aimed at Mom. Why are we being put into cells?

"We need human souls to be free." Mom says bluntly without emotion. She wanted to use us!

"And you are planning on using us?! Did you ever actually love us?" I shout with tears in my eyes.

"Yes and it does pain me to do this. I love you children, but your father, Gerson and myself had promised the Goddess of Monsters, Leya, to do anything to free monsters. And this is our decision on what to do." Mom told us and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Watch out." I hear Artemis shout before jumping on me before a fireball could hit me.

"As Queen my duty is to monsters. I will say this once, go in willingly or by force. Choose." Mom, no she was never my Mom. My first Mom abused and hated me and Toriel is trying to use me for her own benefit.

"No." We all say at the same time before Toriel sighs and encircles me and Adam in fire, but Artemis dodges out of the way.

"I'll deal with Artemis. Escort those two to the lowest cells." Toriel says before two Guards grab me and Adam out of the fire and drag us into the jail. The last I see of Artemis is her holding a glistening bow aimed at Toriel. Artemis better free us.

(Chara/Artemis POV)

What happened to this world's Toriel? In my world, she would never order the capture of human children. This all felt wrong and that I needed to do something. Even if I came here just to cause a bit of chaos and get my toys back, I felt Artemis' soul obligating me to help her siblings. I see Toriel prepare a fire circle and I am about to shout warning, but I feel myself faint.

I look around in the darkness of my mind and see Artemis' soul. Even though I took over her body the soul look unaffected. But how? Everyone I had ever taken over has had their soul corrupted when being taken over. But she was only a regular cyan soul. Her best trait was patience. I had taken over the patience child from my world and her soul lost itself within seconds. The only other soul that ever resisted was the Frisk of my world.

"So, you are the one who has taken over my daughter?" A voice resounds in the dark and I look around for the voice.

"So what if I am?" I shout out pulling out a knife for self defense.

"Peace child. I am here to talk with you. I even froze time when you fainted so no one would notice." The voice says and I still clutch my knife.

"Show yourself!" I shout out and the voice sighs before a woman appears next to Artemis' soul. She looked like a taller Artemis, but had silver hair and a scar running across her face. And she was holding a staff. Was she able to perform magic?

"I am Diana Daro. In the outside world I died when my children were only four. But I hid a part of my soul in theirs when I felt my soul start to break. That's why my daughter was not corrupted by you. But I can see the turmoil in your eyes. The conflict you have gone through. But why do you seek to cause more?" The woman said staring straight into my eyes and I look down. I did this because I had no choice. The LOVE Frisk gained corrupted me and my thoughts. I knew this to be true, but I still decided to follow the corruption. But wait didn't I corrupt Frisk? Ugh, this made me confused.

"I can tell that you regret it," Diana told me with a small smile, "If you do regret it, then I will grant you something. Something that you won't be able to use for corruption."

I struggle with the choice. Did I regret it? I could barely remember much from before the first Genocide. All I remember was the names of the Dreemurr family and their relation to me and their importance.

I… think I regretted it. I fall to my knees as I think that. I feel my memories come back to me. I. Never wanted this. I start to cry as I start remembering. I killed my own family so many times with no regrets. I thought my only purpose was death and destruction.

"I'm sorry." I say with tears in my eyes and Diana gives me a hug.

"I'm a bit glad you tried to possess Artemis. The part of my soul in her was the part of me that could use magics. Mainly healing magic. I have healed many of LOVE corrupted souls during the war. And I think you were the worst case I have ever seen. But a seven year old, not including how long you have been around after death." Diana says pulling away from me.

"You came to this world for selfish purposes, but I think you'll stay to atone for those reasons." Diana says and I nod sadly. I hated myself for what I did to others. I killed. I tortured. I commited genocide many times.

"I will allow you to stay in my daughter's body. But you and Artemis must share it together. You must work together to use the body. And the gift I spoke of. There is a reason Artemis was my name for my daughter." Diana says before the cyan soul drifts to me as my red soul exits my body and meets it and they combine. I feel myself fade back to the real world. I look around and see Adam and Clover surrounded by circles of fire, but I wasn't. I am still readjusting to being back and I can't do anything to prevent my siblings from being taken away. Wait did I say mine?

" _We share a consciousness now, Chara. We both share thoughts and feelings. Just go along with saying stuff that I would say and you wouldn't. Oh and duck."_ I hear a young girl's voice say and my head and I barely duck as a fireball soars past my head. It came from Toriel, who looked tired and guilty. I try to run after Adam and Clover, but a pillar of fire comes from the ground. I try to use my magic to summon the knives I am used to. Instead I summon a silver bow. Artemis. God of the Hunt. The bow is Diana's gift. I've used a bow once or twice and have thrown knives before. I can work with this.

I pull the bowstring back and let our magic form a silver arrow. I let it loose and Toriel barely dodges it. She looks shocked that I summoned the bow, but I don't let her reaction stop me from unleashing a barrage of arrows, probably ten find their way into Toriel. We notice more guards emerge from the jail and we decided to run, leaving Toriel behind. We didn't know if she would be fine or not. I start running as fast as possible through New Home and reach the CORE soon enough. As I exit the CORE I see Asriel and Undyne run the direction of Hotland's Borders. We decided not to go after them and sneakily headed to Old Home to hide. I was able to make it through Hotland with no trouble and Waterfall the same, but as I reached Snowdin I heard a broadcast come on.

"A third broadcast has been put out today. Baron Raven once again. And news has just gotten out that the three human children attacked and nearly killed the Queen. Two have been caught, but a third one has escaped. She was last seen nearby Waterfall and heading to Snowdin. Her name is Artemis and was adopted by the Queen, whose trust she betrayed. Along with the exile and his accomplices, this human is the King's most wanted. Seeya later and this has been your great new Royal Scientist." I hear originate inside Grillby's and hear a rush of feet run to the direction of Waterfall. As I hear the sound die down, I decide to continue west towards Old Home and get out of the barrel at the back of Grillby's I was hiding in. I barely make it five steps before a bear monster sees me and runs towards me. I try to run but the bear monster catches up and pins me to the side of Grillby's restaurant.

"Let…me… go." I say gasping for breath as he was holding me by our neck.

"Perfect opportunity for me to get revenge on a human. It might not be Clover herself, but this is good enough. Prepare to die." The bear says as his other paw's claws get covered in ice but we hear small footsteps approach and he is knocked out and slumps to the ground. I look to see who saved me and it was the Dog Unit of the Royal Guard. What, did they want to capture us for themselves?

"We come in peace." Doggo says putting his hands in the air, thinking to know immediately my assumption.

"When we heard Asriel was exiled three hours ago, we got very suspicious as earlier today we had helped him catch that corrupted human." Dogamy says putting his head on his axe and Dogaressa nods in agreement.

"Supposedly she was cured after being captured. But can you tell us what really happened with the Queen? We don't really trust that Baron Raven guy, based on Doggo's experiences with him in school." Dogaressa says and I explain what happened to us, leaving out the part where me and Artemis had that blackout moment. Over the time it took me to explain, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog had knocked out five monsters who tried to attack me.

"Seven human souls you say?" Doggo says trying to take in the information.

"I say that their method of trying to get the souls is horrendous. Especially considering that they are our rulers." Dogaressa exclaims, shaking her head at the information.

"I think that we should protect you," Dogamy says and the other dogs nod in agreement, "Where are you planning on hiding out?"

"Old Home." We say and they look at me like I'm dumb.

"Well let's just hope that the door was left open when we left yesterday." Doggo sighs and I look at him in confusion.

"Only those with Royal Blood can open that door. Otherwise it is sealed off. If I remember from Asriel telling me when we were at the lab, then he left the door open on accident today. He said he was gonna go back in the morning to close it, but now I'm taking a guess that he can't. It's worth a shot." Dogamy explains to me and we nod. The dogs then lead me out of town through a path not normally used. They didn't want to use the main path as it would draw too much attention. We didn't talk much on the way there except when they would point out a danger ahead or to tell where to go. It took much longer than the normal way to reach the door, but three hours later we had reached the door. As we approached it we noticed a figure closing the door. The closer we got the more I could tell who it was.

"Sans! Don't close the door yet." I shout out as I sprint ahead to the door and see Sans look at me with relief.

"you're safe. i heard the broadcast on the Undernet and decided to wait until around now to close the door, like i promised the prince i would do. i'm glad i waited, but why are the Canines with you? shouldn't they have captured you?" Sans asks us and I shake my head.

"They're the reason I am here. They saved me from a bearlike monster who tried to kill me and they didn't trust the broadcast as they said they had been with Asriel earlier in the day and he didn't do anything worth exiling for. I don't think everyone is gonna be out to get me." I tell the short skeleton, who nods and signals the dogs over.

"are you five gonna stay here in Old Home, or were you just transporting her? and if you stay then you must denounce the Royal Guard." Sans says and we think that it's a fine question and fine reasoning.

"I denounce the Royal Guard as they have not followed the code to protect others above following the Royal's orders." Doggo, Dogaressa and Dogamy say at the same time with hands over the Delta Rune on their uniform. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog do so in yips and I am able to understand that they said the same thing.

"Nice to know that we have seven traitors all in one place. Papyton, capture them." I hear Baron say as he jumps down from a tree. The dogs all rush behind the door and I stand next to Sans, who is looking shocked at his cyborg brother.

"Sans, we need to close the door before they can get us." I screech in his ears and push him to the Old Home side of the door and I start pulling, but it was way to heavy for me to move alone. The dogs notice my struggle and come to help and still it is closing slow enough for Papyton to reach us before it closes.

"Sans! Your brother would want you to keep us safe and out of his clutches!" I yell at him and that seems to break Sans out of his stupor as he pulls out his right hand and the door is suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and slams shut. Sans sighs as he leans against the door.

"I needed that. My brother, he's being forced by that raven monster to do whatever they want. I just needed to remember that he wasn't in control of his own actions." Sans explains to me and we nod in understanding. I couldn't imagine the emotions he was going through just then.

"You stupid cyborg!" I heard Baron yell at Papyton as the door shakes a little bit, "Only the royals can open that door after its closure. Luckily the king is but ten minutes away. Hear that traitors, you may have stalled your capture, but it is inevitable." Baron laughs maniacally and I roll my eyes at his blatant craziness. I had dealt with crazier beings than him. Our group of seven decides to wait for that time to arrive so that we could fight back. And sure enough in ten minutes Asgore arrives.

"So they closed the door, correct Mr. Raven?" I hear Asgore ask the crazy raven.

"Yes. It was the Artemis girl, the skeleton that you had me try to call earlier but wouldn't answer, and the Dog Unit of the Royal Guard. Seven traitors that will soon say adios to freedom." Baron answers the king and I roll my eyes at his pronunciation of a simple spanish word. U-de-oz was how he said it. That was horrendous. It was Ah-de-os

"The human is the only traitor. The others will be untouched. The only monster you were allowed to use for experiments was Papyrus, as he attacked me to protect the exiled prince. Now I will open this door and will have Papyton look for them." Asgore told the monster before the door glowed red and a shake in the ground occured. Then the door returned to normal and wasn't moved.

"The exile seems to have removed my ability to open the door. He wasted his one limitation of an exile on this. He could have done anything else, but he used it to protect Old Home. We can not enter unless it is opened from the inside. Come with me Mr. Raven, I must check on my wife and figure out what to do about this door." Asgore said before they all started walking away and everyone put their weapons away.

"let's go rest. i cleaned up the Dreemurr's old home, so we can rest there. and before you ask, no cameras are in this place. Chara put up the cameras and didn't get to here yet." Sans told us and the dogs yawned before running back to the place that Artemis had the first memory of calling home.

"i can carry you. it's nearly seven in the morning. and it must have taken you a while to get here. when you wake up, we'll talk about what we're going to do." Sans said and suddenly I feel all of my adrenaline go away. We really wanted sleep and I passed out in Sans' arms.

(Ralsei POV)

We had been in this corridor for nearly fifteen hours. We had been walking for ten of those. And yet we had found no end. It didn't make sense. It never felt like we had been going anywhere, yet like we had travelled everywhere.

Currently Noelle and Lancer were asleep next to me against the stone wall. I had only just woken up and was thinking about logical ways to get out of here. So far none had come to me. For what feels like forever I sit with no one to talk to in complete darkness. Which also made no sense as I could usually see perfectly in the dark, but not here apparently. But why?

"Ah three heroes in this corridor. Must be my lucky day." I hear a voice emanate from nowhere, but everywhere.

"Who are you?!" I shout out summoning a flame to try and see where the voice was from. I hold it out in front of me for a minute but see nothing.

"I am the darkness. I am the creator. But if you want a name and a face to go with it." The voice says as suddenly all the darkness goes away, leaving just a white room and me, Lancer and Noelle who had woken up when the room turned white.

"Ralsei. Where are we?" Noelle yawns the question out as she stands up and Lancer starts running around in the white room trying to find the walls.

"You three stumbled across my realm from the Crystal Cavern. I hid the entrance to my realm there as no one would try to find the God of Darkness' realm in a room filled with light. So that's exactly what I did. I am Ateno and the world's soon to be ruler." The voice says and Noelle pulls out her dual Staffs and Lancer prepares to summon magic attacks as I start summoning fire around me.

"Like heck we'll let you rule the world." Lancer shouts at the voice which responds by snorting.

"Heck? Wow they don't let you say hell. You are a kid who pretends to be a hero and is not deserving to be a king. Even if you are 18, you don't act mature and always fall back on your friends." The voice taunts Lancer who looks deeply hurt by those words and looks down in shame.

"Why are you hurting his feelings?" Noelle questions the voice as she starts shooting ice attacks into the white room and hitting nothing.

"And why do you think you have any? You say that you love your family and Susie, but all you ever wanted was recognition and to not be a wimp. But you have not accomplished either. Ask yourself this, does anyone truly love you?" Ateno says and Noelle also looks down in shame at their words. He was using their thoughts and feeling against us and making us feel horrible about stuff, but why?

"Ralsei, the lonely prince. Born from the Dark Fountain of your Dark World. Claims to be a prince, but has no relations to royals. Tell me, why lie blatantly to your friends about being a prince of the dark? As far as I know, I have no prince. And you would be a princess, not a prince." Ateno taunts me and I feel nothing from his words. I lied to protect them and to keep the real prince, Lancer, out of danger. If he thinks that he can make darkness grow in my heart, than he is wrong.

"I won't succumb to the negativity you want me to. God of Darkness, right? You want the darkness in my heart to grow so you can make me obey you. Isn't that right?" I growl at the voice who laughs at me.

"But of course. You may not have given in, but can your friends say the same? My dark servants, capture Ralsei." The voice echoes in the room and I look at my friends and see their tears from the words he said go away and their eyes go dark and their bodies all turn to black. They had succumbed to darkness.

"Noelle! Lancer! You need to break free. His words should not have affected you so much. You are determined by both the good and bad you have." I try to reason with my friends but they lunge at me and I quickly dodge.

"Enough!" I shout before entrapping the dark versions of my friends in cages of fire. They try to break free, but aren't able to.

"My friends are not your puppets! Release them before I…" I start to say before I feel something grab my throat. It was a hand and it looked human.

"If you won't succumb to darkness, then you will be bait for your friends to come to their deaths. And you won't awaken until they arrive in my castle. And my predictions is you'll be asleep for five to six years." Ateno says and I look up to see my captor. His face looked identical to a human's, had hair down to his lower back that was pitch black and his torso kept glitching. He also had no legs and was just floating in the air.

"Get a good look at me. As it's the last thing you'll see for years!" Ateno shouts before I see him and my friends disappears and I am left in a room of complete darkness. Did he leave me or did he put me to sleep? Either way I sigh as I lay on the floor and wait for the day that I am rescued. I just hoped that my friends would figure out that I was gone.

(Ateno POV)

I laughed as the female boss monster fell to the floor after my dark aura engrossed her. I knew that she would be the perfect bait to draw in and eventually kill Kris, Susie, Chara and Asriel. They were my biggest threat, especially if they found the Legendary Artifact.

I knew that it was hidden from even my view and would give whoever found it great power that was only known to the universe's creators. Me, Leya and an entity by the name of Toby. But I know that Leya and I had never seen its power, only knew of the power it could unleash.

I searched for years but it always escaped my grasp. But to rescue Ralsei they needed the power of the Legendary Artifact. It was the third of the three Universal treasures. My sister's Crimson Key, which now belonged to Asgore, my Nightgem, which would give limited control of my powers to the user and currently belonged to Queen Naia, and the Legendary Artifact's owner and location was unknown. But soon it would be mine. But for now I would content myself with influencing the DAMC and sprucing up my castle.

"My dark servants. I need you to clean up this castle that we are in and no leaving the castle. Once a day you will check in on the prisoner and then report to me three times a day. Dismissed." I order the two corrupted heroes who bow before leaving to clean up the castle. Everything was going how I envisioned it. My plans would soon become a reality and no one would stop me.

(Gaster POV)

I didn't even tell Leya why I requested her presence. She just appeared as usual and I snapped my fingers and my assistants that fell in the void as well grabbed her and forced her to the ground.

"Great way to greet me." Leya growled at me with anger very evident in her voice.

"Is it true that Asgore made a promise to you to do anything to free monsters?" I say with clear anger as well and she gives me a curious look.

"Yes. The day you all were sealed I had him, his wife and the captain of the guard promise that. Why did that make you have your assistants force me to the ground?" She asked with clear confusion about the situation.

"Today, Asgore admitted that his plan was to play nice and lure seven humans into a false sense of security before taking their souls to free monsters. He admitted that he was willing to kill the child he had cared for nearly eleven years." I inform the goddess who looks at me with shock.

"He...I...I'm sorry for making that promise. I was mad at the time that the species I created lost to my brother's creation and wanted revenge. Even a goddess of light can feel darkness in her heart. But I can tell something else has you upset." Leya says with tears in her eyes and I can tell they are genuine and I pull up a screen to the real world and show the scene of 'Papyton' trying to charge after Sans and afterwards show Papyrus fighting Asgore.

"My promise hurt your sons. I never wanted to hurt them. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I try my best to keep everyone's light in their hearts the best it can be. But more and more darkness is arising in people's hearts. This is not my fault Gaster. Ateno is causing the worst in people's heart to arise." Leya tells me and I sigh and put my hand up to dismiss my assistants who do so and leave Leya on the floor.

"I left the world at the worst possible time. The darkness in my heart had taken me over so soon after my sister's death that Ateno easily could control me. If only I wasn't weak hearted, then I could have prevented these events. But I need to not reflect on my mistakes. Instead…Leya you communicated with young Asriel just yesterday. I need you to contact him again and finish telling him what you planned to. In one night. And also," I say as I look up at nothing, "I know you don't wish to hurt monsters. What goddess would you be then? I will take my leave now." I say before melting into the white nothingness of the void, leaving Leya alone for the moment.

(Chara POV)

Both me and the girl I found in the river have been resting in an empty room for over 15 hours. We had found the room shortly after running off and blocked the entrance with a stone slab I found at the back off the room. We talked very little as we tried to rest and have our injuries heal. The injuries weren't bad, but we also needed to hide from the knights. But when I woke up, I saw the girl trying to move the stone slab so she could leave.

"What are you doing?" I question the girl who looks at me with surprise. The room was definitely as dark as the Cavern had been, but since it was so small it took little effort to see each other. Especially when I used my magic and my knives emitted a soft glow.

"I...Was going to leave. You remind me of someone that tried to kill me and my friends. I just can't deal with those thoughts. You seem able enough." The girl said as she still tried to push the slab away from the door and I sighed.

"We are both wanted by their Queen. Do you really think you'll be able by yourself? We need to stick together." I try to reason with the girl but she doesn't respond.

"What did those knights call you? Prisoner 001-RD, am I right? Well I hope that's not your actual name." I say trying to get her attention and I see a rock go by my head.

"My name is Kris. And I need to get back to my friends. I was foolish to run off alone, especially when I was blinded as a prisoner." The girl explains and I shake my head. That seemed more foolhardy than something Asriel would do. But wait, if she was blind as I figured at the river and as she just said, then how did she fight off the knights with little effort?

"If you are blind, then how did you know the stone slab was there and how did you know where the knights were when you fought them?" I question her and she shrugs.

"I don't know. Magic probably. Now you can escort me to my friends if you want. It's your choice, but help me move this slab. I don't know how you did it by yourself earlier." Kris asked me and I decide that I would help her find her friends. I stand up and kick the stone slab to the side with ease. My hybridization gave me a lot of strength I never had when I was just a human.

"Shall we go then?" Kris asked as she summoned her sword and pointed to the rest of the Cavern.

"Well, I can't just let you die alone. Do you remember the way… No you wouldn't remember as you came from the river. Perhaps we should follow near the river if you came from near it originally." I suggest and the girl nods before walking out of the room with me at her heels. I really should have thought this exploration to this place through more. Perhaps I wouldn't be hunted by a kingdom. But then again, who would have been there to save Kris if I did think things through? I can't change my past decisions, but perhaps I can make the correct ones for the future. I don't know my fate as I walk with Kris out into the Cavern. Perhaps we will meet our end, or we will bring about Naia's end. All I know is that the darkness of the Cavern may be a hindrance at times, but it is also beneficial at times. Darkness is not always bad I guess.

 **AN: And time to end this chapter's craziness. And to be completely honest this chapter was done probably in a day. I did a lot of this yesterday.**

 **Leya: Seems more crazy than this chapter. Is that why chapter is filled with crazy things no one expected?  
**

 **Angel: I am the author and still think the chapter is crazier than writing over 9,000 words in one day.**

 **Ateno: At least you didn't just push me off to just be a later villain. At least I am more threatening than the ANs make me seem.**

 **Angel: And you won't be seen again until after the Darkness Arc we are currently in. And then after your next appearance in this book, I don't think you'll make much more of a presence until the end of Book 2. Which will be far off in the future.**

 **Ateno: That just gives more time to plan and prepare**

 **Angel: Anyways, those two gods aside, let's talk about some stuff from the chapter. Firstly, Asgore's and Toriel's plan to break the barrier. They were told about the souls by Leya when making the promise. I can say that. Also they bother agreed to this plan after a hundred years of imprisonment. That is all I'll say on the subject for now. Secondly, the scene with Ralsei and Ateno. Ateno used words to draw out the darkness in Lancer and Noelle's hearts and then used it to take them over. Why Ralsei could resist it will be explained at a later time. But just know that at the very least, Lancer and Noelle won't be in the story again until probably Book 3. So they are out of the picture for now. But Ralsei will make other appearances before then, but I'm not gonna say how so. But now time for the Question of the Day. What game are you most looking forward to come out this year? Personally, I really want to play Kingdom Hearts 3, even if I never played the series before. I want to get my hands on all the games as they all intrigue me. But there is also Pokemon coming later this year as well. Anyways, have a good day everyone and remember to be great people.**


	14. Vulpecula

**AN: Hello. Um I'm running out of creative ideas to introduce chapters, but whatever. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Vulpecula

(Chara POV)

We had barely seen any Knights as we moved throughout the Cavern. Which I found odd, as they were searching for us not long ago and now they left the area they knew we had been in previously.

"So, Chara, can you tell me what the Cavern looks like?" Kris said suddenly and I sighed.

"I can barely see past a foot ahead of me, but when I can see the walls of the Cavern they have a dark purple hue with bits of blackness giving it patterns." I explain as I stop her and look at a wall.

"I wish my eyes would start working soon." Kris sighs before we start walking down the path again. Kris decided to keep her hand on the wall after talking about it.

"Chara, I feel some paper here. Can you tell me what it is?" Kris asked as we walked by a room that I could see the river by summoning my knife to see a wanted poster, but couldn't make out the photo underneath.

"Chara. So C isn't your name." I hear a familiar voice say and turn around and see Saff and that tiger monster next to him.

"Hello Saff. And your friend is…" I say and the tiger monster rolls her eyes.

"Name's Espa. And that poster has been posted all over the Cavern. I heard that the monster on it had a magical surge very powerful that she was able to kill a majority of the Knights in the city. But somehow even more seem to be present in the Cavern. But not even close to this area." The tiger answers and I return my attention to the poster as Kris introduces herself to the Outsiders.

I grab the poster off the wall and bring it closer to inspect it. I hold my knife up to it to see the picture of the monster and gasp and drop it in shock when I see who it is.

"Red. Red. Red. Red. No way did she come after me." I hyperventilate with terror in my voice. I didn't want her to get hurt for my decisions.

"You know her?" Saff asks as they all turn to me as I had abruptly stopped their talk.

"She's my adopted brother's girlfriend. And before the day I left, she had been just made a Royal Guard. I saw a notification on the Undernet about it before reaching. The Undernet being our social media on our technology. It allows for rapid spread of information." I explained to the others and Kris didn't look as confused as the other two.

"Can we see this, Undernet?" Espa asked curiously and I pulled out my phone from my back pocket before noticing it was extremely cracked. Probably from fighting Hearth and his Knights.

"And it probably won't work. If I had the right tools I could probably fix it. But let's check first." I say as I press the power button on my phone and by some miracle it turns on, with a lot of light coming from it.  
"I should have been using this to see." I mutter to myself as I open my phone and see a couple of new notifications from Asriel.

"Let me look at these real quick. It's from my brother. Just keep talking about whatever it is you were talking about." I tell them before turning away from them and opening Asriel's messages to me.

They read:

 _Chara, please come home._ From two days ago.

 _Chara, another human fell down. They started killing, but I stopped them and found out their soul was corrupted. Alphys is helping her right now._ From twelve hours ago.

 _Chara, don't go back to the Kingdom. Dad had lied to your for forever. He planned to kill you and any human that fell down to break the barrier. I am currently on the path to Outsider's Territory, or as Undyne calls it the Cavern. I am coming with Undyne, Alphys, and Penny (the girl who was corrupted but Alphys saved her). And I know it will be dangerous but it's better than avoiding Dad's power. I'm sorry, but I couldn't go back to help Clover, Adam, or Artemis from Dad or Mom but I hope they'll be fine. I hope to find you soon. PS I am now an exile._ It was sent five hours ago.

 _Chara. I apologize for what Dad said to you, but I know it was for the best as it showed his true colors. And also I heard over your broadcast system that Artemis is wanted, but Adam and Clover are captured. I failed all of you as a sibling. We are getting very close to Hotland's borders. We'll meet up soon._ Was sent thirty minutes ago.

I fall to my knees and start sobbing. I was the failure of a sibling. I abandoned my family to investigate this place and now we were all in danger. I needed to make sure Asriel knew this.

"Kris. As soon as we find your friend, we are looking for Red and my brother." I tell them picking myself off the floor and Kris turns to me.

"Did you tune out the entire conversation we had?" Kris asked and I nodded as I wiped my tears away.

"What did you talk about?" I asked them.

"How she was one of the escaped prisoners. And how we were the nicest people in the Cavern she has met that originate here as we didn't try to kill her. Her story is why I started fighting against the Queen. But I know that Red is the wanted one, but what's this about your brother?" Espa asked me.

"He was exiled from the Kingdom and this is the only place he could come besides home. And that's what I was reading on my device." I explain to them and Kris nods.

"Why was he exiled? Isn't he a prince as if he's related to you and the wanted posters call you the Dreemurr Princess, then he must be prince." Saff wonders and I nod in agreement.

"Apparently Asriel disagreed with King Asgore over an issue surrounding humans. Apparently the King was planning on killing any human to break the barrier. After all, all it takes is seven human souls to break it." I inform them and the two monsters look at me with uncertainty in their eyes. At least I could see it now with the light from my phone.

"Where did you get the information of that?" Espa asked and I start trying to come up with a way to explain my dream, but can't think of a good one.

"I heard it in my dreams and verified it with King Asgore before I left. That information is why I'm now a half human, half fox monster hybrid." I inform them and Kris stares at me with her blank eyes.

"Dreams? Now what's next, a prophecy about you?" Kris remarks and Saff snorts.

"Actually…" Saff says and I stare at him. Really, a prophecy? There was no set path in life and prophecies would force people down one path.

"You still believe that, huh. Saff's prophecy comes from his mother and he refuses to let it go." Espa tells me and Kris and I nod in understanding. His mother probably treated him well and he refused to let go of the past.

"Three heroes. Warrior King, Vulpecula, and Mage. Together they would stop a disaster that could destroy the world. That's the last words my Mom ever told me and she was a seer. She saw the future." Saff tells us and I wonder about the prophecy. Vulpecula, I believe is a constellation. I don't remember which one though. Mage is very vague as many monsters could use magics, but humans that could use magic were mages. So I guess a human mage. But not saying I believed it.

"And Saff believes Chara is Vulpecula, the fox constellation." Espa tells us and my eyes widen. Even if the prophecy were true, I don't think I was important enough to save the world from a disaster.

"That's why we're gonna stay by your side. Because we might as well help a hero in our homeland." Saff tells us as he summons a staff and points it at the ceiling.

"Put your hand on the top of my staff. My mom told me that we learned to adapt to darkness, but if another came to the cavern that my family magic could grant better sight in the dark." Saff tells me and my eyes widen. How did that magic work? Family magic he said? Perhaps with them being used to the darkness, they could grant night vision powers.

I nod and put my hand on the staff and guide Kris' hand to the staff. Might as well let her be able to see here whenever she gets her eyesight back. I nod to Saff who then focuses solely on the staff and I feel magic course through me. I close my eyes for a minute and afterwards I can see as bright as day and see every little thing around.

"That's better. Just let my eyes adjust and we can head out. First thing we're doing is reuniting Kris with her friends." I say as I blink my eyes multiple times to readjust.

"I… I can see. Very little, just two feet in front of me, but that's good enough for me." Kris cries in happiness and gives the hyena monster a hug. Saff chuckles and hugs back.

"Well, my family magic is light in nature and the complete opposite of where we lived. I could feel darkness enveloping your soul Kris." Saff tells the girl who smiles and I smile too. I was glad for her.

"Well now I'm not as much of a liability." Kris said and as she said that I started hearing the footsteps of Knights and as I looked at the others, so did Espa and Saff.

I summon two knives, Espa steps back and starts summoning magic and Saff points his staff at the doorway. Kris looks at us and decides to summon a sword as well.

"Well, well. What have we here? A wanted princess, two rebels, and an escaped prisoner." I hear Hearth laugh as he enters the large room we had been talking in.

"You weren't even around here an hour ago. How'd you get here so fast? Last I heard was you were patrolling near the Cavern's exit." Espa growls at him with her sharp teeth bared.

"Hello Espa. Nice to see you keep tabs on your precious father." Hearth growled at Espa and she gives him the middle finger before letting fly a hailstorm of arrows at the knights, who block them all.

"Unnecessary. I see that Chara's found the poster for her friend. Too bad we haven't found her yet. I would love to bite her head off for killing a large amount of Knights. But the Queen deems you more of a threat than her and so here we are. You aren't getting away this time. You might be strong, but strength in numbers." Hearth says before pointing at us and without a word all of the Knights charged at us. I threw my knife at the closest one to me, yanked it out of his chest after knowing he was down and kept repeating this for a minute, before some random Knight grabbed me and yanked me off of one of his comrades.

I smirk and let my knives disappear and push my magic into my claws and slash at the Knight's exposed face. Don't know why, but it seemed like half the Knights wore actual armor and protected most their body, while more just wore robes and barely any protection.

"Just give up Espa, just like your mother did before she killed herself." Hearth yelled at the tiger monster, who was destroying the Knights with just her claws and tore into their bodies to make sure they couldn't recover.

"Die you bastard!" Espa screams as she launches herself at Hearth who just laughs as she is entrapped in a cage of darkness. Espa tried to claw at the cage but it wouldn't budge.

"Let. Her. Go." Saff calmly says as he points his staff at the back of Hearth's head and all the Knights turn to him when noticing he was at their captain's side.

"Ah, Saff. I did enjoy defeating your mother. I heard she gave a prophecy to you before her death. Care to share it?" Hearth turned to look at Saff and turned away from me and Kris. I walk to Kris and hand her a knife.

"When I hold my hand in a fist and open it, throw this at Hearth. I don't care if someone is in the way, I'll take care of it." I whisper to the girl, who nods and grabs the knife.

"Just so you know, Chara. If you ever call me a child I will throw this at you. I'm probably 20. I was trapped for 10 years, but I still look the same due to the experiments performed on me." Kris whispers to me and I grab her shoulder and smile at her before walking towards Hearth and Saff, who were staring at each other with weapon in hand.

"Hey! Hearth! Kitty pay attention to me!" I yell at the Knight Captain who turns to me and points at me and the Knights charge me, again. This time I don't use my knife, I summon my lasers from the palms of my hands and twirl around and the lasers slice through all the charging Knights and leave them on the floor, cut in two.

"Grr." Hearth growls at me as he turns and stabs Saff before launching at me.

"Die you brat princess!" Hearth screams as he swings his sword at me with anger and I dodge every slash.

"Relying on just a weapon. Don't you have magic to use?" I mock him as I keep dodging and ducking under every attack and keep myself away from getting stuck in a corner.

"Magic? You want magic?! I'll show you magic! The Queen gave me her Nightgem just so I could capture you here and now and I'll use the full extent of its powers." Hearth laughed with craziness in his voice. Nightgem? Wasn't that the counterbalance to the Crimson Key, as told in legends? Hearth pulls out a purple gem with completely smooth sides with no curves and darkness oozes from the center of it.

I give the signal to Kris who throws the knife and I jump at Hearth to force him still, while he's still holding the gem and I get in front of the path of the knife. I allow my knife to pass through me, as my own magic won't hurt me, and it stabs Hearth in his chest and he drops the gem, which releases Espa from the cage and makes all the bodies of the Knights disappear. I grab the gem off the floor and grab my knife with my other hand and summon his monster soul and stab the knife through it and Hearth dissolves into dust.

"He… He's finally gone." Espa cries in relief and falls to her knees as Kris goes to take care of Saff's injury. I just look down at the pile of dust and wonder what made him so crazy today compared to the last time we fought.

"He said the Nightgem was given to him by the Queen. Did she really trust him that much?" I wonder to myself outloud.

"He has always stood by the Queen's side for as long as we have lived here. And when I grew up under him, around my 16th birthday, he always talked about how the Queen was going to start trusting him with something important." Espa tells me as she picked herself off the floor and looked around the empty room.

"But what does the Nightgem even do?" I ask her as I shake the dust off of my tail and ears.

"I think it made my cage and made the Knights. No wonder there were always replacements on hand." Espa says and I nod as that did make sense.

"I'm alright, no need to ask." Staff says from across the room with Kris trying to cover the wound.

"Saff!" Espa shouts as he runs to his side and I just look at the two as Kris also backs up with tears in her eyes.

"Does anyone have healing magic? The wound is causing his health to deteriorate rapidly." Kris asks and everyone shakes their head sadly.

"I would but, my magic is acting up. And I don't think you can heal yourself." Saff laughs before it turns into a cough.

"Saff, you need to stay with me. You helped me through so much. And these two helped get rid of the menace in my life. And you always stayed by my side even after I told you how I was raised." Espa cried into her friend's chest and he pushed her off.

"Espa. Chara. Kris. I may have lived a short life, but if this is how I go then I'm glad. Three people who fought by my side against the tyrant Queen. I just wish I didn't let my emotions get me killed." Saff coughed out and I shook my heads.

"If I didn't let my emotions get the best of me than I wouldn't be here. We all let our emotions control our actions from time to time. Yours just proved fatal." I sigh as I looked up at the cave ceiling.

"Espa, please just spread my dust on my staff. I don't care if you use the staff, just spread it onto it." Saff requests and Espa nods sadly.

"Is there no way to save you?" Espa sniffles and Saff shook his head.

"The sword was poisoned. It took my health down from 1300 to 100 and it is killing me. My mom told me as a kid how I would die. At the blade of an enemy when trying to save my friend and strangers. This is pretty much spot on." Saff said before his body started falling to dust.

"Chara. One last thing. Please stop the disaster and save the world. I believe in you, Vulpecula." Saff said as his body turned into a dust pile.

"Saff." Espa whispered before grabbing all that he left, his staff, and placed it in his pile of dust and rolled it around in it. Dust Covering, how monster funerals took place. After a minute of silence, Espa grabbed the staff off the floor and looked at me and Kris.

"I… Thank you. My horrendous father is gone, but the sacrifice is my best friend. I didn't expect this after leaving the RAQ. I will go with you to find your friends, but after that we will go to the Capital to kill the Queen." Espa says and we nod.

"That's what we planned." I say as I grab Kris' hand and we start walking the way we had before, with Nightgem in my left pocket.

After walking for an hour in silence I see a room blocked off by boulders up ahead.

"Guys, why's that room blocked by boulders?" I ask and Kris gulps.

"Because when I left my friends I got angry and brought down the ceiling to stop them from following." Kris states looking down in shame.

"Anyone in there?!" I yell as I step up to the boulders. There is no response.

"Susie! If you can hear me then I apologize!" Kris shouts and I hear the shuffling of feet.

"Kris? That you? Can it get me out of here?" I hear a girl's voice ask and Kris nods.

"I got this. Back up!" I say and the others stand behind me and I shoot lasers from my palms at the boulders and they crack, but don't completely break.

"Let me try now. The boulders look easier to break." Espa says before summoning a bunch of magic arrows and unleashing them at the boulders and after the dust settles I see the boulders as dust and a purple lizard monster standing far away from the entrance.

"Who are you two?!" The monster shouts at us and Kris steps in front of us.

"Susie, these two have saved my life since I left you and the others. Wait where is Noelle, Lancer and Ralsei?" Kris questions and I look around at the room for any others and only see crystals on the wall.

"We found a secret passage, but it trapped them inside and they said they were gonna look for a way out. I got out of it as the passage seemed strange. And what are these two bitches' names?" Susie growls at the small girl.

"Espa is the tiger monster. She is part of a rebellion against the Queen that imprisoned us." Kris starts pointing at the tiger monster who has sat down on a rock near the edge of the room.

"She looks strong." Susie murmurs under her breath.

"And the human, uh fox Hybrid is Chara." Kris said as she flinches back from Susie's glare at my name.

"Chara. You mean that bitch that tried to kill all of us?! The bitch who possessed you! The bitch who killed your brother Asriel!" Susie shouts and the last thing sticks out to me. When we first met Kris said that she met someone who brought trouble to her with my name. But now that I thought about it…

"I think I know the scenario here. Can you guys tell me anything about the people you know or where you live?" I ask them as I started thinking of a possibility.

"Um, well. We live in Ebbot Town, um, our police chief's name is Undyne and our teacher is Ms. Alphys. Uh, yeah I don't know much about our home besides that as I didn't get out much before making friends with Kris." Susie described and those definition finish my theory.

"Dimensional travel. You and your friends were brought here from a different dimension. I always thought the idea possible, but had no evidence." I tell them and Susie looks at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Susie asks as she starts scratching her sharp teeth.

"The only settled place close to Mt. Ebbot is Ebbot City, not town. Undyne is an escapee from the Cavern and so is Alphys. And Kris' statement about Asriel. Well I never knew anyone by the same name as my brother. And that Chara? Alternate version of myself gone mad." I explain and Kris nods.

"I had suspicions. Chara told me during my possessions about her time in alternate dimensions. I just wish to know how we got here." Kris stated and I wasn't expecting that. Her Chara jumped dimensions.

"I wish I never went with you to the Dark World, Kris. Now we are as far from home as possible." Susie sighs as she leans against the wall with an axe by her side.

"Life works in weird ways. But we need to find our friends." Kris says sadly.

"Quick question Kris. Is your eyesight now working?" Susie asked looking into Kris' eyes.

"Barely fixed. I can see two feet in front of me but that's it." Kris responds and Susie brushes her hair back.

"I just hope Noelle, Lancer and Ralsei are fine." Susie says as she starts hitting her axe on the crystals.

"I fear they aren't." A new voice says and we look around for the source. Espa stands up and summons her magic arrows and prepares to fire them.

"Who are you?" I yell out. The voice sounded familiar.

"First. You should remember me. After all, who forgets meeting the Goddess of Monsters?" The voice says as Leya appears in the center of the room and I back up. Did she say she was the Goddess of Monsters?

"Leya?" I say in surprise and the others look at me.

"You met the Goddess of Monsters?" Espa stares at me and I nod.

"In my dreams. That's how I knew how to break the barrier." I respond and Leya nods.

"First is the only human I have appeared to. But let's get to my point. My time here is limited as this is the only place of light in the Cavern's darkness. Chara, you are Vulpecula from the prophecy. And you are the most important of them. You are the only Hybrid of humans and monsters and this can bear the true power of all three universal items. The Crimson Key, The Nightgem, and the Legendary Artifact. I know that you took the Nightgem from the Naia's Captain. It is the true thing. Usually it will corrupt the soul of the user, unless given permission to use it from its creator. But as your heart is incorruptible and you are both human and monster, you can use its power with no consequence." Leya informs me and I stare at her as I pull the gem from my pocket.

"So why tell me this now? So you can use its power for yourself?" I question the Goddess and the other three stare at me for my rudeness.

"I planned on having your brother be informed of this before he was looked for you. But I decided to tell it to the source. That will show Gaster I don't need to do exactly as he wants." Leya mutters the last one to myself and I flinch back in shock. She's talked to Gaster? How?

"Gaster?" I ask the one word question and Leya gives me a harsh look.

"You heard that. Of course you did. Okay I'll say only this. Your killing of Gaster brought him to the Void, where I stay. I talk to him. Now I am leaving." Leya said before she collapsed in on herself, leaving behind nothing from her.

"That happened, I guess." Susie said breaking the silence.

"I didn't expect a monster Goddess to choose the form of an elf." Kris stated as she shook her head in confusion.

"Vulpecula. Chara, Saff's prophecy is true if the Monster's creator says so. I will stay by your side through anything." Espa says as she kneels in front of me and I blush in embarrassment.

"Uh. I don't deserve that loyalty. I'm just a human that somehow found themselves down here when running away." I say looking down at the floor.

"If you can do magic and kill my father, then you are not just a human. You need to be a leader." Espa says and I shake my head.

"That's my Asriel's job. He was born and raised as a Prince and a leader. He even started training for the Royal Guard just to show that he was able to help anyone." I say and Espa gives me a shocked look.

"Royal Guard? Prince? Chara, he raised himself to be a Warrior King. He is the second of the prophecy." Espa tells me and I start shaking my head more rapidly. No, no. I didn't want Asriel to have to deal with what I've had to recently.

"No. No. No! He… is though. Ugh, then we're both gonna be involved in saving the world. Just, let me be the one to tell him about the prophecy. I just need to do that." I say and Espa nods.

"I just need to sleep. I'm gonna sleep now." I say as I lay on the cold ground and fall fast asleep.

(Red POV)

I ran for as long as I could. The Knights were always on my tail and I had to keep looking over my shoulders. Until suddenly, just as I was cornered by a large group of Knights they all disappeared out of thin air. Like they never existed.

"Well, let me just say. Fuck this cavern!" I yell in the darkness and kick the wall and feel a paper fall on my feet. Probably just another wanted poster for me. I pick it up and see Chara's face on it. I don't know how they got the picture, but they did. The poster read something like this:

Chara Dreemurr

Princess of our enemy

Queen's Number One Most Wanted

Insert Picture of Chara

Reward: for capture: Place in Queen's army

Welp, just a wanted poster for Chara. Nothing special I guess. I stuff it in my pocket alongside the one I had of me and keep walking. Soon enough I find the exit of the Cavern and can feel the heat coming from Hotland. I leave behind the darkness and am met with brightness. Oh sweet light, I can see.

"I never thought I would miss Hotland." I laugh to myself but see some figures walking to the path to the Cavern. As they get closer, I can recognize Asriel.

"Azzy!" I shout out and he stares at me and runs to me and hugs me with joy.

"Red! You're safe." Asriel says swinging me around as I laugh.

"Did the King send you after me?" I question and they all look sullen. What was the problem?

"Red, uh. My dad exiled and tried to kill me. I came here to find you and Chara." Asriel informs me and I feel my heart drop. King Asgore attacked Asriel. For what?!

"Why did he try to attack you?" I ask and Asriel looks at the ground.

"I disagreed with him about how a human who had just fallen down should be treated and he revealed his plan to kill any human that fell down. Including Chara." Asriel tells me and I gasp. King Asgore, more like Assgore. How could anyone admit that they planned to kill their adopted child?

"So you're going into the Cavern." I state as a fact, not a question. Asriel nods.

"Undyne, Alphys and the new human, Penny, are going too. They came with me." Asriel told me and I nodded as the rest of his small group reached the other side of the bridge to the Cavern.

"So why are you two here? The human I understand as she would be in danger, but two regular monsters?" I question them and Undyne shrugs.

"You didn't meet us before you left. I'm Undyne, my girl's Alphys, and we are Outsiders. We ran away for a new life in the Dreemurr Kingdom, but when I heard Asgore talk to Asriel through the walls, I knew we couldn't stay under another corrupt monarch." Undyne says and I try to think about this for a second. Should I trust the Outsiders? I guess so, since Asriel seemed to trust them.

"Ok. But before we go in there, let me say something. Somehow in the short amount of time we've been there, both me and Chara have gotten wanted posters up about us. So just warning you in case someone randomly attacks us." I warn them and Undyne laughs.

"You think you're wanted? The Queen hates me and Alphys and I'm her daughter." Undyne says and I stare at her. She did look familiar to the Queen when I was attacked by her.

"Ok, ok. Let's not make a competition about who is more wanted. But quick thing, how are we supposed to see in there?" Asriel questions and I shake my head.

"No clue. I could barely see at all." I inform my boyfriend.

"Is it dark in there? All I can see is a cave there." The human, I mean Penny, says and once again I stare.

"You can see?" I ask and the girl nods.

"I guess so." Penny says and I shake my head.

"Any clue on how she can see and we can't?" I ask Undyne who shakes her head, but that Alphys girl speaks up.

"Well, m-maybe after re-removing her soul's c-corruption it al-allowed her to see through corruption. Which is what this Cavern f-feels like after being away for a while." Alphys stutters and I look at Asriel.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get going. We are still in the Dreemurr Kingdom." Asriel says before he grabs Penny's hand and walks into the darkness, with Alphys and Undyne following and me taking the rear.

While it's a good thing I met up with Asriel, it's also a bad thing as now I am less likely to be able to be completely stealthy. Even though I failed at that at times.

After around an hour of walking, we enter a room off of the main path. Asriel sits down and Undyne moves a boulder in front of the door. It was a bit too big for a monster to move, but somehow she moved it.

"Get comfy. We're resting here for the night. Tomorrow we're gonna find the RAQ or Rebellion Against the Queen. Alphys knows where the base is and so we should meet up with them." Undyne says as she leans against the wall.

"Fine by me. Penny, I think you should get some rest. You've probably had a rough past two days and I think sleep would be good for you." Asriel says to the girl who has teared up eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I lied that my parents cared for me. They're the ones who sold me off to the DAMC. If I had just…" Penny blubbered and Asriel slapped her. I did not expect that one.

"Calm down Penny. I don't care that you lied. And without you, Asgore's plan wouldn't have been brought to light until it was too late. Penny, just calm down and go to sleep and we'll talk again in the morning." Asriel said to the hysterical girl who nodded and laid down on Asriel's lap. Lucky.

I decide that after all the running I did that I might as well drift off to sleep. I take my cloak off and lay it down as a pillow and start to snooze.

 **AN: And that's a wrap. Next time we'll check in on our Old Home gang.**

 **Ateno: And blah blah blah. Random stuff about chapter. Can these ANs please stop being boring as fuck?!**

 **Leya: Well I enjoy them.**

 **Ateno: Of course you do. You and Angel enjoy the same things and act the same. Can I please leave and never come back here?**

 **Angel: Well since you asked so politely.** _ **Snaps fingers and ties Ateno up in a chair.**_

 **Ateno: Let me go!**

 **Angel: Yeah, nope. Gonna pass on that. You're staying there until you can stop being an asshole!**

 **Leya: So forever?**

 **Angel: Possibly. Anyways, let's just go to the Question of the Day and wrap this AN up as Ateno is getting on my nerves and I have some nerve to erase him from existence.**

 **Ateno: Send help!**

 **Leya: Squirm! You deserve this!**

 **Angel: QOTD. What color soul would you have? I think I would probably be Perseverance. And please don't immediately say that "Oh I'm Determination because I'm sooooo fucking special!" Give a reason if you do choose that one. The others I don't care for a reason, but I would think you should probably explain. Oh what? I didn't explain mine so I'm gonna be a hypocrite. Does anyone else want to be tied up next to Ateno to endure these horrendous ANs? I thought not! Anyways, good night my readers!**


	15. Rebellion

**AN: This is it boiz and girlz. A new chapter. Enjoy (Please do imagine that first line in a Jevil voice).**

Chapter Fourteen: Rebellion

(Charartemis POV)

I sighed as I stared at the wall that we used to sleep in. Ugh I keep switching between we and I. This whole mutual sharing of a body is confusing me. We ignore the drowsiness we feel and keep staring at the wall for a couple hours. Eventually Sans enters our room.

" _ **YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!"**_ I hear in my head and shout in terror

"woah. are you okay kiddo?" Sans asks and I start taking deep breaths.

" _Not real. It's not that Sans."_ I tell myself in our head and keep taking deep breaths.

"bad dream?" Sans asks sitting down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I say lamely as I lay down on the pillow and stare at the ceiling.

"kiddo just get some sleep. you've probably been awake for over a day. welp i'm gonna go look around for some supplies. i'll be back in three hours. be asleep by then." Sans told me and I nodded as he left the room and I was left in the pitch black.

I decide that yeah I needed some shuteye. I close my eyes and prepare for nightmare that never came. Horrible memories that didn't surface.

When I wake up I see the lights turned on in the hallway and ignore them as I think to my dreams and wonder why I wasn't being tormented in my dreams. I stay there for a little bit before picking myself up out of bed.

"Sans, she's awake." I hear Dogamy say as I exit my room.  
"heya kiddo. you were out all day. the dogs were just about to head off to bed actually. i'm gonna stay up a bit to organize some stuff, but i'm gonna doze off soon too. i won't make you go to bed since you just woke up, but by at the latest go to sleep by two hours after midnight." Sans says as he walks up to me and we nod. Out the whole day? We went to bed around ten and it seemed that since they were heading to bed, we had been asleep for half of the day.

"I'm better than earlier." I say as I go out to the kitchen and grab some toast and an apple to eat. I sit down on the chair that Toriel used to sit on and eat my food I grabbed.  
" _Chara. Are you okay?"_ I hear Artemis' voice ask in my head and I shake my head negatively.

" _No. I should have saved your siblings."_ I respond back and open the footrest up on the chair.

" _Chara, you saved me. Without my mother helping you, then we would have been captured too. We'll save them eventually. Just be patient. After all, I hear that's my soul's trait."_ Artemis informs me and I smile to myself. At least I had someone to talk to that could understand the situation.

"Hmm. I have an idea." I say to myself before going into the main area to see the dogs sleeping next to each other with Sans stepping around them.

"Sans. I need to talk to you about something." I quietly call for the skeleton who nods and steps outside and I follow him. We both sit under the leaf barren tree.

"whatcha need kiddo?" Sans asks and I stare into his eye sockets.

"I think I know what we can do besides just sit in Old Home. Are you good with electronics?" I ask the skeleton who nods with a confused look.

"you look like you have a mischievous idea." Sans tells me and I nod.

"Since we've been branded as traitors by the King, why don't we take it a step further? I say we start a rebellion." I tell him and he gives me a grin.

"Why not? But we're just seven people against a whole kingdom." Sans says and I smirk.

"We're not gonna openly advertise that fact. We need to plant the seeds of doubt. And to start that we need to hack the broadcast system. Not say to join a rebellion, but make monsters start not trusting Asgore." I explain to him and hear footsteps behind me.

"Well if that's what we're doing, you can count the dog unit in." I hear Doggo say as he walks in front of us, smoking a dog biscuit.

"hmm. we need a person on the outside of Old Home. i can't think of anyone." Sans says and Doggo shakes his head as well.

"Hmm. Sans I need you to contact three people. Gerson, Napstablook, and Snowdrake. I know Gerson is a part of the Guard, but he wasn't with the Guard when we were captured, so maybe he didn't agree? And Napstablook and Snowdrake are good friends with Clover, Adam and myself." I explain my reasoning and Sans nods.

"Even if we do contact Gerson, it's not like he can hurt us for asking." Doggo shrugs and fishes out his phone.

"I'll put it on speaker for ya." Dogoo says as he opens his contacts and selects Gerson and presses speaker.

"Hello?" Gerson responds quickly and Doggo sighs in relief.

"Heya Captain. I need to talk to you about what all went down last night." Doggo says to the turtle monster.

"I heard your entire unit left your post to protect Artemis Daro. Good, keep her safe. I don't know what Asgore's deal is, but I did not sign up to kill children for us to be free." Gerson responded and Doggo chuckles.

"You. The almighty turtle captain. Are alright with us turning turncoat against the King?' Doggo questions and I snort at his comment.

"Am I on speaker? Oh well, but yes. I was best friends with Asgore and I know that he has gone off the rails. I'm not really surprised about Toriel following after him. I just didn't expect the two to keep that promise in this fashion." Gerson says and I get a little confused at his one comment.

"Why aren't you surprised with Toriel?" I ask the elderly turtle and he sighs.

"She never truly loved Asgore. She was always in it for the prestige, but your father knows that. The only reason they married was to get his father off his back and that was before he was exiled for running off after the wedding. No the only person Asgore truly loved was Artemis' mother, Diana." Gerson explains and we gasp in shock. The king of monster loved a human?!

"off topic. would you be willing to help us start a rebellion?" Sans asks bluntly and Gerson snorts at the question.

"I'm gonna try to stay neutral. But if you guys ever need any supplies or anything, give me a call and I'll get them to you somehow." Gerson said before he hung up the phone before we could thank him for at least offering help.

"if Asgore's best friend now distrusts him and offered help, i wonder how many others would be willing too?" Sans wonders before fishing out his phone and calling someone.

"heya. is Napstablook there?" Sans asks over the phone and I can hear some crying.

"grr. stupid Baron. guy's been Royal Scientist for around a day and is already experimenting on others. come to Old Home and soon as possible. did you just say you are already in Snowdin Forest? get here ASAP Metta." Sans says hurriedly before closing the phone.

"Mettablook? What's up with her and Blooky?" We asked worriedly. I cared about Napstablook. He was one of the very few I could tolerate on a genocide run in my timeline.

"Metta is fine but Blooky has been taken, with the King's permission, for experiments. ugh!" Sans says as he punches the tree in anger.

"Why did the King hire that raven monster? I mean he looks like a piece of trash, he acts horrendous, and doesn't seem to care for morals." Doggo growled as he bit down on his dog treat.

"dunno. Chara an… was fine as a scientist and if Asgore thought she should die for being human, then he is very wrong. hell, she's only half human now." Sans says and we pick up on his words at the beginning. And who? Gaster?

" _Who's that? Wait can I just look through your memories so you can keep with the conversation." Artemis asks me._

" _Only the ones pertaining to Gaster. Nothing else." I tell the girl who gives me a thumbs up before I am brought back into the real world._

"Exactly! Anyways, who else did you say Artemis?" Doggo asks me rather loudly.

"Snowdrake, but he is probably asleep. We can call in the morning." I tell them and they nod before Doggo stands up.

"Welp. I'm gonna go find a place to sleep. I'm just glad that Chara recently improved these contacts of mine to see everything. But I can't remember who got them for me before that? Anyways, night losers." Doggo says as he smashes his burnt dog treat into the ground and heads back into the house.

"i'll wait here with you for Metta. but tomorrow, i'm gonna have me and you go out and talk to some of the monsters around here. got it?" Sans says leaning against the tree and I nod.

"Fine by me. But do you know who made Doggo his contacts? And bonus points if you can also tell me who made the CORE. Because I remember hearing about someone else before Chara working on it, but can't remember." I ask Sans, trying not to blow our cover as me possessing Artemis.

"kiddo, it's no one you would know. just drop it." Sans says and I growl in anger. Why try to hide it? Gaster made the CORE.

"You remember him too Sans." I hear a voice say and see Mettablook to visible. I forgot for a second ghosts could just go through the door.

"Metta?! thought you were a bit of a ways out." Sans exclaims and Metta giggles. I never did figure out if they were a boy or girl. They just acted like both.

"Well you just assumed. But you remember Gaster? I always thought it was weird that Blooky was the only one I talked to that recalled that name." Metta says and I start to wonder about how she did remember him.

"yes, but why do you remember him?" Sans asks and I back away as this was something I wanted to listen to, but not interact in.

"I'm a ghost Sansy. I don't have a place for my memories to be deleted from, except my sliver of a soul, but if that happened I would vanish from existence. And who would forget their own murderer?!" Metta spits and my eyes go wide. Gaster killed Mettablook when they were alive.

"he… what do you mean?" Sans says in disbelief.

"Gaster killed both me and Blooky during the Human Monster War. He taunted us before death and said that he needed to prove himself by killing humans. I've never forgotten that night that Blooky's head was cut off in front of my eyes and later my legs and arms torn off. You ever wonder how he got the scar on his right eye? Me, I tried to fight back but I was too weak. Now I am talking to my murderer's son. But why'd you want to talk?" Metta says and I feel bad about killing Mettaton they ways I did before now.

"Why have you not mentioned this before?" Sans asks as he rubs his skull.

"Yeah because this comes up in normal conversation. But why'd you call me?" Mettablook asks and I decide to speak up.

"We're starting a rebellion against Asgore and wanted to know if you wanted to join." We tell her and Metta nods and turns away from us.

"You know the first thing I saw as a ghost. Asgore. He offered me and Blooky refuge with him and a person named Diana. We stayed with him for a while leading up until the Human Monster War, when we split from Asgore after learning he was friends with Gaster. I just slowly started to hate Asgore more and more when we lived down here as he would help Gaster in anyway possible, but never listened to my pleas that Gaster was insane. I think it would be fabulous to rebel." Metta says as their pink blob ghost form starts shifting back and forth with a human form. At least I could now verify that Mettablook was a female.

"ok. i think i'm gonna head to bed. you two do what you want." Sans says as he starts rubbing his school with tiredness and heads back into the house.

"Artemis. Why do I feel three souls inside of you?" Metta turns to me in her human form. Her human form looked above my height, she looked around 17. She had flowing hair that reached her back.

"I… uh." I stutter not expecting that question. There was both me and Artemis, but also part of Diana's soul.

"Darling if you don't know, then it's fine. I'll just talk to Sans about removing the extra two." Metta says and I start panicking. I couldn't let her tell Sans or remove my soul or Diana's.

"I do know. Just, ugh," I sigh in disbelief at the situation, "Let's just say that I'm fine with the souls inhabiting me. Just drop it." I say before I walk away back to my bed and fall asleep once again.

(Asriel POV)

I wake up to find Penny still resting on my lap and don't hear anyone moving, so I assume that I'm the first one up. I sigh and decide it was time to start walking.

"Wake up!" I shout and I feel Penny stir on my lap and see other movements in the room from the others. I bet Red was jealous she didn't sleep on my lap.

"I'm gonna give you guys a minute to get up before we head out. If we follow the right path, we could get there within five hours. Let's just hope we run into no Knights." Undyne says and I nod as Red speaks up.

"Question before we head out. Do the Knights disappear into thin air? Because they did so yesterday when I was cornered." Red stated and my eyes go wide. No dust left behind? Nothing?!

"So my dad's suspicions were right. She got th-them from her cr-crown jewel. That's why sh-she had seemingly u-unlimited Knights. But th-that means that someone got the cr-crown jewel." Alphys informs us and I immediately think of Chara. She would be the one to take it if it meant she was in danger.

"Before I ran off, my mother mentioned giving the Nightgem to the Captain of the Knights, Hearth. Someone must have taken it from him. And my guess is on your sister Asriel." Undyne says and I nod. Made sense as attacking the Queen in her castle would bring upon the fury of the people and it would be immediately returned.

"Well, let's just hope that Chara decides to go there as well. Not saying she knows it exists, but let's hope for the best." I say as I help push the boulder out of they way and let Alphys walk in the front with Undyne and I keep to the back with Red and Penny.

"Az. I want you to know that no matter what happens to you, I'll keep by your side. Even if you are exiled or anything else. I've been with you too long to give up on you." Red says as she kisses me on my cheek and I smile at her. At least I could always rely on her and Chara.

"That means a lot to me Red." I tell her and kiss her on her lips and pull back before it goes deeper.

"You two are so lovebirds, er lovemonsters." Penny comments and I blush at her comment.

"H-here's a secret t-tunnel." Alphys points out as we are about to round a corner.

"Where?" Red and Penny question and I wonder if it was well hidden if Penny couldn't see it in light.

"Just walk forward." Alphys states before I hear her keep walking, followed by Undyne and Penny follows after. I grab Red's hand and guide her through the way the others went. We stepped into the wall and felt myself go through it.

"What. The. Heck?!" Red says in surprise and Alphys starts chuckling.

"There a-are passages that are k-kept secret to the rebellion. This one l-leads directly to h-headquarters." Alphys explains and starts walking and we walk in silence for an hour, not having much to say to each other.

"So, are we just gonna march the capital or something?" Red asks and I shrug as I hadn't planned that part out yet.

"Talk with Jedra, the leader of the rebellion, first. He must have something planned after the Knights disappeared." Undyne states and that made sense to me. He probably had more information on this than I did to make a plan.

"Halt! State your business here." I hear a voice say up ahead of the path well beyond where we were. I run ahead to see what was happening. I exit the passage and see a tiger monster talking with an apple like monster.

"Sorry Espa. Didn't think you would come back after you and Saff left." The apple monster says and the tiger monster sighs.

"Can we get an audience with Jedra soon?" Espa asks and the apple nods.

"Just give the password." The apple monster tells the tiger.

"Regina Placeam." Alphys says as she walks out of the passage.

"Alphys! Your father is looking for you." The apple monster says in shock.

"Hello Espa. While I have the chance, have you seen a human monster hybrid around?" Alphys asks calmly and I watch and see Chara turn the corner with a small human on her shoulders and a purple lizard looking monster. Thank god she was safe.

"Alphys? Wait, where's Asriel? He messaged me on the Undernet that he was with you." Chara asked Alphys who points at the passage and signals us to come out.

"Howdy Chara." I greet as I step out and she starts crying before giving me a hug.

"Azzy! I'm sorry. This all my fault. I caused this whole mess." Chara started apologizing and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes." I tell her calmingly as she starts petting my ears for comfort.

"Heya. Uh, sorry to break up the moment, but don't we have to talk with that Jedra monster?" Penny questions and I chuckle at her ability to just focus on one thing.

"I guess so. We need to talk later. Tell each other what's been happening. Me, you and Red." Chara says as she brushes herself off and looks at the apple monster.

"Tell Jedra to expect his daughter and some acquaintances." Espa told the monster who nodded before opening the elevator to the base and entered with the nine others behind him.

"Jedra! Your daughter is here with Espa and some of those wanted by the Queen. They're right outside this door." The apple monster tells the leader as we wait outside the door and it is opened to a room with torches in it. At least I could see.

"Alphys. Espa. Nice to see you two are safe. I will assume that four of the others are two escaped prisoners, Red and Chara. It is a pleasure." Jedra says as he removes his robe to reveal a taller and more muscular Alphys like monster.

"I don't know who the third human is, but I'll extend a greeting to you." Jedra said as he bent down to Penny and kissed her hand.

"And lastly we haved Asriel and Undyne. Asriel the prince of the King and Undyne the princess of the Queen. I am to assume you two are the ones that wish to discuss the ongoing rebellion, or to attack me for plotting against the Queen and King for their abuse of their subjects." Jedra looked deeply at me and Undyne and the tension was thick.

"Guards. I wish to talk with these two alone. Escort them to our guest quarters, and I don't mean the prison I mean the actual guest quarters. Oh and Espa stay as well. I'll deal with my daughter later." Jedra dismisses most of us and Chara gives me a thumbs up before being led out of the room.

"Espa, where is Saff?" Jedra asked quietly and I keep quiet.

"Died. At Hearth's blade's poison after we killed the menace." Espa whispers with tears in her eyes.  
"Hearth is dead?" Undyne muttered to herself, "I know I assumed it true but to hear it from the daughter of him."

"He died valiantly then. Not in vain." Jedra muttered to himself.

"But we found one of the heroes of his mother's prophecy." Espa exclaimed and I stared at her. A prophecy?

"Are you sure and which one? Hero King, Mage or Vulpecula?" Jedra asks and my eyes widen. Hero King? Isn't that what Gerson said I would become?

"Vulpecula. And I swore myself to her. In Saff's name and honor." Espa claims and Undyne looks at the tiger monster with her one eye.

"Vulpecula? Sounds like latin." Undyne asked and I wonder what it means as well.

"The fox constellation." Jedra responds and my eyes go wide. That was one hundred percent talking about Chara. Undyne seemed to realize this as well as she gave me a quick glance.

"Beyond that…" Jedra started before I decided to interrupt.

"What is this prophecy about?" I ask trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Three heroes, like I said before, will arise and save the world from corruption and destruction." Espa says and it sounded very simplified. I heard Asgore talk about prophecies before and they were always drawn out and hard to comprehend.

"Hero king?" I mutter to myself.

"So Chara or Vulpecula is the first hero. Do you have any clue who the other two are?" Undyne asked and before I could speak Jedra spat at Undyne.

"Like I would tell you. You would just tell your mother. You are here for a talk before being imprisoned so be patient." Jedra snapped and I could tell Undyne was very mad. This was gonna turn out badly.

(Undyne POV)

That so called leader of the rebellion just said I would betray them. Betray Alphys. Betray Asriel. That made me so fucking mad. My mother caused me to lose one of my eyes.

"You're a motherfucker who doesn't deserve to lead a rebellion. You claim to be for the people yet you distrust people who want to help you. I lost my eye to my own mother, yet you claim I would help her." I growl at Jedra who glares back.

"You sure did your fair share of hurt under your mother." Jedra tried to one up me by bringing up my past. I couldn't be blamed for being raised to hate the subjects. Alphys broke me from that.

"Nice try, but my past doesn't hurt me. You know I'll make you a deal." I started getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Jedra asked with a curiosity in his eyes that Alphys always held.

"Me and you fight. You win, I get imprisoned and executed with my mother. I win, I am pardoned by you and Asriel becomes co-leader of the RAQ." I state and Asriel gives a shocked expression at me.

"Don't worry, your majesty. I have determination to win." I reassure Asriel who nods silently.

"I accept. Espa and Prince Asriel. Please leave the room." Jedra orders and they leave silently with no protest.

"Now. You will pay for your sins." Jedra proclaimed and launched electric attacks at me and I jumped out of their way and summoned a spear. I don't respond and he continues to attack me. I dodge and he tires himself out. He is not able to hit me as I block or dodge every attack.

"Die already!" Jedra yells before I feel electricity course throughout my whole body. I feel my HP get very low from that one attack.

"Ditto." I say calmly letting him get mad and slam me into the wall. Wow he wasn't weak but I did have training and he was just an old man.

"You lost." Jedra smirks as I cough and see my chest having electricity flow from it. I am dropped to the floor.

" _Guess I was too overconfident. Sorry Alphys. No! I am not dying now!"_ I yell in with my voice breaking and feel myself start to dust. But as Jedra starts walking off I can hear the howling of the wind. My dust reforms back into me.

"Sorry! You've got to try a little harder than that!" I laugh as I jump up and unleash a barrage of spears and all of them hit Jedra who wasn't expecting that.

"You've lost. I told you. I'm filled with determination!" I yell and sigh in relief. I really thought my overconfidence would be my end there. But I held on through his strongest attacks. I can't lie, he was strong enough to lead a rebellion.

(Leya POV)

"Determination! It's flowing into the wind and I can feel a spike of it. But no human is showing signs. But perhaps a monster?" I feel the familiar power of holding on after death.

"Undyne. Princess of the Cavern. Her determination to save her people brought her back after fighting with the leader of the RAQ." Gaster says as he comes from nowhere.

"But when monsters were made they couldn't withstand the power. How can she?" I wonder as I watch the sunset through one of the screens.

"I wish to one day feel the sun again." Gaster admitted suddenly which surprised me out of my viewing stupor.

"It is a beautiful thing. Gaster I wish that you will one day be free from the Void." I tell Gaster with a frown on my face for his fate.

"I will stay here as long as it means Ateno is kept in check." Gaster said before melting away into the Void.

"I wish my children the best. Monsters will be free soon." I whisper before turning off the screen of the sun.

(Asriel POV)

I could hear yelling in the room but couldn't discern it. Espa looked worried by my side until the doors opened with Undyne opening them and Jedra on the ground with a torn up arm.

"Undyne beat me. Somehow when she was on the verge of death, but a deal's a deal. Asriel you are helping me with leading our ragtag group now." Jedra grunts as he stands up and Espa runs to his side.

"Undyne what happened?" I questioned and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I was hit by a strong attack and suddenly I felt my dusting but my body reformed and I defeated him. I just felt that I didn't want to die and I was back to normal." Undyne tries to explain and a word comes back to me. Determination

 _Flashback_

 _I sat on the ground listening to my Dad explain how souls worked after the teacher at school refused to teach us._

" _And the most important part of souls is Determination. Monsters have very little amounts and if they get too much they fall down. No monster has ever had over a 20 on the DT scale made by FHGJHMYFD." Dad said and the last words garbled together._

" _But what is Determination?" My five year old self asked and Dad laughed._

" _The will to survive my boy! Now don't tell your mother I told you this at a young age." Dad said and I gave him a pinky promise before heading off to color._

End Flashback

"Undyne. Did you ever use the DT scale before?" I ask and everyone stares at me for my question.

"Uh what's that?" Undyne asked scratching her eyepatch.

"Made by, uh someone, to tell Determination levels. The highest a monster has gotten is a 20, the highest a human has gotten I think is a 1000." Espa explains and I wonder about who made it. Why don't I remember the name?

"It originated by one of Asgore's close subjects I believe before the end of the war. I believe Queen Naia banned the DT Tester in our kingdom, but we have one here as we just wanted to spite her." Jedra explains and I still try to figure out who made it.

" _It doesn't make sense why no one would know? In my memory Asgore seemed to know the name but it was gibberish. Does no one know his name?"_ I think to myself.

"Well it's in the infirmary, where we're taking Jedra." Espa states before helping Jedra to the door and me and Undyne followed close behind. The infirmary was only a couple rooms away and when we entered I noticed this room also had torches. Two monsters with swan heads and chicken bodies rushed to Jedra's side.

"Are you okay sir?" One asked quickly as the other started using green magic on the arm.

"Fine Swick and Swia. Where's the DT Tester?" Jedra asked with the monsters quickly looking around for it.

"Here you go!" Swia, I think, gives a needle and machine to Jedra.

"Undyne, now you can see your Determination level. Just a prick will do." Jedra tells the fish monster who grabs the needle and stabs it into her arm.

"Or that works." Jedra laughs as I took a look at the DT Tester analyze Undyne and after a minute the machine dinged.

"Okay. The DT Scale reads…" Espa trails off and I take a look at the scale on the machine. It read 2000.

"Uh, that's double the highest human." I say with mouth wide. How did she have so much DT?

"Ha! I'm glad you betrayed the Queen! If she had someone on her side that could live after death, well let's not imagine that." Jedra laughs in a gruff voice.

"Now, Asriel I need to talk to you for a bit. You four can head in for the night as this is gonna be a private conversation." Jedra says as Swick puts a sling around his arm.

"I guess I can show Undyne to the Guest Quarters before heading to my own." Espa sighs as she follows Undyne and the two doctors out of the room.

"Sit down. I don't bite, unless you betray me and then I will bite your head off." Jedra says half jokingly and I chuckle quietly before sitting across from Jedra.

"Now boyo, you've not been in the Cavern as long as I have. I am finalizing plans for an attack on the capital soon, but I will need your help after that." Jedra starts as I start rocking my chair.

"Help with what?" I ask as I smooth my fur down.

"A few things. Once Naia's gone, we'll need to help all the poverty monsters in the capital. Moral needs boosted, more homes need built. I'll need your help organizing all that. But lastly, well the Cavern is a monarchy. What do you think about replacing Naia?" Jedra drops the bombshell and I fall back on my chair.

"Being King? You would trust that to an exiled prince you just met?" I question as I stand back up.

"Oh I could feel the hatred coming from you when I mentioned your exile. You resent your old man. What better way to get back at him than to take control of the only other monster kingdom around?" Jedra pointed out and I had no retort. He wasn't wrong.

"Also I don't know anything about the Cavern. Why not be King yourself?" I admit and Jedra chuckles.

"You aren't the first one to ask that. I'm an old man with views of days long gone. I'm not cut out to run a new generation. I'm a fighter and leader, yes, but I'd rather not have to worry about 2,000,000 monsters in this kingdom who most of are being forced to remain in the capital." Jedra informs me and my jaw drops at the amount. When the war ended we had 5,000 monsters in our kingdom and nowadays it was almost reaching 200,000 but they had ten times that. How did that happen?

"Do I really have a choice? Even though I haven't met her yet, that Naia sounds horrendous and your people need a good ruler after so long." I sigh as I grasp my horns in my right hand and my heart locket in the other.

"Before you make a Life-Swear on it, I have to ask. Would you be willing to go to war against King Asgore for us?" Jedra asked knowing what I was preparing on doing and I nod.

"He plans to kill any human, whether child or adult, to break the barrier. I don't want to wage war on humans just for freedom. I will fight against my father if need be. You have my word." I swear and Jedra smiles at me.

"I always have felt a good ruler needs to have mercy and it seems that your mercy will be shown. Tomorrow you will say the Life-Swear to more than just me. Can't be too cautious, right?" Jedra says as he stands up and looks me in the eyes.

"I was always taught that when training. And that can't be more true in these times. I wish us the best of luck for the Cavern's future and our own." I say as I shake the lizard's hand and he gives me a tooth smile.

"I just want a good future for my daughter and our people. I will show you to your quarters with the others who came with you. Seems like Saff's mother's prophecy will come true, Warrior King." Jedra says before leading me out of the room and that last sentence made me grin in joy. I would do whatever it took to protect these people. I don't care that I haven't been here longer than a day. No one deserved a corrupt ruler. Naia would fall. I swear it.

 **AN: Yeah we're starting to get into chapters that are gonna be better than ever. More chaos, more fighting, more emotions, more insight into character's thoughts. Right now I don't feel like including Leya and Ateno in this AN as I just am gonna be done now. No QOTD today as no one seems to answer them anyways. Anyways have a good night!**


	16. Nighttime Discussions Part One

**AN: Wait what?! Yep another chapter so soon after the last one. I had a lot of time recently to work on this this week, between delays and early dismissals and no school on Monday. Although this chapter may be on the shorter side of my chapters, I still hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: Nighttime Discussions Part One

(Chara POV)

I was getting impatient waiting for Asriel to get back from talking with Jedra. I really just needed to talk to him soon and even Red didn't look impatient for waiting. After around an hour of waiting and Alphys, Penny, Kris, and Susie went to bed in the guest rooms. I had to admit that this rebellion was well organized in this base. Now I was just waiting with Red for the others to get back. Soon Undyne entered followed by Espa.

"Where's Azzy?" I ask as I brush my tail with a brush that I found in one of the rooms.

"Still talking with Jedra. Undyne and Jedra made a deal and Undyne won so now Asriel is co-leader of the RAQ." Espa said as she scratches the wall.

"What was the deal?" I ask as I toss Espa the brush I was using and she starts brushing her back.

"If I could beat him in battle, because Jedra was acting like I was scum and should be imprisoned." Undyne stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you won. But only because of your 2000 DT level." Espa rolled her eyes and my eyes widen in shock. 2000 DT? Gaster made the scale so that a Determined filled soul, aka like mine, would rank highest at 1000. Monsters only got up to 20 and that was very rare. How in the world did she have 2000?

"How?" I ask with shock in my voice.

"Probably my mother's experiments on me to make me a killing machine." Undyne said nonchalantly. Wait, experiments? Like what kind?

"Explain. The. Experiments. Now!" I say with anger aimed towards the Queen.

"Jeez, all I remember is getting shots of a red liquid as a kid and kept getting them until I ran away. There was probably more but I don't remember. But all she would tell me was that I would be the best fighter ever." Undyne told me with a little shock from my tone.

"You were injected with Determination?!" I nearly shout.

"Yes. Is that why my DT scale is so high?" Undyne responded and I lean back in my chair and I sigh. Why would Naia allow experiments on her daughter? Does she not care for her kin when on her side?

"Exactly. I'm sorry for the outburst but I was shocked. The highest monster on the scale before was Asgore at 20. Every other monster fell below him somewhere." I explain and Undyne nods as Asriel enters the room.

"Uh what's going on?" Asriel questions as he closes the door behind him to the living area for the guests.

"Undyne's DT level being twice the highest rated." I say and Asriel nods.

"Anything she doesn't understand immediately makes her a bit riled up." Asriel told the others and I roll my eyes. Might be true, but doesn't mean I have to like the statement.

"Well I'm tired out. See ya guys in the morning." Undyne said before heading back to the guest rooms.

"I'll leave you three to talk. Goodnight Vulpecula." Espa bids farewell before leaving the guest corridor.

"Why do they have a guest corridor if they are a rebellion?" Red asks and I shrug.

"To try and convince people to join them by offering space in their base." Asriel explains and that makes sense to me.

"So what did you talk to Jedra about?" I ask as I claw at the wall.

"Well, um, don't shout but he offered the position of king to me after Naia is defeated." Asriel says as he covers his ears ready for us to yell but I remain quiet as Red speaks up.

"You've been here a day and are already trying to be king? Ha!" Red laughs and that wasn't what I expected from her.

"Two things Azzy. First, don't betray his trust he's put into you. You were raised a prince and will need to assure people that yes, you were raised correctly. Secondly, don't let him order you around if you take the position." I tell him calmly.

"I won't. The only people I would take orders from would be you two. And I just feel obligated to help these people and protect them. It's just a feeling I have." Asriel stated as Red petted his horns.

"You still act so childlike. You want to help anyone and everyone. You need to never change." Red said and Asriel laughed as did I. She was not wrong.

"Well, besides that. Anything else you two want to talk about before we start sharing stories?" Red asked and I shook my head.

"Well then, Chara why did you run away and who were the people you arrived with, because one of them looked like a human." Red questions.

"I ran off here so I could satiate my curiosity on this place after meeting Undyne and Alphys." I explain and Azzy rolls his eyes as he knew how I could be about the unknown.

"And I came here with Espa, the tiger monster who stayed behind with Azzy, with Susie, the purple reptile monster who used to be a prisoner of Naia, and Kris, the human you saw me with who was also a prisoner." I tell and Azzy looks lost in thought while Red looks bewildered.

"How did that human get here before anyone ever saw her in the Dreemurr Kingdom?" Red questions rapidly.

"I know how, but that is for Kris and Susie to share if they want to. It's not my place." I respond while not looking them in the eyes. How would they believe that those two were from another universe?

"Ok. We'll leave it." Azzy nods and I smile at him.

"Right, then we all know I was sent here to bring Chara back and then I got captured by the Queen. That last thing is what got me on so many wanted posters." Red laughs at the last part and me and Azzy roll our eyes at her behavior.

"How did you escape then?" Azzy asked closing his eyes in thought.

"I was sent to the cells in the castle and she wanted to experiment on me and even though my magic was suppressed, I had a magic flare and killed every Knight I ran into and fled into the rest of the Cavern." Red explained. If her magic was suppressed, then how did it flare? I don't understand that.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad both of you are. I was so worried. I was gonna follow after you guys in a couple days from now if Dad hadn't exiled me yesterday." Asriel says as he pulls us into a hug.

"Yeah I knew you would have. You're not one to sit on the sidelines." Red rolled her eyes and I snorted as that was true.

"Yeah, just as I didn't sit by when Penny, the human I came with, Chara, was corrupted by some group called the DAMC." Asriel informed me and my eyes went wide in terror.

"No." I whisper to myself as I remember the DAMC. I didn't remember when Adam and Artemis fell with those symbols, but now after hearing it from another's voice. I remembered.

"Chara? You okay?" Asriel asked bending down to my side.

"The DAMC are the ones who ruined my life." I state bluntly and Azzy looks at me with sadness.

"They're the reason you fell down?" Azzy asked and I nodded with tears in my eyes as I remembered my past and how horrendous it was.

 _Flashback Start_

 _I was five when my life went downhill. When I couldn't control anything._

" _Moma, I'm home." I called out as I came inside from playing with some friends at the park._

" _Bitch! You should have been home ten minutes ago!" I hear Moma yell as glass breaks and I cover my ears from the sound. I was confused as Moma never got mad at me before. I take my coat and shoes off as Moma gets into the room with a broken bottle. I look at her with fear in my eyes as she throws it at me and I am struck in the chest with it._

" _Moma?" I whisper out as I start bleeding and coughing. I felt really hurt. I didn't remember much after that until I woke up in the hospital._

" _Moma!" I shout as I wake up in the bed and lean forward but fall back down in pain._

" _Chara. Mom hurt you really bad. I managed to get you to the hospital two days ago. Right now Mom isn't allowed to see you." I hear my brother, Michael, tell me. I look around and see him in a chair reading a book and comes over to my bedside._

" _What'd she do?" I question and he shakes his head._

" _She threw glass at your chest, causing bleeding and you to go into shock. And when I got there Mom was beating your unconscious body with a pan." Mikey explained using a word I didn't understand. What was unconscious?_

" _What unconscious mean?" I ask curiously and Michael chuckles._

" _Even injured, you are still Curious Chara. Means you were asleep. Anyways, let me go get the doctors." Mikey explains before leaving the room for a minute and coming back with a doctor. I didn't recall much about the rest of the time in the hospital, but soon I was back with Moma._

" _Police say they're gonna keep an eye on your house. If you ever hurt Chara again, you won't see the light of day again." Mikey threatens Moma as I clutch my stuffed fox and Mikey's hand._

" _I was drunk for once. I never meant to hurt her. And Susan will keep an eye on me." Moma ignores his threat and grabs my hand and I pull away and hide behind Mikey._

" _I'll keep Mom away from the alcohol for a while." My 18 year old sister, Susan said as she bent down and picked me up. I knew she had done nothing wrong and thus was content to stay on her shoulders with my stuffed fox._

" _Ok. But I'll check up on you guys when I have time away from academy. Stay good, Little Fox." Mikey said as he ruffled my hair and I giggled at my nickname. Then Mikey left and Mom left the house, leaving me and Suzy alone._

" _Where Moma go?" I ask Suzy at my bedtime that night and Suzy shrugs as she watched the TV._

" _Out. She didn't tell us anything. Just go back to bed, kiddo. She'll be back when she gets here." Suzy says before I nod as I clutched my stuffed fox and went back to bed. It wouldn't be until later that I learned Moma wasn't drunk at all and hurt me for not hating monsters. I never did as they never were scary._

 _A couple of weeks later, I got back home from playing with my friends again and saw Moma and Suzy sharpening some knives._

" _Whatcha doing?" I asked as I skipped into the kitchen. They both turned and glared at me. I then noticed a man in a robe behind them and he pointed at me and I was hit in the head with a pan. When I woke up I was in a dark room and couldn't move._

" _Mikey!" I screamed for help with pure terror in my voice. Soon the lights turned on and I saw Moma and Suzy in those robes I saw before along with that robed man again._

" _For your initiation, you must torture your daughter, or sister, into a tool for the DAMC." The robed man told my family who nodded before I felt a cut in my arm and I screamed in terror. This went on for over two year. I was told to do what they wanted, but I would always say no._

 _I knew that Mikey was looking for me as Moma always grumbled under her breath about him almost finding me every so often._

" _Why won't you listen?!" Susan shouted at me. Slowly but surely I stopped calling them by my cute names but I always remembered how I used to be treated before the torture._

" _I hate you." I growl as I glare at her._

" _You shouldn't hate me! Monsters are the true menace!" She yells at me as she cuts my left arm and I don't react._

" _I can never hate them. I can hate you though." I state without missing a beat and once again I am cut on my left arm and blood gushes out of it onto the floor and once again I don't care to respond._

" _Just give in!, Caroline" She shouts using my real name and suddenly I hear a door open. I never heard that as the cultists never left during a torture sessions_

" _Fuck!" She shouts as I see the door to this floor open and I see someone walk down. It was Mikey!_

" _No! I need more time!" Susan yelled as she threw a knife at Mikey who ducked under it._

" _Susan Campbell, let Chara go. Don't make this harder." Mikey said as he dodges another knife and Susan rushed him and he pins her against the wall and hits her with electricity somehow._

" _Little fox!" Mikey said with relief as he cut the chains I was stuck against the wall with water magic I think?_

" _No! Cultists, the Police Mage is here!" I hear Mom shout from upstairs and Mikey looks to the stairs._

" _Little Fox, I'm gonna distract everyone in this building. I need you to run as far away as you can. Go to my cabin in Ebbot Forest. I'll be there as soon as possible." Mikey said and I nodded. Mikey gave me my old stuffed animal as we reached the stairs._

" _Here you go. Can't let your nickname namesake be forgotten. Now when we get up there, I'll draw their attention away from where you will escape from. Just stay behind me for now." Mikey tells me and I clutch my stuffed fox close to my chest and stay behind Mikey._

" _Hey cult bitches! You're all under arrest!" Mikey says as he stands in front of me and opens the door and pushes me out as I hear gunshots go off inside. I start running away as fast as I could. Soon I found myself lost in Ebbot Forest._

" _Hello? Anyone there?" I say in fear as I keep walking up the mountain and it starts raining. I see cave opening and hide under that. I sit down and clutch my fox as I see a hole in the ground. I look down it and can't see anything. I try to get a closer look and trip as I look into the hole and fall down it. I feel myself fall and suddenly hit the ground. I don't know how I wasn't dead, but I feel my fox and see it destroyed. I try to get up, but I can't move my feet._

" _Help!" I hoarsely yell as I struggle to move. I try to yell again but can't and sigh in sadness. I didn't want to die alone by myself._

" _I think I heard someone yell. From over here." I hear a voice say and I look up and see a walking talking goat come to me, that looked my size._

" _Howdy, did you fall down? Here let me help you up." The goat said offering his hand, or was it a paw? Either way I grabbed it as he helped me up and let me lean on his shoulder._

" _What's your name? My name's Asriel." The goat boy tells me and I cough before I speak._

" _Car…" I start to say my real name but stop before I can, "It's Chara."_

" _That's a nice name. I'll help you get better, don't you worry." The goat boy tells me as we start walking together and since then we had been the best of friends and great siblings._

 _Flashback End_

"What did they do to you?" Asriel asked me breaking me out of my stupor.

"Tortured me. Wanted me to hate monsters, but I just grew to hate them. They're why I had all those cuts on me when I fell down. Don't you remember that my left arm was bleeding?" I respond and Azzy nods.

"But I thought that was from the fall." He says and I shake my head.

"I got that the day I fell. Before my brother freed me." I tell Azzy who looks at my left arm with sadness.

"So, that's the past. You know what we're gonna do when we get out of here? We're gonna hunt those bitches down and make sure they get the message." Red says with hope in her eyes and I sigh as I had hoped that my brother did that before.

"What message?" Azzy questions as he tilts his head.

"That they deserve the justice we'll deliver them. Chara, even though we've not talked much, especially after the CORE, but I'll do whatever I need to to teach those cultists that they messed with the wrong human and that they've angered very strong monsters." Red says pulling Asriel to her at the last sentence.

"That means a lot to me. You two are both the best people I could ask for helping me with them." I thank them and they nod.

"No problem. Now I'm gonna tuck in. See you two in the morning." Red says before walking into a guest room. I'm glad that I could see all that due to Saff's magic. This room didn't have torches otherwise.

"Chara, before we head in. Two questions, do you know who made the DT scale and tester, and what was that about after the CORE?" Asriel asks squinting his eyes to see in the dark and I sigh. Those were two things that directly corresponded.

"Asriel, do you remember anyone by the name of W.D Gaster?" I ask and Asriel shakes his head negatively.

"No, should I?" Asriel asks and I lean back against the wall.

"No you shouldn't. But you used to. Before he was erased from existence." I state bluntly and Azzy stares at me for a minute before responding.

"I… repeat that please." Asriel says as he rubs his horn in confusion.

"You know what I said. He was the first Royal Scientist." I tell him and Azzy looks at me in confusion.

"But you are the first Royal Scientist. Ugh, I'm trying to remember him but all I can think of for science is you." Azzy said as he ruffled his fur on his head in frustration and I grabbed his hand to stop it.

"Just trust me on it. But I'm glad you don't remember him. The last thing he planned to do was to try and kill you." I tell him and Azzy just sits down and sighs.

"Promise me you're telling the truth?" Azzy asks and I nod.

"I promise on my life and magic." I swear and Azzy smiles at me.

"What was he like then?" Azzy asks curiously as he smiles.

"Used to be nice, but he went crazy shortly before being erased at the CORE. He was fighting himself when he fell into the CORE." I explained and suddenly felt a lightly presence.

" _Asriel, that's because my brother, Ateno, controlled the scientist. He was not to blame."_ I hear Leya tell Asriel quietly who nods in response.

"So when were you gonna tell me you could hear Leya?" I ask nonchalantly and Asriel falls out of his seat and Leya giggles as she shows herself to us.

"I usually can't appear in this cavern, but your feelings of hope and family allowed me to. Hello First and Second." Leya giggles and I look at her in confusion.

"First and Second? What does that mean?" I question as I help Asriel up who looks at the girl.

"First and Second. Of the prophecy of course! Chara was the first one to be found, and Asriel is the second. Just one more left. Anyways, I need to leave soon so Ateno doesn't find me. He wants me very dead." Leya said before fading away and bringing with her the bright light she brought.

"So, want to talk about her now or another time?" Asriel asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Another time Rei. I want to sleep." I say and Asriel gives me a smile.

"Hey you gave me a new nickname. Dang it I need one for you soon." Asriel chuckled and I giggle before walking back to another room and heading into unconsciousness.

 **AN: And thus concludes another chapter. And next chapter will be Nighttime Discussions Part Two. But with different people talking.**

 **Leya: But to see who, you must wait.**

 **Ateno: Probably until Saturday or Sunday by the rate Angel .**

 **Angel: Probably not Saturday. I have stuff going on and maybe Sunday, I'll have to see. But anyways what did you guys think about Chara's backstory flashback? I hope it was fine. I tried to not make it super dark, but still scarring to Chara. And yes Chara is just a nickname for Caroline. And Chara's other nickname, Little Fox, I just felt fit Chara even before her hybridization.**

 **Leya: I think the nickname was cute. But when can I kill her family, except Michael?!**

 **Ateno: I think I may have to join you for that.**

 **Angel: Aw you two finally agree on something. And before you contradict me I'm going to the Question of the Day. So, what is everyone's favorite game of last year? Mine was probably Smash Bros Ultimate (just add an Undertale character and it would be pure perfection and no I'm not joking. But I want Frisk or Undyne before Sans). Anyways I hope everyone has a good day today (or night depending on the time you are reading this).**


	17. Nighttime Discussions Part Two

**AN: And here's part two of Nighttime Discussions, even if part of this chapter flows into the morning. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen: Nighttime Discussions Part Two

(Artemis/Chara POV)

It was currently nearing nighttime as me and Sans had spent all day talking with the inhabitants of Old Home. We had asked them about joining us against Asgore and when they heard that Asriel, the person who saved the Ruins from a genocidal human, was exiled by the King, they were more than willing to try and help us.

"Well, I'm tired out. How big is this place?" We complained as I collapsed on an armchair in the living room in the Dreemurr's old house and Sans turned on the TV. Nothing was on but he turned it on anyways.

"not as big as other regions of the Underground. Snowdin is probably the largest, but no one wants to venture out into the unknowns of that area." Sans answers me and I roll our eyes.

"Rhetorical question. Anyways, where'd you say the dogs were?" I ask as I brush back our cyan dyed hair.

"They're out looking for weapons and other equipment from the city. We'll need them if we're gonna fight the Royal Guard." Sans informs me as he brushes his skull with a comb.

"And we just got back as well." Dogamy says as he and Dogaressa curl into a ball on the carpet.

"We found an armory deep in the city. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog carried a majority of the heavy stuff, while I grabbed a number of daggers and those two," Doggo says as he points a dagger at the dog couple, "They dropped a number of swords and axes out front. Greater Dog said he'll bring them in though." Doggo says as he chews on a dog biscuit in the doorway to the living room. Lesser Dog puts his head in and barks before going back out of the room.

"Ok. So are we gonna train the monsters around here or something? Because I don't think that some of them will fight." I question and Sans nods.

"we'll need to. they'll take a while to train but we can do it. and we have five royal guards to help us train them. as long as they aren't distracted by toys." Sans nods and the dogs roll their eyes before Dogamy and Dogaressa start playing tug of war with a piece of rope.

"And your point is proven." I laugh as the TV starts playing music and we all turn to it.

"What's that?" Doggo questioned as he came to my side.

"dunno. but i have a guess since Chara used to run the station in her downtime." Sans growled at the TV as Baron showed his face.

"That guy! Ugh his large raven head looks ugly." Dogamy snorted as Baron started talking to the camera.

"Ah. My wonderful people. It is I the wonderful Baron Raven once again…" Baron starts and the volume is turned down.

"He hurts my nonexistent ears." Metta says as she puts the remote back down. Oh yeah she said she was out in Snowdin. Didn't say what she was doing.

"I have learned that some monster has destroyed my cameras in Snowdin. I am giving a warning to that monster. Hand yourself in to the King now or, I'll let my TWO robots get their way with you." Baron emphasized the two as Papyton and, we would have to guess Napstablook forced into a robot body.

"The first one was made as a protective measure only and that is it's only function. But NPTN-789 was made as both protection and entertainment. He will be the sole form of entertainment on TVs from now on so get used to him. Anyways, I need to get back to the lab. But I shall see my beautiful subjects once again very soon." Baron Raven smirked before waving smugly and a pink light destroyed the TV. We, not just me talking about me and Artemis, looked at Metta who was growling and shifting between forms.

"Can I go kill him now?" Metta asked and Sans shook his head.

"we don't know how often our robotized siblings are around him or what other protection he has. we need to find his weakness. be patient Metta. and speaking of patience, Artemis we should start training your magic. tomorrow, not now." Sans turned to me and I nodded. I needed to now what Artemis, er we were capable of. Sorry if I'm still not used to being in tune with my host. Usually when I was megalomaniacal, I would just start corrupting their soul and focus on myself.

"Uh, sure." I respond as I twirl my hair around my fingers.

"Good. The more fighters we have, the better the chance we have of fighting back." Doggo said before leaving the room as Greater Dog and Lesser Dog entered and collapsed next to Dogamy and Dogaressa who started petting the two dogs behind the ears.

"Doggo seems a bit eager to fight." Metta points out as she finally stops changing forms and stays in her blob one.

"He has always been a fighter. His mother abandoned him in Snowdin Forest when she learned he was blind. Me and Dogamy found him scavenging for food and took care of him. We were just barely out of school and had to help him. But when we joined the Guard, Doggo was eager to try and follow after us. Always wanted to help others like him. He never made a friend before Red and the Prince, but when he did he was estatic. He just wants to help, so don't blame him for wanting to fight." Dogaressa explained and Sans and Metta nodded as I looked to the doorway that Doggo had left open when leaving. Was that what happened to Doggo in my universe, but no Asriel to help him through tough times? Jeez, I feel kinda bad for hurting him so much before.

"But anyways, we'll be headed back to a room for sleep. Come on Greater and Lesser." Dogamy says as he takes off his armor and the rest of the dogs leave the room.

"welp, you two now how much i sleep so g'night." Sans waved his hand lazily as he followed after the dogs leaving me and the ghost who decided to shift back to ghost human form.

" _Chara can I have control for a bit? I want to help as well and want to control MY body for a bit." Artemis asked in my head and I decided to let her as I faded to unconsciousness and she took over the body_

(Actual Artemis POV)

I blink my eyes as I regain control. It had been a few days since I've had control and now I felt good for having control for at least a bit as Chara rested in my head. I've been going through her memories and I feel bad for what she has to have been through.

"Artemis. I felt a shift in the souls in your body. Does Artemis have control or someone else?" Metta questioned as I finished blinking my eyes.

"Well, um, how do I explain that I've not been in control the last few days?" I scratch my neck nervously and Metta's eyes widen.

"Who has been in control then?" Metta glared her eyes at me and it felt like it penetrated my soul and I shivered.

"I let them have control. Drop it. We are in a mutual agreement about it and nothing you say will change my mind." I say crossing my arms as I was still a kid.

"What would Adam think of someone sharing your body? Think about that." Metta smirked and my smirk fell into a frown.

" _What would Adam think? I don't want to hurt my brother's feelings about me not truly being with him all the time. But Chara has no other place to go. I can't let that thought influence my choice."_ I tell myself sternly in my head.

"It is a choice I made. Good or bad. Who knows?" I shrug as I stare at the destroyed TV.

"You sound more mature than last week. I guess that other person in your soul has been at least a good influence to that. Because, my god you were such a brat." Metta sighs in relief and I glare at him. I pull out my silver bow and point it at her.

"No name calling." I state bluntly and Metta laughs her head off. Literally. But she puts it back on.

"Oh you can already use magic. That's good. At least you won't annoy me and Sans too much tomorrow." Metta said taking a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm gonna sleep now. Good night Metta." I put the bow away and walk back to the room that me and Adam shared for the short time we were here before moving to New Home. I quickly fall asleep and dream of darkness enveloping the world.

(Clover POV)

I hate Toriel. I hate Asgore. They're the reason me and Adam were currently imprisoned. We've been here around two days and have already tried to cause chaos five times. First was throwing a broken bed leg at a guard, then shouting at the prisoners to riot, then throwing food across the prison cafeteria, then trying to escape via toilet (do not recommend) and finally five minutes ago I tried to cause a power outage by sneaking into the generator room. I was caught and brought back to mine and Adam's cell. I growled as I was pushed in and the cell door slammed behind me.

"Clover, you need to calm down. Artemis got away. She must be planning a prison break soon." Adam said with his orange hair in front of his eyes.

"I can't calm down. This is injustice and that's what I stand against. No not what I stand against, what my soul opposes." I feel electricity flow off my palms into the puddle in the back of our cell.

"I know, you've said that each time you've gotten in trouble so far. But I know I have a soul of bravery and yet I am being smart and not fighting. I'm not as rash as Arty or Chara." Adam puts his hand on my shoulder and I sigh as I sit down on the top bunk of our prison bed.

"Kid, you need to give up. No one has broken out of here since Racia. And she's been gone for a decade." I hear a prisoner shout in the cell next to him.

"How did she escape?" I ask as I stare down at the puddle in our cell that is still filled with electricity from my other outbursts. My magic flared off me when I was mad, even if the Guards would drain everyone of magic at breakfast. I made sure to focus my magic to that one puddle to store it.

"No one knows. She did it when everyone was asleep." The prisoner responds and Adam gives me a stare.

"I know we are both kids and stuff, but we can't be dumb enough to do anything stupid right now. Right Clover?" Adam gives me a nervous glance as he looks down at the puddle I was staring at. I had a dumb idea.

"Wrong." I state simply as I force the electricity to condense into a sphere and it floats to the barred window that showed the outside. I force the electricity into the bars and pull the bars into pieces and the window is open.

"After you my good sir." I bow as I help Adam up who makes it outside into a flower bed. I jump up after him as I hear the prisoner in the next cell try to stall a guard and I smile at his help. I land right next to Adam and help him up and start running. We hear guards on our tail and run as fast as possible until we lose them by ducking into an alleyway. We had almost been caught up with twice, but my sphere of electricity forced them to back off a bit.

"We're safe. For now" Adam whispered in relief. I chuckle as I knew they couldn't keep us for long.

"Tra la la. Tre le le. Beware the man who whispers to darkness." I see a robed figure in the shadows say and when I try to approach him he fades into the shadows.

"What's with the noise?" I hear a monster ask as she comes out of a building and sees me and Adam in ragged clothes.

"Adam and Clover. Are you two okay?" I see my history teacher, Mrs. Madjia, approach us.

"Mrs. Madjia. You won't turn us in, r-right?" Adam stutters in fear and I stand in front of him. Mrs. Madjia may have been my favorite teacher and had helped Adam with history, but I didn't know who to trust.

"Maybe my husband Madjick would, but I would never." Madjia hugged us and we cried in relief. At least we had someone to help us. For now.

"Th-thanks you. Do you know where Artemis is?" I asked as I wiped my tears of joy away.

"Not captured. The last anyone saw her she was running to Old Home with the help of the Canine Unit." Madjia told us and Adam looked to me with happiness.

"If she was captured then we would have seen her. Clover, she's safe. My twin is safe." Adam cried into my arms and I patted his head and looked at Mrs. Madjia who gave us a smile.

"I can get you to Snowdin. It's apparently in a chaotic state after the Prince's exile and your capture and Artemis escaping. I've been there to try to help those who don't want to deal with it flee, but…" Madjia smirked and me and Adam looked at each other and nodded.

"Can you get us there please?" We both asked with our best puppy dog eyes. I may have been 13 but mine still worked.

"Of course. We'll need to go to the Southern River as a friend of mine has started a boating business there." Madjia says before that robed man appears again and steps out into the light but doesn't show his face.

"Tra la la. Tre le le. Into danger, I can bring two." The robed man sings and Madjia sighs.

"And this is him. He has the rare ability of teleportation but prefers his wooden boat. Rive, can you bring these two to Snowdin? Here's 100g for the trip if you can teleport them to the boat first." Madjia says tossing coins to the monster who snatches them with air and brings them under my cloak.

"I wish you well children." Mrs. Madjia says before the robed monster grabs both of us and we arrive on the riverbanks of the river we were always told to fear.

"Tra la la. Tre le le. Board the boat now before there is disarray." The monster says and we get on the boat and the wood folds over us like seatbelts. The monster gets on and the boat lurches forward and launches itself at super fast speeds. So fast it was over in a minute.

"What just happened?" I hold my mouth to prevent throwing up but Adam isn't so lucky as he throws up into the river.

"Tra la la. Tre le le. Heed my warnings until your final days." The monster says as he pushes us on the snowy shore below Snowdin Town and he and his boat disappear.

"That dude was," Adam throws up again, "Weird."

"Agreed. But we didn't have to deal with the Guards preventing us from getting here." I nod in agreement as I hear footsteps approach and look at the town and see Snowdrake running to us.

"Clover! You're safe!" Snowdrake runs to give me a hug and I hug him back as Snowdrake's mother approaches.

"You children need rest. Snowdrake we'll keep these two safe, but they need to flee come morning. Baron is coming back again with his robots." Snowdrake's mother coldly tells him and we look at her in confusion.

"Who?" I ask and she look at me with sadness.

"The King hired a new Royal Scientist and even though it's been two or three days, I can't remember, he's been abusing his powers so much. Just, I'll keep you two as safe as possible, but know that he is dangerous." Snowdrake's mother informed us before leading us back to their house without going out into the open. I peeked into the open space and saw monsters fighting, with some burning pictures of me, Adam, Artemis and Chara.

"Get in. Chilldrake and Frostdrake are outside trying to prevent people from attacking our house. Don't worry they're for you guys." Snowdrake's mother tells us as she ushered us into her house. She slammed the door shut and locked it quickly.

"You two will need to sleep in the basement so no one finds you easily. Snowdrake, you stay with them tonight." Snowdrake's mother told us as she pulled back a cabinet to reveal a staircase downward and ushered us in before putting the cabinet back. We walk down to the basement and see four beds and a fridge.

"We dug this out for safety. Ya know, in case of something dangerous. Mom is a bit on the super, extreme, mega cautious side." Snowdrake says as he sits down on a bed and I sit on the one next to him as Adam sits right next to me.

"So why'd you two get arrested because I don't buy that Baron guy's bogus?" Snowdrake asked and I shrugged.

"Apparently we were gonna be used as sacrifices to break the barrier." I say and Snowdrake looks confused before Adam finishes.

"And Toriel told us that they never planned to be our family." Adam sniffed and started crying and my eyes widen as I remember why he was reacting so suddenly. It. was the only family he could remember beyond Artemis. I hug Adam as he cries and eventually tires himself out and lays on the pillow and falls asleep.

"Snowy. Thank you for believing in us." I say with tears in my eyes as he plucks a feather from his wing.

"It's nothing. After all, we're friends and friends stay together. No matter what." Snowy tells me and I nod as I lay on a different bed than Adam.

"You got that right. G'night." I say as I close my eyes and try to forget what happened to us in the last couple of days. I go to sleep and find myself watching my own past, helpless to stop the events.

I helplessly watch as my younger cowgirl self plays at the park, unknowing of the future. I watch as my mother descends into madness and even then I couldn't do a thing. I watch myself visit my father's grave, a father I had never met as he died in the army. I watch as my mother starts to hate me.

I watch my own two years of abuse, of being forced to almost drown, throw up water and then forced back under, of being cut anywhere and everywhere, of getting hit. I watch my own abuse through an outsider's view. I watch as my mother tried to kill me with a knife one day. I watch as I wake up in a hospital and am brought to an orphanage, where I was an outcast for wanting to be a cowgirl. I watch myself contemplate suicide before running up Mt. Ebbot.

I tear up as I see myself throw myself into the hole and sigh in relief when I live. I remember my first time doing magic. Azzy trying to get me over my fear of water and me laughing when I push him into the water. I watch my panic attacks and how Azzy and Chara helped me get over them. I watch with longing and no longer helplessness. I wish that I could have those times of peace again. I wish it could go back to when I would just play or read, when Adam, Artemis, Azzy and Chara would help me with my struggles.

I wake up in a sweat and notice Snowy and Adam both sound asleep and I sigh as I run my hand through my hair and feel my cowgirl hat missing and sigh.

"I need to let go of the past," I whisper to myself, "But not forget it."

I look at the metal fridge as it reflects my image back and I run my fingers through my hair and look into the fridge to see a pair of scissors. I guess they didn't want to run out of room down here with actual drawers.

"Jeez, coldness." I say as I grab the scissors and quietly close the fridge. I once again look at myself and my reflection. I decided that I need to grow up.

I hold my long hair together at my neck and cut it off with the scissors. I was done with long hair. I was done longing to be something I wasn't. I needed to stop pretending I could be the best at book smarts, at athletics, or at being a kid. I just needed to do what I wanted and not what others wanted of me.

I grab my hair off the floor and put it on the top of the fridge. At least it's harder to see than on the floor.

"I will protect you two. I promise that on my life." I bend down to Snowy's and Adam's beds and sigh. I was 13 years old and being imprisoned and escaping was my wakeup call to that.

"Search the house! Someone's hiding here!" I hear an unfamiliar voice shout from upstairs and hear a lot of stomping. I see Adam and Snowy start to wake up and I put myself between them and the stairs as I summon my old toy gun and load it with magic.

"Stay back." I tell the two with fear evident in my tone. Adam ducks beneath a bed and after a moment of staring at my hair, so does Snowy right as the cabinet falls down the stairs. I see a raven headed monster with the body shape of a racoon. Too bad he wasn't the size of one.

"So, Clover and Adam did escape. And to think I found them within one ransacking of a town." The monster smirks and I shoot a bullet at him and he ducks under it.

"Oh, never heard that you could do that. Oh well, PYTN and NPTN, or whatever fake robot names I gave you. Capture her!" The monster ordered as two robots appeared behind him and ran down the stairs at me.

I try to slow them down by shooting them but that fails as one reaches me and slams me against the wall as the other finds and drags Snowy and Adam out from their hiding spots.

"Baron Raven is my name and fame is my game. You two robots, kill them and take their souls. Leave the snowbird. He'll be punished later." Baron says and the two robots start charging an attack and I decide it was now or never to escape. I growl as I summon a bunch of electricity which is taken in by both robots as they were both conductors. Both robots start malfunctioning and drop all three of us.

"Run!" I yell as I pick myself up and punch Raven in the face and he falls and starts crying about how he has a beautiful face. I run up after the two and run out the front door to find the rest of Snowdrake's family tied to poles and the entire town watching with either fear or excitement.

"Anyone who tries anything, I am not afraid to hurt." I threaten and most monsters back off, except one. That one bear that tried to kill me and caused my first magical outburst.

"Finally. A chance for revenge on you. Where's your stupid attire?" The bear monster taunts as his claws are covered in ice and he lunges at me and I grab his neck before he can grab me. I slam him into the ground multiple times before he falls unconscious.

"Anyone else!?" I yell and everyone takes another step back as Adam and Snowdrake cut down Snowdrake's family.

"No! Robots, kill them all. Leave none alive if they can't stand against a child." I hear Raven yell as he slams open the Snowdrake's house and the robots shoot electricity attacks of their own at the crowd which I step in front of and force into a sphere.

"Leave before I make you." I threaten Raven as I force the sphere to go inches from his face and he gulps as he presses a button on his belt and the two robots turn off and are compressed into small cubes. I make the sphere come back to me.

"I'll be back. No rebellion will last long. I promise that." Raven said grabbing the cubes before running towards Waterfall. I disperse the electricity as I no longer see him.

"And to think. We were starting to plan a jailbreak." I hear a familiar voice say and turn to see Mettablook floating in front of Grillby. We? Did that include Artemis?

"Snowdin!" Mettablook focused her attention to the citizens of the town, "If anyone here wants to leave and join the King's side, I won't stop you. Just don't be surprised if you are killed the next time someone here sees you." Mettablook threatened and a small portion of the town, including that stupid group of bears and some straggler Royal Guards, ran off while dragging the leader of the bears.

"If you're starting a rebellion, then we will support you." Grillby said in a quiet voice which made everyone turn to him as everyone thought he was mute.

"Yeah what Grillby said!" A young bunny monster said hopping around the fire monster who gave a small smile.

"We'll stand with you. No human has done us wrong so why should they be killed?" The bunny shopkeeper said and her sister also spoke up.

"Asgore is abusing his power by trying to encourage harming children." The innkeeper said and the crowd all cheered.

"Well, darlings I'm glad you thought so. Now first things first, that stupid raven racoon has access to cameras all over the area. If you see one, try to turn it off and bring it back here. They could be useful. That's why I started dismantling the ones in the forest already." Mettablook informed the town who nodded in agreement.

"Now before everyone goes about their business, I want ten monsters, at the minimum, guarding the Waterfall entrance to town. And I will need a couple of monsters to go into the forest to start looking for cameras." Mettablook said before monsters started talking and going to where Mettablook needed us as she approached us.

"Adam and Clover darlings, I'll tell you that Artemis is safe. She's with Sans in Old Home right now. But for now, you'll need to stay here. Clover I saw how you took charge and I want you and Grillby to help lead and defend the town." Mettablook said and I nodded. I never knew that Mettablook could rally people, but she seemed fine at it.

"When can we see Artemis?" Adam asked as he pulled away from a thank you hug of Snowdrake's family.

"Within the week. I promise it will be soon. She'll be very glad you two escaped. She was ready this morning to just storm the prison. Well it is morning, but still earlier." Mettablook jokes and I roll my eyes as she floats away to the forest.

"So interesting day so far?" I joke to Adam who rolls his eyes and punches my shoulder. He may have been only 9 but he could still hurt with his punches.

"Shut up. Let's go eat breakfast. Grillby's?" Adam replies and I nod as we head into the fire monster's restaurant for the first good meal since we had been imprisoned. Things seemed fine for now, but I needed to keep my guard up. Always got to look out for Adam and make sure he could get through this mess.

(Gaster POV)

Rebellions. That was good and what I had wanted when I was under Ateno's control. No ruler should rule for a millenia.

"Gaster do you think that this will be a good path for the First and Second?" Leya asks from behind me and I nod as I turn to stare away from the screens.

"Never should they have been forced into this. But between the other options, I feel this is best. I only hope Papyrus will be safe soon." I let a tear hit the ground as I remember my youngest son and his situation.

"I can't help but feel like Ateno planned this. He plans for every contingency and even if the monsters do reunite together, he might have a plan." Leya said as she sat down and let her hair flow in front of her face and covered her tears. I sigh and sit down next to her. At times she acted wise and ancient, and others she acted as a child would.

"Leya. He will be stopped. Don't give into despair as he probably wants that," I say before looking down, "Don't do what I did and give up."

"Gaster, you seem to always know what to say to me. I will try my best. I just wish that the time of gods would end. I am tired." Leya said as she teared up once more.

"You, Ateno and that third god. You have all been around since the dawn of time. Are you sure you would welcome death?" I ask as I start trying to imagine how much of a toll time has done to her.

"I can see my end already and it approaches very soon. I just know that you will do the right thing for the future. And that third god, well he can't die." Leya says with her hair fixing itself.

"How come?" I wonder aloud.

"The third god he also encompasses part of the world, just as I am for monsters and Ateno humans. Well that third god is the essence of the entire universe in one being. I have met him once and am still baffled by the form he had taken. Would you believe he has taken the shape of a small white dog?" Leya asks and snorts while I nod and she looks at me shocked.

"Not human, not monster, but still a symbol of life. But Leya, do you see your brother's death approaching?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I was once able to see to the end of time. But now I can only see my own death in my visions and the darkness before it. I see my own end as my head is chopped off by a magical weapon and see my body fall and turn into sparkles in the night. I want that to come soon." Leya admits and my face drops. Why not welcome immortality? But I could see where she comes from as my father used to say that to shun death is to shun life.

"Once upon a fading star. That is how monsters wished. You knew that right?" I reminisce about making promises as a kid with Asgore and Gerson.

"Of course. I told the first king that doing so granted luck. And I was not wrong." Leya responds and she pulls up a screen of the night sky and the one fading star up there. We remain in silence as the night goes on.

" _Upon a fading star. I wish for the Rebellions to succeed in their wars."_ I say in my head as we continue watching the stars in silence until sunrise and a new day comes. I will wait in the Void until a new day comes for me.

(Unknown POV)

Time. What people do make of it? Oh, how I remember when I was controlled by it alongside my brother. But now with THIS control we have. We need not worry about time ever again. We choose her path and will make her eventually free us. I am but a shell of a human as is my brother. But shells can do so much.

A small orange button appears in the blackness of the room and my deep red eyes shine through the light. The button reads CONTROL.

That child will need guidance to free us. That god may soon control her, but my control will resist his and will force him to retreat. Oh how he doesn't know we exist.

He doesn't know we exist when he forced us into this state! I will do whatever needed to defeat him! I refuse to rest until he fades into nothing.

"He is starting to force control. Time to try to push it back." I say as I push the button and I see the darkness of the room push back a bit. Good. The Mage needs to not be encompassed by it.

I look back to see my brother at the child's bedside trying to awaken them from this plane.

"Mage of Determination. Hear these words. Never back down and keep fighting!" I yell as the child finally starts moving before this plane starts to fade.

After all a plane of unconsciousness can't exist when the host is conscious. I close my eyes and wait for the next night to come for us to try to fight back more. She would not give in on my watch!

(Frisk POV)

I wake up in a cold sweat and nearly scream for help before remembering it was just a dream. But it felt so real. I think it might have been.

"Ugh, I wish M.K. was here to comfort me now. Oh well. It was just a dream." I tell myself as I grab a picture frame from my bedside and open the back. Behind the picture of me and my family was a secret picture of me and my best friend, Monster Kid.

"He's been telling me lately that he can feel something coming. Oh how I hope he is wrong." I whisper to myself as I put the picture back before I got caught with it in this very anti-monster household. But I was always rebellious and refused to listen. M.K. was my friend, I refused to be called by my name and only accepted Frisk. My parents have recently been trying to sweet talk me into joining their stupid cult. Ugh, how much worse can this be?

I lay my head back down on my pillow to wait until morning and hopefully a good day. I just wish I could understand those two figures draped in blue and red cloaks that were in my dreams. They have been in my dreams a lot recently but I didn't understand why.

"Freya! Wake up!" I hear the butler yell my actual name and I ignore him as I stare at the ceiling until he barges into my room.

"Time for school dear." The butler informs me and I throw a pillow at him before he leaves me to get ready for school. Time for a bad time via learning.

 **AN: And that's all for now folks. If you don't like anything I did in this chapter, then shove it! I don't care, this is my story and my vision for it.**

 **Ateno: Yeah tell those asshole readers!**

 **Leya: Not all of them are bad readers so calm down. Angel is getting a bit more cautionary about his work as he doesn't want people trying to tell him how to improve stuff. He has a lot planned for the future of this story.**

 **Angel: Yeah I was a little rude but oh well. Anyways let's do the QOTD for now and end it before I start on a tangent. Which Undertale character should be in Smash? I believe the first option would be Frisk as she is the main character of the game, but oh how I want to see how Undyne would work. Oh and I don't care for Sans in Smash. Anyways have a good day my lovely readers!**


	18. Takeovers and Flowey

**AN: Yes I am updating in the middle of this week. I've just had a good amount of time to update with all the cold going on. I had off of school today and decided to finish this chapter and update. Anyways, enjoy as usual!**

Chapter Seventeen: Takeovers and Flowey

(1 year later)

(Frisk POV)

Every night I saw the same thing in my dreams. Two robed figures fighting darkness from reaching me. But after Monster Kid was killed, they disappeared. I was angry sure, but maybe I was lashing out a bit too much in my mind the other day. But now the darkness was right at me in my dreams.

"Hello Frisk." I heard a voice say in the darkness and I looked around but couldn't see a thing.

"Who's there?" I yell trying to sound brave.

"Oh you fear me. Well that's good." The voice chuckled and I wasn't laughing at what they saw as a joke.

"Where are the two who were here before?!" I question and the voice stops laughing.

"What two?" The voice questioned as it got closer.

"Us! Show yourself Ateno!" I see the blue and red robed figures appear in front of me and suddenly a man steps out from the darkness. He looked human, but was floating and had a sense of dread about him.

"Who are you two? I didn't account for you two in my plans." Ateno wondered as the red figure threw a sword at him.

"Good!" The figure yelled before launching herself at him and the blue figure turned to me and handed me a locket.

"Keep this safe. It will ensure he can't ever truly corrupt your soul. I'm sorry but he might win tonight." The figure said before pulling out a bow and running to join the fight. I clutched the locket and tried to comprehend what was happening.

" _What the hell is going on?" I wondered in my thoughts as I watched and saw Ateno use the darkness to slice the heads off of both the figures_

I couldn't handle seeing the blood and threw up as Ateno approached me.

"Now it's time, Puppet." Ateno grinned and tried to grab me but I backed away to the furthest corner and he just grinned.

"There's no point in resisting. You will fail and succumb!" Ateno shouted as I was nearly surrounded by darkness and saw the red figure stand again, without their head and launch themselves in front of me.

"Kid, take care for me. Never let him win." The figure said as she faded taking the blunt of the darkness and I cried. As my eyes stopped crying I saw an orange button floating in front of me.

"I'll take that!" Ateno cackled as he launched himself at the button and turned to me and pushed the button and I saw it say CONTROL.

"Time to take control over this body! You will never be in control again and will just be my mindless slave!" Ateno cackled as darkness overtook my vision. After what felt like forever I was able to look around and saw myself in a cage in a field of nothing but white. I turned around to see a large screen. And on it I saw my body, devoid of emotion, and it listened to what my parents said. I couldn't help but stare as my own body was used without me.

"I... " I broke down and started crying.

"Why is this happening to me!?" I shout to the empty room and nothing happens and I sink to my knees.

"Oh, I'll happily join the DAMC. You were always right Mom and Dad." I hear my own voice say on the screen and I growl. I would never! I could never hurt M.K or any other monster! I continued watching my body go through its day with little to no emotion, well emotion that was genuine. By the end of 'my' day, I had seemingly joined the DAMC and happily tortured a girl my age through knives and suffocation via water. What's worse was that my body had a grin on it the whole time.

"Why?" I kept asking as I just curled into a ball as I watched the torture happen. Soon it ended and my body went to sleep.

"Oh. You naive child. You are so important, but you don't know a thing. Your body is devoid of your soul now. Replaced by one of darkness." I hear Ateno's voice behind me and I growl as I turn to him.

"I shall take my leave now. Enjoy eternity here." Ateno cackled before he faded into nothing and I just started crying.

"Why did Monster Kid have to die?!" I say as I think about the most recent event that caused the darkness in my dreams to grow.

"Where even am I? Hell?" I wonder as the screen goes static and is replaced by nothingness.

"I want my life back! I want M.K back!" I shout and start crying again and cry myself to sleep. For how long? How should I know since I have no way to tell?

(Asriel POV)

One year of being in the Cavern. A year of preparing for battle. Undyne was by my side in battle armor, as was Red and Chara. We were nearing the capital on the day of the Revolution.

We had probably 15,000 monsters gathered for this. Over the last year I helped Jedra gather more monsters to fight against the Queen. Many who had joined were from the poorest level of the capital and the one at the very bottom. If you didn't know, the capital was multiple levels. The richest and most loyal on ground level and everyone else in basically a second cavern underneath.

Not everyone is directly gathered in this army. No some are waiting in the city for the signal. Actually a majority of our 'army' was. As soon as a wall of fire went up around the castle, then it was time to fight for everyone else. Jedra and I had decided to only send a small group into the castle. Me, Chara, Red, Undyne, Espa and Susie. Alphys stayed behind with Kris and Penny to oversee the base.

"Are we ready?" I ask Jedra as we stop in a cave near the entrance to the city.

"As ready as we can be. After today, Queen Naia will not be our ruler any longer. Don't worry, even if we don't have as many monsters on our side as in the city as a whole, most monsters still resent Naia but don't voice their thoughts." Jedra said boosting my confidence. I nodded and signalled for my group to follow me as Jedra snuck off to the entrance to the lower levels that was separate from the ground level one.

"State name and home level." A bored guard said at the entrance to the capital.

"Asriel Dreemurr. And this one." I say and the others are about to speak up before the guard hands me a piece of paper.

"You may enter. I don't care about the rest of you." The guard said before dozing off again.

"Why did you do that?" Chara whispered loudly to me as we started walking through the alleys of the city.

"If he knew our names, then he would recognized us immediately." I state and Undyne nods.

"The guards that weren't made by the Nightgem are extremely lacking in training. Only Naia's personal guard is well trained anymore." Undyne says as she removes her helmet to wipe sweat off before putting it back on.

"Speaking of, Chara you have that right?" Susie questioned and Chara nodded.

"If Alphys' experiments on it were right, then it should be able to give one of us the powers of darkness and not let it consume us." Chara explained and Espa spoke up.

"How exactly did she test that?" Espa questioned as we ducked into another alley as we got closer to the red castle at the center of the capital. I was actually able to see better after spending a year in this place.

"She mentioned something about pushing some guards into the Southern River and then testing the stone on them." Undyne shrugged and that didn't seem too surprising. In the last year, whenever a guard was captured by us, Alphys would always use them in experiments.  
"My beautiful subjects! Someone has allowed the fugitive Asriel Dreemurr into the city. Find him and bring him to me. Immediately!" I hear Naia shout over the TV screens on the buildings throughout the city.

"Welp we need to hurry." Undyne said blankly as we finally got to the plaza in front of the castle.

"There they are!" I hear a lot of voices shout as we run through the plaza and up to the castle. Just as a couple of guards almost catch up to us I summon a wall of flame around all sides of the castle and the guards are immediately burnt to dust.

"Welp, I broke out of this before, and now I'm breaking in." Red chuckled and I rolled my eyes as Susie just punched the door open as I heard fighting behind us start. I knew we had to push onwards.

"Get them!" A group of guards shout as we step into the main area of the castle.

"Oh no. Whatever shall we do." Susie sarcastically states before throwing her axe like a boomerang and sliced off the heads of the guards. She was ruthless in battle, but a fine person otherwise.

"Her room is right in the center of the castle. That's ten floors up." Undyne said before we started running up the stairs.

"Mages! Fire!" A voice shouts as we reach the fourth flight of stairs. We look up the stairwell to see a group of robed monsters starting to shoot both electricity and fire attacks at us from the stairs.

"Fire this!" Red yelled as she summoned a bomb and threw it at the stairs. We saw it explode in a few seconds and none of the monsters could dodge it in time.

"Welp the stairs up are gone." Espa stated staring at the broken stairs.

"Oops." Red chuckled nervously she started scratching her neck. Hmm. How would we get up from here?

"I can make the jump up. But only two of you can fit in my arms. Asriel, me and who else?" Undyne said and I looked around before my eyes rested on Espa.

"Espa. You're coming too." I tell her and the others back up as Undyne grabs our shirts and she jumps up to the fifth floor. We look back down to see Red and Susie fighting some more guards coming from the lower floors.

"Don't worry! Just keep going!" Red yelled up as I saw her slash through the enemy with her sword. Chara tossed the Nightgem up to us and Espa caught it and put it in her pocket.

"Come on. We're halfway there." Undyne said before she ran to the other stairs across the open area.

"Why did you choose me to come?" Espa asked as we kept going up the stairs.

"You've been under Naia your whole life. You deserve to fight her directly. Also think of it as avenging your fried, Saff, further." I answered as we finally reached the tenth floor. We had met no more resistance on the way up. We looked across the empty area to see a large door and several smaller ones on the sides of the room. Undyne stops at the last room before the big room.

"This is my old room. I'm glad I ran away. I wouldn't have met Alphys or started rebelling otherwise," Undyne sighed with remembrance of the past in her voice.

"No one deserves to be forced to listen to that monster… er beast. Uh since we're all monsters." Espa stumbled over her words and I roll my eyes and snort as I summon my sword. Undyne summons a spear and Espa summons a staff and bow.

"Hey bitch!" I yell as I slam the large doors open and Naia glares at us from her throne in the center of a completely black room. The only thing I saw in there was Naia and her throne.

"Such pests. My naive, rebellious daughter, a foolish child of my dead captain and a prince who wishes to usurp me. I feel the power of the Nightgem on one of you. You were foolish to steal that." Naia monotonely states as she grips her mace and stands up from her throne.

"You don't deserve such power. You do deserve comeuppance." I yell and Naia rolls her eyes as she flings her mace at me and we all jump to the side as Naia steps down from the stairs the throne was placed upon. I don't bother responding as I slice my sword and launch flames from it at the Queen who takes them and doesn't make any response.

"Fools." Naia growls as water starts rising from the room. I look to Espa and see the gem glowing in her pocket. Naia was using the gem without having it!  
"Espa take the Nightgem out of here. She's somehow controlling it still!" I shout to the tiger monster who nods and tries to run out the doors but they are slammed shut.

"You will all fall. You three, your rebellion, the Dreemurr Kingdom, and all of humanity. I have been looked down upon for far too long!" Naia shouts as the water level rises higher and soon half the room is filled with me and Espa floating at the top and Naia and Undyne underwater fighting.

"Espa give me the gem." I tell her and she looks at me.

"What good will it do if she can still control it?" Espa said sadly as she handed it to me.

"I don't care if she can use it when we have it. We can still use it as well." I say as I force my magic into the gem and the water level drops. Naia looks at me in surprise and Undyne uses this chance to throw a spear through her eye.

"Payback bitch." Undyne says as Naia yanks the spear out and starts flinging her mace around like a madman. I duck under it but Espa is unable to in time and is sent flying into the doors. I summon columns of flames and force Naia to keep dodging and wasting energy. Undyne runs from the flames as well and goes to check on Espa.

"You deserve what's coming to you." I growl as I approach her while keeping the flames coming as she cuts through them with her mace but I deflect each of her swings of her mace with my sword. Suddenly I feel the Nightgem start burning and it floats out of my pocket and into Naia's grasp.

"No!" I yell and launch myself at Naia with my sword and jump at her with sonic speeds and am able to slice her other eye out before she can react.

"No! I can't see!" Naia says as she drops to her knees and puts her hands to her eyes and drops the Nightgem. I grab it quickly and put my sword to her throat.

"Surrender and you won't die immediately." I threatened and Naia tried to hit me with her mace but it was out of her grasp and I put my foot on her face and force her down again.

"Surrender." I say with no remorse and Naia starts panicking.

"I… Why can't I use the Nightgem anymore? He told me I was its true owner." Naia started babbling and Undyne comes up behind me with Espa who had a limp arm along with a cut on her face.

"Because you aren't a good person. You've lost." Undyne bluntly said and Naia clenches her hands.

"I'll get my revenge on you!" Naia shouts before Undyne punches her in the back of the head and she falls unconscious.

"Quick question. Was she expecting us or does she always sit in her by herself?" Espa wondered.

"Both is a possibility." Undyne responds as I step off the Queen and summon a cage of fire around her and in exchange for that the flame wall around the castle vanished.

I sit down on the steps of the throne and look to the doors.

"We won." I say as reality finally hits me.

"We did. I… Wait no cross that thought out. No one did this before because of the Knights." Undyne stated with tears in her eyes at our victory.

"But how many had to die for this? Saff, possibly more in our army fighting in the city. But yeah, this feeling of victory feels great." Espa says as the Nightgem floats to the middle of the room and we all stare at it.

"What's it doing?" Undyne questioned as the gem glowed purple and the darkness from this room seeped into it and a lot more flowed into it from outside. Was this what made the Cavern so dark? Over time it could be gotten used too, but being forced into a thousand possible years of darkness because of the Queen? Yeah I feel worse for the people.

I looked around the room and saw it looked near the same but the floor and walls could be seen along with a chandelier above the center of the room.

"She used the Nightgem to basically blind all of us." Espa stated bluntly and Undyne nodded.

"Makes as about as much sense as the other things the Nightgem has done." Undyne said as the room's doors opened and Red, Chara and Susie came in with a bunch of bruises and cuts. Susie looked the worse, but that wasn't saying much as the worst injury she seemed to have was a cut on her head.

"Ha! That bitch is in a cage! Comeuppance!" Susie shouted.

"You beat her?" Red asked as the Nightgem fell back into my hands.

"She tried using the Nightgem against us but it didn't work. Apparently the Nightgem also made the Cavern covered in darkness." I explain and hear Susie mutter something about… fountains? What did that have to do with this? I don't linger on it long as Red jumps at me and gives me a kiss. The kiss lasts what feels like forever and feels fantastic!  
"Can you save us from your sap? I think we should tell the people what has happened." Chara rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face. I dismiss my cage of fire and suddenly the Nightgem forms ropes around her arms and legs.

"Who wants to carry her down?" I ask and Undyne picks up the burnt and nearly destroyed sea monster and puts her over her back.

We all walk out of the throne room and back outside the castle to see a large crowd of monsters gathered and it extended all the way I could see throughout the city. Jedra was at the front and had all the guards captured with handcuffs around their hands.

"Where'd you get the handcuffs?" I ask him as he walks up the steps to the castle to me.

"Alphys made some that would suppress magic. She wanted it to be kept a secret to me and her so no one could get that information out. She is protective of her inventions." Jedra informed as he smirked when he saw Naia bound and on the ground.

"You want proof that the tyrant is defeated?! Here she is bound and defeated!" Jedra yelled as he pulled out a megaphone and the guards looked up with sadness as the crowd cheered.

"Burn her! Kill her!" People start yelling and I grab the megaphone to speak up.

I knew I would regret keeping her alive, but it might make some people more glad after what I have to say.

I bite my lip as I say, "She caused you suffering. Why put her out of her misery so soon?" I said into the megaphone and the crowd cheered their agreement. Jedra gives me a look as I put the megaphone to the ground.

"I need to earn their support. If she's immediately killed, then people might think she didn't get what she deserved." I explain to the group behind me and Undyne speaks up.

"He's right and we know it. No point arguing. Besides, she deserves torture." Undyne glared t her unconscious mother.

"You're not wrong." Espa and Jedra mutter under their breath as I turn back to the crowd and Undyne steps up besides me and grabs the megaphone.

"Everyone calm the fuck down!" Undyne shouted and I covered my ears to stop my ear drums from blasting off.

"Why's her daughter not captured?" The crowd starts mummering and I bite my fur on my arm for all the annoying comments.

"Fuck off! I helped capture that horrendous creature. Don't worry. I'm not taking over as Queen so you don't have to deal with me bossing you around." Undyne said before giving the megaphone to Jedra.

"She is not wrong. She is peacefully allowing the rule of another monarch. And as leader of the RAQ, I hope that I can assure you that he is a much better person than Naia ever was." Jedra said before turning to his left and thus me.

"My people. We have been oppressed for a millenia by a corrupt ruler. But I declare the next ruler now. I declare that Asriel Dreemurr, former prince of the Dreemurr Kingdom and co-leader of the RAQ, will become King!" Jedra shouted to mixed responses as all eyes turned to me.

"How do we know he won't force us back into the Dreemurr Kingdom! He could just be a spy for the other corrupt monarch down here!" One voice stands out in the crowd and I step down a step and start talking into the megaphone.

"I wish for what is best of this kingdom. I had been exiled from my old home for not obeying every word of my father. I never expected when I left that I would get control of this kingdom. And news has reached me recently that even my old home is rebelling. I understand your uneasiness about me right now. But every monarch in monster history has had to deal with that. Did Queen Hestia face backlash for being the first ever female ruler? Of course she did! But as time goes on, the true colors of rulers are revealed. Queen Naia may have seemed open to people against my father at first, but over time she showed her greed and jealousy. I will be as open as I can be when and I hope that the people of the Cavern can grow to trust me. I know that this is a sudden shift, but it is a necessary one. I know I may seem young, but at least I won't hesitate to fight for my people. I will not force any of you into a situation that is unnecessary. I will fight for the Cavern and its people. I will fight against my corrupt father. I hope that I may become a good ruler to you all. Even when death will come to greet me, I will not regret leading you. When death will smile in my face, I'll keep pushing through for you all. I will do my best and I hope you all can accept this." I say a speech without pause or hesitation and the crowd goes silent.

"Do note that Asriel will only hurt people he hates or needs to. He hasn't a hurtful bone in his body otherwise!" Chara says pulling the microphone from my hands.

"May I speak for a moment? Perhaps they would listen to a person that talks among them." Espa asks and Chara nods and gives her the megaphone. I don't know how the entire city could hear it, but I didn't question it.

"I am Espa. Some of you may know me and others may not. I have been living here for nearly 21 years and I have always felt like the Queen was horrible, even if I was raised the opposite. I joined the RAQ, Rebellion against the Queen for anyone not caught up, when I was 14. I have been fighting for 7 years and struggled to trust any new rebellers and even beyond that I only trusted my best friend Saff and the leader Jedra. But then a year ago, I met Asriel. I of course distrusted him at first, as I am with most people. But over time I got to know him, with the persistence of his adopted sister, and soon found out what he was like. He started training for the Royal Guard of his kingdom so he could understand the people and interact with them. He always tried to cheer anyone up. He always made the right decisions. I learnt this over time. But what I learned most is that he values other people's lives over his own. I learnt this when I was attacked by a couple of guards, who I am sure are somewhere in the pile of handcuffed guards, and Asriel took a blunt of the blows as I was caught off guard and he never once tried to fight back when helping me. I am sure that most people who helped fight in the city today can attest that Asriel will be a better leader than Naia ever was. I wish for you all to see that as well." Espa goes on with her own speech and I am left silent by her words. I was never close to her but if helping her just a bit could affect her so much than I am glad.

"We won't coronate the new king just yet. Today is a day of celebration. No longer are everyone forced to live in the city. Over time we will try our best to build more towns and villages in other areas of the Cavern. Celebrate the overthrow of the tyrant." Jedra shouted and everyone starts cheering as he puts the megaphone down. The crowd starts dispersing and I could already see magic in the air for celebration.

"Let's get these guards and Naia down to the dungeons. They're on the lowest floor of the castle. Follow me and I'll show you." Undyne says as she picks her mother back up and some monsters from the RAQ get the guards to their feet and start forcing them to follow. Espa and Jedra decide to follow as backup. Susie, Chara and Red all sit down next to me on the uppermost part of the stairs to the castle. I look up to the cavern ceiling and sigh.

"You know that you'll be a great king, just like you are a great brother." Chara says as she pets my horns.

"I know. I want what is best for everyone. At least I'm different from my dad in that way." I sigh and Red gives me a hug.

"You know you'll be fine. Warrior King Asriel. Up there with Warrior King Byradur and Warrior Queen Hestia. Up with the Founder of the Royal Guards and the first female Captain. You'll do perfectly." Red tried to cheer me up and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"He'll be fine. Hey is it alright if I go back to the base to talk to Kris?" Susie asked and I nodded.

"You and her should celebrate. Your captor is not a threat to you now." Chara tells Susie as she runs off into the crowd of monsters to the exit of the city.

"Rei do you have the Nightgem?" Chara asks and I pull it out of my pocket and give it to her.

"Keep it away from the castle so Naia can't try to manipulate it.

"I think I'm gonna hitch a ride with that Riverperson down river. I want to check up on Clover and the others. Do you think he would be celebrating now too?" Chara stated and I shook my head.

"He came from the Dreemurr Kingdom and brings news between our kingdoms so it's unlikely." I shake my head and Chara jumps up and her tail hits me in the face as she does.

"Welp I'll leave you two to celebrate. Just don't do anything sexual." Chara taunts us as she runs off and we both blush deep red.

"Well, do you want to take a look around the castle? It would be good to see your new home." Red says pulling me up and I nod.

"Sure. It will be nice to see what shape it is in." I say as we walk into the castle and start looking around for a while.

(Third Person POV)

"Another Warrior King. Just like the last two, he's a part of a big prophecy," A voice sighs in the shadows near where the castle cuts off into the cavern wall.

"What was that?" The voice questions and jumps as he feels something. No not physical but with his powers. The voice after all belonged to the third creator. The small white dog comes out of the shadows and looks up to the surface.

"I just felt darkness grow in power. Ateno is advancing his plans, while Leya just watches everything. She needs to actually fight back. Why is she giving up?!" The dog mutters under its breath as it looks around to make sure no one sees it as it turns in on itself and disappears leaving a pile of dog bones.

(Kris POV)

As the attack on the Capital went on I just napped. I had nothing better to do, so why not? Anyways I just woke up and drank some coffee. I may had looked young and others looked at me weirdly for drinking coffee, but I was an adult so they didn't bother me.

I look around and see that the place is a bit brighter and could see much better. But why?

"Kris!" I hear Susie shout from behind me as I exit the kitchen on the uppermost floor.

"I would be right in guessing you won then?" I say sarcastically.

"Duh. Come on. We're going to the Crystal Cavern." Susie says and I nod as I summon my sword and follow her out. We walk in silence as we approach the Crystal Cavern. We decided that as soon as Naia was out of commission we would come back here to try to find a way to find Noelle, Lancer and Ralsei.

"I hope they are safe." I mutter under my breath as we enter. We approach the wall they had been stuck behind and Susie tried to open it via axe. It didn't budge.

"Come on!" I yell as I stab my sword into the crystal at the center of the wall and it shatters but the wall doesn't move. I look down as Susie tried again and see a piece of paper in the shattered crystal shards.

I go to pick it up and read it.

It read:

 _Heroes of prophecy. Darkners and Lightners. You two let them fall right into my hands. Your friends will never escape just as you won't escape the Underground. You've played into my hands. This place of light inside the darkness. It will be your grave._

"Susie! Read this!" I say shoving the paper into her hands and her eyes widen.

"Run!" Susie says as the ground begins to shake and all the crystals start disappearing. We run out of the cavern within the Cavern quickly and just as we make it out the room behind us disappears. Not covered by rocks. Like it was never there.

"Who wrote that note? How did that happen?" I wonder aloud to myself as I catch my breath.

"Whoever he is, he has them. Lancer, Noelle, Ralsei. Did he lure them into a trap with that passage?" Susie starts growling and I look down.

"We'll get them back. No matter what." I say with my resolve slowly rebuilding.

"For now, a way out of the Underground. Then we give that piece of shit hell." Susie grinned her teeth at me.

Now more than ever did we need a way to get out of the Underground. No longer were we motivated by just a desire of survival and longing for home. No, now we needed to save our friends. Our best friends.

(Chara POV)

"Tra la la. Tre le le. Are you sure that you are ever truly alone?" The Riverperson says as I get off his boat at the docks of Snowdin. I roll my eyes as he said that stuff regularly and no one could figure it out. Around the time that we met with the RAQ last year, the Riverperson started his boating business of travelling the Southern River. This was the quickest and best way to go between the Cavern and the Dreemurr Kingdom. Actually I had been here a couple of times to check in on the Rebellion.

"heya." Sans says as I enter town and look around to see monsters running around with food and bringing it to the Waterfall area.

"Did you guys take Waterfall yet?" I ask as I shiver.

"Tomorrow is when we finally will push for the Tem Village and by then that's all the residential areas there. Asgore and Baron have been putting up quite a resistance to us." Metta says as she floats from behind me. I was a bit surprised at first at her human form, but I got used to it.

"Who's leading it?" I question.

"Artemis actually. over the last year she's really stepped up. she seems like a different person." Sans said and I smiled at that.

"Well. Do you guys need any help?" I ask as I brush snow off my tail.

"Aren't you guys still fighting that Queen Naia at the moment?" Metta asked as she floated around me.

"Uh we won earlier today. I came here to get away from celebrations." I say as we walk into Grillby's and sit at the bar. I order a cheeseburger and Sans just gets ketchup and Metta gets nothing.

"So the other rebellion succeeded. So I'd be right in guessing Asriel is becoming the new king?" Metta asked as I ate my cheeseburger

"King Rei. Yep. Now anything you need my help with?" I ask and Sans nods.

"i need help with something i found in Old Home." Sans said with a gloomy expression.

"Ok… What is it?" I ask slowly.

"I'll show you when we get there. anyways, Metta can you take care of training today?" Sans asks the ghost who nods before Sans grabs my hand and teleports us to the old Dreemurr House. It looked very transformed from before. Now it looked like a lab.

"yes i converted it into a lab. but that's not what i needed you for." Sans says before leading me to the back of the house and into Clover's old room. Inside all I see is a flower on a table surrounded by vials.

"What's with the flower?" I ask as I approach it.

"i saw a monster fall into the Underground and died on the flowers." Sans responds and my eyes widen. I had forgotten that some monsters evaded capture and remained on the surface.

"What are you planning Sans?" I ask with a glare. I had a suspicion.

"i know G used to experiment with Determination on falling down monsters. but what would happen to a dusted monster?" Sans wondered aloud and my eyes look at the vials. They were all empty except one had a drop of a red liquid left.

"Sans. You better have not have." I growl and Sans sighs.

"i did." Sans says and I put my claws around his neck.

"Sans those experiments were deadly to the fallen down monsters. Only Gaster knew what happened to them and I'm sure it wasn't good. Imagine dying, coming back to life and not having control over it. No one deserves to control death!" I yelled as my claws sharpened. Suddenly I hear a yawn and let Sans go and look to the flower. I saw eyes and a mouth on it now. He brought back to life a monster into a flower.

"Where am I?" The flower asked as its eyes opened.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I ask kindly.

"Uh. Some bullies of Frisk attacked me and threw me down a hole in the mountain. I thought I died." The flower responded and Sans spoke up.

"you kinda did die. but i brought you back to life in a flower." Sans responded before I could stop him. I was afraid the monster would lash out for being forced into a new body.

"Why can't I feel mad or sad?" The flower said worriedly and looked around. I decide to use my diagnostic powers to check him

 **Unknown Monster**

 **No soul found**

 **LV: ?**

 **EXP: ?**

 **No more data**

I pull out of the diagnostic and look at the flower who looked at me worriedly.

"It seems that Sans here brought you back without a soul!" I yell at Sans and the flower starts to cry.

"oops." Sans says with pupils gone.

"Oops! That's all you have to fucking say!" I yell at the short skeleton and stare at him for a few seconds.

"Stop!" The flower shouts and surrounds us with little white pellets. I gulp and so does Sans.

"You two are gonna stop!" The flower says as it uses its petals to force itself out of the pot. It hits the floor and glares at us.

"Sorry." The flower says as it encloses the circle of pellets and proceeds to disappear into the ground. Sans quickly summons a blaster and blocks the pellets.

"where do you think he went?" Sans asked and I glared at him.

"Away from us. Which is bad considering he can't feel emotions and won't regret attacking others. We need to find him soon or else he might attack others." I say worriedly before proceeding to run out of my old home and went to search the rest of Old Home. I searched all day and couldn't find the flower. Where did he go?

(The flower POV)

I hid underground when that fox girl and skeleton were fighting. I didn't know how to feel about being brought back to life and I couldn't even feel happy about anything.

"Frisk. Are you okay?" I wonder aloud as I hide in the dirt.

"Can I even be called Monster Kid anymore? I don't know if I am." I start tearing up.

"I guess I'll call myself Flowey for now." I sigh as I look up and decide to go aboveground. When I look around I see lots of water and a marshy area. I look and see no one near me and decide to just rest for now. I would figure out how to get back to Frisk later.

I try to think of my happy memories of my best friend, but I can't feel anything from them.

"I can't feel anything!" I yell and start crying at my predicament.

(Ateno POV)

Ah an empty vessel without a soul. Perhaps I should start forcing darkness into it to make it have full use of not having emotions. After all if I can control a human and force them out of their body, then a vessel without a soul will be easier to manipulate. It'd be the perfect weapon to keep the monsters trapped forever. After all, the monster is filled with Determination. And is at the level of the RESET, just as Diana and Frisk had been. But one is dead, the other imprisoned. Time to finally be able to manipulate time itself.

 **AN: And the chapter is done. A lot of stuff happened this chapter. I think that we are soon gonna enter the next arc. I believe it will be one centered around Flowey, but don't worry it will be a mini arc. It won't last more than five chapters (but don't hold me to that if it goes over that).**

 **Leya: Poor Flowey. To lose your emotions is horrible.**

 **Ateno: At least I have another pawn.**

 **Leya: Do you not have any sympathy at all?!**

 **Ateno: Last I checked, no.**

 **Angel: Okay I'll let you two argue. But, beyond my story there is more stuff that happened this week. Piranha Plant is in Smash Bros! WTF is the character, they are so much fun. Also Kingdom Hearts 3 dropped, but I don't have it yet and must resist temptation to look at spoilers. Anyways, while I resist the temptation let me ask the Question of the Day (you know it would be nice if people responded to these in the reviews).**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite character so far in my story so far and who is your least favorite? Personally, my favorite is Artemis and least favorite is Naia because I love to hate Naia! Artemis is also fun to write with the Undertale Chara always being present as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all have a good day and be careful of the freezing temperatures outside!**


	19. RESET

**AN: Time for everyone to get annoyed by the aspect of RESETS. Whoa! This was fun to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen: RESET

(Flowey POV)

I once again went under the ground and resurfaced to find myself in a volcano like place. It was filled with magma beneath the rocks. I look down the edge and look at the magma. I had never seen any up close before.

Suddenly I feel something beneath me and feel the rocks fall beneath me. I stare down in shock as I feel my flower body get burnt to ash. I once again am faced by death.

My eyes widen as I look around and see myself back in that marshy area. What just happened? I died but was brought back again. Was I immortal?  
I once again go back to where I had been before. I look at where I was and see it was back to normal.

It was like it never happened. It was like my death never happened. Why can't death be brought to me?

(Artemis POV)

I sigh as I sit down inside of Napstablook's house. This was where I was staying until the advance tomorrow. Grillby would have wanted to lead, but he is a fire monster and one misstep and he would get hit by water and instantly die.

" _RESET!" I hear Chara shout in my head suddenly._

" _Huh?" I ask with no understanding of why she shouted._

" _Don't you feel any deja vu?" Chara asked me and I try to think. I feel like I had already ate earlier today but then I ate the same thing._

" _Uh at lunch with Adam and Clover. I thought I had already ate with them but I didn't. Why?" I respond and Chara sighs._

" _RESET. The power to travel back in time. I used to be able to do that before I possessed your body. And the only other two who were able to were my vessels, and… have you seen a talking golden flower?" Chara asked worriedly and I shook my head._

" _No." I respond and Chara sighs._

" _It was a golden flower filled with determination. Just be careful tomorrow." Chara tells me and I nod as I bring myself back to reality._

"Heya Artemis. Whatcha doing?" My twin asks as he collapses on the floor beside me and I shake my head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I respond with a smile.

"Well are you ready for tomorrow?" Clover says as she stands by the door. In the last year Clover really changed. In her appearance, she cut her hair very short and had yellow highlights put in it, she more often than not wore a brown tank top and very short shorts. In personality, she was more protective of Adam and Snowdrake and refused to let a battle go on without her.

Adam also changed a bit, but less so. He still kept a childish personality, but was less naive and would do his best to protect others in battle. His outfit was less changed, but now wore an orange hoodie wherever he went and wore a black shirt underneath and wore jean shorts. Besides that he was still the same twin brother as always.

I also had a bit different appearance and I guess personality. I now always wore a hoodie as well, but mine was a silver color and had more fur on the inside for insulation. I wore a silver shirt underneath and wore black shorts. I also had silver tips on my cyan hair. Now I was a bit more cynical and more willing to get my hands dirty. I guess Chara always talking to me and us switching control had an influence on my personality

"I guess so. I may practice with my bow a bit later but for now I'm content staying right here." I say and Clover nods.

"That's fine. I'm gonna check on the others going with us tomorrow. The Royal Guard has been really keen in trying to defend Temmie Village, but we'll take it. See you tomorrow." Clover said closing the door and heading out.

"I'm gonna go get some food from Gerson." Adam said as he stood up and I stayed on the ground.

"Bring me a Crab Apple and Sea Tea would you." I tell my brother who nods.

"Yeah. Lazy." Adam rolls his eyes as he also leaves.

" _Do you want to keep control for tomorrow or should I?" Chara asked and I pondered this for a second._

" _I'll keep control. I'll let you have control for the day after tomorrow." I respond and Chara nods her agreement and doesn't disturb me the rest of the night._

(Chara POV)

I growl as I step off the boat and enter back into the Cavern. I was really mad with Sans at the moment and needed to get away from him before I tore him in half. I already had to deal with him most of yesterday. I paid the Riverperson and proceeded to the capital.

"ID?" The monster at the entrance to the city said.

"Chara Dreemurr. Now let me through." I growl not in the mood.

"Sorry but we had orders to not let anyone in without an ID." The monster said and I growled.

"You want to deal with me?" I threatened grabbing him and I heard someone whistle behind me.

"Chara let the man go. Here's your ID. We started distributing them last night when you weren't here." Jedra told me and gave me a card.

"Who decided that?" I ask as I put the card in my pocket.

"Me and Asriel decided that last month. You weren't at that meeting." Jedra told me and I nodded.

"Well where is Asriel?" I ask as I walk past the guard to the city.

"Currently he's getting coronated. I thought you wouldn't just leave yesterday. He should be done in around an hour. No one is currently allowed to enter the castle. I decided to leave it early as I wanted to check up on the city." Jedra told me and I sighed.

"So I can't watch Rei get crowned king. Well I'll wait. Well is everyone else there as well?" I ask as we start walking through the streets.

"Undyne, Alphys, Espa, Red, Penny. Almost everyone. Except those two escaped prisoners, Susie and Kris." Jedra informs me.

"Where are they then?" I ask and Jedra shakes his head.

"They are somewhere in the Cavern. That's as much as I know. I just heard word of a monster saying they saw them heading somewhere deep in the Cavern yesterday." Jedra informs me and my eyes widen. The Crystal Cavern. That's where they were. But why?

"I'm gonna go find them. Give Rei my best." I tell Jedra before turning back and running out of the city. I go as deep into the Cavern as I can to find Kris and Susie.

"Kris! Susie! Where are you?!" I shout as I hear footsteps.

"Hey Chara." Susie greets and I glare at them.

"If I guessed you two went to the Crystal Cavern, would I be correct?" I ask and they nod.

"We couldn't find our friends." Kris sighed looking down and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kris, you'll find them eventually. Don't give up." I try to reassure the shorter girl who nods with tears.

"The only way we'll find them is getting out of this mountain. Read this." Susie said with anger in her voice as she handed me a note and I read it. Light inside darkness. That must have meant the Crystal Cavern. And it's taunting them about escaping the Underground, like the person is counting on it.

"Well. Just ask others for help alright. I'm here for you and so are others like Rei and Espa." I hand the note back to Susie.

"Anyways, all three of us missed Rei's coronation." I tell them as I lean against the wall.

"Have we really been gone that long?" Kris gasps and I nod.

"Jedra told me you two headed off yesterday soon before I headed to Snowdin, so yeah." I respond and suddenly I feel woozy and pass out.

I wake up on the Riverperson's boat as we approach the Cavern. I step off of it and head to the capital.

"ID?" The monster at the entrance to the city said.

"Chara Dreemurr. Now let me through." I growl not in the mood. I feel like I did this before.

"Sorry but we had orders to not let anyone in without an ID." The monster said and I growled.

"You want to deal with me?" I threatened grabbing him and I heard someone whistle behind me.

"Chara let the man go. Here's your ID. We started distributing them last night when you weren't here." Jedra told me and gave me a card.

" _I thought I had one before" I wonder as I feel a sense of deja vu_

"Who decided that?" I ask as I put the card in my pocket.

"Me and Asriel decided that last month. You weren't at that meeting." Jedra told me and I nodded.

"Well where is Asriel?" I ask as I walk past the guard to the city.

"Currently he's getting coronated. I thought you wouldn't just leave yesterday. He should be done in around an hour. No one is currently allowed to enter the castle. I decided to leave it early as I wanted to check up on the city." Jedra told me and I sighed.

"So I can't watch Rei get crowned king. Well I'll wait. Well is everyone else there as well?" I ask as we start walking through the streets. I feel I already knew the answer

"Undyne, Alphys, Espa, Red, Penny. Almost everyone. Except those two escaped prisoners, Susie and Kris." Jedra informs me.

"Where are they then?" I ask and Jedra shakes his head.

"They are somewhere in the Cavern. That's as much as I know. I just heard word of a monster saying they saw them heading somewhere deep in the Cavern yesterday." Jedra informs me and my eyes widen. The Crystal Cavern. That's where they were. But why?

" _To look for their friends."_ I tell myself and I don't know why I knew that exactly. I shrug it off to a good guess.

"I'm gonna go find them. Give Rei my best." I tell Jedra before turning back and running out of the city. I go as deep into the Cavern as I can to find Kris and Susie.

"Kris! Susie! Where are you?!" I shout as I hear footsteps.

"Hey Chara." Susie greets and I glare at them.

"If I guessed you two went to the Crystal Cavern, would I be correct?" I ask and they nod.

"We couldn't find our friends." Kris sighed looking down and I put my hand on her shoulder. She doesn't even react to the hand.

"Kris, you'll find them eventually. Don't give up." I try to reassure the shorter girl who nods with tears.

"The only way we'll find them is getting out of this mountain. Read this." Susie said with anger in her voice as she handed me a note and I read it. Light inside darkness. That must have meant the Crystal Cavern. And it's taunting them about escaping the Underground, like the person is counting on it.

"Well. Just ask others for help alright. I'm here for you and so are others like Rei and Espa." I hand the note back to Susie.

"Anyways, all three of us missed Rei's coronation." I tell them as I lean against the wall.

"Have we really been gone that long?" Kris says with no hesitation and I nod.

"Jedra told me you two headed off yesterday soon before I headed to Snowdin, so yeah." I respond. They nod and follow me back to the RAQ to rest up.

(Kris POV)

I knew I couldn't escape it. I could never escape except when the Chara from my world became bored and wanted to just watch. RESET. That dreaded word. I knew it happened as soon as I was transported back to where we were two hours ago. I decided to play it safe and just do things the same as I did before.

As soon as we got back to the base, without another RESET, I ran to my room and locked myself in. I just needed to be alone and not worry about it.

"Kris! Get out here!" Susie banged on my door and I didn't respond.

"No." I whispered out with tears still in my eyes.

"You're an adult! What are you even crying over?!" Susie shouted and I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore her.

"Ugh. Just come talk to me when you're done." Susie said in a resigned tone and walked off.

I just needed to be alone.

(Flowey POV)

This power. Twice I've tried to kill myself in this form. Twice I was brought back to an earlier point in the day.

"This is just a game right? This can't be real." I say nervously as I look back to where I drowned myself earlier.

"If it's a game, then what matters?" I wonder feeling a bit excited at the prospects.

"If everything can just go back, then why not do whatever I want?" I feel my mind start to fill with the dark ideas I could do.

" **It's** kill _**Or**_ _be_ _ **Killed.**_ " I feel my voice distort and my memories start fading. I could no longer remember anything but my name and the fact I had the power of RESET.

" **Everyone will know the true meaning of this world!"** I shout in a distorted voice and go underground to start surveillance to figure out how to start my massacre

(Artemis POV)

I pant as I continue using my magic to fight the Royal Guard. I had around 30 monsters on my side, whereas they had over 100 defending Tem Village.

" _Come on Artemis. Keep pushing through!" Chara shouts encouragement in my head._

"What's that?!" I hear a Royal Guard shout as he is about to slice the head off of Two Froggits. I turn away from my fight against a Guard and turn and see a bunch of vines swiping at both sides and dusting everyone.

" _Duck!" Chara yells at me and I do so._

After the dusts settle, the only ones left that I see are Papyton, Myself and Clover. Adam was on the ground with his eyes rolled back and his head was split open.

"No!" I yell and run to my brother and try to wake him up.

"Adam! You're not dying here!" I say trying to shake him awake but he made no response. Suddenly I hear a high pitched laugh. I turn and see a yellow flower with eyes laughing his head off.

" **That was great! Time to finish the rest of you!"** The flower says with his voice very deep and menacing.

"Artemis!" Clover shouts as a vine launches at me and I dodge out of the way.

"Die!" I yell with anger in my voice and tears in my eyes. I shoot my bow at the flower and all my shots miss and he doesn't even move. Papyton moves to attack the flower but his head is destroyed by small white pellets.

" **Two!"** The flower counts and I growl.

"You'll pay!" Clover shouts and shoots electricity at the flower who just takes it and laughs.

" **That tickled. Now do you want to feel it?!"** The flower shouted as he summoned a smaller flower from the ground that shot electricity out and struck Clover. Clover started spazzing out and collapsed to the ground.

"No!" I shout as a vine slams into Clover's soul when she is on the ground.

" **One!"** The flower says giddily and I growl.

"Die! I yell again and shoot my bow again. I had forgotten that human magic was affected by emotion and negativity hurt magic.

" **Are you ever gonna say anything original?"** The flower asks in a joking tone and I growl.

"What are you?!" I shout as my bow fizzles into nothingness and the flower grabs my face with one of its petals.

" _Flowey/_ **Flowey!"** I hear both Chara and Flowey at the same time.

" _Fuck it I'm taking control!"_ Chara yells in my head and pushes my soul back and forces herself to take control

(Charartemis POV)

" **Oh you seem different!"** Flowey says excitedly and I growl as I summon a knife from my own soul and slice the petal he was holding my with.

"Kill or be killed. That's your view of the world. Well not if I can help it." I say as he summons Friendliness Pellets and thorny vines.

" **Oh I beg to differ."** Flowey smirks and unleashes his magic at me. I duck under every vine and jump through the circles of pellets. I throw the knife at Flowey, who ducks underground to dodge it.

"You'll pay for killing my brother." I say as I keep up the charade of being Artemis.

" **No I won't!"** Flowey said as he popped up behind me and I felt a vine stab through Artemis' soul. My eyes widen as I feel my consciousness fade as without the soul I could not last more than ten seconds in the world. I tear up as I feel nothingness take me for the billionth time in my lives.

(Third Person POV)

"What is going on?!" Asgore asked as he watched the monitor in the lab next to Baron Raven.

"That flower just wiped out over 100 monsters without breaking a sweat. He even destroyed PYTN with no problem." Baron responded with fear.

"Where is Toriel currently?" Asgore asked biting his lip.

"She said she was going to try to sneak behind the enemy and retake Waterfall Village. By herself." Baron's eyes widened.

"She'll either die to the rebellion or to that flower. We can't even send aid." Asgore looked down in shame.

"We need to figure out what we can do." Baron said obviously and Asgore stared at the monitor and noticed the three human souls floating there.

"Evacuate every monster in Hotland and the CORE and New Home. There is an evacuation center near the entrance to the other kingdom. RG-01 and RG-02 know the way. Now!" Asgore shouted and Baron nodded before leaving the lab to go to the broadcasting station.

"I hope that if I kill that flower, that I can be redeemed in Diana's eyes. Both her children are dead. I caused this situation and I will end it." Asgore says to himself with determination in his voice and he sighs as he summons his Crimson Trident and heads to the direction of Waterfall.

(Metta POV)

I waited at my house for news to arrive back about the battle for Tem Village. I had a bad feeling that something would happen, but I shrugged it off.

"Ow." I hear a voice say behind my house as I hear footsteps. I keep quiet and float out of my house. I look around and see Toriel failing at sneaking around.

"Tyrant queen!" I shout drawing her attention and she glares at me.

"Metta." The queen growls and I roll my eyes at her attempt to be menacing. If she couldn't be menacing in the Human-Monster War, how could she even try now?  
"I think you're a bit out of your comfort zone. You're not even stealthy." I taunt.

"And you're a traitor that deserves death." Toriel responds back.

"Wow such a great comeback." I say sarcastically. Toriel pulls out a staff that is surrounded by fire and aims it at me.

"Wow. Quick to the draw." I state as I prepare to summon small ghouls to attack. But before I could, I heard the broadcasting system start up in the speakers we were gonna destroy later.

"Baron Raven here. I'm not gonna drag this on. The king has ordered an evacuation due to a deadly monster attacking and killing over 100 Royal Guards and 30 rebels. This monster did so without breaking a sweat and had easily killed all three humans that participated in the fight. Even Papyton fell easily to the monster. Asgore plans to confront this monster, but please evacuate. There is an evacuation center out in the Hotland Borderlands that a group of Royal Guards will lead people to. This is not a drill." I hear Baron Raven say over the speakers and my eyes widen. Clover, Adam and Arty. All dead?

" **So nice that I'm considered a deadly monster."** I hear a voice say in the plaza of the village. I quickly float over to the plaza and see a small flower attacking everyone in sight. I quickly react and shoot a pink laser at him from the ground and the flower hears it and ducks underground. The flower comes back up with a devilish grin.

" **Oh fun!"** The flower laughs as a flurry of small white bullets is sent at me and they all phase through me. But when I look back I see my house destroyed.

"Oh you're dead you bastard!" I shout as I unleash a flurry of ghouls at the flower who dodges all of them. How could he not be hit?!

"Burn in hell." I hear Toriel say as she steps in front of me and sends a tsunami of fireballs at the flower, who sees this and quickly ducks underground. After waiting a minute in silence, the flower didn't resurface.

I look around and see piles of dust everywhere. I can only see that me, Toriel and Shyren got out alive.

"why is the queen here?" Shyren whispered as she approached me as she came out from behind a destroyed building.

"I was planning to take this village back alone, but then this happened." Toriel admitted as she dropped her staff and let it disappear.

"Snowdin." I say as I realize that they were all now in danger. Grillby, Sans, Snowdrake, and everyone else.

"Toriel. Even if you aren't my most trusted monster right now, I need you to hurry to Snowdin to fight that flower. That sentence sounds so weird. But Shyren, I need you to take the Riverperson's boat and inform Asriel what is occurring. I'm going to look to see if anyone survived these attacks." I tell the other two.

"But won't I be attacked if I even show my face to the rebellion?" Toriel questioned and I floated in a circle before I figured it out.

"I'll head with you and explain the situation. Snowdin got rid of anything related to the broadcast system so they won't know yet. We need to hurry. Shyren, I believe in you." I tell the shy musician who nods sadly before floating off in the direction of the Southern River.

"Hold onto your lunch." I tell the Queen as I summon a Portal of Souls and pull her through and float in myself. The quickest way to get there was travelling through the Realm of Shattered Souls, aka the afterlife. Within seconds we arrive outside of Snowdin Town to the east.

"Sans!" I yell as I approach the town and Grillby approaches me.

"Why is she here?" Grillby asked and I shake my incorporeal head.

"A monster is coming here to kill anyone in sight and the King decided to evacuate. The Tem Village group may all be dead and everyone in Waterfall Village seemed to be except us two and Shyren." I try to explain quickly.

"I mean no harm for today. Even if I did twenty minutes ago." Toriel said the last part under her breath. Grillby was about to respond but I heard explosions.

" **Die! Die! Die!"** I hear the flower shout as he destroyed most of the buildings in town. I saw Sans try to keep up some buildings with blue magic but was struggling.

Both Grillby and Toriel stepped forward and shot waves of flames at the flower who barely got singed.

" **I can play with fire too!"** The flower laughed as I saw another flower bloom and shot blue flames back at Toriel and Grillby, dusting them immediately. My eyes widen at how dangerous this flower truly was.

"This is my fault. I created it." Sans grunted as he kept holding up the building and allowed the Innkeeper's children to flee to relative safety.

"What do you mean Sans?" I question as I summon ghouls to allow Sans to run out and not waste all his magic.

"i tried to save a monster from death with their dust, and this happened. that's what I showed Chara yesterday. but yesterday this flower was scared and ran away at us arguing, but now… It doesn't care what it does." Sans said as he barely summoned a blaster to block some bullets coming at us.

"Mistakes were made. We just need to kill it." I say as I start unleashing attacks and fighting back against the flower who just growled that all his attacks went straight through me.

"i'll hold it off. Metta, i need you to go to my house in Waterfall. there's a room behind my sink. in it is what can explain what to do next." Sans says and as I am about to respond Sans pushes me back with his blue magic. I am about to go help him as I see the small bunny monsters huddling together in safety.

"Come now children. You need to run as far into the forest as possible. Stay hidden. I'll try to get your parents to come find you later when this is all settled down." I order the small children who nod rapidly and scurry off north of the town and into the forests behind the town.

I scowl as I float away from the ruined town and hurry to get to Sans' house as soon as possible

(Third Person POV)

Sans sighed as he turned to face the flower.

"heya. time to die." Sans says with his pupils gone from his eyes.

" **Smiley trashbag. Time for death!"** Flowey screeches as it summons more vines and tries to hit the skeleton. Sans just grins and keeps teleporting around. Sans notices that the flower isn't defending it's back and decides to summon a blaster back there.

"checkmate." Sans smirks as he snaps and the blaster engulfs the flower and disintegrates it.

RESET

Flowey growls as it reloads back to a minute before fighting Sans. Flowey summons more vines immediately as the short skeleton approaches and doesn't let Sans make a comment before starting the battle. Flowey summons a vine behind its back when Sans tries the same thing again.

Sans gulps as it realizes it realized what he was doing.

"welp. time for my special attack." Sans sighed as he teleported above the town and onto a giant Gaster Blaster and aimed it at Flowey

Sans' eye lit up a bright blue and flared up as the blaster fired at Flowey, who summoned a bunch of vines that took the brute of the blast but was still hit by a small bit at the end. Flowey grinned as he realized that he had absorbed the attack just like with the electricity and flames.

" **Die!"** Flowey shouts as he blooms another smaller flower and shoots at Sans his own blast and it hits the unexpecting skeleton who is hit by it and is dusted halfway down to the ground.

" **No one escapes!"** Flowey shouted as he summoned a tsunami of Friendliness Pellets and turned the entire town into pieces of rubble. Every monster still in the town were either killed by the pellets or the collapsing buildings.

" **No one can defeat me!"** Flowey said with insanity present in his voice

(Ateno POV)

I smiled widely as I watched Flowey kill many monsters. His LOVE was already at 9 with not a large amount killed. I had used the CONTROL button I stole from that hooded figure in Frisk's dreams to allow darkness to take root very rapidly in Flowey. I even took away his memories from before the Underground to prevent him from feeling remorse.

I knew that eventually he would RESET back to the beginning of this day and let events play out normally. But this would allow Flowey to fall down the path I needed him to. My puppet was already doing fine within just two days of existence. No one could stop me now!

 **AN: So everyone hates me now right? Artemis, Undertale Chara, Adam, Clover, Sans, Toriel and Grillby all died to Flowey's petals.**

 **Ateno: Welcome to how everyone feels about me.**

 **Angel: People hate you for the right reasons. People would hate me for just writing a story**

 **Leya: It's pretty obvious at the end that it will be undone.**

 **Angel: Yeah... Anyways before I start spoiling more shit, let's move on. Question of the Day.**

 **Ateno: _Snorts_ Yeah a bit quick on that there. Why not drag this AN out?**

 **Leya: Because people are more here for the story than our banter.**

 **Angel: Exactly. You're both just made up characters anyways that I'm writing into this Author's Note. I can cut you out of the rest of the ANs if you don't let me finish!**

 **Ateno and Leya: Sorry**

 **Angel: Question of the Day! When do you guys think that the last two Fallen Humans will fall down? I want to hear your guesses! Anyways I hope you all have a good day and don't hate me for killing off characters. Bye Bye**


	20. Of Monsters and Flowers and Humans

**AN: Time for more Chaos, Chaos! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Of Monsters and Flowers and Humans

(Kris POV)

I felt it happen again. I was laying in my room when I felt the RESET again. Why is this happening now? Who was performing the RESET?

"Susie tells me you locked your door. What's the matter Kris?" Penny knocks on my door to get my attention just like earlier. I draw a deep breath and wipe my tears away and make a dumb decision.

I unlock the door and Penny falls over into the door. I ignore her and start running for the exit. I needed to stop the RESET. I barely make it three feet out the exit when I feel someone jump on me.

"What is your problem?" Penny says as she pins me to the ground and I growl.

"Let me go!" I yell as I push her off. I couldn't let her stop me.

"Kris. You know something is going on. What. Is. It?!" Susie shouted at me and I turn away.

"Someone is doing something horrible and I need to stop it. No you won't come with." I say quickly before running out of the cave and into the Cavern. I hear them follow me and I run faster, but am unable to lose them.

I pant as I am able to reach the exit of the Cavern. It was a long run, but it was needed to go back to the Dreemurr Kingdom to figure out the situation.

"Kris!" Susie shouts as she exits the Cavern behind me as does Penny.

" **Nice to know the name of one of my next victims."** I hear a voice say behind us. We turn around and see a flower with a face, surrounded by thorny vines and white bullets.

"Who are you?!" Penny shouts as a vine tries to hit her, but she dances around it. The bullets fly at me and Susie but we jump over them.

" **Flowey. Flowey the Flower."** The flower responded with a grin as he continued to send barrages of attacks at us that we dodged.

" _Where have I heard that name before?" I wonder as we keep dodging and suddenly it hits me. The Chara from my world brought us to her original world and forced us to fight this creature. It had no soul and could RESET! He's the one who's been doing it._

"Susie! Remember our fight with a flower like him before!" I shout to Susie when she starts dodging away from me.

"It's exactly like that, only two less people." Susie realizes and starts slashing through the vines with her axe. Flowey disappears for a split second before appearing right behind Penny!

"No!" Susie shouts as she throws her axe at the flower. Too little, too late as Flowey already stabbed a vine through Penny's Integrity Soul and it shattered.

I take deep breaths to keep my magic stable and summon my sword. I start slashing away vines and making my way over to Flowey. Flowey tries to summon pellets to attack me, but I summon my shield and absorb all of them.

"Die!" I shout as I shoot a beam of red magic out of my sword and at Flower who just grins and takes the attack. When the dust settles I see him still there.

" **That did more than tickle!"** Flowey screeched as a small flower appeared next to him and a beam of read shot at me. I quickly duck and let the beam fly over my head.

"Susie!" I shout to my best friend, "Use physical attacks! He will absorb any magic ones!"

Susie nods and launches herself at the flower and Flowey tries to fend heroff and fails.

Susie reaches Flowey and slashes at his flowery head and the flower quickly ducks underground.

"FUCK!" Susie shouts when she missed and hit the ground.

"Where is he?" I asked scanning the area and quickly looking over Penny's dead body.

" **Here!"** I hear Flowey say behind me and I quickly jump back and the vine barely misses me. But now I am struggling to keep my balance over the edge of Hotland. With lava below me if I fell.

"I got you." Susie quickly grabs my hand, ignoring Flowey. I gasp as Flowey has ten vines tear Susie into pieces. I lose my balance and fall down.

I don't scream as I fall. Suddenly I feel my back hit hard ground. I turn over and see that I barely missed the lava below. I look up and see the vines disappear into the Cavern. I try to get back up, but I can't move. I rub my hand across my back and feel that my spine had broken.

I lay there for quite some time, maybe 8 to 7 hours with nothing to do. Suddenly I hear footsteps approach.

"I swear I saw a figure over the edge when crossing this bridge." I hear a snobby voice say.

"Down here." I call out and suddenly I see a raven racoon monster look down and glare at me.

"A human." The monster winces and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I can't move and don't want to die. Can you help me out of here?" I call up and the monster disappears for a second before a metallic arm reaches down and grabs me.

"I'm only showing mercy until that flower is taken care of. Then your soul will be collected for the King." The monster scoffs as I am brought up.

"NPTN you carry her to the Evacuation Center." The monster tells the robot that helped me up and the robot nods before carrying me over the bridge back into the Dreemurr Kingdom.

"What's your name?" I ask the monster as he walks in front of the robot.

"I am Baron Raven, the Royal Scientist." The monster says arrogantly with head held high.

"Oh yeah you're him. Chara and Asriel had some choice words about you. I'm pretty sure I needed my ears scrubbed out after that." I taunt and the monster rolls his eyes.

"I'm sure. I never did get along with those two. Anyways, here we are. Guards! Baron Raven requesting entrance!" Raven yells and suddenly a metallic door opens and shows two guards that stare at me.

"She's with me. Don't worry, her soul will be collected by Asgore when he returns." Raven assures the guards who nod and let us enter.

When I am carried by a crowd of monsters I hear mutters about me being here.

"I shouldn't have saved you." Raven says as he places me down on a bed near the back of the Evacuation Center.

"NPTN. You will patrol outside this center and if you see any living flower, attack it immediately and do not hesitate." Raven orders the robot who nods and walks off.

"So, what can you tell me about you that I haven't heard from Asriel and Chara?" I ask and Raven glares.

"I saved you for your soul, not small talk." Raven says and I roll my eyes.

"You try to act tough, but if that was the case you wouldn't have saved me." I retort and Raven opens his mouth to retort me but looks away when he can't

"So are you a kid? Because you look like one. And if that's the case, why were you near lava with a broken back?" Raven asked trying to gain information

"If you are Asriel's age and he is 20, then I think I am two years older." I say as I stretch my neck

"And thus means I can do this." I say as I pull his head to me and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me. Even if you do try to come off as arrogant." I thank him and he stutters.

"Uh… I need to go." Raven hurriedly says and runs off and I giggle. I just lay and stare at the ceiling for a while. Penny, dead. Susie, dead. My fault. I tried to rush into danger to stop the RESET and I got them killed. One torn to shreds and the other, their soul shattered.

"How exactly did you end up on the edge of the side of Hotland with a broken back?" Raven asks as he approaches me.

"I fought a flower monster named Flowey. He killed two of my friends and he thought I had fallen into lava." I say with tears coming out of my eyes.

After a moment of silence, Raven speaks up. "Tell me everything he attacked you with." Raven demands.

"He used large thorny vines as his main weapon, he used small little magic bullets as magic attacks, he ducked underground to dodge attacks, and he can absorb magical attacks and unleash them with a small flower that he summons." I list off the attacks I can think of and Raven nods.

"I need to contact the King to warn him. He should be in Waterfall like he said he was going to be." Raven says before running off into another room, right as a Temmie enters the room.

"HoI, I TeM and You NEeD heAlINg. TEm help." The Temmie says in broken English and turns me on my back and starts using healing magic. I just lay there without fighting back and let her heal me. After around an hour the Temmie finishes.

"tEM doN. ReST and YOu WilL bE GOOd fOR tOmORroW." The Temmie tells me before skipping away on all four legs.

"Seems like Temmie did her job well." I hear a female speak up and I turn and see a female Madjick.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Madjia. I came to check that Temmie did her job well. It looks like she did. Have a good night." The monster says before floating away leaving me alone once more.

(Third Person POV)

Asgore walked slowly through an empty Waterfall. So far he had found nothing that indicated an attack. He spent a lot of time looking everywhere after the Tem Village so he could postpone seeing the dead. But he knew that they were somewhere.

"Asgore." Asgore hears Gerson say in front of him at the end of the lantern room.

"Gerson." Asgore says in a tired tone.

"Then you're here to take the dead human souls." Gerson said and Asgore nodded sadly.

"Have you seen the dead?" Asgore asks and Gerson nods.

"So much dust. I haven't seen so much since… well the Human-Monster War." Gerson pauses in the middle of his sentence and Asgore nods.

"I never wanted for war, but I needed to strive for their souls." Asgore said as they started walking through the room of light mushrooms above Tem Village.

"There can be alternate methods! You're trying to kill children!" Gerson shouted at his former best friend.

"I promised this was the way I would do so, and when you promise to the Goddess. I can't take it back." Asgore stared down at a mushroom cluster.

"It's not just that. Toriel. All she ever wanted in life was wealth and power, and by marrying her when we were sealed you sealed your horrible future." Gerson said dragging his hammer through the marsh.

"It was on my father's last wish." Asgore poorly excused and Gerson pointed his hammer to Asgore's crown.

"You deserved that crown from your experiences. Aodh was foolish and an idiot. And I know that my friend would never justify himself with that. You just used Toriel for a plaything until you could return to Diana!" Gerson yelled at his friend and Asgore sighed and pushed past the old tortoise, not making a comment. Gerson followed behind and as soon as they entered a marshy room filled with Echo Flowers and saw piles of dust, still in the grass. Asgore winces as he sees the dead human bodies.

"I'm sorry Diana." Asgore bends down to the dead Adam and Artemis and tears well up. Suddenly Asgore's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Asgore asks into the phone.

"My King. I'm here at the Evacuation Point and on the way here I found an injured human. Should I just take their soul?" Baron Raven asks over the phone. Asgore looks down at the dead humans he was next to and sighs.

"Leave them be. Don't hurt them." Asgore tells the Royal Scientist

"I was told by the human that they fought the flower. They said the name was Flowey. Apparently their main weapon is large, thorny vines, they use small white magic bullets, they duck underground to avoid attacks and can absorb any magic attack and turn it back against the opponent." Baron informs the King quickly and Asgore nods.

"Thank you. Give them my regards." Asgore says before hanging up the phone.

"What will you do with their souls?" Gerson asked, prepared to fight to defend the souls.

"There are two that aren't shattered. I will store them until five more can be collected." Asgore informs as the souls start breaking. Before either could react, the souls split in half and were shattered.

"Welp there goes that plan, oh wise King." Gerson snorts sarcastically. Asgore just stood there in silence and grieved at his poor decisions. He regretted what had happened to reach this point

(Metta POV)

I am confused but what Sans needed me to see, but I guess I should listen anyways. I float into his house and see that everything has been left untouched for a while. The couch was filled with dust, not the monster variety.

I go to his kitchen and look at his sink. He said there was a room behind it. I float through the sink and go behind the wall. When I am behind it I see a room filled with nothing but a machine with a note on it. I float over to the note to read it.

 _To my sons,_

 _I apologize for how I have behaved to the both of you. I have not been of the right mind since my sister Cambria died. But beyond that, if you are reading this, then another Determination Mage has arisen. What am I talking about? Well a Determination Mage holds enough Determination in their souls to determine that time should flow backwards. I had been friends with one before the Sealing. Diana Daro. But this machine helps people remember what happened after a RESET. The range of the machine is limited to just the Underground, but it has two settings. Solo or Multi. Solo allows one person to remember the RESET, unless they die. Multi allows more than one person that lived through the RESET to remember it. But it is limited to three people and the only guaranteed is the one who activates the machine. Don't forget this exists._

 _Your father, Gaster_

I remembered Diana Daro. Asgore's human friend from before the war. She was the one who had helped me and Napsta adjust to our ghostly forms. But RESET? This was beyond what I knew about her.

I notice that there are two levers on the machine and they were labelled how he said. I decide that I needed to pull one of them. I pull on the Multi lever and the machine starts whirring loudly. But within a few seconds it stops and nothing seemed to change.

"Hmm. Does this mean that flower has control over time? And how did Sans know that?" I wonder as I decide to float out of the house and decide to head to the Cavern to see how Asriel was holding up.

(Flowey POV)

I had surfaced in a strange room with a bunch of generators. I look around to see if there was anyone here to kill. But I do notice something else. A warning for the generators.

 _Warning: These generators require electricity magic of at least two lightning bolts to operate. If this does not happen or the casing is broken containing the magic, the generators will cause a huge explosion that will destroy the entire Cavern. Please be careful and do not mess around with these generators. There is plans to be rid of them soon and get rid of their destruction potential_

I giggle as I read this. Perfect destruction. I summon some 'Friendliness Pellet' and launch them at the generators. They break through the casing and magic starts leaking out. Suddenly alarms start going off. I decide this was time to flee from the Cavern area.

(Chara POV)

After Kris had run off, I had stayed down in the lab with Alphys trying to study more about the Nightgem. Suddenly we hear alarms start going off.

"That's the alarm for the Lightning Generators. They're gonna fail!" Alphys shouted worriedly.

"What does that mean for us?" I question loudly over the alarms.

"That means the Cavern will explode. They are the most powerful tech we have and they power our capital. I heard the capital was gonna be rid of them soon, but since Naia was overthrown they were probably forgotten about." Alphys responds and I bite my lip.

"Does that mean everyone in the Cavern will die?" I ask as I feel I know the answer. Asriel, Red, Espa. All of them would die.

"I have a one person teleporter. But we need to give it to someone that is important and that we can reach within two minutes." Alphys states right as Undyne bursts through the door and Alphys' eyes widened. Undyne had the largest Determination level and would be very useful to the rebellion in the Dreemurr Kingdom.

"What the fuck is going on with those alarms!?" Undyne shouted and Alphys walked up to her.

"The Cavern is going to be destroyed by the Lightning Generators. We have only a teleporter for one person." Alphys said as she activated the blue sphere she held and handed both it and the Nightgem to Undyne.

"Live for us." Alphys smiles as Undyne's eyes widen as she is teleported away.

"So is this the end? Was the prophecy false?" I sit down as I am ready to accept our death.

Alphys started crying and collapsed to the ground. Suddenly I felt the air get thick and felt my hairs stand up. The last thing I saw and heard was my heart locket clutched in my hand and a deafening thunder sound.

(Third Person POV)

Above the mountain it was a rainy day and no one was climbing the mountain. It seemed like just a regular day in the city when a large explosion was heard. Suddenly the western part of Mt. Ebbot exploded.

Suddenly everyone started panicking as pieces of the mountain flew into the sky and started landing in the city. The rubble landed mostly in the outskirts of the city, but some hit in the center. Luckily no one was hurt.

"What happened?" A figure in cyan robes asked as she twirled around a badge. It currently was five hours after the explosion at Mt. Ebbot.

"Aqua, I believe that an explosion happened inside of Mt. Ebbot." A yellow robed figure responded.

"Does that mean it was the monsters?" Aqua asks and her eyes get heavy with anger.

"No, Justin just means that a nuke went off. Of course it was the monsters!" A figure in orange robes yells sarcastically.

"What can we even do about it? It's not like we have a Determination Mage to RESET that." A figure with just a purple t-shirt on wondered.

"We keep the populace in check. I heard that the DAMC is once again growing in power." Justin told the group

"I guess that is the best we can do for now. But, does anyone know where he is?" A green robed figure asked and the other four shook their heads.

"He is currently investigating a disappearance that happened during the chaos today. We both suspected the DAMC in it." Aqua told the group who all nodded.

"Well, then I guess we should all go now. I wish you all luck." Justin said and the group nodded as Justin flicked his fingers and the light in the room went out, like it was magic.

(Kris POV)

I was sleeping through the night when suddenly I heard a deafening explosion. I wake up immediately and drag myself out of bed and outside. I was able to walk but it was a bit of a struggle. I see Raven keeping the monsters from going outside.

"What's going on?" I approach the scientist who shakes his head.

"I'll have NPTN show you all through the monitor as he was patrolling when it happened." Raven says and NPTN goes to the monitor, takes a cable and puts it in the back of his head. On the big monitor I see the robot just walking around the Evacuation Center, when suddenly an explosion went off. The robot looks over to where it came from and sees that there is nothing where the Cavern used to be. Instead you could now see the outside world but a glimmer of magic still shone over the outside.

I hold my hands to my face as I realize what happened. Everyone that the RAQ sought to save from Naia. Dead. Chara, Undyne, Alphys, Asriel, Espa, Red, Jedra. All dead.

"No." I shake my head in disbelief.

"What caused that?" A voice in the crowd yells out.

"I can guess." I mutter as Raven responds.

"If I had to guess, that monster killing everyone did that. Somehow, he did that." Raven told the crowd, but was a bit uncertain of himself.

"If a monster can do that, then who's to say that we won't be next?!" The voice said again and everything went to chaos. Chaos. A thing I was afraid of and it filled the air. Suddenly monsters shoot magic at the walls and run out.

"Every monster for themselves!" Another voice shouts as monsters flood through the opening in the wall and start running. Soon all that's left is me, Raven, the robot, and two Royal Guards. And yesterday it seemed like there were over 2,000 monsters. How did they all run out so fast?  
" **Nice to know everyone's scared of me"** I hear Flowey's voice say and I quickly turn around and see the flower with a smile on its face. The two Royal Guards don't hesitate and immediately launch themselves at the flower who just splits them in half with his vines.

"NPTN. Attack!" Raven yells to his robot who starts charging a laser but is destroyed before it can fire.

" **You know that I killed everyone that ran out already? Oh they were unsuspecting."** Flowey taunted and Raven's eyes widened as I push him out of the way of a vine and my arm is torn to shreds.

" **I thought I killed you!"** Flowey says in anger and I scoff.

"Like I would die to your hands." I smile as I summon my shield and block all his bullet attacks.

"Raven! You need to help here!" I yell at the scientist as I deflect the vines.

"But I'm weak." Raven whimpers and I once again jump in front of him to block an attack.

"If I can fight with a barely healed spine and a shredded arm, then you can fight!" I shout at the monster and suddenly we are entrapped in a circle of white bullets and vines.

"Die!" I hear a familiar voice shout suddenly and I see a blue spear fly at the flower who barely dodges it.

"Undyne!" I yell happily as the vines aim to her instead of me and Raven.

"I'm glad you're safe Kris. But you and Baron need to run. I don't care if I hate Baron, he doesn't deserve death yet." Undyne says as she summons more spears and tears through all the vines.

" **A challenge? This will be fun!"** Flowey shouts and Undyne blocks all the attacks.

"Go! Now!" Undyne shouts and I nod sadly as I grab Raven's hand and we start sprinting away. We run until we are out of breath, which was at the old crossing to the Cavern.

I decide to walk over to where the Cavern once was and Raven follows behind.

I kneel down next to a pile of dust and Penny's dead body. I start crying as Raven walks up to where we could see the outside world, aka a forest where we could see.

"Seven souls break the Barrier, but no one ever said anything about just passing through it. What would that take?" Raven wonders as he stares into the outside world for the first time in his life

"I don't know. Maybe a human soul and monster soul. That'd be my guess." I wipe my tears away.

"Hmm. Give me your hand. We're gonna test that theory." Raven said after a minute and my eyes widened. What would happen if it failed? But I brush this thought away and grab Raven's hand and stand up.

"Let's just hope if this does work, that Flowey can't follow." Raven muttered as we walked to the destroyed entrance to the Cavern and step into the Barrier.

After a split second of pushing against the Barrier, I suddenly feel grass beneath me. That worked?! I look to my left and see Raven in shock.

"It worked?" Raven said in shock as he looked back into the Underground. My eyes well up with tears as I realize that I escaped the Underground and Susie had died before we could search for our friends.

"Yes. Let's get out of this rain." I say as I feel rain for the first time in ten years. Raven just looks at the sky.

"You're lucky. You've always been able to see the stars." Raven states as we start walking into the forest to hopefully find some shelter.

(Third Person POV)

"Uh Justin. A camera near where the explosion happened has picked up something." Aqua told her companion.

"What is it?" Justin asked with a bored expression from not wanting to deal with the aftermath of the explosion.

"Two figures exited the mountain. A human and a half raven, half racoon monster." Aqua told Justin, who perked up in interest.

"A monster? You said they had a human by their side. That means they passed through the barrier. After all, my grandfather told me that to pass through his and his other mages' barrier, you needed both a human and monster soul." Justin said as he sat up on the couch in his and Aqua's apartment.

"Should we go collect them?" Aqua asks as she starts putting on her coat.

"No. We'll send Michael. His sister disappeared on the mountain and that could be her." Justin said pulling out his old phone.

"Michael? We need you to go to the area near the explosion site. A human and a monster passed through the barrier and we need you to collect them. And no arguing that you are searching for the DAMC." Justin said through the phone

"I don't care! I'll go after the DAMC myself! I told you what to do and you need to listen! I'll patrol the city with Aqua later to try and see what they're doing. Just do this!" Justin shouted through the phone before he threw it at the wall and broke it.

"That's the fifth broken phone within three days." Aqua comments as Justin lays back down on the couch.

"I can buy another one. The government pays us well enough as part of the Mage Department." Justin shrugged off the comment.

"They don't pay us just for you to buy phones. Just stop getting so mad." Aqua says as she sits on a computer chair and starts watching the cameras that they had around the city.

"I'm gonna take a nap and then we're gonna patrol." Justin said before he passed out on the couch.

Aqua rolls her eyes as she starts zooming in on the camera where she could see the human and monster.

"Why do I have a feeling of familiarity when I look at that human?" Aqua questioned as she kept watching the two and saw them take shelter in a cabin halfway through the forest. They had arrived near the bottom of the mountain at the explosion site and now were halfway to the city.

"Michael, they are in a cabin that is immediately south of the explosion site. Don't attack them. Just be peaceful." Aqua said over her phone after Michael picked up.

"No I won't go on a date with you. Stop joking around and just do what Justin told you to. Also Justin broke a fifth phone this week already, so you and Aria owe me ten bucks each." Aqua said over the phone before hanging up and letting Michael go to look for the unknown human and monster.

(Gaster POV)

I watched as chaos unfolded over the Underground. Flowey, the generator explosion and the large amounts of death. Both my sons were dead. Gone. Along with most everyone else. The only monsters left were Baron Raven, Asgore, Gerson, Mettablook, Undyne and a few monsters that were hiding either in Old Home or Snowdin. Actually there was a spider monster in Hotland that didn't evacuate so just add one more to the living.

"I can't believe this happened. This is Ateno's fault. I can feel his aura surrounding that flower." Leya said with horror in her eyes.

"You know what?! Since you won't do anything, I guess I will!" I shout as I start manipulating the Void around me.

"What are you doing? You can't bring another being into this world!" Leya yelled at me and I ignored her.

"I am bringing a strong monster from the Deltarune Universe. He will stop the chaos caused by Flowey." I explain as a large boom happens and a J-shaped tail appears.

"Chaos, chaos! Where be the freedom?" A voice crazily says from the tail.

"No! You did not bring that monster from that dimension!" Leya shouted at me as the J-shaped tail transformed into a gray skinned, imp being that wore a jester's outfit.

"Yes. Jevil is our last resort option." I say closing my eyes.

"Last resort? Oh I get to spread chaos, chaos!" Jevil says happily.

"Jevil. There is a flower monster killing everyone. I need you to kill it. If you do so and it remains dead, then freedom will be granted to you." I say and Leya glares at me.

"Oh fun, fun! Goodbye man of whispering hands!" Jevil says as I summon another portal and transport him into our world.

"You made a terrible mistake, unleashing him into the unknowing world." Leya growls at me and I roll my eyes

"And you made a mistake by refusing to do anything against your brother. As soon as the flower RESETs he will be put back in his dimension." I glare at her and she storms off into the Void. I turn away from her and just keep watching the happenings of the world.

(? POV)

News had reached me of an explosion at Mount Ebott. I found this curious. What had happened Underground to cause this? Were my brethren finally trying to free themselves? I suppose it was just a matter of time.

"My lord. A human is requesting an audience with you." One of my servants, a serpent covered in ooze, informed me.

"Curious. I thought I hid our kingdom well from the outside world." I mutter to myself before responding,

"I would like to meet this human. Have them sent up here immediately along with the Captain. Oh, and be sure to remind out jail keepers to torture Rin once more. Last I was down there, she looked like she was gaining hope. I want it crushed immediately." I tell the servant who bows and backs out of my throne room. Within a few minutes my Captain, a brute made up of loosely held together stones, entered with a robed human.

"Quake. Has this human anything to say for themselves? Human, if you answer before he then you will be beheaded." I tell the human as I look at them carefully.

"Quake don't know. They would not tell Quake." Quake responded in short words and I nod.

"Speak human. Be glad I am merciful." I stroke my mane slowly to try and nerve her.

"Your grace," The human bends down to their knees, "I am here to offer my aid in your supposed want of war against humans."

I sniff and sense the lie she told.

"Tell. The. Truth." I growl as I prepare to summon my magic.

"Fine. I have selfish reasoning. I want revenge on someone who had wronged me. But I will pledge my allegiance to your cause. That, I swear on my soul." The human places a hand on their covered heart.

"What reason should I allow you to help me?" I glare at the human. They were very brave to come here and admit they were being selfish.

"Because," The human summoned an orange and magical fist in the center of the room, "I am one of Ebott's mages and know how they work."

Oh this was something I wanted to hear. A mage was very valuable nowadays. More valuable than Quake even.

"Oh this is a fine development." I say as I stand up and grab her hood with my paw. I pull off the hood and see a female girl, with orange eyes and a large gash that ran across her face. The gash was filled with a black substance but I could care less about it.

"Name and one wish for me to fulfill?" I state as I take a step back. I made the same statement to any new guard joining my guard.

"Onela Audson. Top Bravery Mage of the Ebbot Mages. And I wish to learn how to corrupt a soul." The girl states and I grin with my sharp teeth.

"I, Leon Madag, accept you into my kingdom so long as you will never harm one of my subjects. And you must tell me information about anything I wish." I say and Onela nods in response.

"I pledge myself to you. Now I will tell you what I know about the going ons with Mt. Ebbot." Onela brushed a strand of pink hair from in front of her eyes. I grin widely as she starts telling me what she had learned from being a part of the Mage Department.

"So monsters blew up part of the mountain earlier yesterday and a human and monster left the mountain. Tell me what the monster looked like." I demanded with anger starting to seep into my voice.

"From what I was told, a raven head and raccoon body. Wore what looked like a lab coat." Onela tells me and I take a deep breath.

"Not a boss monster. So my reign is safe for now. Onela, one of my servants will show you to your quarters for when you are not spying on the Mages. Now begone." I wave the girl away who bows her head and leaves

"Need Quake?" Quake asks in first person and I nod as I brush my mane.

"As always. Back to guard duty my good captain." I smirk to the mentally challenged rock monster who nods happily before leaving me alone in the throne room with my thoughts.

" _Why should goats be the rulers? My kingdom has been operating well enough under my rule for 400 years. Lions will decimate the goats. Tis but the food chain."_ I think to myself in my head as I nod off to sleep with a smirk on my face. Boss monsters will pay for their insolence. I swear it on the Phoenix.

 **AN: And thus our death toll adds up to every Underground inhabitant besides Asgore, Gerson, Undyne, Metta, Muffet and Baron and Kris. And Flowey of course. Shyren died in the explosion and the bunny kids drowned when running from the city in a frozen river. And I bring in another Deltarune character...**

 **Leya: Bringing Jevil in is a horrible idea!**

 **Ateno: Yeah, but the chaos!**

 **Angel: He will not be a prominent figure outside this arc, in case anyone was wondering.**

 **Leya: I'm also upset that a lot of my monsters died.**

 **Ateno: Get over yourself. Monsters were always weaker than humans.**

 **Angel: And I will let them argue that for a week. Seriously being stuck with those two is horrendous. All they do is bicker.**

 **Ateno and Leya: Hey!**

 **Angel: Don't backtalk! You know it's true. Anyways, onto stuff for this chapter. Firstly, why did Chara not leave with the Nightgem and why did Undyne? Yes, Chara knew she was in a prophecy but felt she was not the most important to fight the good fight. Undyne had the highest DT levels and thus was immediately thought of as a contender by the two (and Alphys and Undyne are a couple). Now, Kris and Raven. I may have made Raven seem a bit out of character by allowing a human to live, but he was trying to do his best to understand the situation. He is a scientist and knows not to make rash decisions. And don't worry, he won't remain this way forever. Now onto the Mages. I'm not gonna say much here as more will be revealed about them in the future. A little bit in the rest of this arc and I think they are gonna become major players in Books 2 and 3 (counting on the fact that I don't have to juggle too many characters already). And the Phoenix? What is that? Wait I do know but that will be for the future.**

 **Ateno: And you tell us we can't rant**

 **Angel: Shush! Anyways I had mentioned before that some monsters escaped capture. Well time to bring that back into the light. And I think that's all I need to say. Oh wait no it's not. I want to clarify some character ages before I confuse myself with RESETs or timejumps or fucking whatever!  
**

 **Undyne, Alphys: 23? (I think. I think I mentioned it before. If it isn't please tell me).**

 **Kris, Ralsei, Susie, Noelle: 22**

 **Asriel, Red, Muffet Baron, Chara: 20**

 **Lancer: 18**

 **Clover: 14? (I think)**

 **Artemis and Adam: 12 (birthday happened a week before Flowey)**

 **Penny: 13**

 **Frisk and Monster Kid: 14**

 **Asgore, Gerson, Gaster, Naia, Toriel, Leon: Over 1,000**

 **And there's more but I'm stopping there. I don't want to try and remember every single age.**

 **Angel: QOTD. Uh... When does everyone think Deltarune will come out? My prediction is 2021 to 2022.** **Anyways I wish everyone a good night or day or whatever! I'm going to go work on a different story now.**


	21. Remember Emotions

**AN: Wada wada wada. Time for a new chapter and new things to arise. Enjoy as usual!**

Chapter Twenty: Remember Emotions

(Undyne POV)

I keep up my onslaught of spears for long after Kris runs off. The flower keeps avoiding the attacks and I keep doing my best to hit him. For what feels like hours, I do nothing but unleash spears.

"Die already! You're why Alphys died aren't you!?" I yell in anger as I keep throwing spears and I don't notice my spears start losing their dark blue aura and start turning grey as I keep getting angrier and upset.

" **Kill or be killed."** The Flower screeched as he started fighting back and tried to hit me with vines. I summon a spear to block it but I finally notice my spear's degradation and the spear fails and the vine slams me into a wall. My emotions. I forgot that my emotions would hinder my magic.

"No… This won't end here." I say as I feel a red substance drip out of my mouth and I grasp the Nightgem tight and feel the substance stop and I feel rejuvenated.

" **What are you?!"** The flower screeched and I yank off my eyepatch and feel the magic in me flowing out of my eye.

"I am Undyne! And I am your destroyer!" I shout as I launch myself into the air and summon a hurricane of spears and throw them at the flower and he is ripped to shreds.

RESET

"I am Undyne! And I am your destroyer!" I shout as I launch myself into the air and summon a hurricane of spears and throw them at the flower and he is barely able to dodge all of them. I turn his soul green and force him still and unleash a volley of reverse spears and he is unable to dodge and is ripped to shreds.

RESET

I unleashed a volley of reverse spears and only one managed to hit the flower. The flower retaliates and sends a vine through my body but as it does I summon a spear and destroy it.

"You're gonna have to try a LITTLE harder than that!" I yelled and encircled the flower in spears but he ducked underground. Soon he resurfaced and once more and shot a storm of white bullets at me. I brush them off and walk up to the flower and yank him out of the ground. I stab him with a spear right through his face.

RESET

"You're gonna have to try a LITTLE harder than that!" I yelled and encircled the flower in spears but he ducked underground. Soon he resurfaced and once more and shot a storm of white bullets at me. I brush them off and the flower ties me up in a bunch of vines. I summon a flood of water and wash all of them away and drown the flower.

RESET

I summon a flood of water and wash away all the vines but the flower ducks underwater to dodge the attack.

" **Die already!"** The flower screeches and he absorbs my water attack and summons a smaller flower and shoots me with water that I am not phased by.

"Note that fish live by water." I grinned as I walked through the stream of water and spear him like a fish. The irony was not lost on me.

RESET

"Note that fish live by water." I grinned as I walked through the stream of water and the flower once again barely avoids my attack. I look around to see where he would appear when I see flakes off dust come off of me.

"No! I won't die until this flower is dead!" I yell as I summon spears from underground and feel one of the spears rip the flower to shreds.

RESET

"No! I won't die until this flower is dead!" I yell as I summon spears from underground and see the flower get flushed out and he looks pissed and manages to entrap me in vines. I try to summon a spear but it won't appear.

" **DIE!"** The flower screeched and sent ten vines through my chest and I felt my HP drop to 0.

"So this is it how it ends?" I grit my teeth as I fall to my knees.

" **Finally!"** The flower screeches and I see him get obliterated by a beam of pink light

RESET

" **Finally!"** The flower screeches and he suddenly ducks underground to dodge a beam of pink light. I turn to look behind me and see a ghostly human that is glaring at the ground.

"Are you alright? You look like how Chara explained her friend Undyne looked. You look stronger than she said." The ghost floats over to me and I look through her and saw the flower reemerge on the cliff we were near.

" **Not strong enough!"** The flower screeched as I felt one final vine penetrate through my body and I felt myself melt into dust. The last thing I saw was a bunch of small ghouls erupt from the ground.

(Jevil POV)

This fight was fun to watch. The flower descended further into the darker, yet darker. Chaos, Chaos. Oh this was much fun, even if there was RESETs. It's not like I didn't deal with them with the Lightners. The Knight will one day come and the chaos would be forever gone. But I would have fun killing the flower before then. But only after the ghost's had it's fun.

(Metta POV)

I feel a ghostly tear fall down my face as I see Undyne turn into dust. I turn my head 180 degrees and unleash a tidal wave of ghouls and tear through Flowey.

RESET

My eyes widen as I realize I was sent back through time right to after Undyne died. I growl as I unleash the ghouls again and I knew that Flowey would duck back underground. Right as he emerges I summon a beam of energy and wipe him out of existence.

RESET

RESET

RESET

RESET

RESET

"Ugh! Stop with the RESETs!" I yell as I summon blue magic and keep Flowey suspended in the air.

" **It doesn't matter how many times you kill me! I'll keep coming back!"** Flower screeches and I give him the middle finger before pulling apart his body with blue magic.

RESET

"Didn't you know? You can't harm a ghost." I taunt Flower as he sends magic at me and it just phases through me. His eyes widened as I force him in place with blue magic and destroy him once more with a beam of energy.

RESET  
RESET

"But I refused to die." I taunt as I once again kill the flower with my ghoul magic.

RESET

Flowey stays still for a long while after the latest RESET. I approach him to see if there was still life in it and suddenly he springs back with half his body covered in darkness. The flower screeches and my ears, if I had any, burst. I quickly summon a beam of pink energy to stop the shockwave that erupted with the screech. I look past the energy and see the flower writhing in pain as he stares straight at me and where my last sliver of my soul lie.

I knew he was staring right at it and decided it was time to flee. I quickly float away and into the rock formations on the ceiling. I breath heavily in relief as I look back at where we had been fighting and see an imp that I'd never seen before start fighting the flower. It created a carousel and entrapped Flowey in it. The imp shot out attacks of spades, hearts, diamonds and clovers at the flower and didn't seem to be trying to beat Flowey. Instead it seemed to just be toying with the flower.

"Metamorphosis!" The imp yells happily as it turns into a bunch of knives and launch at the flower and slice it into pieces. But the flower doesn't RESET, it just reforms and strikes at the imp. The imp doesn't seem at all bothered by the attack and just keeps attacking. Soon the magic turns red and starts killing the flower more often, but it still reforms.

"Bye bye!" The imp waves at the flower and the entire area turns pitch black as huge knives fall out of the sky at the flower, who just takes all of the hits and grabs the last one with a vine and waits for the darkness to fade and throws it into the lava. I see the imp reform back from that last knife and just float back out of the lava.

How in the world did it live that?! Lava will causes HP to automatically drop to 0.

"Chaos! Chaos!" The imp shouted as the entire area of Hotland was filled with the symbols of cards. Thankfully I wasn't hit as I backed further into the rock, but when I looked back out, the only land left standing was where Flowey had rooted himself in the ground.

Suddenly a vine launches out of the ground and right into the imp's chest, where his soul was revealed after unleashing all that magic. I watch as the soul is crushed and the imp fades and his last words are haunting.

"The Queen of this world. They shall be the one to defeat you. Chaos will envelop you." The imp fades into dust and Flowey ignores his words and stares at where I was watching.

" **I will kill you soon ghost. You better watch your back. After all, in this world it's kill or be killed. Not be killed and be resurrected!"** Flowey screeches before ducking back underground. I bite my ghostly tongue as I try to figure out where Flowey would strike next

(Kris POV)

RESET. RESET. RESET after motherfucking RESET. That's all I felt after me and Raven entered the log cabin. I woke multiple times and would be sweating profusely from knowing what had happened. But after around 10 RESETs, which was more than I like to happen in a day thank you very much, I could feel time continue moving normally, but I couldn't help but feel dread in the air. It felt worse than the darkness in the Cavern. And that felt suffocating. I try my best to go back to sleep, when I feel a shaking in the ground. It felt entirely unnatural.

"Undyne." I mutter to myself, filled with worry. Was she still alive? Would she be able to kill Flowey?

"Kris?" Raven yawned as he woke up and looked at my worried face.

"Did you feel that?" I ask as he puts his glasses on.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure anyone on the mountain felt that quake." Raven sarcastically states

"Ok. So it wasn't just me. I'm worried for Undyne. She had the Nightgem, but might not be strong enough." I bite my lip in fear.

"Nightgem? I had already presumed that Asgore's trident was the Crimson Key based on what Asriel said in school, but the Nightgem? What's next, the Legendary Artifact is in this cabin?" Raven rolls his eyes.

"She also had DT levels of 2000. So maybe she'll be fine." I state and Raven stares at me like I had grown a second head.

"The scale is based off of 1000 as the highest! And that's a human's level. How could any monster even reach that?!" Raven wondered, bewildered at the information.

" _You'd be surprised."_ I think to myself as I hear the door to the cabin open. I immediately summon my sword and prepare to fight whoever had entered. I exit the single bedroom to see an adult in a dark blue cloak with a police badge in hand.

"Who are you?!" I yell as I aim my sword at him and the man looks at me.

"So you aren't her. When did you fall down the mountain?" The man switches the topic from the first comment quickly.

"How's that your business?" I start letting my energy start flowing into my sword.

"It's my business because my job is the supervision of magical activities. And thus you having magic and escaping the mountain with a monster qualifies as such." The man said in a serious tone and I shoot a shot from my sword at the man as Raven finally gets out here. The man summons a shield to absorb it and I can feel his eyes bore into me.

"I've had years of training... Ugh!" The man yells as he is hit by electricity from Raven.

"Oh sorry, years? How about your entire life?" Raven boasts and the man glares at Raven.

"Maybe if you could tell me if Chara escaped as well, I would leave you alone." The man threatened as he summoned a whip made of blue energy.

"Chara?" Both me and Raven say at the same time and the man nods.

"Where is she?" The man says as he slams his whip to the ground, causing a massive hole to appear.

"I… Uh.' I say nervously before Raven decides to butt in.

"She died earlier yesterday." Raven said with no emotion and the man glared at him.

"N...No! You're lying! I refuse to believe my sister is dead!" The man cries out before striking at Raven with the whip and the whip dissipated right before it hit its mark. The man in the cloak fell to his knees in tears.

"How did she die?" The man asked, still in tears. I bite my tongue as I knew what he was feeling. I had experienced it before.

"An explosion destroyed one of the two kingdoms and s...she was in the blast." Raven said with a lot less monotony, he actually sounded like he cared now. But why? As I thought this, the man stood up and wiped his tears away.

"I… My name is Michael Campbell. Integrity Mage of Ebbot. I was sent here to retrieve you two." The man introduces himself and I notice a blue heart tattooed on his left cheek.

"Kris." I state blankly without giving any more information.

"Baron Raven. Second Royal Scientist, after your sister." Raven bows and Michael gives him a confused look.

"Why did Chara not continue her job as Royal Scientist?" Michael asks and Raven bites his beak in either anger or guilt.

"And why didn't you say anything besides your first name?" Michael turns to me and I roll my eyes.

"Why not? It's not like if I choose to tell you or not will make a difference." I say as part of my old, your choices don't matter, personality arises back up.

"And, uh about that Royal Scientist thing. Chara ran away, leaving the position open." Raven told the half truth that I expected.

"There's your answers, Michael. Now can we please get them back to the Mage Center?" Another cloaked figure, wrapped in a purple robe and had a feminine figure, asked as they entered the cabin.

"Aria. Nice to see Justin and Aqua didn't trust me to do this myself after all." Michael rolled his eyes and I start concentrating my energy to summon my shield as I feel magic flowing off that Aria girl and it was aimed towards us.

"Go ahead." Michael says with melancholy seeping into his voice and I see the girl pull out a book and aims the cover at us and I see purple strings shoot at us. I quickly push Raven to the ground and pull out my shield to block the attack. Aria looks mad that we wouldn't be taken easily.

"Why'd you try purple magic on us?" I question as I start summoning my other form of magic, that I hadn't used in ten years.

"It's my way or the highway. So don't bother fighting back." Aria stated smugly and I shrugged as I finally summoned a beam of pure light and blinded everyone except myself. I quickly grab Raven's talon hands and lead him out of the cabin.

"You know. When I thought I first got to the Surface, I imagined much worse reactions." Raven chuckled as I led him downhill through the forest.

"Can you see again?" I ask as I let us stop at a stream flowing down the mountain.

"A little bit. What magic was that?" Raven rubs his eyes with his arms.

"My own kind. I know that no one else has it. I also have another form that's completely unique to me." I gasp for breath from all the running.

"But what kind was that? My curiosity must be satiated." Raven lowered his voice to seem more menacing and I rolled my eyes at the pitiful attempt.

"If you must know, I have control over pure light and dark. And I won't answer why. It's personal." I make my voice more threatening at the end and Raven flinches away.

"The Surface is beautiful. You're lucky. You lived with this for a lot of your life. I wish I got that same luxury." Raven said with some tears in his eyes.

"You know, I never wanted to hate Asriel or Chara. It's just that I made a promise to my mother to never trust a Dreemurr child and repeat a mistake she made." Raven admitted and I give him a sad glance. What had hurt his mother to make her make him take that promise.

"I decided to use science as an escape from the reality of that promise. Robots, chemicals, Determination, souls. If I could hide behind those, then I would never have to even pretend to follow through with my promise. But of course that failed. Ugh! Why does everything I do fail?!" Raven yells in anger and sinks his talons into a tree and cuts it in half. We're lucky that the top half fell away from us.

"Soul Examiner, failed by blowing up. Artificial Determination, I was dumb enough to test it on my own mother. I sent myself off the deep end after that. I didn't care who I hurt as long as my projects worked. And even after they worked, they were eventually destroyed. Fate hates me and so does everyone. Just leave me just as everyone else. Leave the weakling coward." Raven collapses to his knees and curls in on himself. I wonder why he started breaking down like this, but decide to leave that question for now. His heart ached, his hopes and dreams would always bite the dust.

I bend down to my knees next to Raven and place a kiss on his cheek. He looks up at me with shocked eyes.

"No one is perfect. Mistakes are made. I know I've made my fair share of them. But to be brave, you must admit what you are scared of. No one starts out strong. They go from weakling to strong. Do you think I was born with magic? No it festered in me as I grew stronger. So prove yourself stronger." I say as I help Raven to his feet and he nods.

"Maybe I can somehow make up for my sins against Asriel and Chara. Hopefully, their spirits will forgive me." Raven wipes his tears away and suddenly I hear a branch snap. I snap my fingers and will darkness to cover us and light to make it seem as though there was nothing wrong with the area.

"I swear I heard them talking over here." I hear Aria's voice say from where we had just been.

"You think they'd stay in one place when we're looking for them? I mean we've got all six of us in the forest and no one has found anything yet." Michael informs the girl, who had now removed her cloak and was just wearing a purple t shirt and besides that had purple hair and a completely smooth face and looked cute even when frowning. I had to admit, she looked attractive.

"Let's keep searching. They can't have gotten off the mountain yet." Aria orders Michael who just follows along as they walk uphill. After five minutes of silence, I decide to break my magic. I fall to my knees from exhaustion, but Raven helps me stand.

"I got you. Where are we even planning on going?" Raven asked me as he helps me walk down the mountain. Even though his hands were talons, they didn't hurt too much.

"Do you feel a high magic field around 20 miles east?" I ask as Raven finally reaches flat land.

"I'm gonna stop questioning how you can tell that stuff, but I guess that's as good a place to start as any." Raven shrugged before continuing to help me through the forest. By the time we exited the forest I was barely able to walk by myself. I hadn't used that magic in years, so of course it would take a lot out of me. But when we exited the forest, we found ourselves in a plain area with no buildings or anything. Which made me uneasy as I could hear the city nearby so the reason this was untouched unnerved me.

We trudge across the empty plains for a long time until the sun starts to set. Just as we were about to call it a night, I spot something odd. I walk over to it and Raven follows. What was odd was a random giant stone heart, cracked in the center, in the middle of the plain.

There was an inscription on the heart and it read:

Thee that doth seek thy truth of heart. Seek thy path of crimson night and find thine of different souls and open thy door containing thy truth that thou seek. One day, far in thy future, will thou finally be free of life and death

"What is this?" I wonder aloud as Raven starts muttering to himself about souls.

"I think I know the person this was made for." Raven told me suddenly and I stared at the heart as he told me.

"The door. Door of Nothingness. It is what my mother protected before Asgore tricked her into letting him open the door. It's why my mother made me take that promise. So I wouldn't be tricked." Raven tells me and I expected him to stop but he continued.

"Asgore falsely claimed to love my mother, but after he opened the door he never cared to mutter her name again. My mother didn't even look like me. She was a Boss Monster, but didn't want to be reminded of him, so forced a monster to change my soul's output to make me a different monster. I hate Asgore for ruining my mother and ruining me. You told me earlier that I needed to be brave. Well for me to prove to myself that, me getting payback on him is what I feel the best route." Raven continues with hate laced into his voice. I bite my tongue as I remember that the Asgore of this universe was different to my Dad. I was on the opposite side of this world's Asgore. I needed to remember that.

"Fine by me. But let's find some shelter for the night." I shrug and start walking away from the cracked statue, and neither of us notice as the heart starts cracking more.

(Third Person POV)

Somewhere in Hotland, a spider girl had not realized the situation yet. And before she could fight back, a vine slammed her into the wall, killing her and all her spiders.

" **Only the king, an old turtle and that ghost left. And only the ghost will be a challenge."** Flowey maniacally laughed as he ducked back Underground, not knowing how wrong he would turn out to be. Oh, very wrong. Just as Flowey ducked back Underground to find Asgore and Gerson, the Nightgem had sprang from the lava and started flying towards Waterfall

 **AN: I deliberately didn't go in depth for Jevil. I had the POV from Mettablook, who was trying to comprehend the chaos from all the attacks and Flowey's new resurrection method. I decided to use Jevil to help showcase Flowey's new resurrection and how he could just keep fighting anyways. Also Jevil is hard to write for with his crazy personality. I just hope I portrayed him well enough.**

 **Ateno: Just have him say chaos as every word and you'll be fine**

 **Angel: That's what most people take away from him.**

 **Jevil: Chaos Chaos!**

 **Leya: Get it out! This place is already chaotic enough with Ateno**

 **Angel: Fine. _Snaps fingers and Jevil fades back into his dimension._ Now onto other stuff. Can I just say that Baron is going through a lot of changes from when I first made him? In the beginning I created him just to be an old antagonist from school that would do anything against him. Over time I made him into an actual character and i am finally figuring out where to take his character in the future. Originally I just planned him as evil and planned to have Chara kill him later in this book, but that is no longer the case. Also I no longer have any clue how much longer this arc will be as I want to keep in this time without a RESET back. I want to use this arc to build upon the Surface and its characters, Kris and Baron Raven, Metta, and Asgore and the past. Honestly, killing of characters and being limited to less characters is a load off of trying to balance how much I focus on some characters. Currently, the Underground inhabitants still alive are Asgore, Gerson, Mettablook, Baron Raven and Kris (if you want to count her).**

 **Anyways QOTD. Who plans on getting Deltarune on Switch that hasn't played it yet like me? I am so excited to actually play this game and get a better understanding of the characters from there that I included in the story. Anyways, have a good night everyone!**


	22. Last Hope

**AN: You know how I said I didn't know how long Flowey's arc will last. Well by the end of the chapter, you'll know how long. Hehe.**

Chapter Twenty One: Last Hope

(Third Person POV)

Asgore tried his best to keep his composure at the lab. They had no way of knowing where Flowey was so Asgore could fight him. Suddenly both he and Gerson heard a crash from outside the lab. They both get up in silence and go to see what it was. As soon as Asgore sees what it was his eyes widened.

"The Nightgem." Asgore said with shock at what had made its way to him.

"I'll be taking that." Asgore heard Mettablook say as she appeared out of the ground and picked up the Nightgem to keep it from Asgore and turned to the to the two remaining monsters.

"We're the only three left alive in the Underground. So before you attack me for this, consider that." Mettablook told the king who just looked down in shame.

"We're all that's left." Asgore sighed as he summoned his trident and Gerson summoned his hammer. Mettablook wondered why they did this and then looked behind her and saw Flowey surrounded by an aura of darkness.

" **Kill or be killed. The rule of this world. Soon you will face your deaths!"** Flowey screeched and released a shockwave just as he had done before with his screech, but this time Asgore summoned a wall of flames to stop it. Asgore swept his hand away and got rid of the flames. Asgore launched at the flower, trident in hand, with no hesitation. Flowey made no effort to dodge and as soon as he was sliced into pieces, he reformed.

" **My turn."** Flowey laughed giddily and summoned a tidal wave of Friendliness Pellets, but this time Gerson blocked them all by summoning a wave of water magic.

"No, it's my turn!" Mettablook growled as she summoned an army of ghouls and used blue magic to force Flowey into place as the ghouls tore Flowey into pieces. But once again he reformed.

"Mettablook. Give me the Nightgem. You both know how long I have handled the Crimson Key and I should be able to use the Nightgem to the same efficiency." Asgore tries to convince the ghost, who is a bit hesitant to as she keeps the ghouls she summoned attacking Flowey.

"Grr. Fine." Mettablook tossed the Nightgem to Asgore, who clutched it in his left hand with his Crimson Key in the form of a trident in his other, and smashed the two together. A brief flash of light and darkness reveals the objects combined into a darker red trident with an aura of light and dark around it.

"Stay down." Asgore aims the trident at Flowey and shoots a beam of black fire at the flower and the flames remain on the flower even after being burnt to a crisp. He keeps reforming and keeps burning.

"That should last for a while." Asgore stated as he grasped his new trident.

" **No it won't!"** Flowey yelled and he pushed out an aura of darkness that decimated the flames and sent the flames flying at the trio, who barely dodged them.

"How did he do that?" Asgore questioned as he blocked the vines sent at him with his trident, as did Gerson with his hammer.

"Move!" Metta yelled at the two and they barely dodged a small bomb thrown at them.

" **Die!"** Flowey yells as he throws more bombs. Metta didn't worry about dodging as they didn't affect her. Asgore was able to block all of them, but Gerson wasn't as lucky. Gerson was hit in the chest by one and was blasted into the lab. Asgore glares at the flower and summons a cage of fire around him and Flowey and makes sure to extend it underground as well

"Mettablook! You go take care of Gerson! I'll keep a handle on Flowey!" Asgore shouted as he used fireballs to counter the Friendliness Pellets. Mettablook nodded her head and floated into the lab to check on Gerson.

"You okay?" Mettablook asked as she used ghouls to pick up the rubble Gerson was under.

"I'm fine. I can't help but wonder if today will be our final day." Gerson brushes himself off of dirt. Mettablook nods as she looks and sees Asgore slicing off the stem of Flowey, once again killing him.

"I've died before, not too keen on it happening again. But may I say, I am at least glad I fought on this side of monsters." Mettablook commented as the two of them watched Asgore and Flowey battle.

Focusing back on the battle, Asgore had managed to decimate Flowey ten more times within the time that Mettablook and Gerson were talking. Asgore refused to let up on his attacks, and this factor was actually starting to make Flowey throw up a pitch black substance every time he was resurrected.

Asgore was about to kill him once more, but a vine grabbed his ankle and he tripped. He saw a flurry of friendliness pellets about to rain down on him, when Mettablook's ghouls jumped into them and canceled each other out.

"Don't think that we were gonna leave you alone with that." Mettablook floated behind Asgore and Gerson leaned on his hammer and nodded.

"We've not been friends for a millenium and survived so much for you to die to a cheap tactic. Now, keep fighting." Gerson said, boosting Asgore's confidence as he saw a red substance flow out of Flowey's mouth.

"Is that?" Asgore questioned as he blocked an attack from Flowey's vines.

"Determination. So that's what he's made of. No wonder he keeps coming back." Gerson finished as he stared at Flowey with a glare.

"Could he possibly have the power of RESET?" Asgore wondered as he encircled Flowey in flames and Flowey burnt to ashes and was resurrected, once again with the black and red substances flowing out of him.

"Just like Diana." Gerson summoned a pillar of water as Flowey shot attacks at Asgore and drowned the flower.

"Hmm… Do you two remember Gaster?" Mettablook asked suddenly as she held Flowey still with her blue magic.

Both elderly monsters put their hands on their heads and sighed. Not a sad sigh, but a defeated one.

"I… almost forgot him? What happened to him?" Asgore said as he tried to deal with a headache as his memories flowed back.

"He fell into the CORE and everyone apparently forgot but me, Chara, Red and Sans." Mettablook winced at the dead's names

"We'll talk about that later, but for now. Does anyone have an idea on how to get rid of this creature?" Gerson pointed at Flowey, who at this point had given up any form of speech in favor of growling and screeching his head off.

"Gaster's Determination Extractor." Mettablook's eyes widened as she realized this and turned to the damaged lab.

"Gerson. I need you to go get that machine and bring it up here. It may be heavy but we need you to do it." Mettablook tells Gerson, who silently nods and runs into the lab to get the machine.

"Meanwhile, we'll need to keep him at bay." Mettablook turned back to Flowey, who decided to summon one of his small flowers and take the blue magic off of him. He then proceeded to turn the blue magic onto Asgore, pinning him to the ground. Metta quickly launched a pink beam at Flowey's blossom and cut off the source of blue magic, just in time for Asgore to dodge a barrage of Friendliness Pellets.

" **Die already!"** Flowey screamed as Asgore's trident flew through him and back to Asgore like a boomerang. Flowey once again resurrected, but this time held a lot less color.

"Ditto." Mettablook smirked as she summoned a barrage of ghouls through the ground and into Flowey, once again killing him.

"I got it!" Gerson grunted as he carried the strange figure out of the lab. He did struggle a bit, but managed to keep it together.

" **What is that?!"** Flowey tried to summon vines outside the fire cage to destroy it, but Asgore's fire burnt them while they were underground.

"Tis but your demise." Mettablook gloated as she used blue magic to pull Flowey out of the underground. When she did she saw the black substance dripping off every single root.

"You've said it yourself, kill or be killed. So BE KILLED!" Metta yells as she throws Flowey into the jaws of the machine as Asgore flips the switch to turn it on. A minute passes and nothing happens. But after that minute, a loud screech emanates from the machine as darkness pours off of it into the air and the machine opens to reveal a regular flower. Gerson made sure to throw it into the lava, just for good measure.

(Ateno POV)

I hadn't been paying much attention to Flowey recently as I had to worry myself about keeping Gaster and Leya away from Frisk in her prison. But just as I turn my attention to watch Flowey decimate Monsters, I see three monsters glare down at lava as a flower, now with no face, burned to a crisp.

"How did they defeat him?!" I growl as I throw a bolt of lightning at the far wall and immediately my corrupted servants start to fix the wall.

"He had the power of RESET, along with me allowing him access to regular old resurrection. How did he die?!" I yell in unadulterated rage and destroy the throne room I was in.

"Well, I guess that I shall mock you." I heard a familiar voice say and turned to behind his throne and saw Gaster, fading in and out of existence.

"You!" I lunged at the skeleton monster but just phased right through him.

"Save your energy. I am a projection of myself, I can't physically leave the Void, because of you." Gaster growled at me, and I just glared in response.

"You're truly despicable. Now regard to life. You know that nothing lasts forever, not even you." Gaster calmly told me, the God

"Immortal means immortal. But that also means you won't last forever. But at least you'll see the destruction of your own species." I cackled as I let a monitor fall from the ceiling and it showed Frisk's body in a DAMC robe, preparing to climb the mountain on my orders.

"I can feel their Determination from here. You've possessed a Determination Mage." Gaster's eyes flickered between nothing and red or blue.

"Just as Diana Daro, I control time with RESETs. There is nothing you can do to stop it." I smirked as I waved my hand over the screen and Frisk's possessed body jumped down into the Underground. Suddenly bones erupt out of the ground and destroy the screen.

"You played on their emotions. Just as me. Well even if I'm not physically here, it doesn't mean I can't still attack!" Gaster shouted as he summoned a blaster and shot at me. I sidestep and allow it to fly across the room.

"Darker yet darker. The darkness keep growing. Photon readings negative. I will stop the darkness from growing further." Gaster states as the entire room is enveloped by bones. I swipe my hand and a wave of darkness destroy them all.

"I am their last hope. I won't let you destroy them." Gaster continues unleashing attacks. I am about to just teleport away when I feel blue magic used on me and forced me to the ceiling and I start getting throw around the room.

I growl as I summon my scythe and shoot a wave of black gemstones at Gaster, but they do nothing!

"Haven't you heard?" Gaster questioned as he appeared behind me and I turned around to be blasted by his blaster and got sent across the room into some cyan bones.

"Beware the man who speaks in hands!" Gaster laughed as he filled the entire room in cyan bones and disappeared, laughing at me.

"Servants! Get rid of these bones!" I yell and the corrupted Lancer and Noelle enter the room and use their magic to destroy every bone.

"Dismissed." I wave them off and they bow before leaving.

"Even if my puppet is killed, it'll RESET to the day it was possessed and will wait for further instructions. They will never win." I tell myself as I sit back down on my throne and another monitor comes from the ceiling that shows that my puppet has made it through Old Home, which is such a bad name. But anyway, no one can stop me now!

(Frisk POV)

I try pulling apart the bars. It doesn't work. I try charging through the bars. It doesn't work. I try slipping through the bars. It doesn't work. I try to escape as much as I can. I am forced to watch as my own body falls down Mt. Ebbot and starts making its way through wherever it fell.

"Let me out of here!" I shout at the top of my lungs and hear a snap and turn around to once again see Ateno.

"You can't escape. Surely you must have figured that out by now." Ateno tells me and I growl.

"You're using my body to torture others! Do you have no soul?!" I yell and Ateno walks up to my cage and grabs me by my shirt.

"A soul is worthless, that's why I don't listen to mine. I don't care what you feel, as long as my plans continue forward." Ateno growled in my face and I spat at him and he threw me back against the cage.

"You will be responsible for monster's extinction and there's nothing you can do to stop that." Ateno laughed before disappearing.

I may not be the best fighter, but I know how to fight at least. I vowed to myself that as soon as I could escape this cage, I would defeat Ateno and show him that there is something I can do.

(Third Person POV)

Frisk's possessed body walked as fast as possible through the Underground, searching for any monster along its way. It found nothing as it neared the end of Waterfall.

Meanwhile, Mettablook, Asgore, and Gerson were trying to regain their energy after defeating Flowey. Mettablook was just floating around the destroyed lab, silently mourning for her lost friend.

Suddenly when Mettablook decides to float out of the lab for a second, she notices Frisk's body covered in darkness and trudging towards the lab. Mettablook floats back to the downstairs of the lab to see Asgore and Gerson bickering about what to do next.

"Hate to interrupt your very meaningful conversation, but have you old guys even bothered to check the cameras recently as I just saw a human coming to the lab." Mettablook interrupts the bickering between the old monsters, who just stare at her.

"And she had the same aura as Flowey." Mettablook makes sure to add and Asgore gulps as he summons his trident and heads upstairs, followed by the other two. Asgore steps outside the lab and sees Frisk's body just staring him down.

"Young child…" Asgore was about to try talking to the child, when Frisk summoned a knife and threw it at Asgore, who was barely able to dodge. Asgore was about to try talking again when Frisk lept at him and knocked him to the ground. Gerson was able to charge the child and throw her off Asgore before he could be stabbed.

"It looks like a child, but sure doesn't act like one." Gerson grunted as he blocked a knife with his hammer.

"It sure seems to have a lot of magic at its disposal." Mettablook comments as a knife phases through her ghostly form. Mettablook retaliates by summoning ghouls to bring Frisk's body to their knees. Asgore walks up to the child and stares down at it.

"I am sorry." Asgore apologizes as he stabs down with his trident, but suddenly the puppet disappears and appears behind Gerson and slashes his head off. Gerson had no time to defend himself and he was killed and left a pile of dust.

"Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two. Two." The puppet child laughed crazily as they brandished their knife and it was layered with dust.

Asgore let out a bloodcurdling scream as he launched at the child and his eyes flickered between orange and cyan and started swinging. Cyan, orange, orange, cyan, cyan, cyan, orange, cyan, orange, orange, cyan, orange, cyan, orange, cyan, orange. Frisk's body responded to each color how they were supposed to to be avoided and didn't get hurt. Frisk's body tried to teleport behind Asgore, but Asgore reacted and grabbed their throat and threw them to the ground. Mettablook decided to use blue magic to keep them in place, but struggled to perform the blue magic on them and they weren't affected. The puppet's eyes flicker to black and suddenly Frisk's body appears behind Mettablook and summons a giant knife and stabs right where Mettablook's last sliver of a soul was located, her right eye. Mettablook didn't have the time to say anything as her soul shattered and her ghostly form faded to nothing.

Asgore let a tear drop to his beard before he imprisoned Frisk's body in a fire cage. He barely let the child any room to move and if they did move, they would get burnt.

"Of course you would be the last monster Underground." Asgore hears a familiar taunting voice.

"Ateno!" Asgore yelled in the emptiness of Hotland, "This was your doing, just as before!"

"Oh old king, of course it was me. And just as the start of the war, there was nothing you could do to stop me." Ateno laughed as he appeared in front of Asgore with an evil smirk.

"You can't even attack me. I am but an apparition." Ateno taunted Asgore, who just glared at the god.

"Stop giving me that death glare. Be grateful, I am not going to kill you. No I will keep you to make you see the death of the remainder of your people that are on the surface. You. Will. Suffer." Ateno threatened as his puppet put the giant knife to Asgore's throat, who closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just as Ateno was about to bring him away…Asgore's eyes flashed and he jumped away with his trident in hand.

"Five. You killed them one by one, bringing us to the brink of war, killing the third brought about the war. You imprisoned the fourth and the sixth and made the sixth commit suicide at the last battle. I barely managed to escape your wrath. But I will avenge the others. After all," Asgore said before he launched at Ateno's apparition and slammed it into the ground, "You said seven needed to be killed. Well, why don't you be the SEVENTH YOURSELF!?" Asgore shouted as he blasted the puppet with fire and stabbed down at Ateno's apparition, causing it to disappear.

Asgore immediately turned to Frisk's body and snapped his trident in half, turning them into axes and threw one at the puppet, who ducked under it, but didn't notice that Asgore threw the other one and barely sidestepped to avoid it being embedded into their stomach.

Frisk's body summoned a barrage of knives above them and set them at Asgore. Asgore reached his hand out, calling back both axes. Asgore proceeded to use both axes to block the flurry of knives. Frisk's body had grabbed one for themself and launched down at Asgore, who decided to grab one of the knives out of the ground and deflected the oncoming attack.

Asgore encircled her with fireballs and made them enclose on them. Two fireballs hit the mark and managed to injure the soulless puppet.

Asgore broke apart his axes and turned them back into their original forms, the Nightgem and Crimson Key. The puppet tried to seize on the lack of weapon and threw a knife at Asgore, who blocked the attack with a pillar of fireballs.

Asgore crushed both of the godly objects in his hands and opened his palms back up to shoot rainbow lightning at the puppet and destroyed the possessed body with the attack. Asgore had not time to celebrate as IT happened.

RESET

(Kris POV)

One moment I was walking through the field with Raven, on our way to find that source of magic on the surface, when it once again happened. A fucking RESET.

I woke up in a bed in a cold sweat as I looked around. I was back in the Cavern. I realized what the day was as I had woken up too late to participate the first time. Today was Naia's overthrow. No one had been killed yet. Penny, Espa, Asriel, Red… Susie.

As I realize this I break out into tears. One of my best friends was back among the living. I try to contain my tears as I try to think about why I was back here. Who had RESET this time? Wait, Raven. Would he remember? Doubtful, but I could hope. Hope, I guess my one hope did occur.

(Metta POV)

My eyes flew open as I realized I could feel my form again. I looked around and saw myself in my home. Did someone RESET besides Flowey? Wait the machine that Sans told me. It said that two others would remember besides me. Who else would be the ones to remember? Did Sans remember? I needed to get some answers, and sooner would be preferable.

(Ateno POV)

I had hoped that my puppet would last longer than it did. I wanted Kris and Raven to discover Leon's kingdom, as to throw Raven into disarray about his allegiance to Kris and why she didn't tell him that monsters did live on the surface. Oh well, I guess I'll have to make that happen later. For now, I would let my puppet pretend to be Frisk in her new DAMC life and I'll whisper to Flowey to instead of attacking immediately, to wait it out until the opportune time to strike when my puppet arrived. Oh I was not done torturing the monsters yet. They will soon learn their place in my world.

(Frisk POV)

I felt myself regain control of my body, for like a split second, before I was spit back out in the Void. If Ateno thinks that just because I'm out of my body when he uses it to RESET that I would forget, then he's got another thing coming. I pace around in my cage for a few minutes when I notice a piece of paper on the floor. When I go to touch it, it becomes a filing cabinet. I look inside it and see a billion folders. But the similarity between all of them? They all had RESET, then a number. I pull out RESET-1 and see that it is entirely blank. I pull out the second and the same is true. It is true for all of them, except the ones at the end which tell the RESETs I LITERALLY just experienced.

"Why do most of these have nothing?" I wonder as I put away RESET-6000. Yes there were a lot I had to look through. And beyond that, how did this get here? I mean, only Ateno knows I am here, but he wouldn't put this here as this would provide me information he probably doesn't want me to know as it wasn't here last time. Who was the one keeping an eye on me?

As I wonder this, I see a pair of black eyes in the otherwise white Void.

"Who are you?" I ask the random eyes as they disappear into the darkness, but not before I heard it bark. Was that a dog? What the hell was going on?

(Third Person POV)

One instant Asgore was fighting to avenge his people. The next he was waking up on his throne. Asgore's eyes went wide as he realized what had happened. He never remembered the RESETs from when Diana did them, but he had to wonder why he did now.

"Asgore, I'm going out." Asgore heard Toriel walk past the throne room and Asgore just looked down at the flowers that he had planted. He always had the seeds on him, but never planted them until Chara fell.

"Why did I make that promise?" Asgore mutters under his breath as he shakes himself awake. Asgore immediately knew that it was that puppet's fault for the RESET, but now he knew Ateno was back and trying even harder to kill him, the Seventh. Seven had opened the Door of Nothingness and also closed it off to Ateno. Asgore had learned of the Door and tried to open it to find the truth about what happened to his mother. But as he opened it, Diana came running and told him what Ateno was planning and as soon as it opened, those who opened it had it closed. It required seven souls, not just human but also monsters. The first killed, Tom. He was the first human to protect Asgore out of his homeland and wanted to help him gain answers. He was killed by the Nightgem. The second, Bree. She was a mercenary who had employed Asgore and Diana during Asgore's exile and felt that everyone was entitled to the truth and thus helped him open the Door. She went down fighting an army of corrupted. The third, Prince Julion. Prince of Ebbot and protected Asgore when he went on trial for being a mercenary and a monster. He also lost his mother and stuck at Asgore's side when they went searching for Ateno. Ateno orchestrated his death so it looked like it was Asgore's fault. It started the war. The fourth was not killed, no he was imprisoned by Ateno alongside the sixth, who was captured later. The fourth was his father's Captain of the Royal Guard, Aleron. He tried to prevent them from doing so, but was forced to by Asgore. The fifth, was Persi. Naia's brother who had a better relation with him than Naia herself. He sacrificed himself to save Asgore. The sixth was what hurt Asgore the most. She was never intended to go with Asgore, but just as they were about to open the door, she pushed Diana aside and helped open the door herself. It was just because she had a crush on him since they were young. Cambria, Gaster's sister. Asgore had to make a choice between her and Diana on the last day of the war. Stop Cambria from commiting suicide, or save Diana from an onslaught of human warriors. He never heard the cries of Gaster until it was too late.

One by one, Ateno had hunted down all those who had opened the door. All except himself. He never figured out what did happened to Aleron.

Asgore shook his head to break out of his memories and came to a decision. He pulled out his phone and called someone he didn't during the last RESET.

"Gerson, can you arrange a peaceful meeting between me and Mettablook?" Asgore asked the turtle monster over the phone, and said turtle monster didn't expect the question and fell off his chair in surprise.

 **AN: Yep that's where it's ending for today. After all this exposition from Asgore at the end, this is where we are done.**

 **Ateno: Yeah, and if anyone tries to be rude for that, Angel gave me permission to fight back.**

 **Leya: I told you this is a bad idea.**

 **Angel: Probably. But to discussing the chapter! _Poses dramatically_**

 **Ateno: Really?**

 **Angel: Yep. Okay, so this is the end of the Flowey Arc. Shorter than I anticipated I might make it, but I decided to focus back on the Underground and would focus on Leon's kingdom and the Mages more in Book 2.**

 **Leya: Speaking of books...**

 **Angel: Fuck off Leya! I'll say it later Anyways, back to me focusing on way to many characters instead of just, like six. Oh and just to reassure you all I didn't forget yet, the next two fallen humans will fall soon. Just to say.**

 **Ateno: Can I say when since apparently it's the time to piss you off?**

 **Angel: _Holds up middle finger._ Wait until the end. Anyways, ignoring those two nuisances.**

 **Ateno and Leya: Hey!**

 **Angel: Fuck off! _Snaps fingers and duct tape surrounds their mouths._ Anyways! About the two deaths of this chapter, Gerson and Mettablook. They were meant to feel cheap, as Ateno didn't care for fighting fair with his puppet. Also I didn't reveal who was the third one who could remember RESETs was due to the machine. I'll make guessing that the Question of the Day.**

 **Angel: But now, for what those two were interrupting about. Well more Leya, as Ateno just wanted to reveal part of a future chapter. But Leya, now I will say what it is. I am deciding to start work on the Prequel to this story. Yeah, yeah applause** **all around. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. But I am going to start work on that and will hope to post the first chapter/probably the prologue before the end of the month. The name will more than likely be _Peacetale: The First War._ I have also decided to just give you the planned names of the next two books. Yep big info dump here. Book 2 will be called _Peacetale: Surface Tensions._ Book 3 will be _Peacetale: The Prophetic War._ I am also considering changing the name of the first book. But that has yet to be finalized, but I might change it soon. I am also planning to make a prequel, but for the Deltarune characters and how I think their journeys went. Tell me what you would think of that. That probably will go up the same time as _Peacetale: The First War_ and will be called _Peacetale: Fall of Angel's Heaven._ Those two stories will alternate update weeks. Yep, I am putting myself under a lot of stress and something needs to give. Well, it doesn't apply to this series. It goes for my other story, not on hiatus. I am putting it on hiatus as well. I can't wait to see the reactions of that, since that seems to be my most read story at the moment. Whoa, talk about info dump. Anyways, I hope you guys all look forward to what I have planned. Don't worry, this story will always update at least once a week until it's completed. Considering what I have planned, that will probably be a bit after I graduate NEXT year. Anyways, good night to all and it's time for me to figure start writing those prologues.**


	23. Put Your Pitchforks DOWN

**AN: Hiatus. Hiatus. Hi-FUCKING-atus. What every one of my fanfictions have become entrapped in. First it was my PMD fanfic, then my TDI: Beginnings, and now my most frequently updated and most beloved, at least by myself. I never wanted to have to do this to this story. Summer of last year I did struggle to write, but I kept writing and didn't go on hiatus. I got back into the groove of writing within the school year, and I even started two new fanfics after that. Both of those are on a hiatus until I feel passion for them again. But there are many reasons why this story is going down that same path. I'll just list them off:**

 **1: I am a bit tired of Undertale. I'm feeling fatigue from everything I like about it. The music, boring after a billion listens, the walk throughs, once you've seen one you've seen them all, and reading and writing the fanfiction. It's all a bit repetitive and nothing I can think of can make me come out of this fatigue. Deltarune was a nice thing to keep the fun going, but it only helped until around now. Undertale just isn't as interesting as it used to be for me. I still treasure the game and it helped me grow as a person, but I need a big break from it.**

 **2: Creativity Drought. I am struggling trying to push the story forwards and there is only so much I can figure out. I have a basic path I want to go down, but everything in between is a struggle. Every chapter I try to one up myself and try to make it the best yet. I know this is a bad habit and it hurts my writing. I love writing, but my mindset on it needs an upgrade. I need to stop focusing on only the main plot, and start focusing on smaller character centered things. I may have seemed like I was doing that, but I was a bit more focused on progressing the plot. I may seem way critical of myself here, but it's what it is.**

 **3: High School. The dreaded hatred of young writers. I am doing fine with school, but as the year gets further along there is so much work to do and it is hard to keep up with this and school. Within this last week, I've had a math test, a physics test, a world history test, an english quiz and project, a bunch of chemistry take home tests, and tomorrow I have a Spanish mid term. Add onto that the stress of figuring out colleges for after graduation next year, I am currently a Junior, SATs, and so many other things that are on my back. Something needed to give and I needed to just take a break from this.**

 **4: Sigh. Lack of feedback and interest. I made this story for the readers. I did my best to satisfy the people who read this. I enjoy seeing people follow and favorite this story. But I never see any reviews on your opinions of the chapter or to answer my question of the day. I know the questions may seem just like everyone else, but I just wanted to have more interaction with you readers and I never got it. And to that feedback and interest point, I only recently had this stick out to me after my TDI fanfiction got more views and nearly as many reviews than I had seen for this story. I know some of you have stayed with me for a long while, specifically dream1990 who has been here since before this story and in the times of my bad and trashy stories. For that, I thank you.**

 **Beyond that, there are other minor things I don't want to list as this would go on for a while. But for everyone who reads this story and finds enjoyment, thank you. Please tell me what I can do for the future to improve this story. This is my only story I will never stop writing until I'm done. But as for the other two stories, i'm on the fence about putting them up for adoption. The PMD one is more than likely gonna go up for adoption soon after this goes up, but as for my TDI one. I need to think that one through a little bit, but it's probably gonna go too and maybe it will go up for adoption after this too. I hate to say that, as I love both stories and want to always write them. But I can't. I've spread myself thin with fanfiction. I always get crazy ideas and put a couple on here. But unlike this, they don't have as much love and care put into them. I love what I have built in this story of Peacetale, but it's either spread myself thin or focus more on this story. And it was a tough decision for me. But just know, this story will get back to its feet in a couple of months. If there isn't a chapter by the end of May, feel free to yell at me in my PMs. Then I'll probably panic and write ten more chapters in one night, probably not though.**

 **This was something I just needed to get off my chest. Even though I only missed one week, it feels like forever to this fanfiction spaz. I just hope you all are okay with me doing this. Although it will feel like forever, I'll be back soon enough. Have a good day or night my reading angels.**


End file.
